My Heart
by Deer Luvian
Summary: Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Luhan memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah Luhan bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah Baekhyun kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalah Luhan? (Kailu/Kaihan,Hunbaek slight! HunHan, TaoBaek GS for several cast DLDR)
1. Prolog

My Heart

.

By :

Deer Luvian

.

Main Casts:

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

Other Casts

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friends) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

Rated:

T-T+

.

Genre

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

Length

.

Multi Chapter

.

Disclaimmer

.

All Casts are nor mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , **Hunbaek** , Slight! **Hunhan** , **Taobaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

Summary:

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad summary)

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

.

Prolog:

Ketika hidup tak seperti apa yang diinginkan, semua manusia pasti akan mengeluh. Nyaris setiap hari ia berkeluh kesah kepada Pencipta mengapa mereka harus berada dalam keadaan yang tak semestinya? Namun, apakah manusia bisa menentang semua? Tidak _'kan_? Manusia hanya bisa menjalankan apa yang telah dituliskan oleh Sang Pengatur hidup. Karena pada kodratnya, manusia adalah pemeran dalam sandiwara yang dipentaskan dalam panggung dunia.

 _Berlebihan? Mungkin.. Tapi, memang manusia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah Tuhan berbicara._

Seperti halnya Wu Luhan. Gadis cantik berdarah Tiongkok Kanada ini harus menerima kenyataan yang entah bagaimana ia menyikapi. Setelah kepergian _mama_ beberapa minggu lalu, kepedihan dan rasa kehilangan masih membekas jelas di hatinya. Namun _baba_ seakan tak peduli. Kehilangan yang dirasa Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Ya, sang _baba_ –Wu Yifan- menikah kembali dengan janda berdarah Korea Selatan tepat tiga minggu setelah kematian _mama_ -nya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Mau menentang? Itu bukan kepribadian Luhan. Walaupun ia sebenarnya tak menyutujui hal ini, Luhan tetap mendukung keputusan _baba_ -nya.

Dan kehidupan baru dimulai setelah pernikahan itu. Yang biasanya ia hidup hanya berdua dengan Yifan, kali ini ia harus berbagi tempat dengan dua orang asing. Kim Junmyun istri baru Yifan dan Byun Baekhyun anak gadis Junmyun dari suaminya terdahulu. Awalnya Luhan senang bisa memiliki adik perempuan, tetapi Luhan tak tahu jika adiknya itulah yang merubah semua hidupnya.

Dua tahun kepergiannya ke Inggris nyatanya tak mengubah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Semua masih tetap sama bahkan berakhir pedih..

.

" _Apakah dengan aku mengalah aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan?"_

Wu Luhan

.

" _Jangan hapus senyummu.. Aku akan berada di sisimu.. Akan aku bahagiakanmu selamanya.."_

Kim Jongin (Kai)

.

" _Apa aku egois? Mungkin.. Tapi ijinkan aku egois sekali saja.."_

Byun Baekhyun

.

" _Dan pada akhirnya aku harus seperti ini.. Maafkan aku.. "_

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

 _TBC or Stop Continue?_

.

.

.

 _Hallo..._

 _Apa kabar para readers..._

 _Ada yang kenal saya? Mungkin kalian yang pernah baca FF saya pasti kenal.. (Emang iya?)_

 _Hahhahaha..._

 _Seperti janji saya, saya ngepost ff baru.. Tapi saya gak janji bisa update cepet.._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Saya mau nerusin yang satunya itu sampai tamat. Selain itu..._

 _Karena saya mulai sibuk magang, mikir skripsi dan lain-lain.._

 _Maaf kalau curhat.. T.T_

 _Do'akan saya lancar deh yaa biar update nya juga lancar.._

 _Oke deh reviewnya saja seperti biasa.._

 _Ada yang bisa nebak bagaimana jalan ceritanya?_

 _Seperti biasa spesialis saya kan yang hurt/comfort atau angst gitu jadi yaaa..._

 _Saya mohon reviewnya yaa readers.._

 _Kalo banyak yang review saya akan lanjut.._

 _Semua terserah para readers maunya bagaimana..._

 _Saya ucapkan terima kasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for all readers include silent readers_

 _._

 _._

 _Big Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	2. one

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **Taobaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **Summary:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad summary)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

.

.

 _ **Just an explanation:**_

 _Ini cerita terjadi setelah dua tahun pernikahan Kris dan Junmyun. Seperti di prolog, Luhan baru saja kembali dari Inggris. Untuk cerita saat pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan Baekhyun maupun masa di mana sebelum berada di Inggris akan diceritakan seiring berjalanannya chapter. Menyesuaikan kebutuhan chapter. Semoga tidak membingungkan.. ^^,_

 _._

 **Chapter one.**

.

' _Kau sedang apa? Apakah kau menikmati beberapa hari di Manchester sebelum kembali? Tak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu denganmu.. Sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi sayang.. Aku merindukanmu.. I Love you..'_

Bibir tipisnya melengkung cantik tatkala barisan kata yang tertulis di ponselnya terbaca. Pesan dari sang kekasih. Cukup memberikan ketenangan saat hati begitu merindukannya. Berada jauh dari rengkuhan tangan hangatnya demi menimba ilmu bukanlah hal mudah. Setiap detik yang berlalu bagaikan jalan panjang yang harus ia tempuh. Terasa lama, lama sekali. Apalagi dua tahun waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan semua.

Luhan menggerakkan jari tangannya untuk mengetik beberapa kata. Mengirim pesan balasan kepada sang kekasih. Mengatakan bahwa ia juga merindukannya. Tak akan lama lagi keduanya bisa bertemu. Sekitar tiga hari yang masih harus dilalui Luhan jika ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang saat ini berada di Korea Selatan dan salah satu Manajer Muda bagian _IT_ di perusahaan milik keluarga. Hal yang biasa bagi anggota keluarga menempati posisi tinggi saat usia masih muda. Dan Luhan sangat mencintai pemuda ini.

"Selesai mengepak barang-barangmu?" Luhan terjingkat setelah suara seseorang mengetuk pelan pendengarannya.

Ia berbalik dengan kerucutan di bibirnya. "Kai _-ya_.. Kau mengagetkanku.." Sahutnya masih dilengkapi bibir mengerucut juga pipi menggembung.

Pemuda _tan_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan itu hanya mengulas senyum. Detik berikutnya ia menumpukan tangannya di teralis besi balkon kamar _flat_ yang telah mereka tempati setahun yang lalu. Luhan mendekat pada Kai dan menarik nafas dalam lalu mengembuskan secara lambat.

"Ingin menikmati Kota Manchester sebelum kembali ke Korea? Kita masih ada waktu dua hari di sini Lu." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Arah pandang sepasang manikan gelap itu menghujam sisi kota Manchester yang mulai ramai dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu. "Sekarang atau besok?"

Bibir Luhan terkatup seiring dengan pertimbangan yang tengah ia buat. Banyak sekali sebenarnya jika ia boleh jujur tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Padatnya jadwal kuliah tak memungkinkan Luhan menelanjangi Kota Manchester. Salah satu kota yang ia impikan semenjak ia mengenal klub bola kesayangan yang berasal dari kota ini, _Manchester United_. Katakan Luhan adalah _Manchunian_ sejati. Begitu mencintai klub itu sejak ia masih duduk di bangku _middle school_ hingga saat ini. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia menatap Kai yang masih setia menggerayangi sisi Kota Manchester. Senyumnya mengembang sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Besok.. Antar aku ke _Manchester Cathedral_." Balasnya lirih. Kai sontak menoleh dengan bingung. Seakan mempertanyakan alasan apa yang membuat Luhan ingin kesana. _Manchester Cathedral_ cukup jauh dengan tempat keduanya berada. "Aku ingin berdo'a disana.." Terusnya seketika ia tahu maksud ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kai.

Kai mengangguk paham. "Selain itu? _Old trafford_ mungkin?" Tuturnya dengan suara menggoda. Kai mengerti, Luhan sangat lemah dengan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan _MU_.

Luhan berdecak. "Tidak sedang ada pertandingan.. Apa yang akan aku lakukan disana? Pemain _MU_ juga tidak berlatih disana." Sahutnya.

"Siapa tahu.. Kau ingin mengabadikan memori disana sebelum kembali ke Korea. Tidak bisa kita pungkiri kemungkinan nanti kau tidak punya waktu datang kemari."

"Kau benar! Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin kesana."

"Kau yakin? Baiklah, aku akan menemani kemana kau mau.." Kai membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi keramaian kota. Ia mendongak sejenak lalu berujar. "Kemungkinan besar kita akan sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu sekedar menengok kota ini.."

"Pekerjaan menungguku Kai.. Meski begitu, aku juga ingin datang lagi kemari suatu hari nanti.."

" _Yahh_ , kita harus datang lagi kemari.. Bersedia datang denganku?" Tawar Kai dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggoda dari Kai. Sahabatnya di Inggris ini memang terkenal suka menggoda dan romantis. Luhan mengakui itu.

"Boleh, kita akan datang lagi lain waktu."

Kai tersenyum, ia mengusak ringan surai madu panjang Luhan. "Masuklah, di luar dingin. Kau belum makan _'kan_?" Perintahnya sebelum ia kembali masuk ke dalam _flat_ kecil mereka.

Kai, pemuda asal Korea ini begitu baik kepada Luhan. Bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat Luhan bingung ia harus pergi kemana. Melanjutkan kuliah tingkat master di Negara Inggris bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Negara ini jarang dijamah oleh orang-orang Korea ataupun China. Kebanyakan dari mereka melirik universitas di Amerika. Namun Luhan beruntung mengenal Kai yang begitu baik menawari bantuan. Sesama warga Korea yang jauh dari tanah air membuat mereka begitu lekat. Apalagi keduanya berada dalam departemen yang sama, _Business and Manajemen_. Memberikan kepercayaan bagi mereka untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah _flat_ satu tahun kemudian. Jangan ditanya hubungan mereka apa. Hanya sebatas teman atau sahabat dekat. Karena Luhan telah memiliki Sehun di hatinya begitu pula Kai.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam di balkon, Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk. Udara di luar tak menolerir Luhan untuk berlama-lama. Selain itu, perut datarnya juga ingin dipasok sesuatu yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kicau burung yang beradu dengan gesekan pelan daun-daun itu memberikan warna dan semangat pagi bagi Luhan. Gadis berdarah Tiongkok ini menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Memberikan kedamaian dalam hati. Cahaya hangat yang menerpa wajah cantiknya menyertai ucapan syukur Luhan. Setiap tarikan nafas yang ia lakukan mendekatkan Luhan pada Pemilik Segala. Luhan membuka kelopak mata, kedua sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat seiring dengan belaian hangat sang mentari.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda. Entah karena apa hati Luhan merasa riang. Ada beberapa gemirisik kesenangan yang bermain-main di hatinya. Apakah ini dikarenakan ia akan pulang dan bertemu dengan kekasih? Mengingat itu membuat Luhan merona malu. Rasa cinta dan rindu yang beradu menjadi satu menuangkan sensasi aneh dalam dada juga perutnya. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang siap berterbangan di dalam sana.

Namun...

Tumpukan memori Luhan sedikit tersingkap dan menampilkan sisi lain ingatan Luhan. Ingatan tentang seseorang yang selama ini Luhan hindari. Hindari? Tidak-tidak. Sebenarnya Luhan tak menghindarinya hanya saja...

"Apakah dia masih tetap sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu?" Gumamnya pelan. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Kenangan itu masih melekat dan menyerang ulu hati Luhan. Memberikan rasa perih yang teramat. Tangannya menekan dada kirinya. Sebentar saja waktu yang diperlukan untuk Luhan menangis jika saja Kai tak datang mendekat.

"Lu.. Kau bilang ingin ke _Manchester Cathedral_ kenapa masih berdiam disini?"

" _Uh_?" Luhan tersentak. Reflek ia menoleh pada Kai.

Kai menyorot wajah Luhan yang tampak tak bersemangat. Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu paras ayu itu diselimuti cahaya terang? Kenapa sekarang berubah redup?

" _A-ah_.. Benar. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Luhan kikuk. Ia menunduk dan berjalan mendahului Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua lensa kelamnya memonitori punggung Luhan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Refleksi kecil di mata Kai itu saat ini telah masuk ke dalam mobil Kai, lantas Kai mempercepat langkah masuk mobil dan membawa Luhan ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

.

Sepasang lensa kelam milik Kai menyorot teduh sosok di sebelahnya. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan dengan mata terpejam. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan sebait dua bait do'a. Menunjukkan ia tengah dalam kekhusyukan berbicara dengan Tuhan. Setiap tarikan nafas yang terurai mengantarkan iringan do'a untuk siapa saja yang ia gumamkan. Kai tak tahu apa dan siapa yang ada di dalam penggalan do'a Luhan. Yang ia tahu ada kesungguhan dari pendar cahaya wajah Luhan.

Keduanya berada di ruangan besar dalam Katedral di Manchester yang telah lama Luhan rindukan. Sudah lama, jika Luhan tak salah mengingat ini kali ketiga sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Luhan perlahan membuka kelopak yang membungkus kristal beningnya. Detik selanjutnya ia mendongak, menatap dalam salib yang menggantung di atas. Senyumnya melengkung cantik. Kepuasan dalam berdo'a jelas tampak di wajah mungilnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, lekas ia menoleh pada seseorang yang mengantarnya.

Kai Kim, pemuda itu juga ikut berdo'a. Luhan menahan tawa kecil kala bibir tebal Kai tampak menggumam sesuatu. Bukankah Kai bilang hanya mengantar? Tak berdo'a? Tapi sekarang..

"Sudah selesai?" Suara lembut Luhan terngiang di gendang telinga Kai seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata itu. Kai menoleh pada Luhan dengan senyum kikuk. Seolah ia kepergok melakukan sesuatu yang jahat.

Bibir Luhan masih terjaga untuk melengkung, ia menarik tangan Kai dan menggerakkan tungkai rampingnya.

"Kemana lagi kita?"

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas lalu mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari bangunan tua yang sangat dibanggakan warga Manchester ini. Setibanya di luar gereja, Luhan melepaskan genggaman dan mengalungkan sebuah syal pada Kai.

"Aku lupa.. Udara di luar mulai dingin.. Pakailah syal ini.."

Benar, musim semi kali bahkan masih sempat menghadirkan hawa dingin kas bulan lalu. Dimana salju masih berkuasa atas tanah Inggris. Dan Luhan tampaknya memang sengaja membawa perlengkapan ini. Entah ini sebuah _feeling_ atau lainnya.

Kai tak tahu apa maksud dari semuanya, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menurut pada perlakuan Luhan. Bahkan langkahnya juga Luhan yang menentukan.

Tujuan kali ini adalah _Chinatown_. Sebuah lokasi yang cukup luas menawarkan segala sesuatu yang berbau dengan China, negara asal Luhan. Dengan datang ke lokasi ini Luhan bisa mengobati kerinduan akan kampung halaman.

Luhan dan Kai lantas memilih salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal. Terbukti banyaknya pengunjung yang keluar masuk dengan wajah puas. Senyum Luhan mengembang. Segera ia menarik kembali tangan Kai dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Luhan membuka buku menu yang telah tersedia. Detik selanjutnya mata rusa itu bergerak-gerak seiring deretan menu yang terbaca. Bibirnya mengulas senyum cantik, ia menunjuk salah satu menu. Pilihannya jatuh pada _hotpot_ dengan beberapa sayuran dan daging yang tersedia. Kai mengangguk setuju. Baginya apapun yang dipilih Luhan adalah hal terbaik.

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya menikmati pesanan mereka. Luhan terlihat sangat antusias dengan makanan itu. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan dan gelengan keheranan dari Kai. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah memakan semuanya. Kapan lagi menikmati _hotpot_ khas China di _Chinatown_ Manchester?

"Kenyangnyaaa..." Pekik Luhan senang seraya mengusap kasar perutnya yang terasa penuh. Ia mengambil air minum dan meneguknya perlahan.

Kai menatap Luhan dengan mulut masih mengunyah sisa makanan. Setelah selesai, ia ikut berkomentar. "Aku juga kenyang.." Kai menyesap cepat minuman hangatnya. "Lalu, kau mau kemana lagi tuan putri?"

Luhan tersipu. Mendengar kata Tuan Putri tiba-tiba membuatnya melayang. Kai selalu bisa memunculkan rona merah di wajahnya. Mungkin kah ini karena Sehun berada jauh disana? Dan Luhan...

 _...gadis ini butuh sesuatu secara langsung?.._

 _Ah_ , entahlah... Perlu diketahui, ini bukan kali pertama ia merasa seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja.. Aku lelah.. Besok kita harus berangkat ke Korea."

Kai mengangguk paham. Ia masih meneruskan makannya. Beberapa saat dibiarkan dalam keadaan hening. Tangan Luhan menumpu pada meja. Mata rusanya memperhatikan Kai yang tengah mengunyah makanan itu. Terlihat lucu, apalagi saat bibir tebalnya menari lincah dan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Menggemaskan. Luhan menyukai sesuatu yang menggemaskan seperti ini.

 _Dan lagi..._

 _Ini bukan kali pertama bukan.._

 _Seperti sebelumnya.._

Ada apa? Kenapa dengan jantungmu Lu? Kenapa berdetak lebih dari batas kenormalan? Kenapa degupnya seolah menunjukkan sesuatu kegugupan? Juga, ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Kenapa desir darah meremang di sekujur tubuhmu? Kenapa sesuatu menggelitik ruang di tubuhmu? Kenapa semua terjadi kala kedua pasang mata kalian saling beradu? Juga, senyum yang mengembang dari bibir tebalnya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Apa kau..._

 _Ah, tidak-tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin.._

Luhan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan yang tak pernah sepi seraya mengatupkan belah bibirnya. Benar-benar, Luhan nyaris hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

 _Apakah ini hal yang salah?_

.

Selesai dengan agenda hari ini, Luhan dan Kai kembali ke _flat_ sederhana milik mereka. Ada yang harus mereka persiapkan kembali sebelum benar-benar pergi dari Manchester Inggris. Beberapa oleh-oleh dan barang-barang pribadi mereka. Baik Luhan maupun Kai, keduanya saling membantu.

Luhan menahan nafasnya yang terasa begitu sesak seketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Tunggu, kenapa denganmu Lu? Luhan sungguh membutuhkan sebuah jawaban dengan jelas dan cepat tentang ini semua. Sejak kapan ia merasakan seperti ini? Apa karena tinggal selama setahun membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Sungguh Tuhan..

 _Aku butuh penjelasan atas semua ini._

"Tidurlah Lu.. Kau mengantuk besok.."

" _E-eh_?" Luhan terhenyak kaget merasakan sebuah pelukan –lagi- di tubuh mungilnya. Ia nyaris berjingkat menjauh jika tangan kekar itu tak melekat kuat di pinggangnya. Reflek Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai pada pinggangnya. "A-aku akan tidur.. Kau juga yaa.." Tukas Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Dan ini bukan kali pertama, Luhan menjadi sedikit gugup saat di dekat Kai.

Kai mengulas senyum dalam. Ia mengangguk dan menatap tubuh mungil Luhan yang menjauhinya. Senyum itu masih belum menghilang meski tubuh Luhan tak lagi bersarang di lensanya. Kai menunduk, ada gejolak yang bergemuruh di hatinya. Perasaan ini.. Sampai kapan ia memendamnya?

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, South Korea.._

Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang menyegarkan di dada. Udara yang telah lama ia rindukan. Sudah dua tahun ia meninggalkan negara ini, meski sebenarnya ia hanya sempat tinggal sekitar dua bulan di Negeri Gingseng ini. Namun tetap saja, ada _point_ tersendiri bagi Luhan yang menjadikan negeri ini wajib ia rindukan. Selain rumah, adalah Sehun. Kekasihnya, yang telah mengisi relung hati sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Di taman ini, Luhan dan Sehun berjanji akan bertemu. Luhan tak sabar ingin memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya. Sehun tak sempat menjemput Luhan karena ada proyek yang harus ia hadiri di Pulau Jeju. Namun untungnya, Sehun tak membatalkan janji mereka yang akan menghabiskan hari bersama setibanya Luhan di Korea.

Luhan dan Sehun telah mengikat dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dimana Sehun menjadi salah satu pertukaran mahasiswa dari _Hongik University_ dan bertemu dengan Luhan di universitas barunya, _Beijing Normal University_ tempat Luhan mengais ilmu. Sekitar tiga bulan saling mengenal, Luhan menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun. Berjalan seiring waktu dan semakin erat ketika Luhan memutuskan ikut berpindah ke Korea bersama dengan _baba_ -nya. Walaupun hanya dua bulan bersama di Korea tak membuat rasa cinta itu hilang begitu saja.

 _Tapi..._

 _Tidak-tidak.._

Luhan menegakkan tubuh di tempatnya duduk. Kenapa tiba-tiba pemikiran itu kembali menyeruak dalam otaknya. _Oh_ Tuhan. Luhan menepuk kepalanya dengan gerakan berulang. Berusaha menghilangkan semua yang seakan ingin.. Jangan lagi, Luhan memohon dalam hati. Bukankah ia telah berdo'a pada Tuhan? Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini?

Segera ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ada objek menarik yang datang ke arahnya. Belah bibir Luhan mengukir senyum begitu manis. Lekas ia berdiri dan menyambut kehadiran sang kekasih dengan pelukan cepat. Seolah tak ada hari esok untuk sekedar berpelukan. Sehun juga mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda tinggi berwajah dingin itu mengusap lembut surai panjang Luhan lalu mengecup dalam puncak kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Lirih Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Satu kali lagi kecupan di puncak kepala Luhan terima. "Aku juga. Sangaaat merindukanmu.." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah cantik Luhan. "Kau bertambah cantik.. Sangat cantik.. Aku berani bertaruh. Dari sekian banyak mahasiswi di _University of Manchester_ pasti kau yang paling cantik.."

Perhatikan dengan seksama kedua belah pipi Luhan yang bersemu. Di tengah rasa tersipu itu bibir mungil Luhan mengembang. Sebentar merekah lalu ia kulum kembali. Luhan mendongak reflek ia mengecup pipi sang kekasih. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan. Mengarahkan tubuh sang gadis mendekat padanya. Cengkramannya beralih pada pinggang Luhan. Wajahnya bergerak maju. Perlahan namun pasti bibir tipisnya telah sempurna menyesap manis rasa bibir Luhan yang lama ia rindukan. Gerakan lembut bibirnya seolah tak terasa hingga Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun. Meminta lebih dan Sehun dengan senang hati memberikan. Pada detik selanjutnya, kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh rasa cinta yang berbaur dengan rindu dan nafsu.

Nyatanya satu kali sesi _kissing_ itu tak mampu menggantikan waktu yang selama ini tak sanggup keduanya habiskan bersama. Kurang lebih sekitar tiga kali Sehun mengulangi _kissing_ mereka. Hingga wajah Luhan memerah, entah ia menahan malu, marah atau butuh asupan oksigen lebih. Namun Luhan tak menampik jika dirinya juga menikmati. Karena pada dasarnya Luhan merindukan semua yang ada pada Sehun. Sentuhan, pelukan juga kecupannya.

.

"Apa di Manchester ada tempat seindah ini?" Sehun bertanya di setiap langkah yang ia tempuh. Ini sudah pertanyaan kelima setelah keduanya memutuskan memutari _Yeouido Park_ tempat keduanya bertemu.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Ingatannya masih segar bagaimana ia sering memuji tatanan bunga yang tersusun rapi. Berjejer memberi warna dan menyegrakkan sekitar kala musim semi menyapa. Ingatan Luhan masih segar dimana ia dulu merengek pada Kai agar membawanya ke _Castlefield_ untuk menikmati wisata air, naik perahu dan menjelajah di sepanjang sungai yang membentang. Bibir Luhan tersenyum ketika otaknya membuka kembali kenangan yang masih tergolong baru.

"Lu.. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Alis Sehun bertaut. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan ada binar cerah yang terpancar disana.

Luhan tersentak, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah tengah mencari jawaban atas sikapnya barusan. _Ada apa dengannya?_ Pertanyaan itu terngiang di otaknya. Luhan mencoba menilik kembali beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Luhan tahu, ia tersenyum karena...

..tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang Kai menggerutu di sepanjang jalan saat Luhan merengek padanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kai? Kenapa? Dan seperti sebelumnya, dada Luhan sedikit mengucurkan rasa aneh serta sesak.

 _Ada yang aneh denganku..._

"Lu..."

" _Uh_? Maaf.. A-aku.. Aku teringat saat jalan-jalan di Manchester.. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke sana. Banyak sekali kenangan yang aku torehkan di sana."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau ingin kembali kesana? Tidak ingin tinggal disini bersamaku?" Sindir Sehun dengan suara dibuat marah. Ia ingin menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Luhan salah tingkah setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat. "Tidak-tidak.. Aku ingin tetap disini bersamamu.." Sahutnya disertai senyum merekah.

Sontak Sehun terkekeh geli melihat sikap menggemaskan dari Luhan. Ini _lah_ yang membuatnya begitu merindukan Luhan. Sikap yang akan muncul di waktu tertentu. Karena Sehun tahu, Luhan bukan gadis yang manja. Ia lebih terkesan dewasa dan mandiri. Namun Sehun akan merasa sangat senang melihat sikap manja maupun sikap layaknya anak kecil yang ia tunjukkan. Walaupun kenyataannya jarang sekali Luhan seperti itu.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Sehun dan Luhan tak percaya jika warna langit telah berubah. Lebih gelap dan ditemani beberapa titik berwarna. Ia lupa waktu jika sudah bersama. Seharian ini ada banyak tempat yang didatangi oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Mulai dari taman, _mall_ maupun bioskop. Lelah, Luhan telah lelah terus berjalan di luar rumah. Apalagi angin terasa sangat tak sabaran ingin mengoyak tubuh Luhan yang sempoyongan. Mungkin karena perut kecil Luhan yang meminta dipasok membuatnya seperti ini.

Sehun tahu, kekasihnya lelah dan kelaparan. Lantas ia mengendong tubuh Luhan di punggungnya meski sempat mendapat penolakan keras darinya Sehun tak peduli. Tak mau berdebat lagi, Luhan mengeratkan tangannya pada pundak Sehun. Ia memejam sejenak saat tungkai panjang Sehun menjelajahi jalanan menuju kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, Sehun lantas menurunkan Luhan. Kemudian menggeret tangan Luhan agar cepat masuk kedai dan makan. Tak Sehun pungkiri, dirinya juga sedang lapar luar biasa. Tenaganya habis untuk melayani Luhan seharian. Mengantar kemana saja yang Luhan inginkan.

"Bagaimana? Makanan disini enak bukan? Aku mendapatkan rekomendasi dari temanku.." Ucap Sehun bangga atas kedai yang dipilihnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan bibir masih bergerak lincah mengunyah makanan. _Bibimbap_ makanan khas Korea yang ia rindukan. _Ah_ , Luhan merindukan semua yang ada di Korea.

"Enak sekali.. Lain kali ajak aku kemari lagi.." Luhan mengusap perutnya yang telah kenyang. Energinya kembali terkumpul. Sikap ceria itu kembali terlihat dari aura tubuh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Pasti, lain kali kita makan disini lagi." Sehun mengunyah satu sendok terakhir. "Sekarang? Mau pulang atau ada yang ingin kau kunjungi? Mumpung masih ada waktu.."

Luhan melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan. Pukul delapan malam, ia menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng. Sepertinya cukup sampai jam delapan saja keduanya menghabiskan hari ini. Luhan lelah, ingin istirahat. Apalagi esok ia harus ke kantor baba-nya, pekerjaan telah menunggu kedatangannya dari Manchester.

Sehun tak menolak, ia segera mengantar Luhan pulang. Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Saat akan membuka pintu, lembaran kayu itu telah lebih dulu terbuka.

" _Oh_ , Baekhyun.." Kata Luhan terkejut dengan kemunculan Baekhyun. Gadis yang lebih muda itu hanya tersenyum miring sebelum sepasang mata sipitnya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di belakang Luhan.

" _Oh_ , _sunbaenim_.. Kau datang?" Serunya girang. Luhan mengernyit heran dengan sikap Baekhyun. Gadis itu begitu semangat dan ceria kala melihat Sehun namun berbanding terbalik jika dengannya. Kenapa? Apa keduanya saling mengenal?

Sehun mengulas senyum membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku mengantar Luhan Baekhyunnie.. Kau belum tidur? Atau mau pergi keluar?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara malam _sunbae_.." Sahut Baekhyun tersipu. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengat erat. Adegan yang baru saja terekam di lensa rusanya begitu jelas. Apa benar Sehun mengenal Baekhyun? Dimana? Dada Luhan berdenyut perih, rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihat Sehun begitu manis kepada Baekhyun. Apalagi gadis itu terus bersikap centil pada Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Seakan dirinya tak ada dan tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi..

"Sehun.. Aku masuk dulu.." Luhan pamit. Menyibak sementara kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun tersadar jika sedari tadi telah mendiamkan Luhan. Ia memeluk sejenak tubuh Luhan. Detik selanjutnya Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah mendengar seruan ucapan kata cinta dari Sehun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mencibir pelan kedekatan keduanya. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika sepasang kekasih berbuat seperti itu. Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun. Tak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Baekhyun begitu membenci Luhan. Ia sama sekali tak menganggap Luhan ada. Bahkan ia sempat tak menyetujui kembalinya Luhan dari Inggris. Sungguh, sudah dua tahun berlalu dan Baekhyun masih tetap sama.

Lantas Baekhyun kembali ke dalam rumah setelah Sehun pergi. Senyumnya tak mengembang. Jelas kentara seperti ia tengah jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Baekhyun tak menyadari jika Luhan memandangnya dengan hati perih. Sebenarnya apa hubungan keduanya? Apa ada yang terjadi selama ia pergi ke Inggris?

.

.

.

.

.

" _Waahhh_... Kau sudah pulang? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu?" Myungsoo -atau yang biasa disapa L oleh teman-temannya- itu mendelik tak percaya pada Kai yang tengah duduk menikmati sarapannya. Kemudian ia ikut duduk tak jauh dari Kai. "Kapan kau pulang ke Korea Jongin?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Ia meletakkan supit yang ia pegang lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Sebenarnya kau _hyung_ -ku atau bukan _sih_? Kenapa tidak tahu kalau adiknya pulang? Kemana saja kau _hyung_?" Sahut Kai dengan nada ketus. Kesal sekali ia, selama dua tahun kepergiaanya, L seolah tak merindukan Kai dengan penyambutan yang malah terkesan dibuat terkejut. Dengar dan perhatikan bagaimana L tadi bersuara.

L tertawa kecil mendengar sahutan kesal dari adiknya. Ia tahu bagaimana tipikal Kai yang suka diperhatikan. L mengoleskan selai pada tangkupan roti yang ia pegang.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan pekerjaanku di kantor banyak sekali.. Makanya cepat ke kantor dan bantu aku.. Supaya aku bisa memperhatikanmu.." Jawabnya enteng seraya memakan sedikit demi sedikit roti selai itu.

Kai hanya mendengus lalu kembali menikmati sarapan paginya. Ini _lah_ keluarga Kai, berbeda dengan Luhan yang dibenci oleh adik tirinya, Kai atau pemuda bernama asli Kim Jongin ini begitu disayang keluarga. Satu kakak laki-laki dan satu adik perempuan juga kedua orangtua lengkap selalu mengiringi hidup Kai. Sempurna, Kai juga merasakan bagaimana mereka menyayanginya meskipun tak jarang kejahilan terus menyertai mereka.

Kedua saudara laki-laki itu serius menikmati sarapannya. Jika Kai memilih makan-makannya yang sedikit berat, nasi dan sayur-sayuran. L memilih hanya setangkup roti isi. Saat keadaan hening melingkupi mereka, seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam pekat ikut bergabung.

" _Oppa_.. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih di Inggris? Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang perempuan disana.." Gadis itu mengambil mangkuk nasi yang disediakan _umma_ mereka dan menuangkan sup di atasnya. Kei Kim anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Kim.

Kai menggeser mangkuk nasi miliknya yang telah habis dan berganti meraih gelas susu. "Aku tidak punya kekasih disana.." Sahutnya lalu menegak cepat susunya.

Kei memasang wajah curiga. Hal yang sangat tak mungkin. Kai bukan pemuda yang jelek. Ia tampan meski kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dan hidungnya terlalu pendek jika dibandingkan keluarganya. Tapi kakak lelakinya itu manis, tampan dan mempesona. Mana mungkin tak punya kekasih? Bukankah sewaktu berjuang menempuh gelar sarjana tak hanya satu kekasihnya tapi sekarang? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Kau jadi gay, _oppa_?"

Kai tersedak, nyaris menyemburkan minuman itu ke arah L. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap tajam Kei.

"Kenapa? Salah aku bertanya?"

Kai mendengus keras. Ia mengumpat pada adik satu-satunya itu. "Kau itu kalau bicara dipikir dulu.. Mana mungkin aku gay! Kau mau punya _oppa_ seorang gay?" Sungut Kai. Kei hanya menatap dalam kakaknya lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku _sih fine fine_ saja kalau _oppa_ gay.. Tapi bagaimana dengan _umma_ dan _appa_?" Kei meneguk sebentar minumannya. " _Ummaaa_ Kai _oppa_ gay _loh ummaa_.." Pekik Kei keras hingga membuat Eunji yang tengah membilas piring terdengar.

Kai terkejut begitu juga dengan L. Adik perempuannya ini benar-benar. Tak sabar, tangan Kai memukul cepat kepala Kei. Berharap adik perempuannya ini akan bisa berpikir lebih baik lagi.

"Aduuuhh.. Sakit _oppa_! Kenapa _sih_ suka sekali memukul kepala? Kalau seperti ini lebih baik _oppa_ tidak usah kembali.." Keluh Kei seraya mengusap kepalanya.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas sementara L hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kedua adiknya pasti akan seperti ini jika berada di satu tempat. Akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang menggerutu ataupun berteriak. Namun di balik ini semua, L merasa bahagia. Setidaknya ketidak akuran kedua saudaranya ini merupakan cara mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang. Daripada tak pernah bertengkar dan tak pernah saling berbicara.

"Jongin _-ah_! Siang ini ikut _lah hyung_ -mu ke kantor.. Mulai lusa kau harus bekerja di kantor.." Sungkyu yang telah berpakaian rapi ikut duduk di meja makan. Ia baru saja membereskan sisa pekerjaannya kemarin dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor.

Kai mendesah pelan. Semangatnya yang telah terkumpul harus terkikis gara-gara pemikiran gila dari adiknya sendiri. Ia mengangguk malas. "Aku akan datang ke kantor sekitar jam satu." Balasnya. Sungkyu mengangguk paham.

"Jiyeon _-ah_ , kau tidak kuliah sayang? Sekarang sudah jam delapan! Bukankah kau selalu berangkat pagi saat hari Kamis?" Tanya Eunji seraya menyendokkan nasi untuk Sungkyu juga sayur dan lauknya.

Kei melirik jam yang menggantung. "Tidak _umma_.. Kelas pagiku telah diganti.." Sahutnya.

"Kalau kau Myungsoo? Apa kau jadi menemui Soojung? Bawalah ke rumah Myung, kita makan malam bersama. Apalagi Jongin belum tahu siapa Soojung bukan?" Senyum manis Eunji terulas cantik.

" _Eum_ , aku akan mengajaknya akhir pekan ini _umma_.."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Ini yang tak diketahui Jongin, Soojung, nama gadis itu begitu asing di telinganya. Sejak kapan _hyung_ -nya itu memiliki kekasih bernama Soojung? Bukankah kekasihnya dulu masih bernama Naeun? Kai menegakkan tubuhnya memandang penuh tanya ke arah L.

" _Hyung_.. Soojung itu siapa?"

L tersenyum. "Dia calon istriku.." Lantas ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang _umma_ , _appa_.." Satu persatu L mengecup pipi Sungkyu juga Eunji. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil mereka. Kai masih butuh jawaban yang lebih jelas lagi.

"L _hyung_ akan menikah? Secepat itu?" Seru Kai tak percaya.

Kei berdecak pelan. "Lebih baik cepat menikah.. Daripada tidak punya kekasih! _Eh_ , bukan _sih_.. tapi gay.. Bukankah gay tidak diperbolehkan di Korea?" Celetuk Kei tak berdosa seraya terus mengunyah sarapannya.

Kai menggeram kesal, ia memukul kembali kepala Kei. "Kim Jiyeon! Kau ini!

" _Oppa_!"

" _Hey_ , sudah-sudah.. Kalian berdua ini selalu saja bertengkar. Kalian sama sekali tidak saling rindu? Sudah dua tahun bukan kalian berpisah?" Eunji menenangkan kedua anaknya yang selalu saja bertengkar.

Tak kuat, Kai memilih pergi dari sana. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kamar dan bermain ponsel ataupun _game_. Tunggu! Melihat Kei sekilas membuatnya ingat seseorang. Senyum merekah di wajah Kai. Lantas ia segera berjalan cepat ke arah kamar. Menimbulkan gelengan dan decakan tak jelas dari keluarganya yang tersisa di meja makan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Luhan akan pergi ke kantor _baba_ -nya. Kris telah mengingatkan dirinya dan Luhan menyanggupi. Lagipula gadis bersurai madu itu tak memiliki jadwal lain. Saat ini Luhan tengah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke kantor. Pukul dua belas siang dipilih Luhan untuk pergi ke kantor. Sekali lagi ia mengecek ponselnya, _ah_ , senyumnya mengembang. Ada satu pesan dari Sehun. Segera ia membukanya.

Kening Luhan mengerut, deretan huruf yang dikirimkan itu berbunyi jika Sehun akan datang ke rumahnya. Untuk apa? Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki janji bersama. Atau mungkin Sehun akan mengajaknya jalan? _Ah_ , kemungkinan yang terakhir ini jelas sangat masuk akal. Tak membuang waktu, Luhan lekas keluar kamar seketika bel rumah berbunyi.

"Sehun.." Seru Luhan senang melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memeluk cepat tubuh Sehun. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum disertai gerak tangan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Luhan. "Aku memberitahumu terlalu mendadak yaa? Aku datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.." Jawab Sehun tenang.

 _Deg~_

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya terdiam terpaku. Belah bibirnya saling menjauh. Jawaban yang didengar Luhan apakah itu benar adanya? Ingin menemui Baekhyun? Apa tidak salah kekasihnya ini ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Baek-Baekhyun?" Ulang Luhan terkejut. "A-ada apa kau dengan Baekhyun,Sehun?"

"Dia-"

"Sehun _sunbae_ adalah guru privatku.. Orang yang mengajariku berlatih piano.." Ini bukan suara Sehun, melainkan Baekhyun. Luhan mencelos mendengar sahutan dari Baekhyun. Penuh rasa bangga dan seolah mengejeknya. Guru privat? Sejak kapan? Tuhan, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan lewat gadis ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum cantik sekali, ia tak sungkan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Luhan masih mematung bingung di depan pintu. Sehun sempat melirik Luhan namun dunianya tampak teralihkan oleh pesona Baekhyun yang tengah menggandengnya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Tuhan, Luhan ingin sekali mengerti semua yang telah terjadi di Korea selama ia pergi. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, berikan layar besar pada Luhan agar bisa memutar kembali semua hal-hal yang telah terjadi pada kekasih juga saudara tirinya.

Air mata turun pelan dari sekat kelopak mata. Ia berjalan menuju mobil dengan tangisan lirih tak bersuara. Luhan sakit, Luhan pedih. Kenapa saudara tirinya begitu tega? Kenapa? Tak cukup ia mengambil perhatian _mama_ dan _baba_? Kenapa harus Sehun juga?

Di dalam rumah mewah keluarga Wu, Sehun merasa bersalah. Raut sedih bercampur keterkejutan begitu dalam tertulis di wajah cantik Luhan. Ia selama ini tak bercerita tentang pekerjaan dadakan yang menjadi seorang guru untuk Baekhyun, saudara tirinya. Sehun memang pernah bercerita ingin menjadi guru musik, tapi ia tidak bercerita siapa muridnya. Dan Sehun pikir Baekhyun akan bercerita. Ia mengira hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan dekat seperti seharusnya. Namun tidak, sepertinya kisah _cinderella_ memang benar adanya. Tapi Sehun juga tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun juga harus berpihak pada Baekhyun.

 _Maafkan aku Lu.._

"Sehun _oppa_... Apa cara bermain pianoku sudah lebih baik?" Senyum Baekhyun mengembang setelah ia menyelesaikan satu bait lagu tanpa melirik tangga nada di depannya.

Sehun tak memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia tengah memikirkan Luhan. Rasa bersalah itu datang terlambat. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia jujur pada Luhan. Kalau seperti ini bisa saja—

"Sehun _oppaa_!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang diam tak bergeming.

Sehun kaget lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Sorot mata bingung menatap pada Baekhyun penuh tanya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap _tuts-tuts_ piano.

"Kenapa _oppa_ jadi seperti ini? _Oppa_ tidak mendengar permainan pianoku yaa.." Tanya Baekhyun sedih. Ia merasa diabaikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menarik kedua sisi bibirnya lalu mengusak surai caramel Baekhyun. "Maaf, _Oppa_ sedang sedikit kurang kosentrasi.. Bagaimana? Mau mengulang lagi untuk _oppa_? Ayo, sepertinya kau jauh lebih baik.." Pinta Sehun seraya memencet beberapa _tuts_ piano.

Baekhyun menatap heran pemuda tampan di sebelahnya ini. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum ikut menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Luhan.. Apa kau dengan kakak tirimu itu tidak berhubungan baik?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Takut ia menyinggung perasaan gadis ini. Baekhyun terkenal memiliki hati yang cukup lemah, ia mudah marah dan kecewa.

Benar, Baekhyun langsung membanting jarinya pada _tuts_ piano hingga menimbulkan suara keras tak beraturan. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapan tak suka mengarah pada Sehun.

"Kenapa harus membahas Luhan _unni sih_? Iya, kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Kenapa _oppa_? _Ah_ , sekarang _oppa_ ingin meninggalkanku dan beralih pada Luhan _unni_? Aku tahu kalian memang berkencan. Tapi apa _oppa_ tega meninggalkanku?" Pekik Baekhyun dengan suara marah bercampur serak. Antara ia ingin meluapkan emosi kesal dan sedih. Kilatan tajam dari mata sipitnya terpoles air tipis yang menggenang.

Sehun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa Baekhyun langsung berkata seperti itu?

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Baek.. Kau seharusnya menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Luhan.. Bagaimanapun dia kakak tirimu.." Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Aku akan tetap menjadi guru privatmu... Tapi aku harus menjelaskan dulu kepada Luhan.."

" _Oppa_! Aku tidak mau! Dia dan _baba_ -nya yang membuat _appa_ -ku harus pergi! Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

"Baek! Yang memilih hidup bersama itu bukan Luhan, tetapi _baba_ -nya begitu juga _umma_ -mu.. Bukankah kau sudah memberi restu kepada _umma_ -mu? Dan juga, sepertinya Kris _ahjussi_ juga sangat menyayangimu.. Lalu apalagi? Itu bukan salah Luhan..."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak menjawab apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Aku pikir kau mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Luhan.. Ternyata tidak.." Desahnya kemudian. "Aku berharap kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Luhan... Kau tidak merindukan Luhan?"

"Merindukan?" Ulang Baekhyun dengan nada remeh. Ia tertawa aneh lalu menggeleng. "Buat apa?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju meja terdekat. Mengambil minuman kemudian menyesapnya dalam. "Sama sekali tidak.. Sudahlah _oppa_ jangan bicarakan Luhan _unni_ disini... Aku tidak ingin kosentrasimu terpecah.."

"Luhan kekasihku Baek.."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mohon.." Suara Baekhyun kali ini melirih. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hatinya luruh seketika manikam kelam miliknya menangkap ekspresi sedih dari Baekhyun. Pasti hatinya terluka. Sehun belum tahu sepenuhnya apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Luhan. Bukankah Luhan gadis yang baik? Bukankah Luhan mudah menyayangi? Apa karena _umma_ -nya menyayangi Luhan? Tidak mungkin, meskipun Junmyun _ahjumma_ menyayangi Luhan, ia akan lebih menyayangi Baekhyun. Apa karena...

"Baiklah.. Kita lanjutkan latihanmu _eum_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. " _Eum_.. Aku akan berlatih lebih baik.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Yeeepp.._

 _Chapter satunya update.._

 _Ceritanya sampek jam set empat pagi gak bisa tidur, trus apdet deh.._

 _Bagaimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan para readers semua yaa.._

 _Maaf kalau saya bawa ff model gini lagi.._

 _:D :D_

 _Reviewnya kawan Reviewnya :D_

 _Oh yaa.._

 _Ini KaiLu, HunBaek loh yaa .._

 _Maaf kalau kalian tidak terlalu srek dengan pairingnya.._

 _Saya paling suka crackpair.._

 _Jadi jgn bash saya dengan pairing yang saya gunakan.._

 _Saya mohon dengan sangat.._

 _._

 _Oh yaa.._

 _Penjelasan lagi.._

 _Mungkin di beberapa chapter ini HunHan momennya berterbangan dan KaiLu momentnya sedikit, tapi nanti tga atau empat chapter kedepan KaiLu momen mulai merangkak dan HunBaeknya juga.._

 _Plot mungkin sedikit membingungkan dan alur kadang cepat kadang lambat. Sesuai kebutuhan cerita sih.. kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan silahkan disampaikan.. ^^,_

 _._

 _Bagaiamana? Ada yang membingungkan tidak? Kalau ada silahkan tanya pada saya.._

 _Terima Kasih._

 _._

 _Noona Lu : Iya ini dilanjut.. ^^,_

 _Deer deer lulu : Terima kasih sudah menyukai dari prolog, semoga kebelakangnya gak kecewa yaa.. Di usahakan updatenya gak lama-lama.. Terima kasih.. *deepbow*_

 _Lustkai : Iya, kalo baca ff saya kebanyakan angst deh, hurt/comfort kalau gak gitu drama banget. Endingnya KaiLu kok ini, KaiLu.. Terima kasih yaa ucapan semangatnyaa.. ^^,_

 _KiranMelodi : Iya ini dilanjuut.. ^^,_

 _Sayakanoicinoe : Iyaa terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _Silver Orange : Wkkwkwkwkw, iya Cinderella step sister.. Baca ndiri deh gimana mereka.. Hahahaha, Wueh emang spesialis saya nistain si Luhan.. hahahaha, wajahnya pantes banget sih.. ayo sini datengin authornya .. :p_

 _Ludeer : yeepss, ini ada HunBaeknya.. Maaf yaa.. Kalau saya selalu membuat Sehun dengan orang lain.. Sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita... Silahkan dibaca kalau masih berminat .. ^^,_

 _Yuhuu~~_

 _Terima kasih untuk kalian yang meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih.. Juga buat kalian yang memfollow atau favorit juga saya ucapkan terima kasih.._

 _._

 _Semoga cerita ini berkesan bagi kalian._

 _._

 _Keep reviewing!_

 _._

 _Terima Kasih_

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	3. two

My Heart

.

By :

Deer Luvian

.

Main Casts:

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

Other Casts

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

Rated:

T-T+

.

Genre

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

Length

.

Multi Chapter

.

Disclaimmer

.

All Casts are nor mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

Summary:

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad summary)

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

.

Chapter two.

.

Hembusan nafasnya terasa tak beraturan. Berulang kali ia mendesah dan memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut perih. Pernyataan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan begitu jelas melayang di benaknya. Sang otak begitu _keukeuh_ memainkan sebagian adegan yang terekam beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan tak tahu jika rasanya sesakit ini, kali kedua ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum ketika bersama dengan Sehun. Lagi dan lagi perasaan sakit itu menyerang ketenangan jiwa Luhan.

 _Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?_

Yang ia sayangkan disini adalah kenapa Sehun tak pernah bercerita? Apa pemuda itu tak mengetahui jika Baekhyun adalah saudara tirinya? Tapi melihat bagaimana sikap Sehun kemarin hari menunjukkan bahwa Sehun sudah tahu. Kenapa? Luhan tak habis pikir jika Sehun menyembunyikan ini semua. Apa alasannya? Luhan butuh jawaban yang jelas saat ini juga demi menghilangkan segala pesakitan yang telah ia rasa.

Ternyata pergi selama dua tahun tak memperbaiki yang lalu, malah semakin menambah rasa kepedihan yang entah sampai mana ujungnya..

Luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Kepalanya lelah menahan air mata yang sudah banyak ia keluarkan. Luhan ingin cepat pulang, namun ia masih belum bertemu dengan _baba_ -nya, Kris. Sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, pintu ruangan milik Kris terbuka. Menampilkan lelaki paruh baya namun masih gagah dan terlihat ketampanannya.

"Lu.. Kau kenapa sayang?" Kris menghampiri Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangannya membelai surai madu milik sang anak.

Luhan menggeliat pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendongak dan memandang pada Kris. " _Baba_.." Lirihnya.

"Maafkan _baba_.. _Baba_ tidak tahu kalau rapat itu akan berakhir lama.." Senyum khas lelaki ini mengembang lebar.

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum mendengarkan apa yang ingin Kris katakan. Kris memperhatikan sejenak putri kesayangannya itu. Nampaknya ada gurat kesedihan yang tergaris di wajah cantiknya. Ingin ia bertanya namun gerak gerik Luhan seakan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Kris mengusap pipi Luhan sebentar. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin meneruskan perusahaan _baba_? Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa memilih mana yang kau inginkan.." Tukasnya meyakinkan Luhan sekali lagi. Pasalnya, Kris tahu Luhan tak begitu suka dengan bisnisnya. Namun karena ini salah satu keinginannya, Luhan menurut saja saat Kris menganjurkan untuknya sekolah di Eropa ataupun Amerika. Dan Luhan pun memilih lulus dari salah satu universitas di inggris.

" _Ba_..." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Pertanyaan Kris terkesan menyepelekannya. Luhan bukan gadis seperti itu, sekali ia melangkah dalam hal ini ia akan terus melanjutkannya. Sekali ia terjun di dunia bisnis Kris, selamanya ia akan tetap disini.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Aku lulus dengan gelar _master of business_ karena ingin meneruskan bisnis _baba_. Kenapa _baba_ masih bertanya?" Kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas. Binar cerah mata rusa itu menyalurkan keyakinan bagi Kris. Lelaki paruh baya dengan wibawa berlebih itu ikut melengkungkan senyum dan mengusap punggung tangan Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang sudah yakin.. Mulailah bekerja esok hari.. Kau akan aku kenalkan kepada karyawan sebagai Manajer Produksi.. Kau _handdle_ bagian itu _eum_?"

" _Ba_.."

"Apa Lu?"

"Apa tidak terlalu tinggi untuk posisi manajer? Jadikan aku karyawan biasa saja dulu sebelum-"

" _Eyy_... Kau sudah cukup kompeten Lu.. Lulusan Inggris dengan nilai memuaskan cukup membuatku bangga.."

Luhan tersenyum. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa tenang adalah Kris, _baba_ -nya. Keluarga yang ia punya. Satu-satunya orang di keluarganya yang mendengar macam keluhan Luhan. Tiba-tiba rasa itu kembali muncul, kerinduan yang dalam kepada Kris dimana dulu keduanya sering berbagi cerita. Dimana Luhan sering mengadu saat _mama_ -nya mengomel karena sikap nakal Luhan. Dimana Luhan bercerita tentang kekasih pertamanya di universitas, Oh Sehun. Bahkan dimana Luhan merasa Baekhyun benar-benar menjauhinya. Luhan selalu bercerita pada Kris.

" _Baba_.. _Baba_ , bolehkah Luhan meminta sesuatu?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Luhan menghirup dalam nafasnya lalu menghembuskan pelan. "Ijinkan aku tinggal di sebuah _flat baba_.. Luhan tidak sanggup tinggal di rumah.." Pintanya lirih. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kecil setelahnya.

Kris terkesiap mendengar permintaan Luhan. Ia menajamkan pandangannya sejenak. Menyapu wajah Luhan yang menunduk. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ada kekecewaan yang menyertai helaan nafas itu.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, ia menguatkan hatinya menatap wajah Kris yang ia yakini tengah kecewa. " Maafkan Luhan, _ba_.. Tapi Luhan ingin lebih mandiri.." Sahutnya setenang mungkin.

"Bukah, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya _'kan_? Apa? Katakan pada _baba_ kenapa kau ingin tinggal sendiri?" Tuntut Kris seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Luhan.." Gadis bersurai cokelat itu mengulum bibirnya sebelum menjawab apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan. "Luhan tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin membenciku.. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menerimaku _ba_.."

"Lu.. Baekhyun pasti akan-."

"Aku mohon _ba_.. Aku mohon... Biarkan aku tinggal di _flat_.. Baekhyun tak akan pernah melihatku, dia akan lebih bisa tenang tanpa aku di rumah itu _ba_..."

Kris terdiam, ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memohon padanya. Hatinya sakit melihat Luhan begitu sedih seperti ini. Seakan ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Bukan hal baru bagi keluarganya jika Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima Luhan. Tapi Kris tak tahu bila Luhan begitu sakit selama ini dengan sikap Baekhyun. Karena selama dua tahun ini Kris anggap Luhan tak memperdulikannya. Ternyata tidak.

"Apa kau yakin akan tinggal sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau kau memang yakin.. _Baba_ akan mengijinkanmu.." Luhan tersenyum lebar. Segera ia memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat. Ia mengecup pipi Kris kilat. Luhan tahu bahwa _baba_ -nya adalah yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih _baa_.."

.

Selesai urusan dengan Kris, Luhan keluar ruangan. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang kala keinginannya disetujui oleh sang _baba_. Ia ingin segera mencari _flat_ terdekat dengan kantor dan menjanjikan ketenangan baginya. Senyum Luhan mengembang seketika membayangkan betapa menyenangkan hidup sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tak tega melihat kekecewaan Kris, namun ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Mengalah bukan sesuatu yang salah _'kan_?

Ketika ia akan keluar dari gedung tinggi itu, ponselnya berdering. Mata Luhan memicing membaca deretan nomor itu. Lantas ia menekan tombol ok.

" _Yeoboseyo_? _Nuguseyo_?" Tanya Luhan. Beberapa detik kemudian, derai tawa terdengar nyaring. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia memeriksa kembali nomor ponsel itu.

"Siapa? Kenapa malah tertawa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sosok di seberang masih tertawa dan di akhiri desah panjang. _"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?"_ Kening Luhan mengernyit semakin dalam. Suara ini, Luhan mencoba memilah ingatan dengan suara ini.

" _Benar tidak tahu?"_

Ekspresi Luhan tampak begitu serius. "Aku.."

" _Kai.. Kim Kai, Kim Jongin.. Kau benar-benar tidak hafal dengan suaraku? Lu?"_

Luhan tersentak, suara ini membuat degup jantung Luhan berpacu lebih. _Reaksi apa-apaan ini?_

" _Kau tidak mengenal suaraku?"_ Suara dari seberang terdengar kecewa. Mungkin Luhan yang kurang sigap menanggapi. Namun yang pemilik suara diseberang tak ketahui adalah, bibir Luhan seketika melengkung cantik. Bahkan rona merah memberikan warna pada pipinya. Ada efek keceriaan kala telinga Luhan menangkap nama Kai tersebut. Seolah nama itu adalah sebuah sihir yang menciptakan perasaan ini.

 _Dan lagi-lagi Luhan merasakannya._

" _A-ah_.. Kai.. Maaf, aku tidak tahu.. Bagaimana bisa kau—"

" _Dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu!"_ Belum sempat kalimat Luhan utarakan, Kai telah memotongnya dengan pertanyaan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ucapannya harus dipotong sepihak. "Kai! Kau kebiasaan memotong ucapan orang _deh_! Aku sedang di kantor, Samseong- _dong_ Gangnam- _gu_ , kau tahu?"

Kai tertawa. "Pasti, siapa yang tidak tahu gedung perkantoran milik Tuan Wu? Baiklah, tunggu disana aku akan menjemputmu!"

"Tapi Ka-" Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sambungan telepon itu telah mati. Untuk sejenak ia memandangi nomor yang baru saja memanggilnya. Binar matanya berubah cerah seiring belah bibir yang terangkat kedua sisinya.

Debaran itu, desiran itu dan buncahan yang menguar dari komponen yang ada di tubuhnya selalu bisa menggoda Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak tahu mengapa ia merasakan ini. Dan Luhan tak tahu apa maksud dari semua ini. Tanda-tanda ini nyaris sama saat ia bersama dengan Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun begitu Luhan tak mampu membaca dan mengartikannya. Luhan masih tak yakin dengan apa ini..

 _Luhan takut.._

 _Takut ia salah mengartikan.._

 _Meski ada bisikan dalam hati bahwa ia.._

 _Tidak..._

 _Luhan tak mau terlalu cepat.._

 _Akan tiba waktunya nanti.._

.

"Sudah lama?" Pertama kali kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan setelah pertanyaan itu adalah..

' _tampan..'_

Ini kali pertama setelah mereka berpisah di bandara. Kelopak mata Luhan nyaris tak berkedip melihat penampilan Kai yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Penampilan ini sungguh pantas bagi manajer muda dari kantor ternama. Selama dua tahu bersama, Luhan belum pernah melihat Kai mengenakan pakaian formal namun tak meninggalkan kesal _cool_ di dalamnya.

" _Hey_ , kenapa melamun?" Kai merengkuh pundak Luhan. Gadis itu berjengit kaget lalu menatap Kai dengan intens.

"Lu?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

Luhan tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng kecil. "Tidak lama.. _Kaja_ , katanya kau ingin ke rumahku.." Lekas ia menarik tangan Kai dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan tak berhenti mengembangkan senyum, bersama Kai ia bisa merasa tenang. Bahkan ia lupa sakit yang sempat diberikan oleh Sehun.

 _Lagi-lagi.. Ada apa? Kenapa?_

"Bagaimana? Kembali ke Korea sepertinya membuatmu lebih baik.." Kai melajukan mobil sprot merahnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Apa aku terlihat lebih baik?" Alih-alih bertanya Luhan malah memberikan pertanyaan.

"Tidak lebih baik?"

"Bagaimana kau melihatnya itu _lah_ aku sekarang.."

" _Eiyy_ , kau ini selalu seperti itu.. Senang bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun?" Ulang Luhan, mata rusa itu mendelik pada Kai. Pemuda _tan_ yang tengah menyetir merasa aneh dengan ulangan Luhan.

" _Eum_ , kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak..Sebentar lagi tiba di rumahku.." Luhan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia menunjuk salah satu rumah mewah yang tak jauh dari mobil mereka. "Disana! Rumah bercat abu-abu.."

Kai mengangguk, segera ia memarkir mobil di depan rumah Luhan. Gadis cantik itu turun lebih dulu dahulu dan diikuti oleh Kai. Sejenak pandangan Kai mengedar, memindai rumah mewah yang cukup mengaggumkan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya, namun ini terlihat lebih klasik. Tipikal rumah bergaya eropa. Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Ia sempat terhenti kala Luhan juga terhenti. Bisa Kai perhatikan ada gurat aneh di wajah Luhan. Ada apa? Lantas ia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Dua sosok yang tengah bersendau gurau tanpa beban sama sekali. Tawa dari gadis cantik itu begitu lepas begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

 _Tunggu,_

Otak Kai secara cepat mengingat wajah pemuda yang tak begitu asing di hidupnya. Siapa? _Ah_ , Kai menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berekspresi tak menentu. Kesedihan dan pandangan pilu, ia bahkan meremas dada kirinya. Kai ingat, kalau ia tak salah menebak pemuda itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kalau itu Sehun, siapa gadis itu? Kenapa mereka begitu akrab dan tampak seperti..

 _...sepasang kekasih?_

Luhan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti. Ia tersenyum pada Kai dan menunjuk ruang tengah tempat televisi berada. Mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk menunggu disana. Sementara Luhan akan menyiapkan minuman untuk Kai. Jika Kai dan lainnya bisa melihat, mata rusa Luhan telah tertutup genangan air. Pedih sekali melihat bagaimana Sehun bercanda dengan Baekhyun. Sejak kapan? Pertanyaan itu seolah terus saja berputar tanpa henti di benak Luhan. Ingin sekali ia saat ini menghampiri Sehun dan bertanya sebenarnya ada apa. Ingin sekali bibir tipis itu melempar gumpalan tanya yang selama ini menyesakkannya. Namun ada sisi lain yang menahannya, membiarkan semuanya berjalan dan menunggu Sehun ataupun Baekhyun menjelaskan sendiri.

 _Tapi sampai kapan?_

"Minumlah.." Luhan menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin untuk Kai. Kai menerimanya dengan seulas senyum.

"Itu Sehun _'kan_? Lalu gadis itu?"

Rupanya Luhan sudah siap menerima pertanyaan ini. Ia masih ingat dulu pernah menunjukkan bagaimana rupa Sehun pada Kai. Hal wajar jika saat ini Kai bertanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengulas senyum pahit. Ia memperhatikan sesaat kedua insan yang tampaknya tak menyadari kedatangan Luhan dan Kai.

"Byun Baekhyun, adik tiriku.. Sehun guru privat piano Baekhyun.. Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan Baekhyun?" Candaan Luhan terdengar miris di telinga Kai.

Kai memaksa sebuah tawa terdengar. "Apa? Tertarik? Dia bahkan tidak lebih cantik darimu... _Oh_ guru privat.. Pantas saja kalau keduanya sangat akrab. _Oh_ ya, kenapa Baekhyun masih menggunakan nama marga keluarganya dulu? Bukankah seharusnya ia bernama Wu Baekhyun?"

"Benar, tapi Baekhyun masih belum menerima _baba_ dan aku.. Dia masih mempertahankan nama Byun.. Kau tahu.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Dua tahun, Baekhyun masih menganggap aku tak ada.."

Kai menatap pilu Luhan yang menunduk. Keinginan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu begitu kuat, tetapi sepertinya Luhan masih tegar ketika akan kembali menyuarakan ceritanya.

"Aku tak tahu letak kesalahanku dimana hingga Baekhyun begitu membenciku.. Setiap kali aku mencoba dekat dengannya, dia selalu menjauh.. Apa begitu bencinya ia kepadaku?" Setitik air turun dari kedua sudut mata Luhan.

"Lu.." Kai tak sanggup lagi terdiam, ia menarik tubuh Luhan dan membenamkan wajah Luhan dalam pelukannya. Tak peduli jika nanti Sehun melihat. Yang ia inginkan gadis ini kembali mengulum senyum dan memancarkan kecerahan. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua.. Mungkin Baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk menerimamu.. Tapi aku yakin, Baekhyun pasti juga sebenarnya menyayangimu.."

Luhan tak menyahut, ia menangis tertahan dalam pelukan Kai.

"Lu..." Kai mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Apa yang tengah Luhan rasakan kali ini? Sekedar kehangatan? Tidak, ini lebih. Sebuah keprihatinan? Tidak, ini bukan. Lalu apa? Perasaan sakit yang bertubi-tubi menghujam hati lemahnya seolah hilang kala tubuh kekar Kai bertautan dengannya. Ketidakadilan dari Baekhyun, juga penjelasan terlambat dari Sehun. Semuanya seakan melayang entah kemana.

Namun, Luhan merasa ada yang salah. Apakah benar ia berpelukan dengan lelaki lain sedang kekasihnya ada di tempat yang sama? Apakah ini benar? Tak mau masalah semakin runyam, ia melepas pelukan itu. Meskipun ada pesakitan yang ia terima dari sikap Sehun itu, Luhan masih peduli pada Sehun. Ia tak mau semuanya berakhir dengan hal yang tak ia inginkan. Luhan menatap mata Kai. Memberi pengertian lewat sorot matanya. Kai paham, pasti yang tengah dikhawatirkan adalah Sehun. Kai sesak seketika melihat Luhan begitu peduli pada Sehun tetapi kekasihnya masih bercanda dengan Baekhyun.

Kai merasa ada yang ganjal disini. Atau karena ia melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa?

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, ada titipan dari Tao.." Gadis dengan mata bulat besar menyerahkan bingkisan pada Baekhyun. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan datang dengan tangan membawa kotak terbungkus kertas kado.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, sedikit ragu ia menerima uluran bingkisan itu. Ada nama pengirim disana. Huang Zitao, Baekhyun tahu siapa dia, salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni yang tergila-gila dengan bela diri. Alih-alih merasa senang, Baekhyun justru menyampingkan bingkisan itu.

"Kenapa kau terima?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

Kyungsoo –gadis itu- menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerimanya, tapi mana mungkin aku menolak titipan ini? Setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikannya padamu.. Terserah kau mau membawa atau membuangnya." Sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah datar. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sama sekali mengabaikan Zitao. Pemuda keturuanan Tiongkok yang menyukai Baekhyun sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. Selama lebih dari setahun Tao begitu _keukeuh_ mendekati Baekhyun namun tak ada balasan yang baik dari Baekhyun.

"Buang saja! Daripada itu akan menumpuk di lokerku.." Baekhyun mengambil kotak susunya, ia bangkit lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih kotak kado itu dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo merutuk sikap semena-mena Baekhyun. Kenapa _sih_ gadis ini begitu angkuh kepada Tao? _Ah_ , bukan Tao saja. Ada beberapa lelaki yang menjadi korban keangkuhan Baekhyun.

"Sekali ini! Bawalah Baek. Aku akan bilang ke Tao untuk tidak memberikan lagi padamu.." Seru Kyungsoo kesal. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengatakan pada Baekhyun namun tak mendapat jawaban yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun berhenti, membuat Kyungsoo nyaris menabraknya. Satu tarikan nafas dalam Baekhyun lakukan sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya. Pada hitungan detik ketiga, ia menghadap Kyungsoo yang tampak kesal kepadanya.

"Aku katakan buang ya buang! Tao terlalu percaya diri mengejarku.. Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya.."

"Aku tahu.. Tapi bisakah kau berterima kasih? Setidaknya ini memberikan kesan kau masih peduli pada orang yang menyukaimu.."

"Aku tak butuh ini semua! Terlalu membuang-buang waktu saja..." Baekhyun melengos dan kembali melangkah. Kyungsoo mencibir di belakang. Selalu begini, sebuah pertengkaran yang menurutnya sama sekali tak berguna.

Beberapa langkah tercipta, Baekhyun kembali berhenti. Pandangannya mengalih pada sosok tegap yang akan datang kearahnya. Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu, Oh Sehun. Senior dari jurusan teknologi komputer yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Santer terdengar Baekhyun dan senior itu memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi dari kacamata Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai junior dan salah satu muridnya. Setahu Kyungsoo, perhatian yang diberikan Sehun masih tergolong normal.

Gadis dengan surai cokelat tua itu mengulum senyum manis sekali ketika tubuh tegap Sehun berdiri di depannya. Beruntung tak ada lagi jadwal kuliah, ia bisa langsung menerima ajakan Sehun. Kebetulan Sehun datang menemui Baekhyun juga karena masalah latihan piano yang Baekhyun gunakan sebagai tugas akhir semester ini. Sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan seni. Bukan hal lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Benar ia tak asing dengan siapa-siapa yang ada disini. Namun semua seolah berubah kala ia diperkenalkan sebagai manajer dan semua yang tahu Kai adalah anak dari dewan komisaris membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Seharusnya ia juga dibimbing untuk lebih baik, bukan terus dihormati seperti ini. Apapun yang dilakukan Kai seakan tak ada yang salah.

Kai berdecak pelan, ia merutuki sang _appa_ yang menempatkannya disini. Sama sekali tak menarik, tak ada pegawai yang seumuran, semuanya terlalu serius dan tak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Seharusnya ia ditempatkan di bidang pemasaran saja. Sepertinya disana lebih mengasyikkan. Apalagi ada gadis yang lumayan bisa ia goda. Kai tersenyum sendiri memikirkan itu, _ada-ada saja otaknya ini_.

Sekali lagi ia mengecek data pegawai, desah pasrah keluar begitu saja kala mata tajamnya membaca deretan nama. Kebanyakan berusia tua. Kenapa _appa_ -nya tidak memperkerjakan orang muda-muda saja?

"Tidak ada yang cantik di bagian ini Jongin.." Celetuk L dilengkapi senyum jahil mengembang. Tangannya membawa dua minuman kaleng dan menyodorkan pada Kai salah satunya.

Kai menghela nafas dalam. "Bisa kau pindahkan aku ke pemasaran? Disana jauh lebih menyenangkan aku pikir.." Pintanya penuh harap. L hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di depan Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi direktur? Akan ada sekertaris di dekatmu, pilih sendiri.."

" _Eistthh_.. _Hyung_ mengejekku? Mana mungkin aku bisa langsung jadi direktur! Kenal dunia kerja saja baru sekarang.."

"Siapa tahu! Lumayan _'kan_? Posisi direktur bisa menarik banyak perhatian wanita."

"Aku bukan gila jabatan.." Kai meneguk sekali minuman kaleng itu. L berdecak pelan, adiknya ini memang tak begitu menyukai suasana kantor dan pekerjaan seperti ini. Tak heran jika Kai mengatakan seperti itu.

Beberapa saat setelah keduanya saling mengobrol, secara pribadi Sungkyu datang ke ruangan Kai. Hal yang jarang terjadi sebelum bagian SDM dipegang oleh Kai. Kai dan L heran mengapa para karyawan saling membungkuk, ternyata jawabannya adalah kedatangan Sungkyu.

" _Appa_.." Seru L dan Kai berbarengan. Seakan keduanya tertangkap tengah melakukan hal yang salah.

Sungkyu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini Myungsoo? Harusnya kau mengikuti rapat sebentar lagi.." Tanyanya seraya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujungi adik kesayanganku _appa_.." Kai memutar bola matanya, geli.

Sungkyu mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana? kau betah?" Tanyanya melihat serius pada Kai yang tengah memasang wajah suntuk. Seperti yang ditebak Sungkyu, pemuda _tan_ itu menggeleng. Lantas Sungkyu mengusap pundak Kai. " _Appa_ juga ingin mengunjungimu.. Kalau kau mau _appa_ bisa mengganti tempatmu dibagian humas, bagaimana? Disana ada Chanyeol seumuranmu, kau bisa berteman dengannya.."

Binar mata terlihat jelas, senyumnya mengembang lebar. Tanpa ragu, Kai mengangguk walaupun ia tak tahu siapa Chanyeol, yang penting ia bisa bebas dari rasa kebosanan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang ke Tuan Jang untuk memindahkanmu.. _Appa_ akan pergi dulu.. _Appa_ senang kau mau bekerja disini Jongin.." Kai mengangguk cepat, ia juga merasa bangga kepada Sungkyu yang begitu peduli padanya. " _Appa_ akan pergi dulu.. _Ah_ , Myungsoo jangan lupa rapat dengan wakil dari _Saebyuk Group_.." Tukasnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka. L hanya mengangguk.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. _Saebyuk Group_ adalah grup perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Kris Wu, ayah dari Luhan. Jadi, selama ini perusahaan ayahnya juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dibidang teknologi itu? Apa hubungannya? Sebuah perusahaan konstruksi dengan perusahaan teknologi?

"Kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Kris Wu?" Tanya Kai heran.

L mengangguk. "Sejak setahun yang lalu.."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita bekerja sama atas apa?"

"Kau ini! Mereka yang menyediakan kebutuhan teknologi untuk kita.. Kau pikir dalam konstruksi tidak ada teknologi?" Sahut L kesal. "Kau benar-benar lulusan Inggris bukan _sih_?"

"Yaa maaf.. Berarti.."

"Kenapa? _Ah_ , kau tahu? Anak dari Tuan Wu itu sangat cantik _loh_.. Luhan Wu.. Andai saja aku belum bertemu dengan Soojung akan aku dekati dia.."

" _Hey_! _Hyung_! Kau tidak bisa mendekati Luhan.. Dia itu-" Cepat Kai membungkam mulutnya sebelum mulutnya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

L terlanjur mencium gelagat aneh. "Apa? Ada apa dengannya?" Keningnya berkerut. " _Ah_... Aku baru ingat, anak Tuan Wu juga lulusan _University Of Manchester_.. Atau jangan-jangan kalian ada hubungan khusus?"

Kai tersipu malu, mau menyembunyikan pasti tak akan bisa. _Hyung_ -nya ini terlalu pandai membaca segala sesuatu.

"Dia hanya temanku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Kicau burung yang bersuara nyaring cukup memekakan telinga, tubuhnya menggeliat tak tenang di antara lembut kasur dan buaian bantal bulu yang halus. Luhan memicing sekilas kala cahaya mentari berhasil menerobos masuk akibat tirai jendela yang disibakkan oleh angin. Pelan pelan Luhan menyesuaikan padangan dengan cahaya itu sebelum ia bangkit dari tidur.

Sudah jam enam pagi, segera ia harus bersiap-siap bekerja. Pekerjaan baru yang telah ia jamah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Semangat bagi Luhan datang secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar seseorang muntah-muntah. Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya dan memperhatikan sekitar. Pandangannya terpaku pada dua sosok yang berada di depan wastafel. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, itu Baekhyun dan Junmyun _umma_. Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun sakit? Lekas ia mendekati Baekhyun dan Junmyun.

"Baek.. Kau kenapa?" Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Gadis satunya berjengit kaget. Sekejap sorot benci menguasai iris kelam Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhku..." Ia menampik tangan Luhan yang hendak mengusap punggungnya kembali. Setelah membersihkan bibirnya, ia meninggalkan Luhan dan Junmyun.

Luhan tak terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ini sudah biasa, masih untung gadis itu tak mengumpat padanya. Namun ada yang mengganjal pada lensanya. Cairan merah pekat yang ada di wastafel. Apa itu? Bukankah itu darah?

" _Ma_... Itu.." Luhan menunjuk wastafel dengan dagunya. "Darah? Darah siapa? Apa Baekhyun muntah darah?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Junmyun tampak gelisah, ia ingin sekali menceritakan pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan juga berhak tahu tentang Baekhyun.

"Itu-"

" _Maaaa_... Kemana _blazzer_ cokelatku itu _maaa_..."

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema seketika Junmyun ingin berbicara. Mau tak mau Junmyun meminta ijin pada Luhan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk, ia memandang punggung Junmyun yang telah menjauh. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengalihkan atensi pada darah itu. Otak Luhan dipaksa berpikir keras. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Darah itu pertanda apa?

Saat pikiran itu berkecamuk, ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Lekas ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikan siapa yang menelpon.

Oh Sehun.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Sehun _-ah_.. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dada Luhan sesak dan perih. Kejadian beberapa hari ini berputar kilat di otaknya.

" _Kau sibuk hari ini? Ayo kita bertemu.. Ada yang harus aku jelaskan.."_ Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sejak pertemuan itu Luhan meminta penjelasan Sehun, tapi Sehun masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

" _Eum_ , temui aku di kantin kantor Sehun.. Aku harus bekerja hari ini.." Sahut Luhan.

" _Baiklah, aku akan datang saat makan siang. Bagaimana?"_

Luhan menggumam pelan.

" _Sampai bertemu nanti siang.. Saranghae Lu.."_

" _Nado saranghae_.."

Luhan menatap ponselnya dalam. Entah mengapa kali ini ada yang aneh bermain-main di dalam hati Luhan. Tak tahu apa, antara kesal, sedih atau kecewa. Luhan tak bisa jelas membaca dirinya sendiri. Kemelut yang selama ini mengerubunginya lama kelamaan menjadi pekat hingga ia nyaris tak tahu siapa dirinya. Luhan bingung, kembalinya ia ke Korea bukan membuatnya bahagia malah semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Ini semua tak seperti apa yang ia harapkan...

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun saling berhadapan. Kecanggungan mulai menyeruak di antara mereka. Sehun sadar, ini semua pasti karenanya. Siapapun yang melihat juga akan berpikiran sama seperti Luhan. Kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun memang kelewat batas. Tapi harus diketahui itu tak lebih dari sebatas senior junior. Sebatas guru dan murid. Sehun memang pemuda yang supel dan gampang bergaul membuat Baekhyun senang dan tak kaku di dekatnya. Namun tetap saja, Sehun tak menganggap Baekhyun lebih dari itu.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan erat. Belum juga ia menyuarakan apa isi hatinya, ia harus merasakan panas di dada dan mata. Melihat sepasang mata sang kekasih yang sayu dan dibalut air memberikan rangsangan aneh. Gemuruh yang beradu di dalam dirinya seolah memaksanya untuk lebih dekat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Bisa aku bercerita sekarang?" Luhan menatap sekilas Sehun lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang menghangat. "Aku dan Baekhyun tidak ada hubungan apapun seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dia hanyalah adik tingkatku.. Dia terkesima dengan penampilan pianoku waktu pensi di Fakultas Informatika. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun memintaku menjadi guru privatnya.. Awalnya aku sempat menolak, namun Baekhyun terus meminta dengan wajah pucat.. Membuatku tidak tega menolak.." Luhan tampak fokus pada cerita Sehun. Tak ada keraguan disana. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun begitu yakin dan sama sekali tak seperti dibuat-buat.

Sehun menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Aku menjadi gurunya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu.. Aku tahu dia itu adik tirimu... Aku kira kalian dekat, jadinya aku tidak bercerita padamu.. Ternyata tidak.. Kalau tahu seperti ini, seharusnya aku memberi tahukan kepadamu lebih dulu.."

"Aku mengerti.." Kata itu begitu cepat disampaikan oleh Luhan. Bahkan Sehun masih belum selesai bercerita. Tak tahu mengapa rasa rapuh karena atas kekecewaan Luhan sedikit tersingkap. Luhan mengulas senyum lebih lega, ia mengangguk dengan pendar mata yang menghipnotis siapa saja.

Sehun menyukai ini, bibir tipisnya juga ikut melengkung. Hatinya tenang seketika lensa kelamnya menangkap lengkungan bibir Luhan juga mata rusa itu. Setidaknya, ia tak harus memohon pada Luhan agar percaya. Sehun lupa, bahwa Luhan adalah sosok yang cukup pengertian. Ia akan mudah menerima jika yang dikatakan benar adanya. Dan apa yang telah disampaikan Sehun memang sesuai kenyataan.

Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. "Jangan bersedih lagi _eum_? Maafkan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu.. Dia kesepian, butuh teman.. Dia sering bercerita merindukan _appa_ kandungnya.. Makanya aku selalu menghiburnya, siapa tahu dengan ini Baekhyun bisa melupakan bencinya padamu.." Terang Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, hatinya masih belum begitu tenang. Namun ia mencoba sepenuhnya percaya. Sehun tak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Baekhyun. Karena Luhan tahu Sehun hanya mencintainya. Selanjutnya, Sehun dan Luhan menikmati makan siang di kantor Luhan dengan cepat. Sedikit tergesa Sehun harus menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Rapat yang dijadwalkan telah menunggu. Mau tak mau Luhan juga harus merelakan makan sebentar dengan Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu _eum_ , aku akan menelponmu nanti.." Sehun bangkit dan mengecup kilat bibir juga puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk disertai senyum manis. "Hati-hati.. Aku tunggu telepon darimu.." Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi lebih dulu.

Selesai makan siang, ponsel Luhan berdering sekilas. Sebuah pesan. Luhan mengernyit bingung, lantas ia membaca pesan itu.

' _ **Sudah kembali ceria? Senyummu cantik sekali..'**_

Alih-alih menjawab, kepala Luhan malah berputar. Mencari-cari sosok yang mengirimnya pesan. Ia yakin sosok itu ada di sekitar sini. Mana mungkin akan mengatakan hal itu jika tak bertemu secara langsung. Raut senang mengendur dari wajah cantiknya, Luhan menghela nafas dan memasukkan cepat ponsel di sakunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali ke dalam kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan hidupnya selama beberapa hari di Korea ini cukup membuatnya lelah. Hatinya bagaikan diaduk-aduk. Ini jelas jauh berbeda saat ia masih merasakan udara di Negara Inggris. Masih ingat saat terakhir kali Luhan berdo'a di katedral? Sepenggal do'a ia lantunkan untuk kebahagiaan di Korea, untuk _mama_ yang ada di surga, untuk kedua orangtuanya saat ini, untuk Sehun juga untuk Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa Tuhan tak mengabulkan do'a-do'anya?

Luhan sebenarnya tak meminta lebih, hanya sebuah pengakuan di mata Baekhyun dan ketenangan dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun. Namun sekembalinya ia ke Korea, cobaan seolah tak berhenti berulah. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan jalan Tuhan. Mau bagaimana? Ia tak punya hak menentang bukan? Mungkin akan ada yang lebih baik di akhir sana.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia merenung sembari menanti kedatangan sang kekasih. Sehun telah menelpon akan menjemput Luhan. Rencananya, Luhan ingin melihat _flat_ di kawasan Cheongdam- _dong_ Gangnam- _gu_. Salah satu _flat_ disana telah dipesan oleh Kris untuk Luhan. Sehingga ia hanya tinggal melihat dan memindahkan barang kesana.

Selama ia merenung banyak sekali memori yang secara perlahan terbuka satu demi satu. Senyumnya terkadang mengembang kala kenangan manis terputar, bibirnya memucat pilu kala kenangan pahit ikut bermain. Apalagi ingatan dimana ia harus kehilangan sang _mama_. Dadanya sesak, kerinduan pada sang _mama_ membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Kepergian sang _mama_ yang membuatnya hidup seperti ini. Apa Luhan menyalahkan takdir Tuhan? Tidak, hanya saja ia menyayangkannya. Jika saja _mama_ masih ada, mungkin Luhan tak harus repot bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan segera mengusap air mata setelah kedatangan Sehun. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Menghemat waktu, sebentar lagi malam akan datang menyapa. Membuat mereka harus cepat-cepat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin hidup sendiri?"

" _Eum_.."

"Kenapa menghindari Baekhyun? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat hubunganmu dengannya semakin jauh?"

Luhan terdiam. Sebetulnya ia telah mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini, ia juga sudah menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang hal ini. Tapi mungkin karena keinginannya untuk hidup lebih tenang yang mendorongnya menentukan keputusan ini.

"Baekhyun akan senang jika aku menjauh darinya.. Dia bahkan kesal dengan kedatanganku di Korea.."

"Tapi Lu.. Kau tidak perlu tinggal sendiri di _flat_ bukan?"

"Sehun.. Aku mohon..."

Sehun mendesah tertahan. Tenggorokannya terasa digelitik setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terakhir. Ia mengalah, tak lagi mengutak-atik masalah itu. Sehun baru sadar, yang perlu diberi perhatian bukan hanya Baekhyun tapi juga Luhan. Keduanya memang butuh perhatian dan pengertian.

Selama perjalanan, Luhan hanya terdiam. Memilih menandaskan atensinya pada jalanan yang meramai. Sementara Sehun ikut terbawa suasana yang diciptakan Luhan, sunyi dan tak ada suara. Bosan, Sehun menyalakan musik. Dan sialnya entah mengapa folder musik yang terputar berisi tentang musik _ballad_. Semakin memperkeruh suasana saja. Sebenarnya jarak yang ditempuh tak jauh, tapi karena macet membuat mereka harus ekstra sabar.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit keduanya sampai pada bangunan tinggi itu. _Flat_ yang tersusun itu tampak mewah, bukan _flat_ murahan dan sederhana. Segera Luhan turun disusul Sehun di belakang. Luhan masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan membawanya pada lantai sepuluh. Sebuah pintu berwarna putih menyambut Luhan setelah ia keluar dari _lift_. _Flat_ nomor 102 adalah miliknya sekarang.

"Tempatnya indah.." Seru Luhan senang melihat _flat_ kecil namun mewah ini. Sesuai dengan harapan Luhan. Ia lekas berkeliling melihat-lihat.

Sehun juga demikian. Ia merasa puas dengan pilihan Kris. Pasti ia tak akan meragukan pilihan lelaki itu.

"Kalau aku ikut tinggal disini bagaimana Lu?"

Luhan menatap dalam Sehun, ia mengerucutkan bibir juga menggembungkan pipinya. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau.. Apa kata _baba_ -ku kalau kita tinggal bersama.." Sahutnya seraya berjalan menuju jendela. Dari atas sini Luhan juga bisa melihat pemandangan jalanan yang ditawarkan Kota Seoul. Kris benar-benar tau selera Luhan.

"Sungguh tidak bisa?"

"Sehun!"

"Kalau tidur sehari?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Boleh kalau sekali-kali.." Sahutnya dengan _cengiran_.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luhan, ia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Membenamkan kepala pada perpotongan leher serta menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan. Sejenak posisi ini bertahan sebelum Sehun memanggil nama Luhan lirih.

"Lu.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, dengan sigap segera Sehun menangkup bibir mungil Luhan yang secara kebetulan terbuka. Luhan sempat tercengang dengan gerakan cepat Sehun, namun detik selanjutnya ia bisa mengimbangi permainan Sehun. Secara reflek ia memutar tubuhnya, mengalungkan tangan pada leher sang kekasih dan memperdalam pagutan. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan pagutan yang masih saling terjalin penuh kasih sayang.

Hingga pasokan udara di masing-masing paru-paru mengingatkan mereka agar diisi kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu.." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dalam.

Luhan tak tahu mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba mengucapkan itu padanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun.." Namun hatinya tak menolak gejolak berlebih yang menggebu dalam hati sehingga menyalurkan tanggapan atas ucapan Sehun.

Jika Sehun boleh jujur, ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Sepasang tangan yang merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan menyesap aroma Luhan. Sehun menyukai ini semua. Hal yang paling bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Karena cukup diketahui Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan. Setiap detik saat ia bersama dengan Luhan, waktu seolah berhenti. Tapi, tak tahu sejak kapan Sehun menyimpan...

 _..bayangan Baekhyun?_

.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi..

Luhan telah mengajukan ijin kepada Kris untuk tidak bekerja. Kali ini digunakan Luhan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya ke _flat_ baru. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik, Junmyun juga membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya. Dua koper besar akan dibawa Luhan bersamanya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Kris dan Junmyun yang tengah menunggu di meja makan. Mungkin pagi ini adalah pagi terakhir mereka makan bersama sebelum Luhan tinggal di _flat_ pribadi. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok Baekhyun yang tak tampak disana. Lekas ia duduk bergabung.

"Maafkan _baba_ tidak bisa mengantarmu pindahan Lu.. _Baba_ harus rapat dengan beberapa _partner_.." Kris mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa _ba_.. _Ma_ , Baekhyun mana?" Luhan menoleh pada Junmyun.

"Masih di kamar, nanti dia akan keluar.."

Luhan mangut-mangut. Setelahnya ia mulai menikmati makanan pagi yang cukup sederhana ini. Masih sekitar lima menit Kris sudah bangkit dari duduknya, ia pamit berangkat ke kantor. Luhan dan Junmyun hanya mengiyakan. Lelaki ini memang terkenal disiplin dalam bekerja. Posisi CEO tak membuatnya seenak jidat datang ke kantor. Luhan dan Junmyun memaklumi itu.

Saat Luhan akan meneruskan makannya, Baekhyun datang bergabung. Dari lirikan Luhan, ia bisa melihat sorot tak suka yang begitu kentara di matanya. Luhan mencoba mengabaikan dengan terus menikmati sarapan yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Senangnya yang sebentar lagi bisa tinggal sendiri.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar merdu namun juga menusuk.

Luhan menggenggam sumpitnya erat, ia masih melakukan gerakan menyuapkan makanan. Kunyahannya sedikit melemah seiring ucapan dari Baekhyun yang bertambah menyiksa.

"Tuan Kris sungguh mencintai anak semata wayangnya.. Ku dengar _flat_ itu ada di kawasan elit.. Mengagumkan.. _Ma_ , apa aku bisa memiliki itu juga? _Ah_ , aku juga ingin kuliah di luar negeri lalu dibelikan _flat_ mewah dan juga mobil.."

Junmyun tersenyum. "Kau akan bisa mendapatkannya asal kau sudah lulus dari universitasmu sekarang ini Baekie.." Sahutnya lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak sepandai Luhan _Unni umma_!" Baekhyun menekankan nama Luhan dengan jelas. Luhan mendongak pada Baekhyun.

Senyum manis masih bisa mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau bisa jika belajar.." Tukas Luhan lembut.

"Jangan _sok_ menasehatiku.. Aku tak butuh nasehatmu.." Baekhyun bangkit, mencibir dan mengumpat sejenak sebelum pergi kembali ke kamar.

 _Deg~_

Hati Luhan serasa diremas kuat, pedih bercampur sesak. Sakit beradu dengan nyeri. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu tega padanya? Apa yang salah? Nyaris Luhan menitikkan air mata jika Junmyun tak mengusap pipi Luhan yang menegang.

"Lu.. Maafkan Baekhyun.."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kelopak matanya menutup erat, gerakan lemah dari kepalanya memberikan jawaban atas ucapan Junmyun.

" _Ah_ , Lu.."

Luhan menoleh pada Junmyun. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Dari lensa Luhan tampak kegelisahan menyelimuti _umma_ tirinya. Ada apa?

"Baekhyun memang sedikit angkuh kepada orang lain.. Bukan hanya kepadamu saja Lu.. Tapi dia memang memiliki rasa benci karena _umma_ menikah dengan _baba_ -mu.. Membuat Baekhyun jadi membencimu juga.." Junmyun menunduk, matanya terasa panas dan ingin melepaskan air-air hangat.

Junmyun menatap Luhan dalam. "Di balik itu semua ada yang memberikan pengaruh besar pada rasa angkuh Baekhyun.." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ada yang lain? Apa? "Baekhyun..." Luhan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Dia menderita kanker hati.."

 _Duaarr..._

Layaknya sebuah bom menghantam pertahanan Luhan. Luhan tercengang tak percaya. Kanker hati? Penyakit itu sangat berbahaya.. Bagaimana bisa?

"Stadium akhir.."

Sekali lagi Luhan nyaris tak sanggup bernafas. Tercekat dan tertohok. Luhan mengerjabkan kelopaknya, masih menyiapkan segala kemungkinan lain yang akan didengarnya.

"Kanker Hati stadium akhir?" Ulang Luhan setelah mampu mengumpulkan sisa keterkejutannya.

Junmyun mengangguk. "Baekhyun selalu berusaha tegar di depan semuanya.. Dia tak mau dikasihani oleh yang lain.. Namun cara yang Baekhyun ambil salah.. Maaf selama ini _baba_ dan _umma_ menyembunyikan ini.. _Umma_ kira Baekhyun akan baik kepadamu setelah kau pulang ternyata tidak.." Cerita Junmyun menahan sedih. Linangan air telah menyertainya.

Luhan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ternyata ini sebenarnya alasan Baekhyun menjadi begitu angkuh walaupun kenyataannya ia rapuh. Luhan harus bagaimana? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

"Lu.."

" _Uh_?"

" _Umma_ mohon.. Jangan sakiti Baekhyun.. Maaf jika selama ini dia selalu menyakitimu.. Tapi kau tahu, usia Baekhyun tak lama lagi.."

Luhan terus merasakan hatinya dihantam ribuan batu. Luhan memejam, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar tentang Baekhyun. Hanya kata kanker hati aja sudah membuatnya sakit apalagi usia tak lama lagi? Tuhan.. Kenapa kau memberikan cobaan yang berat pada Baekhyun.

"Lu. Kau bisa membantu _umma_?"

Luhan memeluk Junmyun. "Tenang _umma_ , aku tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun.. Aku mengerti kenapa Baekhyun jadi seperti ini.." Ucap Luhan menenangkan Jumnyun.

"Terima kasih Lu.." Junmyun bersyukur memiliki anak tiri sebaik Luhan.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat. Kenyataan ini merupakan jawaban atas kegelisahannya selama ini. Tentang Baekhyun yang selalu menyakitinya. Namun sebenarnya, Baekhyun _lah_ yang tersakiti. Kanker hati bukan penyakit yang bisa diobati dengan cepat. Baekhyun butuh teman untuk melawan penyakit itu. Ia butuh teman, tapi bukan sosok yang menghasiani. Luhan ingin menjadi temannya, tapi apa Baekhyun akan menerimana?

Entahlah, setidaknya Luhan nanti akan mencoba.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hallooo..._

 _Apa kabar semuaa.._

 _Weh saya apdet ini.._

 _Kelanjutannya, bagaimana?_

 _._

 _Oh maaf yaa kalau ini puanjang buangeet.._

 _Ini cerita yang aku buat paling panjang setiap chapternya.._

 _Maaf kalau ngebosenin._

 _._

 _Jawab pertanyaan ini:_

 _Lustkai: Waahh, makasih kalau suka.. iya ini Baekhyun aku buat bermusuhan dengan Luhan.. eh, enggak sih sebenarnya.. Baekhyun seperti itu karena Luhan anak dari yang udah ngehancurin keluarganya (menurut baekhyun, padahal tidak) dan juga karena penyakit itu.. Iya, KaiLu udah saling suka, Cuma yang sadar kalo suka yaa Jongin, soalnya dia udah suka Luhan setelah bertemu, terus kalo Luhan dia masih ragu-ragu.._

 _NoonaLu : Jangan sebel ma Baekhyun, dia punya alasan benci Luhan.. :D_

 _Dear deer lulu: Waah terima kasih semoga tetep gak kecewa kebelakangnya.. Iya, kailu ma hunbaeknya nyempil-nyempil dikit.. Ntar kalau udah keluar masalahnya baru.. :D mereka belum jadian.._

 _Seluhunhan : Ini udah diupdate terima kasih sudah mampir baca._

 _KiranMelodi: Iya, ini next-nya.. Terima kasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keep Reviewing_

 _._

 _Sorry for typo (s)_

 _._

 _Leave your comment on box review.. I accept all your ctitics and advice.._

 _Kamsahamnida.._

 _._

 _Thank you so much_

 _._

 _Best regards_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	4. three

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

Summary:

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad summary)

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

.

Chapter Three.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.. Saya persilahkan pada kalian untuk meninggalkan tempat..." Para jajaran petinggi perusahaan itu bangkit dari kursi masing-masing. Sedikit ramai menghinggapi saat gerak kaki beradu pada lantai marmer. Mereka adalah para petinggi yang tengah melakukan rapat besar. Rapat bulanan yang dilakukan oleh tiga perusahaan terkenal di Korea.

Di antara mereka yang hadir, ada dua sosok sedari tadi terus mengumbar tawa kecil. Mereka tak menyangka jika akan dipertemukan dalam acara ini. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika sebuah perusahaan sedang melakukan kegiatan pertemuan dan membawa serta pegawainya. Meskipun begitu, dua sosok ini masih bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Rapat kali ini sama sekali tak menyinggung bidang masing-masing yang ditangani.

Hanya membicarakan bagaimana mangsa pasar yang akhir-akhir ini sering diserbu oleh perusahaan asing dari China maupun Jepang.

Dan Luhan maupun Kai tak ada kuasa dalam perbincangan itu.

Luhan masih menahan rasa aneh yang entah bisa dikatakan sebuah keanehan atau kegilaan. Ia tak mengerti sikap Kris yang memaksanya ikut rapat ini. Padahal lebih dari lima kali Luhan menolak. Luhan tak terlalu tertarik dengan rapat-rapat besar seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Kai sepertinya lebih mengerti hal ini. Sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar percakapan tentang kerjasama dengan perusahaan Kris. Ia tak menolak saat Sungkyu mengajak datang rapat di perusahaan lain yang juga bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kris. Tapi yang membuat ia sedikit heran, Luhan juga dibawa serta. _Hal yang perlu ia syukuri? Mungkin._

"Aku masih tidak percaya ternyata salah satu rekan kerja _baba_ adalah perusahaan _Appa_ -mu.." Luhan berdecak keheranan. Rasa itu masih saja mengikutinya, walau saat ini keduanya telah berada di taman dekat perusahaan.

Kai membuang sisa rokok, ia memandang Luhan sejenak. "Kau tidak tahu?" Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Aku telah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali bekerja.."

Luhan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut. Seakan akan ada protes yang keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kalau seperti itu aku tidak akan beradu mulut dengan _baba_.."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Tuan Kris?"

"Bukan begitu.. Aku kira akan membosankan mengikuti rapat seperti ini.. Jika aku tahu kau ada disini juga aku akan langsung menyanggupinya.."

Kai tertawa pelan. Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kau akan ikut rapat.." Sahutnya tenang. "Mungkin kita berjodoh.." Celetuknya kemudian.

" _Eh_?" Luhan terkesiap mendengar celetukan Kai. Seolah itu adalah perkataan serius. Sejurus dengan proses otak yang mencerna kata-kata itu, dada Luhan menyesak, degup jantung berdetak lebih cepat. Pipinya memanas juga berangsur memerah. Luhan tak tahu mengapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Kai meneleng, tatapan aneh ia berikan kala wajah tegang Luhan terlihat. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Ti-tidak.." Dan hal lain yang biasanya melengkapi saat Luhan merasakan hal itu adalah, tiba-tiba ia gugup.

Kai tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda.. _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita jalan? Kau ada waktu?"

"Sabtu?"

" _Eum_.."

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sang otak tengah bekerja mengingat apa ada acara saat itu. Beberapa detik ia berpikir, sebuah ingatan melintas cepat.

" _Ah_ , maaf Kai.. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun.."

" _Oh_ , tidak masalah.. Mungkin lain kali bisa.."

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Kita belum pernah menjelajahi Kota Seoul berdua yaa?" Celetuknya.

Kai menggeleng. "Belum. Kau langsung sibuk, setibanya di Korea."

" _Hey_! Kau yang sibuk.. Kenapa jadi aku?" Luhan cemberut mendengar pernyataan Kai.

Kai mengusak surai madu Luhan. "Bagaimana Sehun? Hubungan kalian sudah baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mendelik, baik-baik saja? Memangnya ada apa antara ia dan Sehun? Sebentar berpikir, Luhan teringat. _Ah_ , waktu itu. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _kok_.. Aku tahu alasan Baekhyun." Luhan merasa nyeri saat mengingat ucapan Junmyun tempo hari. Ia ingin berbagi dengan Kai, namun Luhan teringat jika tak ada yang mengetahui tentang penyakit Baekhyun selain ia, dan kedua orang tuanya.

Kai mengambil ponselnya dan melirik sekilas. " _Ah_ , syukur kalau begitu.." Kai membaca pesan yang diterima. "Lu.. Sepertinya _appa_ memintaku kembali ke kantor cepat.. _Bye-bye_.. Kau akan aku telpon nanti.."

" _Eum_ , _bye-bye_.. Hati-hati _uh_?"

Kai meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Gadis cantik itu mengikuti punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh. Ada rasa kehilangan saat ia merasakan tubuh itu pergi. Kenapa? Sekali lagi Luhan tak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti. Mungkin ia hanya merindukan sosok Kai yang dulu sering bersamanya setiap hari.

Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang Luhan tak ketahui..

.

.

.

.

Masih siang, sekitar pukul dua Baekhyun menikmati makan siang di kantin bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon. _Ah_ , sebenarnya ada lagi seseorang yang ikut bersama mereka. Namun Baekhyun terlalu menganggap sosok itu tak masuk hitungan. Zitao –Huang Zitao- pemuda berdarah Tiongkok yang tergila-gila dengan Baekhyun. Sudah lama sejak mereka masih duduk di tingkat pertama.

Sesekali Tao mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Tetapi gadis angkuh itu masih saja membungkam bibirnya. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh Tao untuk pergi dan tak usah ikut bergabung. Sikap keras Tao juga sama seperti Baekhyun. Hingga membuatnya diabaikan dalam lingkungan Baekhyun.

Miris? Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon yang _nota bene_ teman Baekhyun merasa miris. Sikap Baekhyun sudah mereka anggap keterlaluan. Tao pemuda yang baik, selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun kala Baekhyun menjatuhkannya ke lubang paling dasar sekalipun. Bagi Tao, Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

Hal itu tak berlaku bagi Baekhyun. Gadis itu memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa tak mau melirik Tao barang sedikitpun. Sehun, senior kesayangan yang telah menarik perhatian Baekhyun semenjak ia mengenalnya. Sekitar setahun setengah yang lalu. Itu terus saja tumbuh manakala Sehun menjadi guru musik pianonya. Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon cukup tahu tentang hal itu. Meskipun mereka juga tahu bahwa Sehun tak lagi sendiri. Mereka juga tahu bahwa kekasih Sehun adalah kakak tiri dari Baekhyun.

Menyedihkan..

"Baekhyun- _ah_.. Sekali saja.. Apa kau tidak ingin pergi denganku?"

Kalimat tanya ini sudah kelima kalinya mereka dengar. Jika Baekhyun bukan teman Kyungsoo mungkin ia sudah memaksanya untuk menerima.

Baekhyun berdecak, ia menatap tak suka Tao. "Aku tadi mengatakan apa? Apa kau tuli _huh_? Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu... Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sehun _oppa_.."

Dan terus seperti itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Meski seperti itu, Tao tetap _keukeuh_ memaksa Baekhyun.

"Baek! _Please_! Sekali saja.. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu tempat yang indah.."

"Tempat? Indah? Kemana? Mana tahu kau tempat indah di Korea?"

Baekhyun merasa jengah dengan sikap keras kepala Tao. Kenapa pemuda Tiongkok ini tak berhenti saja mendekatinya? _Toh_ sudah jelas ia tak menyukainya. Kenapa? Apa yang namanya terlalu cinta itu harus seperti ini? Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tahu.. Kemana saja yang kau inginkan aku akan turuti.. Asal kau mau pergi denganku.." Tao tetap meminta. Bahkan saat ini ia telah duduk berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Gadis dengan surai cokelat tua itu membolakan mata sipitnya. Tak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan memohon sampai begini. Ia memutar kepalanya, takut yang lain akan memandang aneh lantas ia menarik tangan Tao agar berdiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan pergi denganmu.. Tapi tidak minggu ini.." Tukas Baekhyun ketus. Ia harus mengalah dengan sikap yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Tao.

Tao akan kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Namun tatapan Baekhyun terlalu menyeramkan membuat Tao memilih mundur. Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Desahan frustasi juga terus memburu di bibir keduanya. Mereka merasa kasihan dengan Tao yang secara tidak sengaja dilecehkan martabatnya oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap satu persatu temannya dengan alis saling menaut. Lewat tatapan itu Baekhyun butuh penjelasan.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Tao? Sikapmu keterlaluan Baek.." Taeyeon melemparkan pernyataan untuk pertama kalinya setelah Tao pergi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Apalagi? Mau menceramahiku? Tao sendiri yang memilih! Kenapa kalian selalu menyalahkanku?" Dengus Baekhyun tak terima.

"Bukan begitu! Harusnya kau—"

"Sudahlah! Kalian tidak usah _sok_ bijak seperti itu! Aku tahu mana yang harus aku lakukan.."

Baekhyun muak dengan sikap kedua temannya yang terus saja memojokkannya. Tak tahan terus berada disana, Baekhyun memilih bangkit dan pergi. Selangkah kakinya bergerak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bereaksi aneh. Tanda-tanda ini muncul lagi. Mual dan mual, perutnya serasa di aduk kuat-kuat. Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya yang segera mengeluarkan cairan itu. Pasti ini semua karena penyakitnya, pasti! Segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan mual dan muntah darah itu.

Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon terkejut dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun. Segera mereka berlari menyusul Baekhyun dari belakang.

Di kamar mandi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan itu. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang berwarna merah. Sakit, dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Semua ini menyiksa. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tetes air mata menghantarkan setiap cairan merah pekat yang ia keluarkan. Gedoran yang dilakukan Kyungsoo maupun Taeyeon seolah ia abaikan. Tak kuasa ia menahan sakit itu dan rasa mual yang berlebih.

"Baek... Baekhyun! Baekhyun... Buka pintunya Baek..." Suara Kyungsoo melengking dengan gedoran keras di pintu kayu itu.

Baekyun tak bergeming, kepalanya pusing sekali. Tangannya menahan dada dan usapan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Baekhyun! Buka pintunya! Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun masih bertahan pada sikapnya, sejenak ia membiarkan tubuhnya menyender pada pintu sebelum tubuhnya merosot turun.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo masih tetap setia mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Baekhyun meraba kenop pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Yaa ampun Baek..." Kyungsoo menjerit kala melihat tubuh Baekhyun limbung. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak bisa apa-apa dan pingsan. Tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon terkejut. Lekas ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu memusingkan. Aroma obat yang menguasai sebagian besar ruang itu memberikan efek mual pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tengah menunggu Baekhyun sadar di ruang kesehatan kampus mereka. Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang ada disana. Sehun, pemuda berwajah dingin itu juga menemani Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa? Sehun sempat menelpon ponsel Baekhyun dan kebetulan Kyungsoo yang mengangkatnya.

Ini sudah menit ke dua puluh dan Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Sehun tampak gelisah, pikirannya tak tenang hanya melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih itu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pikiran Sehun tersita oleh Baekhyun. Tak sekali gadis ini mengeluh sakit pada Sehun. Tapi apa? Sampai saat ini Sehun tak tahu apa yang diidap oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya mengatakan ia mual dan pusing. Tak lebih. Walaupun begitu itu bisa membuat Sehun kepikiran. Dan nyatanya hanya mendengar Baekhyun pingsan, Sehun rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Begitu besarnya kah perhatian Sehun pada Baekhyun?

Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, setiap kali kulit pucat itu tersentuh tangannya ada hal lain yang menjalar dalam jalan nadinya. Sehun bukan orang yang awam tentang hal ini. Ini juga yang pernah ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Luhan. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun menepisnya. Rasa yang semakin lama semakin menggerogotinya itu seakan tak mendengarkan tuannya. Sehun tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun. Tapi ia masih ingat ada Luhan yang tengah mengisi relung hatinya.

 _Mana mungkin ia mencintai dua gadis sekaligus? Dan mereka adalah saudara?_

" _Oppa~_ ~" Lenguhan lirih dari Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Sehun yang tengah berkelana. Menyesapi setiap rasa yang ia miliki untuk Luhan juga Baekhyun.

Sehun mengulas senyum manis. Ia membantu Baekhyun bangkit. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau kurang sehat? Pusing dan mual lagi?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Jelas ada kecemasan di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menarik lengan Sehun dan memeluknya. "Seperti kemarin _oppa_.. Sakit sekali kepalaku dan aku masih mual.." Rengeknya pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. "Kita perlu ke dokter? Memastikan sakitmu apa?" Tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun. "Tidak perlu.. Aku sudah baik-baik saja dengan kehadiran _oppa_ disini.." Senyum cantiknya tak luput dari wajah Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum, lantas ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati aliran hangat dari tubuh Sehun. Ia bahkan lupa ada Kyungsoo disana dan ia lupa siapa yang tengah ia peluk. Kekasih kakak tirinya. Baekhyun semakin memeluk Sehun dengan posesif.

Rasanya tak bisa Sehun melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Daya yang dihantarkan oleh Baekhyun terlalu kuat. Sekedar menolak saja ia tak mampu. Ada apa denganmu Sehun? Pemuda itu mulai ragu dengan hatinya. Rasa ini begitu kuat hingga mengalahkan rasa yang ada.

 _Mungkin mulai saat ini Sehun harus benar-benar berbohong pada keduanya.._

.

.

.

.

Jalanan yang tak bisa disebut lengang itu ternyata lebih menarik bagi sepasang mata rusa Luhan. Sekitar lima belas menit, kedua obsidian bening itu melirik tajam padanya. Antara menyenangkan, menenangkan atau menegangkan. Entahlah, merefleksikan puluhan mobil yang berlalu lalang selalu bisa menyisir desir dalam diri. Bagaimana ini menjelaskan, yang pasti Luhan menyukainya.

Bahkan sosok tinggi yang tengah meringkuk diam di depan layar datar itu tak mampu mengambil alih atensinya. Sejak kepulangan keduanya dari acara rutin setiap minggu, Luhan langsung menempatkan diri berdiri di depan jendela dengan arah mata rusa memonitor ramaianya jalanan luar. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah sejalan kelopak mata yang sesekali berkedip gemas. Luhan tak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Hatinya tak tenang, desir aneh yang jarang bersarang mulai sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan diri. Terutama setelah ia tak sengaja mendengar dering ponsel Sehun yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun.

Begitu istimewanya kah Baekhyun? Hingga jemari lentik Baekhyun yang pertama kalinya mampu menaklukkan kerasnya _tuts_ piano ia jadikan dering ponsel.

Berlebihan? Luhan rasa tidak. Wajar jika ia menjadi sedikit was-was. Apalagi selain denting piano, suara lembut Baekhyun turut menyertai.

Menyedihkan, Luhan juga bisa bernyanyi, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan bakatnya.

Luhan masih menatap kosong jalanan yang seakan tak akan terkuras keramaiannya. Jalanan Seoul memang terkenal bangun selama dua puluh empat jam. Dan Luhan beruntung memiliki salah satu _flat_ disini. Kawasan ramai yang bisa membunuh kebosanan saat tiba-tiba datang.

Saking berfokusnya ia pada jalanan, Luhan tak menyadari tangan kekar kekasihnya telah melingkar manis di pinggang. Juga kecup basah dari bibir mungil Sehun telah mewarnai mulus putih leher Luhan. Sedikit berjengit, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya.

Senyum itu selalu bisa meluluhlantahkan hati Luhan. Sekeras apapun keraguan dalam diri Luhan akan sedikit sirna jika wajah tampan itu ternoda senyum manis. Luhan memang memiliki hati lemah, wajar jika ia gampang tergoda.

 _Bahkan bukan hanya milik Sehun saja. Milik Kai juga begitu._

"Masih memikirkan itu? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau itu paksaan dari Baekhyun?" Luhan mendesah, kekasihnya membahas kembali satu perkara yang sempat membuat keduanya beradu mulut.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih. Mata rusa berbinar itu tampak datar sekejap lalu kembali terlihat lebih cerah. Ia tersenyum disusul gelengan pelan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berdiri disini?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Udara malam? Jangan bohong! Kau tidak begitu menyukai udara malam.."

Luhan tersenyum manis. Sedetik kemudian ia mengecup pipi sang kekasih. Mengusir kecemasan yang Luhan rasa berlebih. Ia memang sedikit mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa egois terus mengabaikan sosok Sehun. Walaupun pada nyatanya Luhan harus berbohong tentang ini semua.

"Tidak.. Aku mengerti! Baekhyun memang sosok yang begitu keras dan kau adalah pihak lemah. Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa lolos dari paksaan Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindar.."

"Lalu?"

Luhan mengecup dalam bibir Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Sang lawan terjingkat tak siap atas perlakuan tiba-tiba. Bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tak menyeimbangi kegiatan ini. Sehun dengan sigap segera mengambil alih laju permainan yang sempat Luhan kendalikan. Tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan dan memperdalam kecupan. Semakin dalam kecupan penuh desir kasih sayang berubah sedikit bernafsu. Lilitan kedua benda tak bertulang itu terjadi hingga salah satu dari keduanya sangat membutuhkan udara demi menghindari sesak yang berlebih.

Nafasnya tersengal kala balik menatap sepasang iris tajam Sehun. Senyum dari bibir mungilnya perlahan merekah. Jangan lupakan semburat yang mewarnai pipinya. Cantik.

"Pikiranku butuh sesuatu yang rumit. Dan jalanan Kota Seoul selalu bisa merumitkan otakku." Luhan melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih dan berjalan mendahului ke arah sofa depan tv.

Sehun mengernyit sebentar dengan arah pandang memperhatikan punggung Luhan. "Jangan bercanda! Mana ada seseorang yang butuh kerumitan." Sanggahnya merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Luhan.

"Kau tak percaya? Ya sudah, aku saja tidak percaya dengan otakku.." Kerlingan mata Luhan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kekasihnya ini selalu bercanda dengan bahasa yang tinggi.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan, tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan. "Yakinkan dirimu.. Aku hanya untukmu Lu.."

"Aku tahu Sehun.."

Sehun merubah posisi dirinya, tidur dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Luhan. Sementara tangan Luhan menelanjangi surai hitam pekat milik sang kekasih. Setiap helai yang bergerak lembut di tangan mungilnya mengirimkan sensasi bagi Sehun.

"Baekhyun sudah aku anggap sebagai adik sendiri.." Sehun membuka kembali percakapan dengan mengangkat topik seputar Baekhyun.

Adik sendiri.

Kata itu bagaikan sebuah magnet yang mengerat di otak Luhan. Berputar sebentar sebelum sisi lain menyuruhnya menanggapi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan kerutan aneh. "Bukan hal yang dilarang _'kan_ menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik sendiri.."

Luhan mengangguk, telapak tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Sehun dan memainkan sesekali hidung mancungnya.

"Sosok yang diperlukan Baekhyun adalah figur ayah.." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Bukankah aku pernah berkata kemarin?" Luhan mengangguk. "Dan Tuan Kris tidak bisa menggantikan sosok ayahnya yang entah saat ini ada dimana.. Dia juga butuh teman bercerita. Mungkin jika saja kau bukan anak dari Tuan Kris Baekhyun akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

Luhan membungkam mulutnya, mendengar setiap jerit kata dari Sehun.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu yang lahir dari darah Tuan Kris dan juga tak menyalahkan Tuan Kris yang telah menikah dengan Nyonya Junmyun. Semuanya memang telah diatur Tuhan. Hanya saja kemungkinan Tuhan belum membiarkan hati Baekhyun terbuka untukmu.."

Luhan masih terdiam. Setiap kata itu teresap otomatis dalam otak Luhan dan dihantarkan pada hatinya.

Sehun bangkit, ia menatap dalam mata rusa itu. Kedua mata rusa itu sepertinya akan menghasilkan bulir-bulir air. Bisa dilihat dari menggenangnya air disana. Sehun tahu, kekasihnya memiliki hati yang rapuh dan lembut pasti ia tak tega mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang terkadang orang menganggapnya kejam. Tak menganggap sosok baik Luhan ada.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan membuat Baekhyun mau menerimamu.. Kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun lebih baik kedepannya.." Sehun mengecup kilat kening Luhan. "Kekasihku tak boleh bersedih _eum_? Senyummu terlalu berharga saat hilang begitu saja. Kau mengerti _'kan_ dengan Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh. Nasehat yang diberikan Sehun bukan sesuatu yang salah. Luhan kembali teringat ucapan Junmyun tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menderita penyakit ganas. Alasan itu cukup membuat Luhan mengerti sebenarnya. Namun tetap saja jika bersangkutan dengan kekasihnya Luhan patut menaruh kecemasan.

"Aku mengerti Sehun- _ah_.." Luhan mengulas senyum manis kembali. Menciptakan kembali pencair kesedihan yang sempat menyerbu sekitar keduanya. Sehun ikut tersenyum. Hatinya lega kekasihnya masih menyiapkan kepercayaan untuknya. Sehun lantas kembali berbaring di paha Luhan.

"Jangan pergi dariku Sehun.."

"Tidak akan.."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

" _Eum_.."

"Aku percaya padamu.."

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Kau harus!"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kau bagaimana _sih_ sayang?" gerutunya kesal.

Luhan tertawa. "Jangan seperti anak kecil Sehun! Wajahmu sama sekali tak pantas.." Luhan mengecup kening Sehun.

"Kau ini!" Sehun berdecak pelan. "Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya _cuddling time_!"

" _Oh_ Tuhan.. Kau Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

Lirikan cahaya mentari berhasil menguasai sebagian besar kamar tidur Luhan. Cahayanya begitu angkuh memaksa masuk dengan sentuhan menghina di setiap kulit tubuh yang tak tertutup kain. Luhan bangkit sedikit merasakan pegal. Tubuhnya ngilu setelah semalaman melakukan _cuddling time_ dengan kekasihnya.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah jendela. Memperhatikan dengan sedikit pandangan sayu ke arah jalanan yang mulai meramai. Sejenak ia melirik jam yang menggantung. Pukul tujuh pagi. Pantas jika mentari begitu sombong meneriakkan cahayanya pada dunia. Juga beberapa nyanyian unggas yang begitu kentara terdengar sampai di ruang kamar Luhan.

Sesaat ia menoleh pada kekasihnya yang masih terpejam. Bibirnya melengkung cantik sebelum ia fokus pada jalanan itu. Luhan terbangun bukan karena beringasnya cahaya mentari, melainkan dering ponsel tanda pesan masuk diterima. Satu pesan dari Kris yang mengingatkan Luhan untuk berkunjung ke rumah. Mengingat sudah sekitar seminggu Luhan tak menampakkan diri di rumah mewah itu.

Luhan menerawang jauh, membuka lembaran memori tentang keluarganya. Dimana pertama kali ia bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya ia pikir pertemuan itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Luhan, namun semakin lama semakin..

Menyiksanya.

 _Sore itu, Luhan dipaksa oleh Kris untuk menyiapkan diri. Gadis dengan surai emas itu bingung, kenapa sang baba begitu semangat memintanya bersiap-siap. Meski tak mengerti dengan maksud dari Kris, ia hanya menurut dengan patuh duduk di ruang tamu menunggu seseorang yang akan dibawa oleh Kris. Yang ia tangkap dari percakapan keduanya, sosok ini adalah ibu tiri Luhan dan anak gadisnya. Luhan memang tahu baba-nya menikah lagi, tapi ia tak melihat prosesi pernikahan Yifan yang dirasa cukup terburu-buru._

 _Luhan bangkit kala sebuah deru mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Senyumnya mengembang cantik, baba-nya datang bersama dengan dua wanita. Satu wanita seumuran dengan mama-nya dan satunya lagi seperti lebih muda darinya. Keduanya cantik dan Luhan mengakui itu._

" _Selamat sore eomoni.." Luhan membungkuk memberikan salam pada wanita itu._

 _Wanita yang diketahui bernama Jumnyun itu tersenyum. Luhan memang anak yang sopan. "Aigoo~ Luhan-ah, kau sungguh sopan sekali.. Panggil umma saja dan ini Baekhyun.. Baekhyun-ah, ayo salaman dengan kakak tirimu.."_

 _Luhan mengulas senyum seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun. Awalnya tangan Baekhyun terulur namun sedetik kemudian uluran itu ditepis oleh Baekhyun. Luhan terkesiap dan kaget dengan sikap adik tirinya._

" _Baekhyun-ah.. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Pekik Jumnyun melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang kurang ajar._

 _Alih-alih minta maaf Baekhyun malah menyunggingkan senyum miring menghina. Luhan hanya diam tak bergeming, nafasnya terasa tercekat dan ia tak bisa melawan adiki tirinya._

 _Luhan pikir penyambutan baik akan dibalas dengan hal baik juga. Ternyata tidak. Ia pikir dengan adik perempuan baru akan memberikan kehidupan yang menyenangkan ternyata tidak. Semua tak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya._

Puing-puing memori saat pertama kali Luhan bertegur sapa dengan Baekhyun menguap dalam ingatan. Setetes air turun dari sudut matanya. Pertemuan itu jelas menujukkan Baekhyun tak menyukai orang yang telah mengambil alih segalanya darinya. Termasuk Luhan yang notabene adalah anak dari Kris. Seseorang yang telah menyingkirkan ayah kandung Baekhyun dari hati Jungmyun. Luhan tak pernah tahu itu akan terus terjaga sampai saat ini. Luhan mendongak, berusaha menghalau air mata yang memaksa turun.

 _Sekitar lima jam lagi Luhan akan lepas landas dari bandara Incheon. Tujuannya adalah Negara Inggris yang akan menjadi tempat menimba ilmu. Waktu yang tersisa di Korea ini ingin sekali Luhan manfaatkan dengan berkumpul bersama. Niatnya Luhan mengajak baba dan umma makan di salah satu restoran masakan Korea terkenal di Seoul. Namun keinginannya itu harus dipersulit oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu menatap tajam Luhan yang tengah berbicara pada baba-nya. Bibirnya menggumam kalimat yang entah mampu menembus gendang telinga Luhan atau tidak. Ia tak peduli jika cibiran dan pekikan amarah akan ia terima. Asal sosok yang seakan mengambil hidupnya itu pergi sekarang juga._

" _Baiklah.. Kita akan makan dulu eum di Hongdae.." Keputusan final Kris mengakhiri permohonan Luhan._

 _Baekhyun mendecih keras. Sontak membuat yang lain beradu pandang padanya._

" _Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja! Tidak usah membuat keinginan seperti itu! Menggelikan.. Lagian, siapa pula yang akan mau makan denganmu?" Tukasnya sinis dengan sorot mata beiriskan kebencian. Junmyun hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tetap tinggal, namun tampikan itu begitu nyata Junmyun rasakan._

 _Luhan membatu seketika. Ia diam tanpa bisa melawan. Rasanya seakan dikunci dan tak dibiarkan berkembang seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Mencoba membalikkan kata dari sang adik tiri sungguh tak sanggup Luhan lakukan._

" _Maafkan Baekhyun sayang.. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu.." Junmyun memeluk tubuh lemah Luhan. Kris dan Junmyun bisa melihat jelas bening air yang mengalir kurang ajar dari sudut mata rusa itu._

 _Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... Benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun! Harusnya aku langsung pergi saja, tidak usah merepotkan kalian.. Apalagi baba harus mengurus segera cabang di Suwon bukan?"_

" _Masalah itu.. Baba bisa mewakilkan pada Tuan Kang.. Sekarang kita ke tempat yang kau inginkan eum.." Kris mengusap pipi Luhan. "Baekhyun! Turun nak! Kita akan berangkat sekarang!" Teriak Kris dari lantai bawah._

" _Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan dengan gadis itu! Aku juga tidak mau makan denganmu! Kalian semua adalah perusak! Perusak! Pergi saja dan tak usah kembali!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan keras._

 _Dua kali Luhan tertohok omongan Baekhyun hari ini. Ia tak sanggup menghentikan uraian air mata yang semakin beringas. Luhan tahu sepenuhnya jika Baekhyun memang tak ada keinginan untuk menerimanya. Dan sepertinya Luhan memang harus pergi jauh sejauh-jauhnya._

Satu lagi kepingan ingatan dari masa lalu dimana saat Luhan akan pergi menempuh gelar master di Inggris. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli kepada Luhan. Malah ia merasa senang dengan kepergian Luhan. Air mata Luhan jatuh lagi dan lagi. Serasa tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dalam hati terus bersuara kenapa ia harus kembali ke Korea lagi?

Mungkin jika Luhan tak tahu maksud dari Baekhyun bertindak seperti itu Luhan akan terus menganggap Baekhyun adalah saudara yang kejam. Tapi saat ini ia tahu, alasan Baekhyun selain ia tak menyukai siapapun yang merusak keluarganya adalah karena penyakit yang dideritanya hingga membuatnya harus bersikap angkuh dan tak mau dipandang kasihan. Luhan cukup memahami itu dan bisa bersikap mengalah. Sebagai seseorang yang lebih sempurna, mungkin Luhan akan mengalah untuk Baekhyun. Biarkan gadis itu memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu namun Luhan akan terus menyayangi Baekhyun. Karena pada dasarnya gadis itu butuh perhatian.

Tangan lemah Luhan membasuh tetes air yang tersisa. Fokusnya ia tajamkan pada jalanan. Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Dari aroma yang menguar jelas itu adalah Sehun. Lagipula siapa lagi? Hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun di _flat_ ini.

"Lebih suka memandangi jalanan daripada kekasihmu sendiri _eum_? Biasanya kau akan mengusik tidur pagiku.." Sehun meletakkan kepala pada ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ada yang sedang aku pikirkan Sehun.." Sahutnya.

" _Uh_?" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan cepat. "Kau tidak biasanya akan berbicara lebih dulu.. Memikirkan apa?"

Luhan menunduk, menghindari sorot penasaran dari Sehun. "Baekhyun.." Gumamnya lirih.

"Baekhyun?"

" _Eum_ , Baekhyun.. Ada yang mengganjal di benakku tentang Baekhyun.."

Sehun tak tahu akan menanggapi bagaimana.

 _Baekhyun.. Nama itu.._

Menggerayangi pikirannya yang telanjang hingga disalurkan dalam hati. Kepingan rasa yang bermuara di hati bergejolak kala nama Baekhyun tersebut bibir mungil itu.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" Lidah Sehun terasa kaku saat mengucapkan nama itu.

Luhan hanya mengulas senyum, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa.. Bukan hal yang penting.. Mungkin aku merindukannya."

Sehun memeluk kembali pinggang Luhan dari belakang, gadisnya memperhatikan jalanan itu lagi. Tak ada suara setelahnya. Sehun tak ingin banyak menimpali apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

 _Baekhyun.. Nama itu.._

Mengulang berulang di pikirannya. Hatinya seketika nyeri kala sang otak mengingatkan kembali masa yang dilalui bersama dengan Luhan kemarin malam. Sebilah adegan dimana Sehun meminta Luhan percaya padanya dan Sehun berjanji akan terus bersama dengan Luhan selamanya. Entah mengapa saat ini Sehun menjadi manusia paling berdosa. Dirinya menjadi sosok yang tak patut dipercaya lagi. Kenyataan telah membelenggunya. Sebidang hati yang ia punya jelas mengungkapkan adanya rasa yang sama seperti rasa untuk Luhan. Namun rasa itu bukan milik Luhan, melainkan Baekhyun.

 _Dan mulai dari saat ini Sehun benar-benar akan menjadi pembohong ulung.._

" _Oh_ , sayang.." Bahkan ketika hatinya yang tak menggelak ia menyukai Baekhyun, sebutan itu masih bisa muncul dari bibirnya. Kejam?

" _Hmm_."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang.. Ada janji yang harus aku penuhi.." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu menghabiskan hari minggu ini.."

Luhan mengangguk. Tangan halusnya mengusap pipi sang kekasih. "Aku baik-baik saja... Pergilah!" Sahutnya tenang.

Nyeri kembali menyerang. Sikap lembut Luhan justru semakin menyiksanya. Bagaimana akhir dari semua ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan jika ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya memiliki rasa untuk adik tirinya.

Harusnya Sehun berusaha membuat rasa itu menghilang. Agar Luhan bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

Harusnya...

Tapi tak tahu mengapa Sehun...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan hanya terdiam kembali di beranda _flat_ -nya. Ia memperhatikan mobil Sehun yang mulai menggeliat pada jalanan itu. Senyum hangat terukir di wajah cantiknya. Bagi Luhan, sosok Sehun adalah orang yang menenangkannya. Bagi Luhan, sosok Sehun yang terus menguatkannya. Bagi Luhan, sosok Sehun adalah sosok yang mungkin tak akan terganti. Bagi Luhan, sosok Sehun adalah... impiannya di masa depan.

Lalu? Bagaimana jika...

Jangan bertanya itu saat ini. Masih ada kemungkinan Sehun akan membawa Luhan ke pelaminan dalam waktu dekat. Tuhan yang punya andil dalam menentukan akhir dari perjalanan mereka.

Siapa tahu...

.

.

.

.

" _Waahh_.. Kau sudah rapi yaa Baekhyunie.. Mau kemana anakku sayang?" Junmyun mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu merah. Anak kandung semata wayangnya itu tampak cantik sekali. Pucat pasi wajah yang terkadang muncul pun seolah tertutup aura ceria dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Junmyun dengan posesif. "Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Sehun _oppa_.. Bagaimana _umma_? Apa aku sudah cantik?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Junmyun mengangguk. "Kau cantik! Tunggu, Sehun? _Umma_ perhatikan sepertinya kau dan Sehun semakin dekat saja?" Pernyataan yang diucapkan Junmyun bukanlah hal yang menjurus pada suatu rasa senang. Malah terdengar sedikit heran.

"Iya... Sehun _oppa_ orangnya baik. Baekhyun betah berada di dekatnya. Bukankah lebih baik kalau Baekhyun dan Sehun _oppa_ menjadi dekat? Dia calon menantu yang ideal _loh umma_.." Baekhyun mengatakan dengan nada ceria. Jelas sekali rasa suka yang tampak di wajahnya dan bagaimana ia mengungkapkan.

Alih-alih senang, Junmyun merasa ada yang salah disini.

"Sayang.. Apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Aku jatuh cinta sebelum Sehun _oppa_ menjadi guru privatku.."

"Sayang.. Kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan Sehun.. Kau tahu _'kan_ dia kekasih Luhan. _Unni_ -mu sayang.."

" _Maa_.. Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau dia kekasih Luhan? Apa? Asal Sehun _oppa_ mau kenapa tidak?"

"Baekhyun! Kau harus hargai perasaan Luhan _unni_.. Dia sudah cukup tersakiti dengan sikapmu. Kenapa kau harus menyakitinya lagi dengan merebut kekasihnya?" Junmyun memegang pundak Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin dengan lembut ia berkata.

Baekhyun mendesis. " _Umma_! Kenapa Baekhyun harus terus berbuat baik kepada Luhan? Baekhyun juga ingin kehidupan seperti Luhan! _Umma_ tahu rasanya Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan ini semua kepada orang lain? _Umma_ tahu? _Ma_ , Baekhyun mencintai Sehun _oppa_ bukan karena dia adalah kekasih Luhan bukan, Baekhyun tak pernah berniat menghancurkan Luhan dengan memanfaatkan Sehun _oppa_ , tidak! Baekhyun tulus mencintainya _umma_.. Aku mohon! Cukup Baekhyun sakit dengan kenyataan yang Baekhyun hadapi tapi jangan larang Baekhyun mencintai Sehun _oppa_.." Ungkapnya miris. Jika Baekhyun boleh memilih ia juga tak ingin seperti ini.

Pertemuan yang membuat semua menjadi rumit ini bukanlah kuasanya. Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Sehun saat ia melihat pentas seni di Fakultasnya. Pesona Sehun memang tak bisa dielakkan hingga Baekhyun juga terjerat. Baekhyun saat itu tak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan. Sama sekali tak tahu, hingga Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan. Kala itu Sehun terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak tiri dari Kris Wu. Sontak ia mengatakan Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Bercerita banyak bagaimana ia dan Luhan bisa menjalin kasih. Mengungkapkan semua tentang Luhan.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menghentikan semua rasa yang membuncah dalam hati. Jika harus jujur, Baekhyun tak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang merusak hubungan orang lain. Tapi, mengingat siapa Luhan membuatnya gelap mata dan tak peduli. _Toh_ sejak awal Baekhyun memang tak menyukai Luhan buat apa ia peduli?

Semua peringatan yang ia dengar tentang Luhan tak ia indahkan sepenuhnya. Rasa bersalah memang ada. Tapi, ia juga ingin mendapatkan rasa cinta yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Baginya dalam hidup yang hanya akan setengah tahun ia lalui, kenapa ia tak boleh memiliki apa yang ingin ia miliki?

Jumnyun merasa kasihan dengan nasib putrinya ini. Jika saja penyakit kanker hati itu tak menelan sebagian besar harapan hidup Baekhyun mungkin anaknya tak akan seperti ini. Kenyataan pahit yang diterima Baekhyun sejak ia kecil ini terlalu memilukan. Junmyun tahu bahwa Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan segalanya. Ia tak tega bila harus menentangnya, namun ada pihak lain yang tersakiti. Luhan.

"Sebisa mungkin jauhkan rasa itu dari Sehun, Baekhyun- _ah_.." Junmyun mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang mulai membasah.

Baekhyun menggeleng berulang. "Tidak! Aku akan tetap mendapatkan Sehun _oppa_ bagaimanapun caranya.. Ku mohon _umma_.. Untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku memiliki Sehun _oppa_ sebelum aku mati! Ku mohon.."

"Baekhyun!"

"Aku mohon _umma_.."

Jumnyun memeras kelopak matanya yang mulai berair. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan mulai membiarkan air mata itu terjatuh. Junmyun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Yang ia tahu hanya _lah_ berdo'a. Agar Tuhan yang menunjukkan apa yang seharusnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bel mobil terdengar nyaring di telinga. Baekhyun lekas membasuh air mata itu dan merapikan penampilannya. Sehun telah tiba. Ya, setelah pulang dari _flat_ Luhan, Sehun segera menjemput Baekhyun. Ada janji yang harus ia penuhi dengan gadis ini.

Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar dari rumah dan melambaikan tangan pada sang _umma_. Sehun memberi salam sekenanya lalu menyalakan kembali mesin mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil Sehun meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Baekhyun. Meninggalkan sekelumit cerita pedih yang baru saja Baekhyun tuangkan pada cangkir yang disediakan oleh _umma_ -nya.

Baekhyun berharap apa yang dipilihnya ini adalah sesuatu yang benar. Mencintai seseorang bukan hal yang salah _'kan_?

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari..

Kesibukan datang kembali seperti biasa. Sudah lebih dari seminggu Kai bergumul dengan ruwetnya pekerjaan ini. Seperti yang ia minta, Sungkyu telah memindahkan Kai menjadi manjer humas. Bertukar posisi dengan Tuang Hwang yang lebih dulu memegang jabatan ini. Dan Kai suka posisinya saat ini. Ternyata benar perkataan Sungkyu beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ada satu pegawainya yang cukup nyaman diajak berbicara.

Park Chanyeol.

"Memancing bukan hal yang salah _loh_." Kalimat ini dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol setelah ia mendengar keluhan dari Kai soal kebosanan. Baru saja Kai menghabiskan seperempat jam untuk mengumbar suara di telepon dengan Luhan, ia sudah merasakan kebosanan lagi.

Mungkin maksud dari Kai adalah ia bosan tak bisa keluar dengan Luhan dan butuh pelampiasan.

Kai merengut tengah memikirkan saran dari bawahannya.

"Memancing?"

" _Eum_. Tapi kau tak bisa hanya meluangkan waktu sehari. Paling tidak dua hari beserta hari tidurmu!" Pemuda dengan telinga lebar itu tampak antusias menceritakan sarannya.

"Dua hari? Hari tidur?"

"Iya, kau akan lelah setelah berkutat seharian dengan alat pancing itu. Dan langsung bekerja? _Oh no_! Itu hal mustahil. Paling tidak kau butuh tidur selama seharian sebagai pengganti istirahatmu yang tersita demi menjaga pancing itu bergerak."

Kai mangut-mangut. Ia paham jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Memancing, memang bukan hal yang salah. Tapi kegiatan satu ini sama sekali belum pernah ia jamah.

"Beda lagi kalau kau bersama dengan orang yang kau suka." Chanyeol membuka salah satu dokumen yang sempat teranggurkan karena celotehannya. "Dia bisa meningkatkan rasa semangatmu berkali lipat. Istirahat? Ku rasa kau tidak akan membutuhkannya."

Orang yang kau suka...

Orang yang kau suka..

Entah mengapa penggalan itu berputar tak menentu di otaknya. Sesaat Kai menilik tentang orang yang disuka. Bayangan Luhan secara leluasa mengambil alih. Senyum manis terulas dari bibir tebalnya.

"Ada yang kau suka?" Kai mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang mengembang bebas. Reflek tangannya menunjuk sebuah bingkai foto yang entah sejak kapan bertengger manis disana. Kalian tahu siapa yang berada di foto itu?

Sosok gagah dirinya yang berdiri tegak di _London Bridge_ dan satu sosok lagi yang tampak manis bersanding di sebelah Kai. Wu Luhan.

Kai mengangkat foto itu dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

" _Oh_ , cantik sekali.."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Suara ini bukan suara Chanyeol. Kalau tidak salah..

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?"

Kei, dengan cengiran lebar berdiri di sebelah Kai. Sementara Chanyeol pamit menyingkir demi memberikan ruang yang lebih bebas bagi gadis cantik itu bertemu dengan kakaknya.

" _Umma_ menyuruhku mengantarkan ini." Sahutnya seraya mengangkat tempat makan tinggi-tinggi.

Kai mengangguk paham. Lantas ia menyuruh Kei duduk di depannya. Kei mengambil alih foto yang dipegang Kai setelah meletakkan tempat makanan itu. Sekilas tadi ia melihat gadis itu memang cantik. Ia memperhatikan sekali lagi, ada yang mengganjal penglihatannya. Sepertinya ia mengenal gadis itu.

Dan benar..

" _Oh_ , ini Wu Luhan bukan? Kakak tiri dari Byun Baekhyun?" Seru Kei setelah ia meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia lihat memang tak salah.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tahu siapa mereka?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kei mengangguk. "Ini bukan rahasia lagi.. Hampir semua anak di kampus tahu siapa Baekhyun! Aku cukup tahu gadis itu tapi kita tidak kenal baik.." Jawab Kei.

Kedua belah bibir Kai menjauh setelah ia menyadari sesuatu. Luhan pernah bercerita tentang Baekhyun sekilas. Dimana adik tirinya itu bersekolah. Rupanya Baekhyun dan Kei ini adalah satu angkatan di universitas yang sama. _Oh_ juga, jurusan yang sama. Kei adalah mahasiswi yang bergelut di bidang musik. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai berisikan banyak tanya. Selama ini Luhan tak menceritakan bagaimana kelakuan dari Baekhyun. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Baekhyun membencinya karena Kris menikahi Jumnyun.

Kei berdecak. Kalau Kai tak salah membaca dari raut itu ada ketidaksukaan yang kentara.

"Dia cantik tapi angkuh sekali.. Sombong! Pintar _sih_ , tapi tingkah lakunya sungguh keterlaluan.." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seperti itu kah Baekhyun?

"Kalau kekasihnya?"

"Kenapa tanya itu?" Kei menelengkan kepalanya. "Kekasih Baekhyun? Aku masih ragu apakah mereka berkencan atau tidak.. Tapi hubungan keduanya cukup dekat.."

"Siapa?" Ada satu nama yang dicurigai disini.

"Oh Sehun _sunbaenim_.. Dia adalah _sunbae_ di universitasku.. Cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun bahkan santer terdengar keduanya berkencan.."

 _Deg~~_

Nama itu...

Kai terbelalak tak percaya. Sehun? Oh Sehun? Hubungan keduanya terlihat dekat bahkan ada yang mengatakan mereka berkencan. Kalau seperti itu dapat disimpulkan jika mereka memang dekat secara pribadi. Kai tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apakah Luhan tahu tentang hal ini? Apa dia tahu? Bukankah Luhan merasa sakit saat melihat Sehun bersama dengan Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau Luhan mengetahui hal ini?

Rasanya dada Kai berdenyut perih. Sebelah kiri bagian dadanya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum kala otak itu harus membayangkan bagaimana nasib Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak tega jika desas-desus itu menjadi kenyataan. Tiba-tiba ia ingin melindungi Luhan dari sakit hati yang sepertinya akan ia rasakan. Tiba-tiba ia ingin membawa Luhan menjauh dari buih pesakitan yang siap menempanya. Kai tahu dirinya mencintai Luhan. Kai tahu dan ia tak akan pernah rela hati lembut Luhan terluka karena Oh Sehun.

Tapi apa yang akan ia perbuat?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Yes chapter tiga up!_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Aneh yaa?_

 _Ah, saya mau tanya.. Bahasa yang saya gunakan terlalu tinggi gak sih? Gak kan? Masih bisa dipahami kan? Mbulet gak sih? Kalau mbulet mungkin ke depannya tak bikin lebih ringan saja.._

 _Efek, kalo bikin FF angst pasti gini bahasanya._

 _Oh ya ini death chara loh yaa.. :D_

 _._

 _Bagaimana? Reviewnya saja deh yaa..._

 _Maaf kalo sedikit aneh.._

 _Saya hanya manusia biasa.. :D_

 _._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak untuk FF ini._

 _._

 _Sorry for typo (s)_

 _._

 _Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.._

 _._

 _감사합니다_

 _사랑해요_

 _._

 _Kiss Bye From Lu Han and Kai.._

 _._

 _:D_

 _:D  
._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	5. four

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **Summary:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad summary)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

.

.

 **Chapter Four**

.

Pusing, mual dan terkadang kurang bisa mengontrol emosi. Sepertinya penyakit Baekhyun sedikit menular pada Sehun. _Oh_ , Sehun tak pernah berharap seperti itu. Atau karena keseringan ia menemani Baekhyun yang terkadang mengeluh sakit itu membuatnya ikut-ikutan? Entahlah, seharian ini Sehun merasa dirinya sama sekali tak enak badan.

Masih sore, belum waktunya pulang kerja Sehun telah meninggalkan kantornya. Ia meminta kepada Tuan Han untuk menggantikan pekerjaan yang sempat ia kerjakan setengah. Kali ini Sehun ingin memeriksakan diri. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang betah sakit. Secepat mungkin ia akan memeriksakannya.

Setengah jam setelah keluar dari kantor, tubuh Sehun telah berada di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Menemui dokter muda yang ada di dalamnya. Zang Yixing, dokter sekaligus _noona_ sepupunya. Meminta ia untuk memeriksa tubuh Sehun apakah ada yang salah atau tidak.

Lebih dulu Sehun registrasi di bagian depan rumah sakit sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan Yixing. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju ruangan Yixing yang cukup jauh dari tempat registrasi. Bibirnya bersiul aneh saat melewati lorong yang lumayan sepi ini. Jam berkunjung masih lama ditutup tapi keadaan sepi sekali. Sedikit ia merinding dengan suasana ini. Ia terus memfokuskan pandangan ke arah depan hingga seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Sosok yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yixing.

Mata Sehun menajam seketika. Ia kenal betul siapa sosok itu. Memicing dan sedikit mendekat lagi. Benar, sosok itu adalah.. Baekhyun.. _Oh_ , apakah ia baru saja periksa di sana? Sehun masih dalam rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Sesuatu menggelitik ulu hatinya. Ingin sekali bertanya namun ruangan yang sebentar lagi ia jejaki seakan memanggilnya. Sehun memilih melangkah masuk dan mengurungkan mengejar Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan _umma_ -nya.

" _Noona_..." Sehun masuk dengan tergesa.

Wanita muda yang tengah memunggungi Sehun itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun. Ia memutar segera duduknya. " _Oh_ , Sehun.. Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran. "Kau mau periksa? Kau sakit?" Kali ini ia bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun.

" _Noona_... Siapa pasien yang baru saja keluar dari ruanganmu?" Alih-alih menjawab, pertanyaan malah dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

Dahi wanita muda itu mengerut bingung. Ia menurunkan kacamata bulat dari jembatan hidungnya yang cantik.

"Baekhyun? Gadis yang baru saja keluar bukan?"

" _Eum,_ gadis itu.. Siapa? Baekhyun? Sakit apa dia _noona_?"

Kerutan yang sempat memudar itu tampak kembali menguat. Yixing duduk dan diikuti oleh Sehun yang masih setia dengan rasa penasarannya. Wanita bergelar dokter itu sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun. Kenapa ia peduli dengan gadis itu? Atau jangan-jangan ia mengenalnya?

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Yixing. Sehun mengangguk cepat. " _Ah_ , dia adalah pasien yang sementara aku tangani selama dokter Sungyeol ke Amerika.. Dia sedang berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan Sehun.." Jelasnya tenang.

 _Deg~_

Jantung Sehun seketika terdiam. Kelopak mata Sehun seketika membuka lebih lebar. Nafasnya seketika tercekat dan berhenti sejenak. Setiap untaian kata yang ia dengar tak salah ucap _'kan_? Tidak _'kan_? Sehun mendekati Yixing dan memegang pundak wanita muda itu.

"Maksud _noona_ apa? Penyakit mematikan?" Tanya Sehun berisikan nada tuntutan untuk segera dijelasnya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. _Namdongsaeng_ sepupunya terlihat aneh. Seolah ia terkejut atas hal buruk yang menimpa kekasihnya. Siapa Baekhyun bagi Sehun? Hanya orang biasa? Mana mungkin reaksi yang diberikan Sehun seperti ini. Yixing seorang dokter. Ia tahu bagaimana wajah seseorang yang mendengar kabar buruk dari orang-orang tersayang. Salah satunya reaksi atau ekspresi yang ditunjukan sama seperti milik Sehun.

"Sehun... Kau mengenal baik Baekhyun?" Yixing menatap dalam manikan kelam yang tampak gelisah itu.

Sehun mengangguk ragu. "Muridku berlatih piano.." Sahutnya lirih.

" _Ah_.." Yixing mengangguk paham. Pantas jika lelaki yang lebih muda enam tahun darinya ini begitu khawatir. "Baekhyun.. Dia mengidap kanker hati sejak usianya masih menginjak tiga tahun Sehun.."

 _Duar..._

Satu hantaman diterima jantung Sehun yang tak sepenuhnya siap. Ia terkejut bukan main. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Bukan rekayasa? Atau.. Tidak mungkin Yixing akan berbuat seperti itu. Salah satu sisi hati Sehun melemah, denyut nyeri yang terus berirama semenjak ucapan pertama membuat Sehun semakin lemah. Kenyataan ini begitu memilukan. Selain itu, Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang ia cintai. Mau tak mau perasaan iba dan miris begitu besar melekat di hatinya.

Rupanya hal menyedihkan tak sekali ini akan Sehun dengar. Raut wajah Yixing masih menunjukkan sesuatu yang misterius. Sepertinya masih ada yang akan disampaikan.

"Kau tahu Sehun?" Sehun mendekat. Ia menyondongkan wajahnya. "Baekhyun... Sepertinya dia merasa kesepian.."

Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan picingan mata yang semakin menjelaskan. Kesepian? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku mendengar dari _umma_ Baekhyun kalau Baekhyun mengambil cara yang salah agar teman-temannya tak mengetahui hal ini."

"Maksud _noona_?" Sehun semakin tak mengerti. Ucapan Yixing terlalu sulit untuk bisa ia reka.

Yixing mendesah tertahan. Ia meremas kelopak matanya lalu menatap dalam Sehun. "Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan ini justru dilontarkan Yixing, bukan menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sehun.

Sedikit ragu, kepala Sehun reflek mengangguk. Entah apa maksudnya, bibir penuh Yixing itu melengkung seolah ada kelegaan di hatinya.

"Baekhyun angkuh... Dia bersikap angkuh dan sombong kepada yang lainnya. Keluarga, juga teman-temannya. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, gadis itu begitu lemah dan butuh topangan. Baekhyun bukan gadis yang suka mengemis perhatian. Itu _lah_ yang membuat Baekhyun enggan berbagi tentang penyakitnya. Ia tidak mau orang-orang mendekatikanya karena rasa kasihan. Ia butuh seseorang yang tulus. Tapi cara yang ia ambil salah.."

Sehun tercekat mendengar penuturan Yixing. Benarkah Baekhyun seperti itu? Gadis centil menurut Sehun itu harus berbuat angkuh demi menutupi penyakitnya? Kenapa? Apa yang salah jika orang lain mengasihani? Bukan berarti ia tak akan dicintai tulus _'kan_? Beruntung otak Sehun bisa memproses dengan cepat sehingga ia tahu.

 _Ah_... Apakah ini juga yang membuatnya begitu benci dengan Luhan? Bukan hanya karena Luhan adalah putri dari Tuan Kris? Sungguh, Sehun begitu pusing dan bingung dengan ini semua. Namun dibalik itu semua ada rasa kasihan yang tak tahu sejak kapan tumbuh dan membuat Sehun semakin ingin melindunginya. Sehun ingin membuktikan bahwa ada yang akan mencintai dan menerima Baekhyun dengan tulus. _Bukankah dengan hal itu memiliki arti ia secara tidak langsung melepaskan Luhan?_

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya.. Jangan kau membuat sakit hati Baekhyun.. Perlakukan dia dengan lembut.. Jika Baekhyun masih bersikap angkuh jangan kau lawan dengan emosi juga.." Yixing menghela nafasnya berat. Wanita itu juga menunjukkan sebuah perasaan iba mendalam. "Baekhyun.. Diprediksi hanya bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun ini.."

 _Deg~_

Tak tahu sudah ke berapa kalinya Sehun mendapatkan pukulan dari kenyataan Baekhyun. Akan hidup sampai akhir tahun ini? Berarti hanya tinggal sekitar delapan bulan lagi? Sungguh? Kenapa begitu cepat? Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut perih. Salah satu sosok yang baru saja ia cintai ternyata hanya akan ada di dunia dalam waktu yang singkat.

Ia harus apa?

.

.

.

.

Momen seperti ini adalah salah satu momen yang dirindukan Luhan. Hanya akan bisa ia nikmati setahun dua kali atau bisa lebih jika memang dipertemukan dalam ajang lain. Apalagi yang ditunggu Luhan jika bukan pertandingan _**Manchester United**_ vs _**Chelsea**_. Pertandingan dimana mempertemukan klub kesayangan Luhan dan Kai.

Ya, hal yang dirindukan oleh Luhan adalah melihat bersama pertandingan ini dengan Kai. Mungkin Luhan mulai menyukai ini setelah kurang lebih lima kali mereka menonton bersama. Semenjak Luhan mengenal Kai dan tahu bahwa pemuda berkulit lebih gelap itu juga menyukai sepak bola. Namun yang berbeda disini jika dibandingkan dengan yang lalu adalah kali ini Luhan harus merelakan hanya melihat para pemain tidak secara langsung. Melalui layar kaca itu Luhan dan Kai menikmati pertandingan. Dan mereka setuju akan menghabiskan malam di _flat_ Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai.." Seru Luhan girang seraya meletakkan beberapa camilan dan ikut duduk menyender sofa di sebelah Kai. Luhan bersyukur pemuda ini tak menolak kala ajakannya menonton bersama.

Kai meluruskan kaki. Mencari posisi yang nyaman agar ia bisa fokus memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Sekitar lima menit lagi setelah iklan yang tayang.

"Sepertinya lebih menyenangkan kita melihat lewat televisi daripada datang ke stadion." Celetuk Kai yang lelah menunggu iklan itu.

Luhan mendesah lalu menggeleng. "Tidak.. Lebih menyenangkan saat kita bisa merasakan euforia di lapangan." Ia mengambil minuman kaleng. Detik selanjutnya ia mencongkel tutupnya. "Tapi kelemahannya kita tidak bisa melihat bola yang berada dari jangkauan pandang kita."

"Benar. Ada hal lain yang membuat menonton di rumah jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Kening Luhan mengerut, ia menoleh heran pada Kai.

Bibir Kai melengkung ketika wajah penasaran Luhan menggodanya. Lekas ia menarik kepala Luhan dan menempatkan pada pundaknya. Luhan sempat berjingkat dan menolak. Namun ia mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Kai.

"Ini.. Apa mungkin kalau kita melihat langsung di stadion bisa seperti ini dengan nyaman? Memang bisa, namun kenyamanan tidak akan kita rasakan.. Kalau duduk disini _'kan_.."

"Kai.." Luhan mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap bingung Kai. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi menggembung lucu. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tangannya menyentuh kening Kai lalu memindahkan pada keningnya sendiri. "Sama, kau tidak sakit.. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kai mendesis dengan mata berputar malas. "Sudahlah.. Aku yakin kali ini _MU_ akan kalah.." Tukasnya mengalihkan ucapannya semula.

Luhan menoleh pada layar yang telah menampilkan _line_ pemain masing-masing tim. "Enak saja.. Saatnya _MU_ menang dan _Chelsea_ pulang dengan tangan hampa.."

" _Ohooo_.. Kau percaya diri Nona Wu? Tidak ingat bagaimana _MU_ dihabiskan oleh _Chelsea_ awal musim?"

Luhan berdecak kesal. Wajahnya memerah, ia masih ingat saat awal musim keduanya melihat pertandingan secara live di _Stamford bridge_. Kai pulang dengan wajah cerah dan senyum yang terulas lebar. Kai tak berhenti mengejek Luhan sepanjang jalan dan mengoceh tentang bagaimana permainan berjalan. Luhan jelas marah bercampur kesal. Pasalnya saat itu _MU_ harus mengakui keunggulan _Chelsea_ dengan skor yang cukup membuat siapa pun mengelus dada. 5-0. Mau tak mau Luhan harus menerima puluhan ejekan dan sindiran dari Kai. Meskipun Luhan tau Kai hanya bercanda dengannya. Kai bukan _supporter_ _bar-bar_ yang sering mem- _bash_ lawannya yang kalah. Tidak, Kai hanya ingin menggoda emosi Luhan saja.

"Siapa tahu? Bola itu bundar.." Luhan menegak minumnya pelan. " _Ah_.. _ah_. _.ah_... Lihat Kai lihat! _Uh_ tampannya DeGea.. Tampan sekali dia..." Seru Luhan hilang ingatan seketika pemuda tampan sang penjaga gawang itu memasuki lapangan.

Kai mendesis. "Masih juga tampan aku.." Sahutnya malas.

Luhan melengos lalu memperhatikan kembali _starting line_ yang diturunkan hari ini. Sepertinya cukup memuaskan hati Luhan. Pilihan Van Daal cukup kuat untuk bisa menahan atau menggempur pertahanan yang digawangi oleh Courtois. Duet Rooney dan Persie pasti bisa mengobrak-abrik pertahanan itu.

Setelah _kick off_ babak pertama dimulai. Ketenangan mulai menyeruak. Luhan dan Kai sama-sama fokus pada jalannya pertandingan. Sesekali bibir mungil Luhan berceloteh kala Rooney gagal merebut bola yang digiring oleh Fabregas atau saat tendangan Persie terlalu jauh melenceng. Luhan juga menggumam kata kutukan ketika Ramires terus mengoper _assist_ pada Costa sehingga nyaris menjebol gawang _Man United_.

Ini telah berjalan sekitar tiga puluh menit dan masih belum ada gol yang tercipta. Luhan terus berceloteh seiring dengan jalannya pertandingan. Apapun itu ia komentari, mengundang senyum lebar dari sosok yang ada di sebelahnya. Jika Luhan selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya selama jalannya pertandingan ini, Kai terdiam. Ia memilih diam setelah Luhan begitu kesal melihat Persie gagal menciptakan gol bagi _Man United_. Dan mata tajamnya terus memonitori sosok Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan baginya.

Berulang kali senyum terulas dari bibir penuhnya kala mendengar celoteh kecewa atau rasa bangga yang keluar dari Luhan. Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pada umumnya, seorang gadis akan lebih memilih pada hal yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih cantik dan diperhatikan orang lain. Tetapi Luhan tidak. Gadis ini malah memilih sesuatu yang jarang dijamah kaum wanita. Bola. Kai sempat terkejut bahwa gadis selembut Luhan begitu beringas kala berhadapan dengan bola. Apalagi jika _Man United_ diejek habis-habisan. Kai pernah mengalaminya. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernafas ketika lengan Luhan mengapit kuat lehernya.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tak terlalu fanatik terhadap bola seperti Luhan. Ia hanya sekedar tahu dan suka tentang _Chelsea_. Kalau Jongin tak salah ingat, dalam satu musim –dulu- mungkin Jongin hanya mengikuti sekitar lima sampai enam pertandingan. Bukan seluruh pertandingan. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang nyaris tak melewatkan satupun pertandingan yang dihadapi oleh _Manchester United_. Bahkan Jongin masih ingat –dulu- Luhan sering merengek mengajak Kai melihat secara langsung pertandingan _Manchester United_. Meskipun itu bukan pertandingan melawan _Chelsea_. Namun Jongin tak pernah menolak rengekan Luhan. Ia selalu menyanggupi ajakan Luhan. Karena dengan seperti ini akan membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau mengantuk ya Kai?" Tanya Luhan setelah babak pertama selesai. Luhan memperhatikan Kai yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Desah pelan terurai dari bibirnya sebelum senyum tipis terukir. Luhan mengangkat kepala Kai dan meletakkan bantal di bawahnya. "Selalu saja tertidur di tengah pertandingan." Gumamnya pelan.

Selanjutnya ia bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Babak kedua akan dimulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

"Kai.." Luhan menepuk pipi Kai dengan gemas. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai pertandingannya. Tak akan menyenangkan kalau ia hanya menyaksikan sendiri pertandingan ini. "Ayo bangun.. Katanya kau mau melihat sampai selesai.. Mana?"

Kai masih tak bergeming. Kelopak matanya setia tertutup tak memperdulikan tepukan bahkan cubitan pada pipinya.

"Kai..." Luhan berteriak di telinga Kai. Tak terkejut, Kai membuka paksa kedua matanya dan menatap datar Luhan. Gadis cantik itu mengerucut dengan pipinya yang mengembung. "Kau ini kenapa selalu saja tidur _sih_? Menyebalkan.."

Kai menguap lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Aku lelah Lu.." Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian menegakkan duduknya. "Bagaimana? Siapa yang menang?" Tanyanya seraya memperhatikan skor di pojok atas layar. " _Ah_ , masih seri.."

Luhan mendesah. "Aku kesepian kalau kau tidur Kai.. Siapa yang aku ajak bicara?" Keluhnya.

Kai tersenyum. "Yaa maaf.. Kan kau sudah hafal bagaimana tabiatku kalau kita menonton bola di rumah.." Deretan gigi milik Kai terlihat jelas. "Berani bertaruh? Kita sama sekali belum pernah bertaruh bukan?"

Kerutan di kening Luhan muncul tipis. Bingung dan sedikit was-was dengan seringaian yang muncul di wajah Kai. Luhan harus mengantisipasi hal aneh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Bertaruh? Tentang?"

"Kau berani?" Anggukan diterima Kai sebagai jawaban. "Kalau _MU_ menang.. Aku akan melakukan yang kau inginkan.. Tapi kalau _Chelsea_ yang menang.." Kai mendekat pada Luhan dan berbisik. "Kau harus melakukan apa yang aku inginkan.."

"Kai!" Luhan memberengut dan Kai tertawa.

"Kenapa? Mau tidak?" Luhan menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tampak berpikir. Sejenak melirik pada layar yang telah menampilkan dua tim berebut bola. Bibirnya mendesah sebelum ia mengangguk.

Kai tersenyum. "Yakin?" Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Aku yakin!" Serunya percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja."

Kai menyamankan duduknya di sebelah Luhan yang tampak gelisah. Ia tengah menatap gelisah layar kaca. Bola-bola yang dioper oleh pemain tengah _Man United_ itu selalu gagal dieksekusi oleh Rooney ataupun Persie. Berkali-kali Young berhasil memecahkan kosentrasi Persie maupun Rooney. Tak sekali juga Costa menendang bola yang cukup membahayakan.

Kai semakin menyeringai kala gocekan lancar yang dilakukan oleh Fabregas berhasil melewati pertahanan Carrick. Ia melemparkan _assist_ pada Ramires dan..

" _GOAAALLLLLLLL..._ " Satu tembakan keras Ramires menghujam gawang DeGea. Teriakan Kai begitu keras memekikan telinga Luhan.

Gadis cantik itu menatap wajah Kai yang tampak sumringah. Raut gelap jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Luhan mencibir kecil kala melihat Kai begitu senang dengan keunggulan sementara Chelsea. Mata tajamnya melirik sejenak pada _gadisnya_ itu. Luhan sedikit gelisah dan.. apalah itu Kai tak terlalu bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat namun sekor masih belum berubah. Tetap 0-1 untuk keunggulan _Chelsea_. Mata rusa Luhan bergerak khawatir dengan sesekali melirik pada pojok kotak kaca yang menampilkan waktu tersisa. Ia terperangah membaca angka kecil itu. Lima menit lagi waktu tersisa. Luhan menggumam kecil berharap _Man United_ bisa membalikkan keadaan.

"Lihaat.. _MU_ harus benar-benar harus mengakui keunggulan _Chelsea_.." Tukas Kai santai. Baginya jika ia kalah tak masalah mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Tapi kalau ia yang menang, akan ada hal menarik yang ia dapatkan.

"Belum selesai.. Masih ada tambahan waktu."

"Apakah mungkin? Kau lihat? Pertahanan _Man United_ sepertinya kelelahan menghadapi gesitnya Costa juga Ramires.. _Ah_ bahkan Fabregas, Young juga Terry ikut mengobrak-abrik _defender Man United_.." Kai tersenyum menang melihat bagaimana tim kesayangannya bekerja. Cantik sekali permainan mereka.

"Tapi..." Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. "Baiklah.. Aku kalah.." Akunya berat hati. Peluit tanda akhir permainan terdengar nyaring. Luhan benar harus mengakui kehebatan _Chelsea_ yang bisa menaklukkan _MU_ di kandang.

Kai mengusap pipi Luhan. "Jangan cemas.. Aku tidak memintamu yang aneh-aneh _kok_.."

"Kau mau apa?" Luhan sudah siap jika seandainya Kai memintanya sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku akan mengatakanmu besok.."

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

Kai tak menjawab, ia melirik jam dinding. "Sudah malam.. Sekarang kau tidur _eum_? Aku akan pulang.." Kai bangkit dari duduk. Sementara Luhan masih dalam tahap kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas Kai menginginkan pertaruhan tapi ia tak mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan ikut bangkit dan menahan tangan Kai yang hendak pergi.

"Katakan dulu padaku apa yang kau inginkan.. Baru kau boleh pergi.."

" _Oh_ , kalau aku tidak bilang berarti aku tidak boleh pulang? Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan bilang dan tidur disini.." Goda Kai.

"Kai!" Luhan memasang wajah kesalnya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kai malah tertawa. Wajah Luhan memerah menahan emosi. Ia sudah kesal karena _MU_ kalah dan sekarang dipermainkan oleh Kai.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam sembilan pagi.. Ingat jam sembilan pagi! Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.. Sekarang aku akan pulang." Secepat kilat Kai mengecup kening Luhan.

Luhan tertegun dengan rasa terkejutnya. Kecupan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aliran darahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kecupan itu berhasil membuat Luhan lupa diri dengan segala desiran, degupan dan godaan di tubuhnya.

"Kai.." Luhan menarik tangan Kai setelah ia sanggup mengontrol emosinya. "Aku ikut.."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Luhan berada di rumah keluarga Wu. Kris meminta anak terkasihnya itu membuatkannya sup dari China kesukaan Kris. Luhan tahu jika Junmyun tidak bisa membuatkan sup itu seperti sang _mama_. Mungkin hanya keturunan darah yang bisa membuat makanan dengan sama. Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini Luhan tengah membuat sup itu setelah ia meminta Kai mengantarkannya. Kai pulang dari _flat_ Luhan setelah mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah ini.

Sedikit lelah, Luhan menyiapkan makanan itu. Bibirnya sesekali bersenandung. Tangannya begitu lincah menata makanan yang telah siap disajikan. Dengan satu kali sentuhan terakhir, Luhan siap memanggil Kris, Junmyun dan Baekhyun untuk makan bersama.

"Sempurna.." Pekiknya senang setelah ia meletakkan sup itu beserta segala pernak-pernik perlengkapannya. Luhan melepaskan sarung tangan dan _apron_ -nya. Segera ia memanggil sang _baba_ dan _umma_ agar cepat menyantap makan malam mereka.

" _Waahh_ , semua sudah siap yaa Lu?" Kris yang lebih dulu mendengar panggilan Luhan dengan cepat turun ke bawah. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Junmyun duduk di sebelah suaminya. "Sepertinya enak.." Tukasnya seraya membalik mangkuk untuk Kris dan dirinya. Luhan tersenyum kembali namun ia merasa sedikit sedih tak ada Baekhyun disana. Ia bangkit lagi dan menatap bergantian orangtuanya.

"Luhan akan panggil Baekhyun dulu _umma_.. _baba_.."

Lekas Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua. Sesampainya di depan kamar Baekhyun, Luhan terdiam. Tangannya menggantung di udara. Ada keraguan yang menyapa kala ia akan mengetuk pintu itu. Sedikit ragu, Luhan mulai menggerakkan kepalan tangannya.

"Baek.. Baekhyun _-ah_.. Ayo makan dulu Baek.. _Unni_ sudah membuatkanmu sup.," Panggil Luhan. Luhan menempelkan telinga pada pintu namun tak mendapati respon yang ia inginkan.

Luhan mendesah. "Baekhyun _-ah_.. Makan dulu Baek.." Satu kali lagi ia mengetuk berulang pintu kayu itu. Sekitar satu menit tak ada jawaban, Luhan kembali mengetuknya. "Baekhyun _-ah_.. Ayo ma-"

"Jangan menggangguku! Aku tidak akan sudi makan makananmu.. Kau makan saja dengan _baba_ kesayanganmu itu!" Sentak Baekhyun dengan ketus. Detik selanjutnya ia membanting pintu di depan Luhan.

Luhan terperanjat mundur kala dentuman pintu menghampiri pendengarannya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri sekali. Lagi-lagi sikap kasar Baekhyun ia terima. Dengan tatapan nanar, Luhan memperhatikan sejenak pintu kayu itu sebelum kembali ke ruang makan bersama dengan orangtuanya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Luhan memutar tubuh dan beranjak dari sana.

"Mana Baekhyun sayang?" Kris memperhatikan belakang Luhan yang tak tampak siapa-siapa.

Luhan menggeleng. "Baekhyun kenyang _baba_.. Dia tidak mau makan.." Balasnya lembut.

Lainnya hanya mengangguk paham. Lantas Luhan ikut duduk di depan Kris dan sebelah Junmyun. Hatinya masih belum tenang dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Sikap itu, Luhan selalu mengulang kembali potongan ingatan itu. Sikap itu, secara reflek selalu bermain-main di benaknya. Sikap itu, sampai kapan Luhan akan berhenti menerimanya? Gerakan tangan itu tampak tak bersemangat menyuapkan makanan. Berulang kali nyaris meleset jika Luhan tak sigap kembali ke dunianya. Luhan, masih berat memikirkan Baekhyun.

Suasana makan malam cukup sunyi. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Kris dan Junmyun menyudahi makannya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang harus menghabiskan setengah sup di mangkuk. Luhan tersenyum kala kedua orantuanya pergi lebih dulu. Lekas ia menyelesaikan makan dan membereskan semuanya. Selesai dengan urusan dapur, Luhan segera naik ke lantai dua. Tidur di kamar lamanya.

Saat kaki Luhan akan masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menoleh sejenak pada pintu Baekhyun. Tertutup rapat, batinnya mengira bahwa Baekhyun telah tidur. Lantas ia memegang kenop dan memutarnya. Tapi tunggu! Suara musik itu, suara itu berasal dari kamar Baekhyun. Apa gadis itu belum tidur? Sebentar Luhan terdiam untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik musik itu masih terdengar membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _-ah_.." Luhan mengetuk pelan pintu Baekhyun. "Baekhyun _-ah_.. Buka pintunya sayang.. _Unni_ ingin bicara padamu.. Baek—" Tak butuh dua kali ulang ketukan pintu itu terbuka. Luhan tersentak ketika sosok Baekhyun telah berdiri dengan tatapan dingin penuh menghina. Luhan tersenyum kikuk lalu bersuara. "Bisa bicara sebentar? _Unni_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Apa? Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Luhan pada kenop pintunya. Ia akan menutup pintu itu namun Luhan dengan sigap menahannya.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Luhan. Baekhyun mendesis dan berjalan menjauh masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia cukup menoleransi sikap Baekhyun yang keterlaluan.

Luhan mendekati tempat Baekhyun duduk. "Baek! Dengarkan _unni_ saat _unni_ bicara.." Tukas Luhan lembut seraya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepis sentuhan itu. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan.." Ucapnya sinis tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

" _Unni_ ingin tanya.. Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci _unni_ Baek? Kenapa kau masih saja membenciku? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan keinginanmu dengan pergi dari sini? Tapi kenapa kau masih membenciku?" Lirih Luhan. Wajah dan kedua mata rusanya memanas. Bulir air hangat yang bersembunyi di kedua pelupuk matanya memaksa agar segera dilepaskan.

Baekhyun berdecih kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap sebentar sosok Luhan yang tengah berjuang dengan air mata. "Kau masih bisa tanya kenapa? Bukankah alasanku selama ini sudah jelas? Aku membencimu karena kau anak Kris Wu! Lelaki yang beraninya menghancurkan keluarga orang lain!" Pekik Baekhyun tak suka.

Luhan terkesiap. Ia terdiam dengan arah pandang kabur menatap Baekhyun yang begitu angkuh di depannya. Air mata itu turun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baek... _Baba_ menikahi _umma_ -mu karena mereka ingin.. Apa yang salah dengan pernikahan mereka? Dan _baba_ tidak menghancurkan keluargamu.. _Baba_ menikah setelah _umma_ dan _appa_ bercerai.."

"Jangan memanggil _appa_ -ku dengan sebutan _appa_! Kau tidak pantas menyebutnya!"

"Baek!" Luhan menggenggam lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berniat menampiknya namun ditahan oleh Luhan. "Aku mohon! Jangan benci aku karena _baba_ menikahi _umma_.. Mereka ingin hidup bahagia berdua juga Baek.."

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Sejenak melirik benci pada Luhan. Bibir mungilnya kembali berdecih dan mendesis sombong. "Aku peduli? Tidak! Bagiku kalian tetap penghancur!" Baekhyun menghempaskan genggaman Luhan. Luhan nyaris terjungkal jika ia tak sigap mengantisipasi.

Denyut perih yang menyisik di dalam hatinya memaksa Luhan menangis. Tak peduli bagaimana Luhan kini di mata Baekhyun, air mata itu enggan berhenti. Tetes air itu menghujam turun dan membasahi pipi cantiknya. Baekhyun hanya memandang datar Luhan yang tengah memeras air mata. Ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

" _Ah_ , untuk Sehun _sunbae_.."

Merasa nama Sehun disebut, sontak membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia adalah kekasihmu.." Tukasnya dingin lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

Tubuh Luhan limbung, terjatuh dengan posisi berjongkok. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan linangan air yang entah mengapa begitu sulit dihentikan. Sehun, nama itu seolah menambah rasa sakit yang terukir di hati Luhan. Kekasihnya, entah mengapa menjadi salah satu penyumbang luka di hatinya. Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana dirinya. Kenapa semua pesakitan yang diterima ini harus disumbangkan oleh orang-orang terkasih? Mau memulung belas kasih kepada siapa? Tuhan, Luhan hanya bisa memohon pada-Mu.

Cukup lama Luhan bertahan dengan posisi itu, akhirnya ia menyerah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan ini membuahkan hasil atau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu istrihatnya. Yang jelas Luhan hanya tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih membencinya dengan alasan yang sama dan enggan membuka hati untuknya. Serta kenyataan Baekhyun yang memilih Sehun sebagai guru privatnya diluar pengetahuan Baekhyun tentang hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun. Luhan berjalan keluar kamar setelah ia memandang sebentar tubuh Baekhyun yang berselimut tebal. Dengan gumaman lirih ucapan selamat malam.

Luhan tak tahu, bahwa gadis yang tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut itu juga menitikkan air mata. Ia tak kuasa menghentikan gejolak yang memburu di hatinya hingga air mata harus turun membasahi pipi. Baekhyun juga sakit disini. Baekhyun juga kecewa disini. Baekhyun tahu ia egois. Tapi Baekhyun hanya ingin sekali saja ia bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Maafkan aku Luhan _unni_.."

.

.

.

.

.

Kebingungan Luhan masih terus berputar di kepalanya. Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia berada disini. Berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Kim dengan beberapa orang yang tak ia kenali. _Ah_ , bukan beberapa. Semua. Hanya Kai saja _lah_ yang ia kenali. Luhan tak bisa apa-apa selain mengulas senyum manis setiap kali tatapan lembut ia dapatkan.

Seperti perjanjian kemarin saat keduanya bertaruh. Kekalahan Luhan yang membuat dirinya terjebak di tengah keluarga Kim. Luhan masih belum mengerti maksud dari pemuda _tan_ itu. Jam sembilan pagi ia dijemput dan dibawa ke salon mewah. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun mewah dan sepatu hak tinggi yang cukup menyiksa kaki. Luhan memang anak orang berada namun ia tak begitu suka dengan sepatu yang kurang nyaman itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan dibawa ke rumah keluarga Kai. Pertama kalinya Luhan menjejakkan kaki di rumah mewah ini.

Dan saat ini, Luhan duduk berdampingan dengan Kai dan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tak tahu Luhan siapa nama-nya. Cukup tampan, bahkan jika Luhan boleh jujur lelaki ini jauh lebih tampan dari Kai. Lelaki itu duduk dan bersenda gurau dengan wanita muda yang Luhan akan memuji kecantikannya sampai kapanpun. Keduanya tampak cocok bersanding. Di sebelah kanan Luhan duduk gadis cantik yang sepertinya centil namun mengasyikkan. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah bersihnya dan tampilan sederhana itu tak meninggalkan kesan berkelas dari tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa di sebelah kanan gadis itu ada lelaki muda yang Luhan prediksi berusia sama dengan gadis itu. Luhan bingung tak tahu siapa mereka. Kalau mereka memang keluarga Kai, yang mana? Sepertinya tidak semua.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungkyu datang bersama dengan Eunji. _Ah_ , Luhan dan lainnya lekas berdiri dan memberikan hormat.

"Duduklah lagi.. Terima kasih kalian telah datang di acara makan siang bersama ini.. Terutama untuk pasangan anak-anak _abeoji_.. Terima kasih mau datang ke acara ini.." Sungkyu melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan satu persatu yang duduk di sana.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan acara yang terlalu penting... _Abeoji_ dan _eomoni_ ingin membuat kalian lebih kenal dengan yang lain.. Biar kalian jadi akrab.. Boleh _dong_ perkenalan dulu?"

Luhan tertegun bingung. Keningnya mengerut dengan arah pandang menyorot pada Kai. Perkenalan? Apa maksud ini? Apakah ini semacam perkenalan calon menantu atau apalah itu? Kalau memang seperti itu..

Tunggu! Luhan bukan kekasih Kai, kenapa ia harus Kai bawa kemari..

"Luhan?" _Eh_? Luhan tersentak kaget saat namanya disebut oleh Sungkyu. "Perkenalkan dirimu.. Putri cantik dari keluarga Wu.."

Luhan _kagok_ sekejap. " _Oh-oh_.. _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Nama saya Wu Luhan.. Saya bekerja di _Saebyuk Group_ dan saya adalah teman dari Kai, Kim Jongin.. Terima kasih.." Luhan berdiri lalu memberi hormat untuk semuanya.

" _Waahh_ , _unni_ jauh lebih cantik saat melihat langsung dari pada hanya di foto.." Celetuk Kei dengan nada khas ceria miliknya.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Aku cukup tahu kau Luhan.. _Baba_ -mu sering bercerita anak cantiknya yang sering ia banggakan.. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah teman dari Jongin.. Terima kasih Luhan..." Tukas Sungkyu. "Lalu? Soojung?"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_.. Luhan dan lainnya yang belum mengenal saya.. Perkenalkan saya, Jung Soojung. _Designer_ sekaligus model tetap _Six Women_.. Tunangan dari Kim Myungsoo.. Kami akan menikah bulan depan, do'akan lancar yaa.. Terima kasih.." Tukas wanita muda yang sempat dikagumi Luhan. _Ah_ , pantas saja jika ia memiliki wajah bak bidadari. Ternyata ia adalah seorang model.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_.. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa jurusan teknik sipil di _Hongik University_.. Teman dari Kim Jiyeon.. Terima kasih.." Pemuda yang sempat melontarkan candaan tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Kali ini kaliam anggota keluarga Kim.. Jongin?" Sungkyu memerintah.

Kai berdiri dan menatap satu persatu mereka. " _Hallo everybody_! Perkenalkan saya si tampan Kim Jongin atau biasa disapa Kai Kim.. Manajer muda bagian humas di _Seongtae II Ltd_. Terima kasih.." Secara reflek ada sebuah senyum di wajah cantik Luhan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_.. Saya adalah Kim Myungsoo atau akrab dipanggil L, sulung dari Kim bersaudara.. Direktur operasional II di _Seongtae II Ltd_. _Ah_ , benar, bulan depan kami akan menikah.. Jangan lupa datang, tujuan kita disini juga akan membahas hal ini dan menumbuhkan keakraban.." Tukasnya disertai kerlingan kepada Soojung.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_.. Si bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Kim Jiyeon atau bisa dipanggil Kei Kim.. Mahasiswa tingkat dua di jurusan musik modern _Hongik University_.. Aku senang bisa ada acara seperti ini.. _Appa,_ lain kali ada lagi yaa.."

Luhan baru mengerti sekarang siapa mereka. _Ah_ , ternyata yang dibawa ke pertumuan ini adalah mereka yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan sang anak dari keluarga Kim. Kalau seperti itu berarti Luhan? Benarkah...

Sesi perkenalan itu telah selesai. Ada banyak celetukan dan celotehan dari masing-masing entitas disana. Luhan tampak diam dengan pikiran yang entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Sedari tadi hanya Kei, Kai dan Soojung yang aktif berbicara. Tampaknya mereka memang telah saling akrab sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, kesempatan bagi Luhan datang. Ia ingin berprotes pada Kai. Sungkyu dan Eunji telah meninggalkan tempat makan. Keduanya harus pergi lebih dulu. Ternyata pertemuan ini memang ditujukan agar mereka saling mengenal dan mengakrabkan diri. Luhan baru tahu ada tradisi seperti ini di keluarga Kim.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari Kai?" Bisik Luhan setelah Kai merespon cubitannya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada keluargaku.."

"Tapi Kai.."

" _Oh_ , _Unni_.. Apa kau dengan Kai _oppa_ sudah lama berkencan?" Kei bertanya seraya menyuapkan makanannya.

Luhan lekas menoleh, protesnya harus ia tunda akibat pertanyaan dari Kei. Ia memandang Kei bingung karena tak terlalu mendengar pertanyaannya.

Mengerti, Kei mengulangi pertanyaannya. " _Unni_ apa sudah lama berkencan dengan Kai _oppa_? Soalnya Kai _oppa_ jarang bercerita tentang wanita selama di Inggris.."

" _Eh_?" Luhan mendelik dan menjauhkan kedua belah bibirnya. "Berkencan?" Ulang Luhan. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak.. Tidak.. Kami tidak berkencan.."

"Benarkah? Padahal kalian cocok bersama.." Kali ini Soojung yang menanggapi. Wanita muda itu rupanya memperhatikan Kai dan Luhan.

" _Ah-ah_.. Tidak.. Aku dan Kai hanya berteman saja.." Luhan gugup sendiri diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

L mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yakin? Tapi kenapa kau mau dibawa Kai kemari? _Appa_ bilang hanya calon menantu _loh_ yang dibawa kepertemuan ini.." Godanya dengan nada yang entah bagaimana L mengaturnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Luhan bingung, ucapan dari L terlalu cepat merekat di otaknya. Apa maksud dari itu semua? Kenapa Kai malah membawanya jika memang ini digunakan sebagai ajang perkenalan menantu? Atau memang, tidak... Luhan secepat mungkin menghilangkan segalanya yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal, membuat perutnya seraya digelitik secara berlebih dan deru nafas yang memburu disebabkan kegugupan tiba-tiba.

Namun sepertinya Luhan tak bisa menampik semua itu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Belum sempat Luhan menetralkan segala rasa akibat pemikirannya itu, sebuah pertanyaan kembali ia terima.

Luhan mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban kepada L.

" _Ah_.. Ternyata Kai _oppa_ keduluan.. _Ckckck_.. Kasihan.. Padahal sangat rugi kalau sampai Luhan _unni_ dibawa orang lain.." Timpal Kei.

Kai geram bercampur malu. Ia kesal dengan dua saudaranya yang bisa-bisanya mem- _bully_ -nya.

" _Yaa_! _Hyung_! Kei, kalau kalian mau menjatuhkanku jangan dihadapan Luhan _dong_! Bisa jatuh _image_ -ku.."

Lainnya tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Hanya dalam waktu yang tak lama kedekatan cukup mereka rasakan. Luhan bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tumpah ruah disini. Sikap ramah dari L dan Kei juga pasangan mereka membuat Luhan tenang. Namun, di dalam hatinya ada rasa sakit yang jelas sekali. Luhan ingat bagaimana kemarin malam ia dengan Baekhyun harus berakhir air mata. Andai saja Baekhyun bisa seperti ini...

.

"Jangan dengarkan kata mereka! Mereka memang suka bercanda.." Kai membuka pintu mobilnya setelah mereka sampai parkiran gedung _flat_ Luhan.

Luhan menahan tawa yang sepertinya enggan menyingkir darinya. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kai yang diserang kata-kata oleh tiga komplotan tadi. L, Kei juga Soojung. Luhan masih ingat wajah Kai yang memerah saat ia ingin membalas perkataan mereka.

"Mereka menyenangkan.. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan mereka lagi.."

" _Oh-hoo_.. Kau ketagihan aku ajak kesana?" Kai dan Luhan jalan menuju _lift_.

Luhan memencet tombol _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka naik. " _Eum_.. Mereka ramah dan aku merindukan suasana seperti itu.." Suara Luhan melirih pada akhir. Kai mengerti lantas ia mengusak surai madu Luhan.

" _Ah_ , Kai.. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengajakku? Kau tidak punya kekasih? Atau kau..."

"Apa?" Kai nyaris salah tingkah saat tatapan Luhan berubah penasaran setengah menggoda. "Kau pernah mendengar aku punya kekasih?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" _Nah_! Aku tidak punya teman perempuan yang pantas dibawa ke keluargaku selain dirimu.. Juga, ini denda karena kau kalah taruhan _'kan_?" Kai keluar dari _lift_ lebih dulu.

"Dasar kau!" Decak Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan flat Luhan. "Pulanglah.. Terima kasih atas waktu menyenangkan hari ini.. Mengenal mereka adalah hal yang berharga.." Tukas Luhan dengan senyum cantik terulas setelah ia membuka pintu _flat_.

"Lain kali mau aku ajak lagi?" Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah! Aku pulang dulu _eum_? Kau istirahatlah dulu.. _Bye-bye_." Kai melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah pergi dari depan _flat_ Luhan.

Ia tersenyum di setiap langkah yang ia ciptakan. Rasanya senang bisa membawa Luhan ke keluarganya. Apalagi jika status mereka bukan sebatas teman. _Ah_ , mengingat itu membuat Kai sedikit terbebani.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kai yang terus mengulas senyum. Luhan pun begitu, tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung cantik kala ingatannya memainkan saat-saat menyenangkan di keluarga Kai. Ketika ia teringat perkataan L dan Kei yang seolah menunjukkan kalau Kai menyukainya.

Menyukainya?

 _Deg~_

Luhan seketika merasakan itu lagi dan lagi.. Rasa yang sering mengganggunya beberapa saat terakhir ini..

Luhan...

Entahlah.. Ia tak asing dengan perasaan ini namun masih takut mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

Mendahului sesuatu itu bukan hal yang salah 'kan? Sepertinya bagi Baekhyun itu bukan hal yang salah. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini tepat pada hari H. Namun Baekhyun tidak, ia ingin diingat lebih dulu dan dianggap memiliki kesan yang lebih. Ulang tahun Sehun masih akan jatuh pada tanggal 12 April besok, tetapi sosok Baekhyun telah berdiri manis di depan _flat_ milik Sehun dengan sekeranjang bahan makanan.

Rencanya Baekhyun ingin memberikan hadiah berupa makanan yang ia masak sendiri dan dinikmati berdua dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berharap apa yang dilakukan ini bisa menyenangkan hati Sehun. Apalagi bisa menarik hati Sehun agar bisa menerimanya. _Baekhyun masih tak tahu jika sesungguhnya Sehun telah mencintainya._

"Baekhyun?"

" _Oppa~_." Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Sehun yang berdiri dengan keadaan bingung. Sehun baru saja bangun tidur dan ia mendapatkan tamu yang tak bisa ia duga. Ini kali pertama sosok Baekhyun masuk ke dalam flat miliknya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku membawakanmu ini!" Ia mengangkat bahan makanan itu. "Mau makan malam denganku?"

" _Eh_?" Kening Sehun mengerut butuh penjelasan. Sepertinya Baekhyun enggan menjelaskan, ia lebih memilih langsung melenggang masuk dan meletakkan bahan-bahan itu ke atas meja dapur.

Sehun hanya mengikuti gerak tubuh gadis manis itu. Ia duduk di kursi dekat tempat Baekhyun bermain saat ini. Mata elang Sehun memonitori setiap gerak lincah tubuh Baekhyun yang berkutat dengan sayur mayur itu. Sehun baru tahu bahwa Baekhyun sepertinya mahir menggunakan alat dapur dan bisa memasak. Reflek, sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah Sehun kala dengan manisnya Baekhyun memotong sayur mayur itu.

"Apa tujuanmu membuatkanku sup rumput laut Baek?" Tanya Sehun bingung setelah ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun akan memasak sup rumput laut.

Baekhyun menghentikan mengaduk sup itu dan menatap Sehun datar. " _Oppa_ tidak sadar?"

"Untuk?"

" _Oppa~_."

"Makanya _oppa_ tanya padamu Baek.." Sehun bangkit dan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Ia mengendus bau wangi yang berasal dari kepulan asap.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Ulang tahunmu besok.." Sahutnya malas. Di mata Baekhyun, Sehun selalu seperti ini. Jarang peka dan tak mau berusaha berpikir.

" _Oh 'kan_ masih besok Baek.."

"Aku ingin lebih dulu merayakannya bersamamu.."

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengusak surai cokelat tua Baekhyun dan kembali duduk. Membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan apa yang ia inginkan. Hatinya mendadak hangat dan ada sesuatu aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menyukai sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Sikap manis dan menggemaskan dari Baekhyun.

Tak lama Baekhyun menata makanan sup rumput laut dan beberapa makanan pendamping di meja makan. Sehun tak membantu, ia hanya memperhatikan lincahnya tangan Baekhyun bekerja. Setelah semuanya siap, Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup rumput laut untuk Sehun. Selanjutnya ia meletakkan di depan Sehun.

"Makanlah _oppa_... Ini enak.." Pekik Baekhyun sumringah. Gadis cantik itu senang bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Sehun.

Sehun menyuapkan satu sendok sup itu. " _Waaahhhh_... Baekhyunie, aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak seenak ini.." Seru Sehun dengan binar mata yang tak berbohong.

Baekhyun tersipu malu dipuji oleh seseorang yang ia sukai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Sehun yang seakan menjeratnya.

"Apa aku begitu istimewa hingga kau melakukan ini Baek?" Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mendelik mendengar celetukan dari Sehun yang menurutnya sedikit...

Selama ini Sehun tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Baekhyun kikuk, ia harus menjawab bagaimana?

Sadar Baekhyun berada dalam kecanggungan, Sehun tertawa. Ia mengusak surai cokelat tua Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi tembamnya. Baekhyun menegang, aliran panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh, kali ini Baekhyun merasa Sehun sedikit jauh lebih berani daripada yang lalu. _Ada apa?_

Acara makan malam pun berakhir, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton tv. Gadis itu menolak pulang. Ia bersikukuh ingin tinggal sehari di _flat_ Sehun dan Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya. _Toh_ ia tinggal sendiri. Lagipula Baekhyun adalah orang istimewa di hati Sehun juga.

Sehun duduk di salah satu sofa, disusul oleh Baekhyun yang menyender di pundaknya. Kenyamanan jelas menyergap dalam hati Baekhyun. Pemuda di sampingnya ini sama sekali tak merasa risih dan menghindarinya. Baekhyun semakin merasa nyaman ketika Sehun mengusap surainya dengan sayang. Kedua mata sipitnya mengarah lurus pada tayangan drama yang diputar oleh Sehun.

" _Waahh_ , akhir yang bahagia.. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka.." Sehun menengok pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengagumi akhir dari drama itu. Pernyataan itu mengiris pelan hatinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terkesan jauh dari sebuah kecerahan. Wajah itu terlihat pucat jika dibandingkan wajah gadis pada umumnya.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Nyeri menyerang kala barisan kata yang diberikan oleh Yixing terngiang di otaknya. Penyakit mematikan, kanker otak. Perlahan kedua kata itu menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Menyenangkan mungkin punya akhir hidup bahagia seperti itu.."

"Kau bisa memilikinya." Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kepedihan tersirat dari sepasang irisnya. "Mana mungkin.." Lirihnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

" _Uh_?" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Ti-tidak.. Aku hanya tidak yakin saja.." Kepalanya menunduk. Menghindari sorot penuh tanya dari mata elang Sehun.

Sehun mencelos perih melihat bagaimana Baekhyun. Jelas gadis ini begitu rapuh. Jelas gadis ini berbeda jika dibandingkan saat-saat ia merasa angkuh. Sehun sungguh ingin merengkuh tubuh itu dan menenangkannya dalam pelukan.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun mendongak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.."

Sedikit bingung, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar sakit kanker?"

 _Blam..._

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia mendelik tak percaya pada Sehun. Darimana? Darimana Sehun tahu tentang hal ini? Darimana? Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia ingin sekali menyangkalnya. Namun tatapan dari Sehun seolah mengatakan dirinya harus jujur.

"Baek.." Suara menuntut itu semakin mengiris hati Baekhyun. Apa ini saatnya ia jujur pada yang lain? Tapi jika seperti itu..

Baekhyun tak ingin Sehun melihat dan mau bersamanya karena rasa iba..

Baekhyun tak mau..

"Baek!"

" _Ah_ , _oppa._." Baekhyun menunduk. Air telah menggenang di kedua bola matanya. Ia mengerjab berulang. Mencegah bulir itu agar tak terjatuh. Setelah hatinya merasa tenang, secara reflek kepala Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baek..." Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Ia memberikan ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tangisnya pecah ketika suara penuh rasa khawatir itu terdengar.

"Harusnya kau bercerita kepadaku.. Kenapa?"

"A-aku.." Baekhyun memeras kelopak matanya. "Aku tidak ingin _oppa_ kasihan kepadaku... Aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh orang lain."

Dada Sehun perih kala jawaban itu terdengar. Rasanya Baekhyun meragukan apa yang ia berikan padanya. Bukankah tak selamanya setiap orang akan memberikan rasa iba? Ada juga dari sekian orang itu yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Bukan karena rasa iba.

"Baek.. Kau harus tahu! Aku tidak sekedar kasihan kepadamu.." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya bingung. Ia menatap dalam kedua iris kelam Sehun. "Dengan bersikap angkuh? Kau bisa mencari siapa yang benar-benar menyayangimu? Tidak!"

"Tapi _oppa_.."

"Jangan jadikan penyakit itu alasan untuk bisa bersikap angkuh.. Ada orang yang akan menyayangimu dengan tulus. Bukan karena rasa kasihan."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia meresapi setiap kata dari Sehun. Haruskah ia melepas semua keangkuhan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun? Tapi..

"Baek!" Baekhyun mendongak. Reflek kedua mata sipitnya melebar. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Dengan cepat, bibir Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka. Ia membungkam belah bibir milik Baekhyun. Semula hanya sebuah kecupan hingga berubah menjadi gerakan kecil sebagai tarian di atas bibir Baekhyun. Naluri Baekhyun bekerja. Ia tak tahu maksud dari Sehun berbuat seperti ini. Namun bilik hatinya tersenyum, dadanya menghangat. Entah apa ini benar atau salah, ia hanya menerima ciuman itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya. Mungkin ini adalah bukti bahwa Sehun bukan orang yang hanya kasihan kepadanya. Sebagai bukti jika Sehun menyukainya.

 _Brukk..._

"Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Hy hy readersku tercinta~_

 _Sesuai dengan pertimbangan yang saya tawarkan.. Beberapa setuju diganti, beberapa tidak setuju.._

 _Sepertinya saya akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah ada.._

 _Cast tetap dan tidak saya ganti.._

 _Maaf kalau mungkin mengecewakan bagi para pembaca.._

 _Alasannya kenapa? Karena FF ini sudah ngefeel dengan cast Sehun dan karakter disini juga cocok untuk Sehun. Kalau saya rubah ke Chanyeol nanti takutnya hilang feel.._

 _Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua yang mungkin kecewa dengan keputusan saya.._

 _Kalau kalian masih minat membaca, silahkan dibaca kalau tidak yaa tidak apa-apa.._

 _Sekali lagi saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk mengikuti kehendak saya.._

 _Saya sudah melakukan yang bisa saya lakukan.._

 _Saya harap kalian bisa memaklumi.._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia membaca FF saya ini.._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih.._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian._

 _Satu review berarti banyak buat saya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf jika ada typo yang berterbangan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Please drop your review._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	6. five

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **Summary:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad summary)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

.

.

 **Chapter Five**

.

Kafe ini, salah satu kafe di kawasan _Hongik University_ menjadi tujuan Luhan. Selepas pukul tujuh malam ia berkunjung sejenak ke kafe ini sebelum mengunjungi _flat_ Sehun. Rencananya Luhan ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan Sehun. Kafe ini juga dekat dengan _flat_ Sehun. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima menit, akan sampai di depan gedung _flat_ tempat Sehun tinggal.

Senyumnya merekah lebar kala sosok cantik yang tengah berkutat dengan cangkir-cangkir itu terekam lensanya. Kim Minseok, sahabat Luhan saat masih _high school_ yang sangat dirindukan oleh Luhan. Segera saja ia berlari mendekati sosok cantik itu.

"Minseokie.." Pekik Luhan seraya memeluk tubuh Minseok dari belakang. Beruntung ini adalah kafe milik Minseok, sehingga apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan tak akan mendapat protes dari yang lain.

Minseok tersentak nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir itu. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang mengganggunya saat ini.

" _Aigoo~_ Luhanie..." Ia meletakkan cangkit itu dan berbalik. Detik selanjutnya keduanya saling berpelukan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah kepergian Luhan ke Inggris. Sebelumnya, selama di Korea Luhan sering datang kemari. Kafe yang dibangun tiga tahun ini menjadi saksi persabatan Luhan dan Minseok yang terbangun lebih lama. Ketika keduanya sama-sama bersekolah di China.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan melengkungan bibir dengan cantik. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.." Sekali lagi ia memeluk Minseok.

"Kau terlalu sibuk Lu.. Kau bahkan meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang lama.."

Luhan tertawa renyah. Temannya ini selalu seperti ini. Menggemaskan, meskipun saat ini statusnya telah menjadi istri orang. Luhan menyesal tak bisa menghadiri pernikahan Minseok dengan suaminya –Jongdae- yang bertepatan dengan sehari sebelum sidang. Tidak mungkin _'kan_ Luhan terbang ke Korea?

"Maaf... Aku harus-"

"Aku mengerti cantik.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Minseok menyeret Luhan untuk duduk. "Kau terlihat lebih cantik."

"Sungguh?" Kedua mata rusa Luhan melebar. "Aku baik-baik saja! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tengah hamil? Sepertinya iya.."

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. Tubuhku sedikit lebih gemukan bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Senyum cantiknya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" _Ah_.. Selamat yaa.."

" _Eum_ , kau ada perlu lain selain menemuiku?" Tanya Minseok seraya menjentikkan jari pada pegawainya. Ia ingin memberikan suguhan untuk Luhan.

Luhan menunjuk satu bari menu ketika pelayan kafe itu datang. "Aku ingin membeli _cake_ untuk Sehun.." Balasnya kemudian.

"Sehun?" Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya. Minseok tahu siapa Sehun dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan. Namun ada hal lain yang menyentil dirinya. "Apa kau akan segera menikah?"

" _Eh_?" Kali ini kening Luhan yang mengerut. "Kenapa jadi menikah? Aku ingin membeli _cake_ untuk ulang tahun Sehun besok.."

" _Ah_ , kalian masih saja hangat yaa.. Padahal dua tahun telah berpisah.."

Luhan mengulum senyum tipis. Rasanya ada yang aneh ketika pernyataan Minseok itu terekam otaknya. Masih hangat? Apakah seperti itu? Luhan malah merasakan sosok Sehun semakin tak terjangkau tangannya. Berlebihan? Tidak, hanya saja Sehun seolah memiliki jarak yang cukup membuat Luhan harus bersusah payah menggapainya. Padahal Sehun berkata ia tak akan pergi. Namun tindakannya seakan mengindikasikan...

Tidak.. Luhan tak ingin itu terjadi. Makanya saat ini Luhan ingin memberikan kejutan pada sang kekasih.

"Sehun sering datang kemari _loh_.." Minseok meletakkan _cake_ yang khusus ia sediakan untuk Luhan. Luhan mengambil alih piring _cake_ itu dengan ekspresi heran.

Minseok mengangguk. " _Eum_ , dia sering datang kemari bersama dengan adik tirimu! Ku dengar Sehun adalah guru privatnya.. Ternyata hubungan kalian benar-benar dekat yaa.. Hingga Baekhyun bisa dekat juga dengan Sehun.."

 _Bang...bang...bang..._

Hati Luhan yang tak siap menerima sesuatu yang berat itu luruh seketika dengan hantaman dari ucapan Minseok. Sering datang kemari? Bersama Baekhyun? Dada Luhan terasa terhimpit sakit dan sesak. Apa ini semua?

Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Baekhyun?

Apakah memang mereka berdua memiliki kedekatan yang begitu berarti? Getar hati Luhan menyalurkan rasa panas di kedua mata. Kelopak itu bergerak cepat demi mengantisipasi datangnya air mata. Luhan terdiam, ia meremas kedua tangannya agar bisa menghalau rasa sakit itu.

"Ini pesanan _cake_ mu Lu.." Minseok meletakkan tas kertas berisi _cake_ pesanan Luhan.

Luhan tak bergeming, ia menatap lantai yang tak akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lu?"

" _Eh_? _Ah_.." Luhan menggeleng kecil lalu menyibakkan surainya. "Maaf! Aku melamun.." Tukasnya dengan sedikit senyum dipaksakan.

Minseok hanya berdecak dengan gelengan kepala. Ia menyerahkan tas kertas itu pada Luhan.

Luhan mengambil alih tas itu. "Terima kasih! Aku akan pergi sekarang.."

" _Eum_ , hati-hati! Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Lekas ia keluar dari kafe Minseok. Denyut perih itu masih terasa. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal sesuatu yang aneh jika Sehun dan Baekhyun datang ke kafe Minseok dengan status guru dan murid. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menggilai Sehun selama ini membuat Luhan harus merasa seperti ini.

Luhan bisa melihat dari kilat mata Baekhyun, bagaimana gadis itu memandang kekasihnya. Jelas sekali bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Sehun. Dan hanya kepada Sehun gadis itu bersikap manis. Berbanding terbalik jika berhadapan dengannya. Gemuruh di hati Luhan jelas ia rasakan. Ada kebingungan yang tengah membelenggunya.

Kalau Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Sehun.. Berarti Luhan..

Tidak.. Kenapa jadi ia yang harus memikirkan itu? Selama Sehun masih bersamanya, Luhan bukan gadis yang jahat _'kan_? _Toh_ lebih dulu Luhan yang memiliki Sehun dibandingkan Baekhyun.

Biarkan Tuhan yang memberikan semua jawaban atas rasa yang mulai menggelayuti pikiran Luhan.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian tubuh Luhan telah berada di depan _flat_ Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang kala ia memperhatikan _cake_ yang ia bawa. Pasti kekasihnya akan terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Luhan tak pernah sebelumnya datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Biasanya ia akan mengirimkan pesan atau menelpon.

Tangan Luhan menggantung di udara. Pikirannya tengah bekerja. Apakah ia akan memencet bel itu atau langsung menekan angka di tompol _password_ itu. Luhan tahu berapa _password flat_ milik Sehun. Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, sehingga Sehun tak memiliki masalah jika Luhan mengetahuinya. Ini cukup menguntungkan bukan? Dengan langsung masuk tanpa mengganggu si pemilik rumah malah akan menambah rasa keterkejutannya. Luhan berpikir jika saat ini Sehun tengah tidur atau berdiam diri di depan TV. Sehingga tak masalah _'kan_ jika Luhan masuk?

 _Ceklek.._

Setibanya Luhan di dalam _flat_ , yang terdengar adalah suara keras dari televisi. Sehun pasti sedang menonton tv. Lekas Luhan mendekat ke arah tv. Namun...

Yang dilihat tak seperti apa yang seharusnya. Memang Luhan melihat sosok Sehun disana, tetapi Sehun tengah...

 _Bruk..._

"Sehun..." Pekik Luhan seketika ia menyadari siapa yang tengah bersama dengan Sehun. Saling berbagi kenikmatan melalui kecupan itu. Saling merasakan masing-masing bibir dan yang tampak dalam lensa Luhan, keduanya begitu menikmati.

Air mata Luhan jatuh dengan sendirinya. Bibirnya kelu ingin mengucapkan lagi nama itu. Masih belum terdengarkan pekikannya? Kaki Luhan lemas dan terjatuh, ia menatap sekali lagi sebelum membenamkan wajahnya.

"Luhan..." Suara itu! Luhan mendengar jelas ada yang memanggilnya. Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah Sehun. "Luhan.."

Luhan mendongak dengan mata merah dan air mata yang berdesakan turun ke bawah. Dari wajah Sehun tampak jelas ia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan disana. Namun disini yang paling terkejut dan tak menyangka adalah Luhan. Ia _shock_ , ia sakit, ia nyeri dan pedih. Melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan adik tirinya. Dada Luhan layaknya teriris, tersayat dan luka yang menganga itu dituang kiloan garam. Luhan sakit. Inikah jawaban dari keruwetan rasa yang selama ini ia rasakan?

"Luhan.. Maafkan aku.." Tangan Sehun hendak menjamah gadisnya. Secepat kilat Luhan bangkit dan menampiknya. Luhan mundur, ia menghindari uluran tangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sehun mencelos perih melihat Luhan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa waktu mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan? Sehun merutuki tindakannya yang tak berpikir lebih dulu. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa status dirinya masih kekasih Luhan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dan malah menikmati bibir Baekhyun?

"Luhan..." Sehun terkesiap dengan gerakan cepat dari Luhan. Gadis itu telah pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Tanpa ada kata yang ia ucapkan. Tanpa menjawab panggilan Sehun. Sehun siap berlari dan mengejar Luhan. Namun..

" _Oppa~_.." Lirihan suara itu menghentikan langkah Sehun, ia berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memegang perut dan mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya. Sehun terbelalak, ia bingung antara mengejar Luhan atau menghampiri Baekhyun?

 _Tuhan... Kenapa Engkau membuat langkahku sulit.._

"Sial.." Sehun mengumpat dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang melemah. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa ia juga harus kumat pada saat seperti ini? Kenapa?

Di sisi lain, Luhan terus berlari ke arah parkir dengan linangan air mata yang menemani. Segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari sana. Luhan tak tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana. Ia terlalu lelah menangis. Hatinya telah lelah tersakiti. Luhan tak pernah menyangka hal ini terjadi. Bukankah Sehun selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintainya? Tapi kenapa ia malah berbagi liur dengan adik tirinya?

Luhan membanting setir mobilnya. Secepat mungkin ia mengendarai mobil itu dan sampai pada _flat_ -nya. Ia tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya sampai rumah dan ia ingin mendinginkan seluruh tubuhnya yang memanas.

.

.

.

.

 _Bitnaneun geotdeureun manha.._

 _Geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa.._

 _Call me baby.. Call me baby.._

 _Call me baby.. Call me baby.._

Sepenggal lagu itu mengiringi laju mobil Kai yang membelah jalanan Kota Seoul. Sekitar pukul sembilan malam Kai harus mengantarkan makanan ini. Kai tak habis pikir jika pesona Luhan begitu cepat melekat di memori Eunji, _umma_ -nya. Masih belum seminggu sejak Kai membawa serta Luhan, gadis itu telah mendapatkan tempat di hati Eunji dan anggota lainnya. Bahkan Kei terus bertanya tentang Luhan dan memaksa Kai membawanya lagi.

Di saat seperti itu Kai akan merasa sedih, Luhan hanya _lah_ temannya dan Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. Namun keluarganya seolah mengganggap Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Miris rasanya, jika Luhan bukan kekasih Sehun mungkin Kai akan menyatakan cintanya saat itu juga. Tapi Luhan tak lagi sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dada Kai berdenyut perih. Kenapa? Memikirkan Luhan membuatnya pilu seperti ini? Kai memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan dan mengabaikan perasaannya. Namun ini semakin dalam dan dalam. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan? Segera ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hingga sekitar lima belas menit kemudian ia sampai di gedung _flat_ milik Luhan. Kai turun dari mobil setelah memarkir mobilnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu ia segera masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan ingin cepat di sampai di _flat_ Luhan. Perasaannya terus tak tenang. Entah gejolak darimana setiap pikirannya bermandikan wajah Luhan degup jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan dan ada sayat kecil yang menganga di hati.

Kening Kai mengerut kala ia melihat pintu _flat_ Luhan terbuka. "Kenapa terbuka?" Kai melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. _Flat_ itu sepi dan gelap. Apa Luhan tidak ada di dalam? Sedikit ragu Kai masuk ke dalam. Sayup-sayup suara tangisan tertangkap gendang telinganya. Kerutan di kening Kai semakin menjadi. Apa Luhan sedang menangis? Segera ia mencari sosok Luhan.

"Luhan!" Pekik Kai terkejut kala menemukan Luhan tengah meringkuk dengan kondisi memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan isakan yang mengiringi. Wajahnya bersembunyi di antara lututnya.

Lekas Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan cepat. "Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Kai cemas dan gelisah. Keadaan Luhan benar-benar miris. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Luhan seperti ini.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia masih bertahan pada posisinya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Kai, ia hanya mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah. Luhan masih setia menangis di pelukan Kai. Ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk Kai. Bibirnya seolah terkunci dan tak ada keinginan untuk berbicara.

Kai mengalah, ia memilih diam dan menenangkan Luhan dengan usapan lembut di punggung. Menghantarkan rasa hangat untuk gadisnya itu. Kai merasa dirinya ikut teriris dan menangis melihat mata indah Luhan harus terbalut luka air mata. Jika saja Kai tak ingat Luhan adalah temannya, mungkin bibir Luhan yang begetar itu akan ia bungkam dengan bibirnya. Kai tak sanggup mendengar rintihan sakit dari bibir tipis itu.

Lima belas menit sudah Kai memeluk Luhan yang tak berontak dalam pelukan itu. Luhan masih menangis tertahan. Air mata itu menolak kembali pada asalnya. Kai menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengusap jalur bening yang diciptakan dari mata cantik Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu? Ceritalah kepadaku.." Pinta Kai memohon.

Luhan mendongak. "Ka-Kai?" Panggilnya lirih.

" _Eum_ , ini aku Kai.. Ada apa?"

"Ka-Kai.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat serta menangis tertahan kembali. Kai semakin teriris melihat seperti ini. Ada apa?

Kai mengusap sisa air mata Luhan. "Ada apa? Katakan padaku.."

"Sehun.."

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Se-Sehun.. Dia bermain di belakangku bersama dengan Baekhyun.."

 _Deg~_

Sehun bermain di belakang Luhan? Apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan? Gigi Kai bergemeretak seiring dengan perasaan yang entah mengapa muncul meracau dalam hati. Kai mengusap punggung Luhan dengan emosi yang tertahan. Selanjutnya ia menatap dalam mata rusa itu, meminta sang pemilik menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman Kai.. Aku melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berciuman.." Sahut Luhan dengan air mata yang kembali turun.

Kai terbelalak tak percaya. Ciuman? Keduanya berciuman? Dan saat itu Luhan melihatnya? Sungguh keterlaluan mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar Kai mengerang emosi. Tangannya terkepal dan rahang yang mengeras. Ia menatap Luhan yang hancur seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Sehun? Bagaimana bisa?

Kai mendesah frustasi. Hatinya miris mendengar cerita Luhan selanjutnya. Bibir mungil itu bergetar kala mengucapkan nama Sehun dan Baekhyun. Luhan menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun berciuman. Luhan mengatakan dirinya tak pernah menyangka akan melihat hal seperti ini. Luhan mengungkapkan kekecewaannya pada Sehun yang telah ia percaya sepenuh hati.

"Sehun jahat Kai.. Sehun jahat!" Ulang Luhan dalam tangisnya. Terus saja Luhan mengatakan hal itu. Hati lemahnya telah rapuh dan hancur.

Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Ia tak peduli tangan mungil Luhan yang memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia tak peduli air mata yang membasahi kemejanya.

"Sehun jahat Kai! Sehun Jahat!" Masih seputar itu bibir Luhan berbicara.

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tenang _eum_? Kau tenang Lu... Sehun akan mendapatkan balasannya..." Bisik Kai menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan masih terisak dalam pelukan Kai. Tangan mungilnya terus memukul dada Kai seolah ia tengah melampiaskan amarahnya. Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Perasaannya telah terlukan. Hatinya telah teriris perih. Ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Tidak. Kali ini Luhan tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Tak pernah sedetikpun Luhan membayangkan hal ini. Ia terlalu percaya bahwa Sehun tak akan pernah menghianatinya. Namun ternyata, semua hanya ada di mulut saja. Sehun telah menjatuhkan bom yang mampu memporak-porandakan Luhan saat itu juga.

Yang sakit bukan hanya Luhan. Kai juga merasakan bagaimana hatinya tersayat mendengar setiap untaian kata dari Luhan. Ini yang selama ini ia khawatirkan. Semenjak Kei bercerita bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun bahkan digosipkan tengah menjalin hubungan. Ini yang dicemaskan Kai bila Luhan mendengarnya. Namun kali ini jauh lebih parah. Melihat berciuman? Kai tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Sehun saat melihat adik tiri kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benci Sehun Kai... Aku benci Sehun.." Lirihan Luhan masih jelas mendengung di pendengaran Kai.

Kai hanya bisa menepuk lengan kanan Luhan dan berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku benci Sehun.."

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang. "Lu.. Aku akan ada disini.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti Sehun... Sekarang kau tenang _eum_? Kuatkan hatimu.. Harimu tidak akan berakhir hari ini.. Jangan menangis lagi.." Tutur Kai. Sedikit lagi pemuda tan itu akan ikut menangis.

Setelahnya Luhan diam. Ia masih mencengkram kuat kemeja Kai yang basah. Kai membiarkan itu, tangannya terus menepuk pelan lengan Luhan dan sesekali mengusapnya lembut. Cukup lama keadaan itu berjalan. Kai tak mendengar lagi Luhan mengeluh, mengumpat dan lain sebagainya.

Hanya ada deru nafas teratur yang tertangkap gendang telinganya. Benar deru nafas teratur. Kai menurunkan pandangan. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum hangat. Entah hal apa lagi yang lihat ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tertidur dengan sangat tenang di pelukannya setelah ia lelah menangis?

Luhan begitu menggemaskan saat mencengkeram kemeja Kai dan memejamkan kelopak matanya. Bibir tipis merah muda itu mengatup sempurna dan tarikan dalam yang ia lakukan untuk mengisi pasokan udara. Kai mengulas senyum melihat bagaimana imutnya Luhan saat itu. Lantas tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi Luhan yang penuh dengan jalur air mata.

Dibiarkannya posisi itu untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Kai tak ingin mengusik tidur Luhan yang tenang bagaikan seorang bayi. Pasti gadis itu sangat kelelahan dan butuh sesuatu yang nyaman. Dalam keadaaan ini Kai siap memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk Luhan.

 _Andai saja kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan Lu.._

Batin Kai hanya bisa menggumam lirih. Ia begitu mencintai gadis ini. Tapi..

Sekitar sejam lebih posisi itu bertahan membuat punggung Kai pegal. Lantas ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang tak menolak. Gadis itu masih terlelap. Kai membawanya ke kamar agar Luhan bisa lebih nyaman dalam tidur.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas tempat tidur. Ia menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan mengusap kening Luhan yang berpeluh.

"Selamat tidur tuan putri.. Aku akan pulang sekarang! Kau yang tenang _eum_? Jangan lagi menangis. Aku tidak sanggup melihat air keluar dari dua mata indahmu.." Tukas Kai lalu mengecup kening Luhan.

Ia bangkit dan akan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kaaiii.." Suara parau Luhan terdengar.

Kai menoleh dan kembali berjongkok.

"Kai.."

"Iya? Ini aku Lu.." Kau menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan masih memejamkan kelopak matanya namun bibir itu menggumam. "Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini.."

Senyum Kai terulas manis. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jari. "Aku akan disini.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Luhan kembali tenang. Pada akhirnya Kai terduduk di samping ranjang Luhan dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia tak meninggalkan Luhan barang sedetikpun. Sampai ia ikut terlelap dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi! Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Mata rusa Luhan melihat linglung keadaan dapurnya. Pusing dan mata sembabnya yang terasa berat dibuka itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia memandang sosok yang tengah memainkan penggorengan di dekat kompor. Kalau Luhan tak salah lihat, ia sepertinya Kai.

Entahlah, Luhan lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin hari. Yang ia ingat adalah ia merasa kecewa kepada Sehun dan ia tak ingat mengapa Kai masih tetap berada di _flat_ miliknya. Mengabaikan pikiran bingungnya, Luhan memilih duduk di salah satu meja dengan tangan menopang kepala. Ia melihat Kai yang bergerak-gerak tengah membuat omelet.

"Kai.." Panggil Luhan.

" _Hmm_.." Pemilik nama hanya bergumam sejenak.

Luhan mengerucut kesal hanya mendengar gumaman dari Kai.

"Kai..."

Kai sontak membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Luhan yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Kenapa Lu? Kau lapar?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau masih ada disini? Aku pikir kau pulang kemarin.." Tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kau yang menahanku untuk tidak pulang?"

Wajah Luhan berubah serius. Ia menurunkan topangannya dan menatap Kai bingung. "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat." Balasnya.

" _Eum_.." Kai meletakkan omelet yang telah ia buat di hadapan Luhan. "Sudahlah! Sekarang kau makan _eum_? Aku harus bekerja.."

Luhan melirik omelet itu sejenak. "Maaf yaa Kai, aku membuatmu repot."

"Tidak-tidak!" Kai duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Apa gunanya teman kalau tidak membantu?"

 _Iya, apa gunanya teman?_

" _Gomawo_.." Kai mengangguk. Selanjutnya, Luhan menarik piring itu dan mencicipi omelet buatan Kai. _Ah_ , seperti dulu. Kai memang pandai meracik bumbu di dapur. Tangannya berbakat membuat makanan-makanan simpel seperti ini. Luhan jadi ingat saat mereka masih tinggal bersama di Inggris.

Kai memperhatikan wajah imut Luhan yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Bergantian, tangan mungil itu menyendok omelet dan mengambil minum untuk disesapnya. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang jauh lebih baik dari kemarin hari. Bibir Jongin tak berhenti melengkung hingga sepasang mata rusa itu menatapnya bingung berisikan banyak tanya.

"Tidak.. Lanjutkan saja sarapanmu. Bagaimana enak?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Seperti biasa.. Enak.."

"Syukurlah.." Jongin menuangkan air putih pada gelas Luhan yang mulai mengering. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa jauh lebih baik?"

Luhan tersentak. Ia menatap dalam Kai. Sekejap wajah itu berubah datar. Hembusan nafasnya memberikan sinyal Luhan tak bernafsu lagi memakan sisa omelet itu. Luhan mendorong piringnya lalu kembali memandang Kai. Senyumnya terlihat pahit. Kai bisa melihat binar mata itu perlahan memudar. Detik selanjutnya, gelengan menjadi pelengkap semua.

"Aku berusaha untuk menolak Sehun dari pikiranku.. Tapi sulit.."

Kai mencelos. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dengan segera. "Jangan dipaksa jika kau kesulitan Lu.." Luhan memandangnya bingung. "Ikhlaskan.. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun.. Aku akan ada disini.."

Sontak kedua alis Luhan menaut. Ada raut kebingungan dan keheranan yang tercetak disana. Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana ucapan Kai. Karena sejujurnya ada hal aneh yang tengah melingkupinya kali ini. Perasaan yang entah bagaimana Luhan menjelaskan. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan sayu lalu berujar.

" _A-ah_ , terima kasih Kai.. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada dirimu.."

Kai mengulas senyum tipis. "Sekarang kau lanjutkan makan _eum_? Aku akan membereskan itu.." Lalu Kai bangkit menuju tempatnya memasak semula.

Luhan terdiam, ia memperhatikan tubuh Kai yang lincah di depan kompor. Sekali lagi ada hal aneh yang menyeruak malu-malu dalam dirinya. Luhan mengakui jika dekat dengan Kai dirinya merasa aman dan nyaman. Atau ini sebuah sinyal bahwa dirinya..

Jatuh dalam pesona Kai? Dan dirinya..

 _..menyukai Kai?.._

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin malam. Sejak penyakit Baekhyun kambuh. Sejak saat itu Sehun terperangkap di rumah sakit ini. Sehun tak bisa ke _flat_ Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun menolak ditinggal. Selama semalaman Sehun menuruti Baekhyun dengan tetap tinggal disisinya.

Baekhyun kambuh karena melewatkan minum obatnya malam tadi. Seharusnya setelah makan malam Baekhyun langsung minum obat. Tidak hanya malam itu, siangnya Baekhyun juga melewatkannya. Ditambah dengan hal yang mengejutkannya semakin memperparah keadaan. Baekhyun sempat tak sadarkan diri untuk waktu sekitar sejam. Sebelum ia sadar dan kembali tidur.

Selama Sehun menunggu Baekhyun, ia ditemani Junmyun mengobrol. Pada akhirnya Sehun jujur mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan juga perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Junmyun sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Sehun. Tapi ia bisa mengerti bagaimana ini terjadi. Hal wajar jika Sehun tak sanggup menghindari pesona yang ditawarkan Baekhyun selama mereka menjalin kerja sama. Meskipun demikian, Junmyun juga merasa tidak tega dengan Luhan. Bagaimana gadis itu akan menerimanya? Apakah ini sesuatu yang akan merusak kembali hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Jika saja rasa itu tak datang dengan egoisnya, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi. Kepercayaan yang diamanatkan untuk Sehun perlahan mengering. Sehun yakin Luhan tak akan mau menerimanya kembali. Kekasih macam apa dirinya? Berani berselingkuh dengan adik tirinya. Padahal selama ini ia sendiri yang berkoar-koar akan melindungi Luhan dan menjaga perasaan Luhan. Apalagi Luhan tengah merasakan kepedihan hati akibat Baekhyun yang tak mengakuinya. Dan sekarang? Luka Luhan yang masih belum sepenuhnya hilang harus bersanding dengan goresan baru yang ia lukiskan.

Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia menyesal, tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Permasalahannya adalah, Sehun sama-sama telah memberikan harapan pada masing-masing gadis itu. Jika ia meninggalkan Luhan dan memilih Baekhyun, gadis itu akan sangat terpukul. Ia tahu bagaimana Luhan. Gadis lemah yang butuh kasih sayang juga. Namun bila sebaliknya, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Bagaimana dengan gadis yang hanya mampu mengecap rasanya dunia dalam waktu singkat ini?

Memikirkan itu semua..

Apakah Sehun hanya merasa kasihan kepada Baekhyun?

Sehun mendongak, melihat sejenak jendela yang terbuka. Mentari pagi masuk dengan sedikit membagi cahayanya. Senyum Sehun terukir miris. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Gadis itu begitu cantik saat tidur. Tampak tenang dan damai. Sehun mengusap pipi mulusnya sebelum bangkit dari sana. Selesai urusan disini, Sehun juga harus menyelesaikan yang disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Junmyun baru saja masuk ke kamar setelah pergi mencari minum.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. "Aku harus menjelaskan semua pada Luhan, _eomoni_.." Balasnya ramah.

" _Ah_ , cepat kau katakan pada Luhan.. _umma_ tidak mau Luhan terlalu lama tersakiti."

"Maafkan aku _eomoni_.. Aku telah menyakiti dua anak _eomoni_.." Sehun menunduk bersalah. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa akan keadaan ini.

Bibir tipis Junmyun melengkung manis. Hangat dan ramah. Tangannya mengusap pundak tinggi Sehun.

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu.. Aku mengerti Sehun.. Berjuanglah! Semoga Luhan memaafkanmu." Tukasnya masih disertai senyum merekah.

Sehun mengangguk. Setelah memberikan hormat, lekas ia pergi dari rumah sakit. pergi ke _flat_ Luhan dan akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tidak mau memaafkannya? Bagaimana kalau Luhan membencinya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia akan benar-benar putus dengan Luhan? Lalu? Jika memang Luhan tak memaafkannya dan memutuskannya ia berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, apakah itu tindakan yang benar? Apa itu bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan? Sepertinya tidak, hal itu akan menyakiti Luhan, hal itu adalah salah. Tapi sebagai lelaki, Sehun wajib memilih siapa yang berhak menempati hatinya. Ia tak bisa egois dengan dua wanita yang saling berbagi tempat. Apalagi keduanya adalah saudara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu?" Sehun tersentak setibanya di depan _flat_ Luhan. Bukan Luhan yang ia lihat melainkan sosok pemuda lain yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

Kai, pemuda itu juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun sepagi ini. Jika biasanya Kai akan melempar senyum ramah, kali ini tidak. Tatapannya terlalu menakutkan menghujam kedua iris kelam milik Sehun.

Sekali lagi tatapan tak mengenakkan itu diterima Sehun sebelum Kai melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun mengernyit heran. Siapa pemuda itu? Apa teman Luhan? Lalu kenapa ia begitu benci melihat padanya? Banyak tanya yang bergantungan namun tak begitu Sehun pedulikan. Ia segera masuk ke dalam _flat_ Luhan.

Sepi..

Pernyataan pertama yang keluar saat kedua lensanya memperhatikan sekeliling adalah, sepi. Dimana Luhan? Apakah gadis itu masih berkutat di kamar?

"Kai! Apa ka-, Sehun?" Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang ia bawa. Dalam pikirnya ia mengira langkah kaki itu adalah Kai. Tapi ternyata...

Sehun terkesiap melihat Luhan yang berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Gerakan Luhan kalah cepat, terpaksa ia mengalihkan wajah dari sosok yang telah menghancurkannya kemarin hari.

"Lu... Maafkan aku!" Lirih Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Jelas dan dalam. Luhan tahu pemuda ini memiliki kesungguhan dalam meminta maaf.

Luhan tak bergeming, ia menatap jendela yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Lu..." Sehun mencoba menyentuh pipi Luhan namun pemiliknya menghindari sentuhan itu.

Sehun mencelos dengan reaksi yang diberikan Luhan.

"Lu.. Aku mohon maafkan aku.. Aku akui, aku salah.. Aku memang mencintai Baekhyu.. Tapi-"

"Pergi dari sini Sehun! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi.." Dingin, suara yang bergetar dari bibir mungil itu terasa dingin.

Sehun tersentak. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar suara dingin dari malaikatnya ini. Sehun lantas berlutut dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia mendongak. Melihat lekukan wajah Luhan dari bawah.

"Lu... Apa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi?"

Luhan sontak merendahkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Kedua alisnya menaut. Apa-apaan pikir Luhan. Pemuda ini telah menyakiti hatinya dan sekarang ia meminta kembali?

"Bersama?" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang tampak memelas. "Kenapa kita harus bersama lagi?"

Sehun tak pernah tahu jika Luhan memiliki sikap seperti ini. Mungkinkah apa yang terjadi kemarin hari begitu menyiksanya? _Ah_ , Sehun bagaikan orang bodoh yang masih menanyakan hal itu. Bukankah memang itu tindakan kejam yang mampu menghancurkan hati lemah Luhan?

"Lu.." Bahkan air mata telah lolos dari halauan kelopak mata Sehun.

Luhan menyesak seketika. Denyut perih itu kembali menyapa. Tenggorokannya kering, sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Luhan tak sanggup lebih lama lagi melihat sosok Sehun. Sepenuhnya bagian hati Luhan yang terisi oleh nama Sehun telah hancur. Bagaimana bisa kesabaran dan kepercayaan yang selama ini ia sisihkan untuk lelakinya ini harus mengalami kekecewaan?

"A-aku akan-"

"Tidak usah mengatakan apapun." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. "Kau tidak sanggup berjanji." Tukasnya pelan dan bergetar.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia mematung, genggaman tangan yang sempat mencengkeram erat tangan Luhan mulai mengendur. Sehun merasaka kehilangan kala tangan mungil Luhan tak berada lagi digenggamannya. Sekejap otaknya memutar kenangan yang telah ia bangun bersama Luhan. Benar, perkataan Luhan benar. Sehun _lah_ yang telah merusak janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Kedua bola mata rusa Luhan telah memanas. Sebentar lagi air akan menggenanginya. "Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanmu.." Bohong jika Luhan tak membutuhkan Sehun lagi. Bohong jika Luhan telah rela melepas Sehun. Bohong jika Luhan mengatakan ia tak mencintai Sehun lagi. Ia masih mencintai Sehun, masih. Tapi kenyataannya pihak lain yang ada di dalam hati Luhan telah membuatnya terluka. Masih harus ia menerimanya kembali?

Sehun mencelos. Dadanya terasa perih sekali. Ketika nama Baekhyun diucap bibir mungil itu, rasanya bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum biadab.

"Lu..."

Luhan menatap wajah memelas Sehun dengan mata rusa yang berkaca. Air telah menguasai ruang disana.

"Aku memaafkanmu.." Satu tarikan nafas dalam ia lakukan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi.." Luhan mengusap pundak Sehun. "Sekarang pergilah.. Aku ingin sendiri.."

 _Blaammm..._

Langkah berat Luhan bagaikan sebuah bom yang menghantam pertahanannya. Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dirinya. Ia masih terdiam dengan hati yang tak karuan. Tubuhnya melemas, segala persendian bagaikan rapuh dan terlepas. Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana ia memandang ke depan. Kehilangan Luhan bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Selama ini ia tak pernah kehilangan sosok cantik itu. Air mata turun dengan bebasnya, Sehun tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Memohon pun rasanya akan mustahil. Mengingat bagaimana kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Dan..

 _Ada rasa lain yang mengusik dalam hatinya.._

Sementara Luhan, ia menangis di dalam kamarnya. Meringkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya. Semua telah berakhir benar. Ia dan Sehun tak akan bersama lagi. Biarkan saja Sehun bersama dengan lainnya, ia akan mencoba rela. Biarkan ia tersakiti asal itu untuk Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan cara ini Baekhyun tak akan membencinya lagi. Luhan lelah terus menerus merasakan pesakitan dari keduanya. Lebih baik segera dilepas saat ini daripada ia akan menyesal nantinya. Luhan tak ingin rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya selamanya bertahan dalam hati. Sumber pesakitan itu harus ia lepas jika ia menginginkan ketenangan dan jauh dari rasa sakit itu. Dengan melepaskan Sehun untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat dua jam setelah Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu membuka kelopak matanya. Sejenak mengerjab sebelum mampu sepenuhnya menerima cahaya yang menyentak mata. Ia memicing, mengamati sekitar dengan dua mata sipitnya. Dengan cepat memindai untuk mencari seseorang yang apa dimimpinya kemarin malam.

Oh Sehun.

Keningnya mengerut seketika tak mendapati sosok itu ada di sisinya. Dimana Sehun? Kenapa ia telah pergi sebelum dirinya bangun? Kemana sebenarnya Sehun?

" _Oh_ Baekhyun! Kau sudah bangun?" Junmyun terkejut melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergerak akan bangkit. Segera ia menghampiri buah hatinya.

Baekhyun duduk menyandar kepala ranjang. "Dimana Sehun _oppa_?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Sehun?" Junmyun mengusap surai cokelat tua milik Baekhyun. "Dia menemui Luhan.. Dia harus menjelaskan ini semua sayang.." Jawab Junmyun.

Seketika dada Baekhyun memanas mendengar nama Luhan. Berdenyut perih dan menghantarkan rasa bersalah ke sekujur tubuh. Baekhyun terdiam sekejap sebelum ia kembali bersuara.

" _A-ah_.. _Ma_ , maafkan Baekhyun.." Gumam Baekhyun.

Junmyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Jangan minta maaf kepada _umma_! Kau harus mengatakan maaf kepada Luhan.. Dialah yang paling terluka disini.." Sahutnya lembut.

Baekhyun menunduk, bibirnya digigit kecil. _Paling terluka?_ Kata-kata itu seolah sihir yang terus berputar-putar dalam hati Baekhyun. Hembusan nafas yang keluar nampak begitu berat. Memang jika ditelisik, yang paling terluka adalah Luhan. Tapi..

Perasaan Baekhyun melemah. Rasa sakit itu bersarang disana. Sebaris luka tergores entah sejak kapan dan tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Namun Baekhyun memang sadar bahwa ia juga penyumbang luka yang diterima Luhan. Apa ia juga harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf?

"Kau bisa meminta maaf nanti.."

Senyum tipis hanya diberikan sebagai balasan atas ucapan sang _umma_. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu bergeser terdengar. Bukan dokter atau suster yang bertugas memeriksa Baekhyun. Melainkan sosok Sehun yang telah kembali dengan keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang baik. Menyedihkan..

" _Oppa_.."

Sehun duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun dan mengacak surai cokelat tua miliknya.

"Sudah bangun? Sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dari kedua pasang iris sipit Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat Sehun terlalu memaksa keadaan agar bisa terlihat baik-baik saja. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

" _Oppa_... Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun sedikit terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengukir senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kami berpisah.."

 _Deg~_

"Ber-berpisah?" Baekhyun terkejut. Begitu juga Junmyun yang ada disana. "Ma-maafkan Baek-"

"Baek..." Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar. Sehun tahu, Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah. "Ini kesalahanku.. Aku yang tak bisa menahan rasaku.." Sebuah senyum pahit menghias wajah pucat Sehun.

"Tapi..."

"Semua memang ada waktunya.. Mungkin saat ini aku harus berpisah dengan Luhan.."

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak sanggup mengatakan apapun saat ini. Perasaannya juga tak tega melihat bias kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah sosok yang ia cintai ini. Apa Baekhyun begitu kejam dengan ini semua?

Sehun lantas mengambil makanan untuk Baekhyun dan menyuapkannya. Ia mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan memberikan perhatian pada Baekhyun. Ini salah memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Ah_ , tiba-tiba hati Sehun serasa bagaikan diremas. Melihat bibir mungil yang ia kecup semalam mengunyah makanan itu entah mengapa menghantarkan kepedihan dalam dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, ingatannya terbuka lagi. Kali ini tentang ulang tahunnya. Benar, bukankah seharusnya ia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan segala kebahagiaan? Kenapa di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun ini ia malah menerima pesakitan?

Sehun menahan segalanya yang ingin membuncah dari dalam hati. Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan rasa lemah yang terus meraung di dalam hati. Ia harus bisa melewati ini. Mungkin Luhan memang tidak tercipta untuknya.

Begitu cepatkah Sehun mengalah? Begitu cepatkah Sehun melepaskan ini semua?

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian kemarin membuat Kai ikut merasakan sakit. _Ah_ , semuanya pasti akan merasakan hal ini. Apalagi itu adalah sosok yang dicintai. Secara tidak langsung, rasa sakit itu akan dikirim oleh hatinya. Kai percaya jika Luhan telah membagi rasa sakit itu padanya. Nyatanya saat ini ia bisa merasakan suara lembut Luhan yang tak selemah kemarin.

Sejak pertemuan Kai dan Sehun, Kai aktif menghubungi Luhan. Ia bertanya apakah semua baik-baik saja? Dan Luhan menjawab baik-baik saja meski rasa ragu mengiringi. Setidaknya ia tak mendengar tangis yang pecah. Kai yakin Luhan memiliki hati yang tegar meskipun terkadang rapuh. Hal biasa bagi manusia.

Malam ini rencananya, Kai ingin berkunjung kembali ke _flat_ Luhan. Ia mendengar dari Kris jika Luhan tak masuk kerja selama dua hari. Hari kemarin saat pagi masih bersama dengan Kai dan hari ini. Jelas itu membuatnya kepikiran. Ia ingin berada di sisi Luhan. Tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang menolak. Alasannya, jangan sampai Luhan terlalu bosan dengan perhatian yang selalu diberikan Kai. Sudah cukup melalui pesan dan telepon. Biarkan Luhan sendiri dulu. Ia juga butuh ruang untuk merenung sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Kai memilih menghabiskan waktu di kafe kekasih sahabatnya yang sering ia datangi sepulang dari Inggris.

"Segelas teh hangat bisa membuat pikiranmu tenang." Wanita muda cantik dengan senyum manis itu hadir di depan Kai.

Kai hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar lalu memanyunkan bibir penuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kai mendesah tertahan. "Kalau hanya teh hangat aku bisa membuatnya di rumah." Sahutnya datar.

"Hahahaha.." Tawa wanita itu cukup memekikkan telinga Kai. "Lalu kau mau apa? Kopi? _Americano_?"

"Minseok _-ah_.." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku butuh sesuatu yang membuatku tenang.. _Soju_ mungkin?"

" _Hey_ _yaa_!" Wanita dengan pipi tembam itu mengerucut tak suka. "Jangan mabuk di kafeku! Lagian aku tidak memiliki minuman itu. Kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah apa?"

Kai mendesah sekali lagi. Ia menatap dalam sahabatnya itu sebelum menyesap teh yang disediakan Minseok.

"Temanku sedang patah hati dan aku.."

"Ikut patah hati? Hahahaha, pasti kau menyukai temanmu _'kan_?" Tebak Minseok dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Kai.

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengusap pundak Kai. "Siapa temanmu? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Kali ini suaranya lebih lembut.

Kai mengangguk. "Luhan.. Kau tahu? Putri dari pemilik _Saebyuk group_ itu..."

"Luhan?" Minseok berjengit mendengar nama Luhan terucap. Kai mengangguk mantap. Ada kilatan aneh dari mata Minseok. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh Luhan patah hati?"

"Kau mengenal Luhan?" Minseok mengangguk. Helaan nafas panjang lolos dari bibir penuh Kai. "Luhan dan Sehun telah berpisah.."

"Kenapa?" Keterkejutan jelas tampak dari gadis berpipi tembam itu.

Kai menerawang sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, berbait-bait cerita mulai ia dendangkan. Dari awal bagaimana Luhan memergoki Sehun dan Baekhyun berciuman hingga Luhan yang merasa kesepian. Semua yang Kai tahu tentang gadis itu diceritakan secara gamblang oleh Kai. Minseok cukup tercengang dengan penuturan Kai. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika hubungan Sehun dan Luhan akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia juga tak menyangka jika Sehun tega mengkhianati Luhan dengan cara yang cukup membuat siapapun mengelus dada.

"Kalau seperti itu.. Aku akan mendukung keputusan Luhan.." Minseok menegakkan duduknya. "Kasihan sekali Luhan.. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

Kai mendesah pelan. Ia menyeruput cepat teh yang masih tersisa. "Baik-baik saja.. Hanya... Luhan merasa kesepian.. Ia ingin pulang namun masih enggan bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Kai.."

Kai mendongak, ia menatap Minseok yang menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"Jagalah Luhan... Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan lepas dari Sehun.." Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau mencintai Luhan bukan? Aku mohon padamu Kai."

Kai mengulum senyumnya. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku mencintai Luhan.. Pasti aku akan menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia bagaimanapun caranya.." Jawab Kai tegas.

" _Ah_ , Luhan sungguh beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu.."

Senyum hangat terulas dari bibir penuh Kai. Hatinya ikut menghangat. Mengingat bagaimana upaya dirinya dalam menaklukan hati Luhan membuatnya menghangat. Dalam hati Kai telah bertekad akan membawa Luhan ke dalam kebahagiaan. Ia ingin mereka berdua bahagia bersama. Dan sampai kapanpun Jongin akan berusaha untuk hal itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Lu...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan direview yaa..._

 _Saya terima kritikan dan saran yang membangun.._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh yaa, saya mohon maaf kalau selama ini ada salah. Mumpung masih dalam suasana lebara, saya ucapkan,_

 _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1436 H._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	7. six

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **S** _ **umma**_ **ry:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad s _umma_ ry)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

.

.

 **Chapter six**

 **.**

Rasa cinta yang telah mengakar kuat selama beberapa tahun ini tak akan bisa tumbang dengan begitu cepat. Bagaikan sebatang pohon yang telah tumbuh ratusan tahun tak semudah kertas saat angin begitu _keukeuh_ ingin menumbangkannya. Begitu juga cinta Luhan, rasa sakit itu memang ada dan tercetak jelas di dinding hatinya. Namun Luhan tak menampik jika dirinya masih memiliki sisa cinta untuk Sehun. Hanya saja mungkin saat ini Luhan ingin lebih bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak status keduanya bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Luhan merasa kehilangan yang luar biasa. Ia tak mampu membohongi dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Munafik jika bibir mungilnya merangkai huruf menjadi kata itu. Jauh dalam hati Luhan merindukan sosok Sehun, merindukan semua yang telah ia lalui bersama mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Luhan sadar, ia sendiri yang telah menyingkirkan Sehun dari relung hatinya. Apa ia harus menjilat kembali ludahnya? Tidak _'kan_? Luhan tak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun juga. Ia cukup yakin jika gadis mungil itu telah mencapai kebahagiaannya.

Selalu dalam hati Luhan tertulis satu kalimat yang sering menjadi acuan hidupnya. Mengalah bukan sesuatu yang salah _'kan_? Mungkin dengan ia mengalah semua akan berakhir bahagia. Siapa tahu, Tuhan telah menuliskan takdir lain yang lebih baik untuknya. Luhan hanya perlu berdo'a dan berusaha mengikis perlahan rasa untuk Sehun.

Kondisi Luhan masih belum pulih sepenuhnya cukup diketahui oleh Kris. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengetahuinya lewat Junmyun. Semuanya Kris tahu. Bagaimana sekarang keadaan Luhan yang membuatnya merasa miris. Kris merasa ia gagal membimbing anaknya. Kris telah berjanji membawa kebahagiaan baginya namun apa? Goresan luka sedikit demi sedikit terlukis di hati dan perasaan Luhan.

"Luhan.." Kris menatap pilu sosok Luhan yang tengah menunduk dalam duduknya. Luhan memaksa masuk kerja padahal Kris telah mengijinkan ia untuk istirahat.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Kris bisa melihat jejak air yang turun tipis di kedua pipinya. Ia mengusap sisa itu dengan ibu jari.

"Kenapa kau memaksa masuk? Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat?" Tanya Kris cemas.

Lihatlah! Sekeras apapun sikap Luhan, Kris akan luluh saat melihat seulas senyum yang melengkung dari bibir mungilnya. Gadis ini selalu bisa mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _baba_.. Kenapa Luhan harus istirahat?" Lagi, senyum manis merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Lu.." Kris mengusap punggung tangan Luhan. "Maafkan Baekhyun, kau harus mengalah lagi demi dirinya."

Luhan menunduk sejenak lalu membalas tatapan pedih dari Kris. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa _baba_.. Baekhyun berhak atas itu semua.."

"Lu.. _Baba_ akan berjanji setelah ini kau akan hidup bahagia.."

Kening Luhan mengerut seketika ungkapan kalimat itu terdengar. Dalam benaknya ia mencoba mencerna apa yang di dengar. Sebuah janji kebahagiaan dari sang _baba_? Apa maksudnya. _Ah_ , bukannya ia meragukan kata-kata itu. Hanya saja terdengar seperti..

"Maksud _baba_?"

Kris membalasnya dengan senyum. "Nanti kau akan tahu.. Lupakan Sehun _eum_? Lelaki seperti itu tak pantas untuk kau tangisi.. _Baba_ mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Tapi _baba_ mohon jangan terlalu jatuh dalam pesakitan darinya." Tuturnya penuh rasa sayang.

Luhan mengangguk. Berbicara memang mudah dan Luhan tak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukan apa yang telah Kris katakan. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia akan mencobanya dan harus. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan akan semakin tergerus rasa sakit jika ia tak berusaha bangkit dari sana.

" _Baba_.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Kris cepat. Tubuh lelaki ini _lah_ yang sanggup memberikan ketegaran bagi Luhan. Dengan menyesap aroma maskulin dari tubuh ini, semangat Luhan yang sempat tercecer mampu bergabung pelan. "Terima kasih selalu menjadi _baba_ terbaik untuk Luhan."

" _Hey_! Itu sudah kewajiban _baba_ memperhatikan dan menyayangimu sayang.." Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup wajah mungil Luhan dan mengusap air yang kembali muncul dengan ujung ibu jarinya. "Siapa lagi yang kau miliki disini? Yang tak akan meninggalkanmu? Siapa? Hanya _baba_.. _Baba_ yang tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kedua sudut bibir Luhan terangkat hingga tulang pipi Luhan tampak menjelas. Selenting hangat menjalar dalam tubuh Luhan. Lekas ia kembali memeluk tubuh kekar milik sang _baba_.

"Aku tahu dan aku akan meningat itu.. Hanya _baba_ yang ada di urutan pertama daftar orang yang aku sayangi." Pungkasnya dengan tangan semakin mengerat di sekitar tubuh Kris.

Kris tersenyum. Ucapan Luhan bagaikan sebuah sihir yang sanggup melemahkan segalanya. Kris sangat menyayangi putri kandungnya itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Luhan tetap mempertahankan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah anggunnya.

" _Baba_.." Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ijinkan Luhan pulang untuk hari ini.. Luhan ingin menenangkan pikiran dan menata kembali hati Luhan yang hancur." Pintanya disertai senyum lembut.

Tangan Kris mengusak surai madu milik Luhan. "Pasti, kenapa tidak? Pulanglah, masalah pekerjaanmu disini biar _baba_ meminta pegawai lainnya menyelesaikan." Sahutnya.

Bibir Luhan kembali terangkat dengan lengkungan cantik yang tercipta dari kedua mata rusanya. Sekali lagi ia memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat dan menggumamkan kata _baba_ dan terima kasih secara berulang. Cukup puas, Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kilat pipi kanan Kris. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Luhan selagi putri cantiknya itu bersiap-siap pulang.

Ini _lah_ gunanya keluarga sedarah yang peduli. Di saat Luhan rapuh akibat kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai, sosok Kris – _baba_ yang ia cintai- akan selalu ada di sisinya. Tanpa Luhan meminta, dengan segenap hati tulusnya Kris akan membantu Luhan bangkit dari keterpurukan itu. Luhan menyayangi Kris sebagaimana Kris menyayangi putri semata wayangnya dari mendiang istrinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luhan segera menyiapkan segalanya sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. _Ah_ , tidak. Ada tempat lain yang ingin ia kunjungi sebelum merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di _flat_ miliknya. Ia ingin melepas beban yang terus bergelantungan di pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat ini, salah satu tempat yang sempat menjadi tempat favorit Luhan dulu. Iya, dulu. Sebelum ia bertolak ke Inggris, tempat ini menjadi saksi dimana ia menjadi sesosok wanita yang paling bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sempat merasakan disanjung dan dipuji sepanjang air yang tenang itu mengalir.

Seharusnya Luhan menghindari tempat-tempat yang sanggup membangkitkan memori kelam di otaknya. Memori yang justru semakin meremas perasaan Luhan dan membuatnya gila. Tapi kenapa ia malah mendatanginya? Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan merindukan momen dimana ia pernah merasa bahagia bersama. Jika memang ia tak sanggup bahagia dengannya nanti, setidaknya ia bisa mengenang satu lembaran hidup yang berisikan dirinya dan namanya dalam balutan rasa bahagia bersama. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia yang akan merasa sakit sendiri.

Tubuh mungil Luhan memilih salah satu bangku kosong untuk diduduki. Mata rusa itu terus fokus mengarahkan pandangan pada aliran air tenang itu. Hirupan udara segar di sekitar membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit belenggu yang mengikat dalam hati meluruh seiring dengan hirupan yang ia lakukan. Salah satu yang paling Luhan suka. Dengan cara ini ia bisa kembali segar.

Namun, semakin lama ketenangan itu luntur sejalan dengan tatapan Luhan yang melemah. Kabur dan berembun. Kelopak mata Luhan terus bergerak-gerak mencoba untuk menghalau apa yang akan keluar dari sana. Sepotong ingatan terbuka untuk Luhan cicipi. Ia teringat kala pertama kali ia melangkahkan kaki disini bersama Sehun. Sosok tampan itu yang mengenalkan Luhan dengan aliran sungai ini. Saat itu Sehun mengatakan jika tempat ini bisa menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang dirasa. Memang benar adanya, tempat ini sanggup menggantikan rasa lelah dengan sebuah semangat juga kedamaian.

Tak bisa lagi kelopak mata itu bertahan, cucuran air mengalir dari sudut mata rusanya. Luhan menunduk, menikmati lelehan air juga hembusan angin yang terasa beringas di kulitnya. Ia tengah berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang sempat melemah. Ia tengah menata kembali puingan hati yang kembali terpecah. Luhan berusaha agar dirinya bisa lebih tegar lagi. Dengan demikian, saat bertemu dengan Sehun ia bisa mengulas senyum.

Cukup lama Luhan berada di tempat itu, dering ponsel terdengar. Luhan merogoh ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi.

Detak jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika. Mata rusa itu terbelalak kala membaca deretan huruf yang ada di layar ponsel.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan harus apa? Apa ia harus mengangkat telepon itu atau mengabaikan lagi? Sudah ke berapa kalinya ia mengabaikan panggilan dari Sehun? Apa begini cara agar ia tak sakit hati lagi dengan menghindar? Bukankah itu sama saja ia ingin menghentikan hubungan yang ia jalin dengan Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu dan itu sebagai tanda bahwa Luhan membencinya? Harus apa ia? Ragu, diri Luhan ragu. Tetapi otak Luhan telah menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan sang tangan. Satu geseran pelan ia lakukan di atas layar itu.

" _Hallo_." Lirih sekali suara Luhan yang nyaris hilang dibawa angin berhembus.

" _Luhan?"_ Luhan mampu mendengar suara senang dari seberang. Tampaknya Sehun merasa senang ia tak mengabaikan lagi teleponnya.

Luhan tercekat. Lidahnya terasa keluh sekedar mengatakan _'ya'_. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Kau dimana?"_

Luhan mendongak, air mata itu tak mau mendengarkan tuannya. Mereka kembali berjatuhan seperti sedia kala.

"A-aku.."

" _Kau menangis? Kau dimana?"_

Kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan lemah dengan pertanyaan itu? Sebuah tanya lengkap dengan bumbu kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Kenapa?

"A-aku tidak menangis. Hanya kedinginan." Bohong, Luhan mengatakan tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Dari seberang suara terdengar tak percaya. Desahan berat menguasainya. _"Apa kau masih kecewa denganku? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Lu.."_

"Buat apa?" Tanya Luhan tercekat. "Jangan menemuiku saat ini!" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "A-aku belum siap." Lanjutnya lirih.

" _Lu.."_

"Aku mohon Sehun.." Ia mendongak, air mata itu lagi-lagi turun dengan sendirinya.

Sehun mendesah di seberang. _"Baiklah.. Maafkan aku Lu... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku selalu mendo'akanmu bahagia disini.."_ Tak lama kemudian sambungan itu terputus.

Luhan menunduk dalam. Tangannya mengenggam ponsel seraya meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut perih. Ia tak tahu jika rasa ini akan semakin lama semakin menyiksa. Mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan dirinya teriris benda tajam yang menggores seluruh bagian hatinya. Tak tahukah dirinya jika Sehun adalah sumber kebahagiaan baginya? Apa ia tak pernah tahu selama ini ia bahagia karena sosok Sehun? Dan sekarang, sosok itu _lah_ yang menghancurkan segala apa yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Sosok itu yang memporak-porandakan kepercayaan dan lembar kebahagiaan miliknya.

Luhan masih belum sanggup sepenuhnya melupakan Sehun. Belum, ia masih berada dalam tahap yang entah apa bisa Luhan melangkahinya. Luhan hanya berharap, semoga Tuhan selalu membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. Gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu terlalu mengotot untuk menghindar dari mereka. Kedua teman yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia melirik tak suka pada Kyungsoo yang seenaknya saja menarik dirinya. Tatapan nyalang itu cukup mewakili barisan tanya yang ia ajukan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara selembut mungkin. Ia memang kecewa, pasti. Siapa yang tak kecewa jika dibohongi selama ini. Namun Kyungsoo cukup sadar. Mungkin ada maksud lain kenapa Baekhyun bertindak seperti itu.

Gadis yang lebih tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangan kala mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap paksa padanya. Ia berjalan kembali. Tak peduli dengan tanya khawatir yang sempat ia dengar.

"Baekhyun!" Pekikan Kyungsoo mengiringi lankahnya mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun

Semenjak Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit dan kedua temannya itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun seolah menghindarinya. Ia jarang sekali mau pergi bersama dengan Kyungsoo maupun Taeyeon. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun tak suka jika kedua temannya itu tahu tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu akan terang-terangan menghindarinya.

Apa yang salah dengan teman-temannya yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya?

"Kyung!" Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tak tahu apa artinya. Putih pucat itu sedikit teredam dengan raut amarah bercampur rasa sedih.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar.

"Baek! Dengar! Apa yang kau khawatirkan saat teman-temanmu tahu tentang hal ini? Kenapa? Apa kau marah kami mengetahui itu? Kau marah? Kenapa? Kami tidak akan menjauhimu. Kami akan tetap menjadi temanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut seraya mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencelos. Setitik air berhasil mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Ia terenyuh mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Namun bukan itu alasan kenapa selama ini ia berusaha menutupi semuanya. Ia hanya tak ingin mereka menyayanginya karena kasihan. Hanya itu.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo mengusap pundak Baekhyun dan memeluknya segera. Gadis itu tak sanggup melihat air mata yang turun dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang teman yang menyebalkan. Namun Kyungsoo tetap menyayanginya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap sendu wajah Kyungsoo yang terlukiskan kecemasan. "Kyungie _-ya_.." Suara lirih Baekhyun disambut senyum dari Kyungsoo. "Maaf.. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ini semua.. Hanya saja.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kalian berteman denganku karena rasa kasihan. Aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau dipandang lemah.. Aku tidak mau diremehkan karena penyakitku ini.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lelehan air mata yang menemani.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. "Siapa yang akan meremehkanmu? Siapa yang hanya akan kasihan kepadamu?" Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Kami menyayangimu tulus.. _Yaahh_ , walaupun kami sedikit kesal dengan tingkahmu yang _sok_ itu tapi tak berarti kami tidak menyayangimu dengan tulus."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lebih tenang. "Dengan tahu kau memiliki penyakit itu lantas kami akan meninggalkanmu? Tidak, itu malah membuat kami tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.. Kami ingin melindungimu Baek.."

"Kyung.."

"Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau bahkan baru saja meremehkanku.. Dengan ingin melindungiku berarti aku lemah di matamu.." Pungkas Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya memang direndahkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Ya ampun Baek! Kau masih bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkanmu.. Jangan terlalu keras kepala Baekhyun.. Kalau kau terus seperti itu lama-lama kau akan ditinggal oleh Sehun sunbae." Tutur Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap angkuh dari Baekhyun. Gadis ini benar-benar.

"Kyungie~~"

"Aku selalu menyukai sikap manjamu seperti ini daripada sikap angkuhmu.. Baek, dengan kau bersikap angkuh semakin banyak yang membencimu kau ak-"

"Aku mengerti.. Aku mengerti! Sekarang kita pergi.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mendumel tak jelas. Ia lelah mendengar gadis bermata _owl_ itu menasehatinya. Walaupun semua yang dikatakan benar namun tetap saja.

Jauh dalam hati Baekhyun baru merasakan sosok Kyungsoo sahabat yang benar-benar ada untuknya. Bagaimanapun keadaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo _lah_ yang selalu disisinya. Bahkan ketika ia bersikap angkuh sekalipun sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu menasehati dan selalu menemaninya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sahabat sejati. Baekhyun akan sangat menyesal nantinya bila sosok Kyungsoo menghilang darinya. Mulai saat ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia terus menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo hingga sampai pada parkiran mobil. Semenjak kabar bahwa Baekhyun menderita penyakit kanker hati, Kyungsoo tak membiarkan Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Ia akan dengan setia mengantarkan Baekhyun. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo meminta Tao mengantarkannya meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya Baekhyun di rumah, tiba-tiba ia merasa janggal. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Rasanya ada yang hilang dan kurang lengkap. Apa? Ini terjadi sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan semakin diperkuat setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Seolah ada sosok lain yang sempat menempati rumah ini lalu pergi. _Ah,_ Baekhyun ingat. Sebelumnya memang ada Luhan. Tapi mana mungkin ia merindukan Luhan?

Atau mungkin...

Rasa bersalah itu menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Ingat ia pernah begitu egois menyakiti sosok baik seperti Luhan? Bahkan sejak saat itu Baekhyun masih belum mengatakan maaf kepadanya. Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun berdenyut perih memikirkan bagaimana terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya bersama dengan Sehun. Ia yakin kakak tirinya itu pasti merasa sangat sakit sekali. Tapi kenapa rasa angkuh masih tetap bertahan di dalam hatinya dan enggan lenyap?

Langkah kaki Baekhyun menapak pada satu kamar yang tak jauh dari miliknya. Harusnya ia berbelok ke kanan dan menidurkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Tapi kakinya terus melangkah dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Berdebu..

Pertama kali Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu bau yang masuk ke penciumannya adalah bau debu. Kamar ini jelas tak tersentuh lagi semenjak Luhan meninggalkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di balik debu yang tercium penciumannya ada bau lain yang menyengat. _Ah_ , ini adalah aroma khas milik Luhan. Kening Baekhyun mengerut. Sejak kapan ia mengerti tentang ini?

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Jumnyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia segera mendekat pada Junmyun lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari barangku. Sepertinya ketinggalan di kamar Luhan _unni_.." Jawab Baekhyun berbohong. Jelas ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu bukan karena alasan yang meragukan.

Junmyun hanya mengulas senyum tanpa meragukan apapun. Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo turun! Sehun _oppa_ ada di bawah." Tukasnya.

" _Eh_? Sehun _oppa_? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku?"

Lekas ia berjalan cepat keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Dari lensa kelamnya, ia bisa menangkap sosok tinggi tengah berdiri dengan arah pandang memperhatikan foto keluarga. Baekhyun sedikit merasa perih dan terhenti ketika menyadari apa yang dilihat oleh Sehun. Sosok Luhan yang tengah tersenyum cantik. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk memanggil Sehun.

Saat Baekhyun tak kembali menggerakkan kakinya, Sehun menoleh. Senyum menawan terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Baekhyun _-ah_! Kau tidak turun? Ayo sini.." Senyum itu masih terpatri di wajahnya. Hal yang malah membuat Baekhyun merasa perih. Entah mengapa hatinya kembali meracau dan gundah. Ia seolah tengah kecewa dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan merasakan kehancuran secara perlahan.

Sehun geregetan dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di anak tangga. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak ingin menyambut _oppa_?" Senyum Sehun begitu menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Sejenak ia merasa goyah hanya dengan senyum itu.

Baekhyun mendesah di setiap langkah anak tangga yang ia tapaki. " _Oppa_ benar ingin bertemu denganku? Bukan ingin memandangi wajah Luhan di foto itu?" Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

" _He-hey_!" Sehun menoleh cepat pada Baekhyun. Beruntung telinga dan otaknya cepat memproses apa kata Baekhyun. " _Oppa_ kemari bukan karena ingin melihat Luhan. _Oppa_ jelas ingin bertemu denganmu."

" _Oppa_.."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kau masih mencintai Luhan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir mungilnya. Saat ini Sehun bisa melihat sikap angkuh yang selama ini menghiasi kehidupan Baekhyun sedikit tersingkap. Ataukah ini akibat dari rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan?

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Sehun, ia mengangguk kecil. "Aku masih mencintai Luhan.. Tapi aku menyerah padanya.."

" _Oppa_ bersungguh-sungguh? Bukankah _oppa_ -"

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Kau tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Aku dan Luhan telah berpisah. Terlalu egois kalau aku tetap ngotot dengannya."

"Jadi..." Baekhyun menatap dalam kedua manikan elang Sehun. " _Oppa_ memilihku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya.. Aku memilihmu.. Aku telah menyakiti Luhan, tidak mungkin aku mengemis kepadanya. Sedangkan dalam hati aku juga mencintaimu.. Bukankah aku akan merasa bermuka tebal jika meminta Luhan kembali padaku sedang aku telah menghancurkan kepercayaannnya?"

" _Oppa_." Baekhyun tercengang dengan penuturan Sehun. "Apa _oppa_ memilihku karena Luhan? Bukan karena—"

"Tidak-tidak!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Tanpa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya, ia bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku mecintaimu? Aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu.. Jika aku hanya membuatmu sebagai mainan mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan Luhan demi kau."

" _Oppa_ aku tidak begitu yakin kau-" Baekhyun menghindari tatap mata Sehun. "Mak-maksudku kau seolah tidak mencintai Luhan dan berpaling padaku sebagai pelampiasanmu.."

" _Hey_ , aku tidak seperti itu!" Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatap kedua mata elangnya. "Dengar! Aku memang mencintai Luhan, aku mencintaimu juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Luhan. Aku dan Luhan mungkin tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Buktinya hatiku mantap memilihmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mencoba meresapi setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Dari apa yang ia lihat di kedua mata elang itu. Baekhyun tak mendapati keraguan. Mungkin ada sedikit kilat aneh yang berefek dari kepedihannya. Namun Baekhyun mulai menumbuhkan kepercayaan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai percaya padanya, Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Menyalurkan kehangatan melalui usapan di tangan. Ia mengecup sesekali.

"Tapi Baek." Baekhyun mendongak dengan alis bertaut. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut sebagai respon yang diberikan.

"Bisa kau menerima Luhan? Aku mohon, minta maaflah padanya. Jangan menyakiti dan membencinya lagi." Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Aku mohon! Setidaknya bersikaplah baik padanya. Luhan terlalu sering mendapatkan pesakitan."

"Tapi _oppa_.."

"Aku mohon! Luhan pasti akan memaafkanmu.. Tapi, bersikaplah tulus dan sungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua belah bibirnya. "Baiklah aku akan mencoba."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _noona_ ada disini." Kai turun dari tangga lalu berjalan menuju meja dapur. Disana banyak orang. Ada Kei, L bahkan Soojung juga. Kai tidak tahu kalau mereka sedang berkumpul.

Soojung tersenyum. Ia tengah menata minuman yang baru saja ia buat. "Kau _sih_ terlalu sibuk bersedih di dalam kamar." Sahutnya bercanda.

Kai berdecak pelan. "Siapa yang bersedih?" Tukasnya seraya duduk di sebelah Kei.

"Kei yang bilang kau tengah bersedih." Kai langsung menoleh pada Kei yang hanya _nyengir_ tak berdosa. Kai tahu adiknya ini selalu saja bicara yang tidak-tidak.

L yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka akhirnya bersuara. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Apa kalian sudah berkencan?" Tanyanya dengan tangan memainkan pelan cangkir.

Kening Kai tampak berlipat. Ia membesarkan kedua matanya. Sebentar sadar dengan arah pembicaraan ini, Kai menegakkan tubuh. Rasanya tiba-tiba kecanggungan merayap di hatinya. Kai mencelos kembali mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bayangan tentang menyedihkannya Luhan tempo hari beradu dengan keinginan untuk memilikinya.

"Ka-kami.."

"Pasti _oppa_ tidak berani menembaknya _'kan_? Atau Luhan _unni_ masih memiliki kekasih lain?" Kei menyela. Ia geregetan dengan sikap Kai.

Kai mengerut dengan dengusan. "Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja.."

"Jongin.."

Kai dan lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Sosok yang baru saja datang adalah Sungkyu. Kepala keluarga disana. Ia duduk di depan L dan disusul oleh Eunji di belakangnya. Kai merasa ada yang janggal disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi begini? Ia mengaktifkan _mode_ awas untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tak diinginkan. Dari raut muka Sungkyu, Kai bisa membaca ada sesuatu yang serius akan diucapkannya.

Yang lain juga sama, merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua orangtua itu. Mereka cukup mengerti bagaimana ekspresi Sungkyu dan Eunji saat akan mengatakan hal serius.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?" Kai menelengkan kepala terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Luhan?

Kai mengerjab berulang. "Kenapa Luhan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mendengar kalian membicarakan Luhan. Jadi aku ingin bertanya." Sahut Sungkyu dengan tenang.

Kai mangut-mangut paham. "Baik-baik saja ku rasa." Jawabnya pelan.

Sungkyu dan Eunji saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Membuat lainnya merasa bingung dan merasa sesuatu tidak beres disini. Keduanya seolah tengah menciptakan suasana yang entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sungkyu mengulas senyum hangat. Ia menggenggam tangan Kai yang semakin membuat pemiliknya semakin bingung.

"Ada yang ingin _appa_ dan _umma_ katakan disini. Mumpung banyak orang, biar mereka tahu sekalian."

Kai menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orangtuanya?

" _Appa_ hanya ingin memberitahu rencana perjodohanmu."

 _Blam..._

Kai terbelalak dengan wajah terkejut yang jelas terlihat. Pemberitahuan dari Sungkyu bagaikan hantaman kuat di hatinya. Apa-apaan dengan perjodohan. Ia memang belum tahu siapa sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Namun hal itu jelas akan membatasi kebebasannya dalam mencintai sosok lain. Apalagi saat ini kesempatan baik untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Tapi kenapa takdir begitu menyiksanya?

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan jika Kai berpikiran sejauh itu. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan lebih dulu apa kata Sungkyu dan Eunji.

"Kai _oppa_ akan dijodohkan?" Pihak lain juga merasa terkejut dengan berita ini. Mereka mengerti bagaimana tipikal Sungkyu yang tidak terlalu suka menjodohkan anak-anaknya. Tapi ini? Tiba-tiba Sungkyu datang dengan berita itu jelas membuat semuanya terkejut.

Sungkyu tersenyum hangat. Segaris mata sipit itu memancarkan keyakinan bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik. Ia yakin sepenuh hati Kai akan menyutujuinya. Meski dari sana ia bisa melihat ada raut ketidaksukaan di wajah Kai. Itu hal lumrah untuk reaksi awal atas apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

" _Appa_ ingin menjodohkanku? Dengan siapa? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Protes Kai.

Eunji mengusap lengan Kai. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kai jika mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menolaknya." Ucapan Sungkyu sukses membuat lainnya menatap penasaran. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata berisi penuh tanya. "Putri dari Tuan Kris akan menjadi calonmu.."

"Tuan Kris?" Seru Kai berbarengan dengan L. Mereka paham siapa yang dimaksud. Kalau itu Tuan Kris berarti pilihannya antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kai menatap Sungkyu dengan keterkejutan dan rasa penasaran yang bercampur.

"Siapa _appa_? Siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganku?"

Sungkyu tersenyum. Ekspresi Kai tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia mengusap lengan Kai. "Luhan! Kau akan _appa_ jodohkan dengan Luhan."

 _Blaamm..._

Sekali lagi hati Kai terhantam ucapan Sungkyu. Luhan? Ia akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa maksud ini semua?

"Kau paham bukan hubungan _appa_ dengan Tuan Kris? Kami berdua adalah partner kerja yang cukup dekat. Sama-sama memiliki anak yang masih lajang. Tuan Kris menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihat fotomu dan _appa_ juga menyukai Luhan. Bahkan _umma_ , _hyung-_ mu dan _dongsaeng_ -mu juga menyukainya. Bagaimana kau setuju?"

Baik Kai maupun yang lainnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar. Ini bagaikan sebuah penggalan mimpi yang terwujud. Bukankah menjadikan Luhan milik Kai adalah sebuah impian mereka? Mereka sangat menginginkan Luhan menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Apalagi Kai, ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan tentang perjodohan dirinya dengan Luhan. Kai tak pernah tahu apa takdir yang telah dituliskan Tuhan.

Ini terlalu kebetulan. Atau mungkin Tuhan memang telah merencanakan ini semua? Di saat Luhan terpuruk dengan kegagalannya bersama Sehun lalu berita itu datang menghampiri Kai. Seolah Kai adalah seorang penyelamat hati Luhan yang telah rapuh. Tapi meskipun begitu ada segelintir ketakutan yang menggores hati Kai. Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya harus meremas dada lebih dalam.

 _Bagaimana jika Luhan menolak dan tak mau melakukan ini?_

"Luhan? _Appa_.." Sungkyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa Luhan mengetahui rencana kalian? Apa Luhan setuju dengan hal ini?" Sebaris tanya yang diajukan Kai terdengar memilukan. Sepertinya ada keraguan disana.

Sungkyu mendesah pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng. "Luhan belum mengetahui ini. _Appa_ dengar dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Tuan Kris tidak berani memberitahunya."

"Ini kesempatan untukmu Jongin! Kau bisa mendapatkannya dan menyembuhkan sakit hatinya." Timpal L dari seberang.

Kai melihat Sungkyu dan L bergantian. Raut mukanya berubah sedikit lebih kelam. Ia tengah mencerna apa yang dikatakan L. Memang benar ini kesempatan untuknya. Tapi tetap saja kemungkinan Luhan menolak juga ada. Mengingat Luhan masih belum mengetahui hal ini. Luhan sedang berada dalam keadaan yang tak baik. Bisa saja ia ingin sendiri dulu atau yang paling mengganggu adalah.

..meskipun Luhan mengatakan ia membenci Sehun, dalam hati masih tersedia sepetak ruang cintanya untuk Sehun..

"Tapi.."

"Kau tidak menolaknya _'kan_?" Tanya Sungkyu.

Kai menggeleng. "Aku tidak menolak. Hanya saja aku takut Luhan yang menolak."

"Kalian bisa berjalan pelan-pelan. Kami tidak memaksa cepat-cepat. Bukankah kalian telah mengenal lama di Inggris?" Kai mengangguk. "Berusahalah.. Buat Luhan nyaman denganmu dan kau akan mendapatkan hatinya.. Apalagi Luhan tengah sakit hati dan butuh dukungan juga semangat."

Kai mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti itu. Selama ini ia telah melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungkyu. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha membuat Luhan nyaman bersamanya. Ia juga berharap apa yang dilakukan pada Luhan bisa menumbuhkan benih cinta. Tapi rasa ragu itu masih melekat kuat di dalam hati Kai. Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana?

Sedikit demi sedikit kenangan saat bercanda bersama dengan Luhan berputar pelan di benaknya. Kai merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia manakala tubuhnya berada di sekitar keharuman tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu telah kerja sistem otak kirinya. Gadis itu telah membutakannya. Gadis itu telah mengalihkannya dari kejamnya dunia. Gadis itu telah menimbulkan rasa senang dalam dirinya.

Lalu mendengar kata perjodohan rasanya angan itu akan berada di genggaman asal pihak satunya menerima. Dan jika menolak? Kai tak tahu. Mungkin itu adalah jalan yang harus ia tapaki atas nama cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak perjalanan beberapa saat yang lalu, Baekhyun hanya menatap jalanan luar. Otaknya tengah diguyur pikiran yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa isinya. Saat ini ia tengah menemani Tao mencari buku. Baekhyun telah berjanji dan ia tak bisa menghindari lagi janjinya itu. Masih dengan suasana hening, Baekhyun melempar pandang pada jalanan. Ia menerawang jauh pada langit di atas.

Beberapa tanya yang dilontarkan oleh Tao pun tak diindahkannya. Baekhyun terlalu asyik menyelami pemikiran yang entah apa isinya. Random, isi otak Baekhyun sangat random. Bercampur menjadi satu dan sulit untuk bisa diuraikan. Namun ada salah satu pikiran yang lebih menonjol daripada lainnya. Ucapan Sehun dan rasa bersalah pada Luhan. Rupanya memberikan andil besar dalam keruwetan pikirannya.

Mencoba menarik satu benang yang mulai kusut itu justru membawa pesakitan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tengah menguraikan ucapan Sehun yang bergelung di otaknya. Menyesapi dalam-dalam. Namun hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah yang berlebih pada Luhan. Sosok baik yang selama ini di abaikan oleh Baekhyun harus tersingkirkan karenanya. Apa ia begitu kejam membuat Luhan menangis seperti itu? Menyakiti dan menghianatinya? Apa ia kejam telah egois seperti itu? Dan apakah semua akan baik-baik saja saat ia mulai menjalin hubungan bersama dengan Sehun? Apakah memang Sehun adalah takdirnya?

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi selalu saja melamun." Tao menanyakan lagi keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia menengok pada sang pelaku.

"Ada apa?"

" _Eh_?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja."

Tao membiarkan gadis itu melamun kembali. Satu pertanyaan yang sempat ia berikan tak mendapat jawaban. Mungkin keadaan hening jauh lebih baik.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Baekhyun masih merenungi semuanya. Kali ini yang memenuhi ruang di pikirannya adalah sosok Luhan. Ya Luhan, Baekhyun mulai merasa dirinya memang harus segera minta maaf pada Luhan. Rasa bersalah itu terus mendesaknya dan menyuruh sang otak. Rasanya seperti tak akan ada hari esok.

"Tao!"

" _Hmm_."

"Antarkan aku ke _flat_ Luhan _unni_ sekarang aku mohon!"

"Tapi.."

"Aku mohon.."

"Baiklah.."

Pada akhirnya Tao mengalah dan membawa Baekhyun ke _flat_ milik sang kakak tiri. Ia memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Karena bagi Tao, Baekhyun adalah segalanya.

.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tao dengan tergesa. Ia masuk ke dalam lift lalu memencet tombol angka 10. Baekhyun berdo'a dalam hati semoga apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini diberi kelancaran. Ia berharap Luhan tak akan memukulnya nanti dan mau memaafkannya. Niatnya tulus. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Tangannya tak sabar menekan bel _flat_ milik Luhan. Dengan menggumamkan do'a, Baekhyun berharap Luhan ada di tempatnya. Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiri, pintu itu terbuka. Sosok yang membukanya tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

" _Unni_.." Lirih Baekhyun saat ia menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan air muka itu.

Luhan tertegun dengan panggilan Baekhyun. Lantas ia menggeser tubuhnya. Memberikan jalan untuk Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam rumah. Bukan hanya kehadiran Baekhyun saja yang membuat Luhan terkejut, tingkah Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit keheranan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. Tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal jika Luhan tak sigap menahan. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Batin Luhan bingung.

Bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar isakan tangis dari gadis ini. Luhan reflek mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek? Kenapa menangis?"

" _Unni_... Maafkan Baekhyun _unni_... Baekhyun tidak bermaksud berkhianat padamu.."

Luhan mencelos mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Minta maaf? _Ah_ , dada Luhan kembali perih layaknya diremas kuat. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Sehun dan Baekhyun berputar menghina di otaknya. Perasaannya kembali sakit dan tersayat. Sesak, bahkan sekedar untuk bernafas.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luhan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Luhan yang penuh guratan kesedihan. Ia tahu gadis ini begitu tersiksa. Jelas, lekuk cantik wajah itu tak bisa berbohong.

"Maafkan aku yang telah egois atas ini semua _unni_.. Aku minta maaf.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku mencintai Sehun _oppa_.. Aku mencintainya.."

Luhan memejam seketika kalimat itu mendengung di telinganya. Pesakitan yang merambat semakin lama semakin meremas hatinya yang rapuh. Luhan mau tak mau harus berusaha melawan itu semua. Rasanya memang menyakitkan, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Ini yang harus ia hadapi.

"A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun _oppa_."

Luhan harus mengatakan bagaimana? Di dalam hati Luhan tak mampu menampik rasa sakit ini. Jelas Luhan juga masih mencintai Sehun.

" _Unni_..." Luhan memaksa satu pandangan bertemu dengan sorot milik Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku.. Aku harus mengambil Sehun dari sisimu.."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Unni_... Apa kau tahu kalau Sehun _oppa_ telah menyerah padamu?"

Luhan membolakan mata rusa itu. Pertanyaan Baekhyun menghantam hatinya. Rasanya kekecewaan menyergap saat itu juga. Bukankah Luhan sendiri yang menginginkan Sehun pergi? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Sehun _oppa_ lebih memilihku..." Lirih Baekhyun. "Aku tahu, Sehun _oppa_ tidak begitu mencintaiku.. Mungkin karena _unni_ telah menolaknya, Sehun _oppa_ datang kepadaku... Aku merasa kecewa sebenarnya, tapi nyatanya aku tetap egois menginginkannya.. Munafik.. Memang, manusia mana yang tidak hidup dengan kemunafikan?"

Gadis dengan surai madu panjang itu mencelos perih. Penuturan Baekhyun begitu mengena di hatinya. Ia tahu kalau cinta Sehun telah terbagi kepada adik tirinya. Tapi mengapa rasanya masih sakit sekali? Kenapa malah bertambah parah? Luhan ingin menyangkal semuanya, tapi ia tak memiliki daya melawan adik tirinya sendiri. Sehun menyerah padanya juga karena ia yang memilih berpisah. Lalu kenapa ia harus merasa layaknya orang menyesal? Selain itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan Sehun daripada dirinya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sebelum sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir tipisnya. "Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan nyaris tak mampu mengontrol gerak air di kelopak matanya.

" _Unni_ tahu ini menyakitkan untukku, tapi _unni_ tahu kau lebih membutuhkan Sehun. Kalau memang kau mencintai Sehun dan Sehun telah memilihmu maka jalani saja kehidupan kalian secara bersamaan. _Unni_ tidak apa-apa." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Ia tengah berusaha menahan deburan gelisah di hati dan isakan yang terus mendesaknya.

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tak sanggup bernafas dengan baik. Kata-kata tegar Luhan yang berirama dengan getaran itu menusuk di dadanya.

" _Unni_.."

"Kau akan bahagia dengan Sehun.. Sehun adalah milikmu saat ini.. _Unni_ telah melepaskannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Satu tarikan ia lakukan. "Kalian saling mencintai.. Kalian pantas bersama dan hidup bahagia."

 _Tes.._

Air yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata Luhan akhirnya harus terjatuh juga. Lekas Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan. Hatinya bagaikan teriris melihat wajah cantik Luhan tergores luka akibatnya. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari jika gadis yang tengah ia peluk ini memiliki hati bak malaikat. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia terus menyakitinya?

"Tapi.." Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu kalimat yang akan diberikan Luhan. " _Unni_ mohon, jangan hindari _unni_.. Jangan anggap _unni_ tidak ada.. _Unni_ ingin lebih dekat denganmu.."

Kali ini air mata Baekhyun yang terjatuh tak tertahan. Tubuhnya runtuh dengan tangisan yang menyertainya. Sama sekali ia menyesali sikapnya selama ini. Hati Luhan begitu lembut dan ia begitu kejam terus merajamnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan itu. Lingkaran tangan di tubuh Luhan mengerat sejalan dengan isakan yang enggan berhenti. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun menangis bersama dalam pelukan itu.

"Aku akan menyayangimu _unni_.. Aku akan menerimamu sebagai _unni-_ ku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan tengah mengujinya. Benar Tuhan tengah menurunkan ujian untuk Luhan agar ia bisa lulus dan menjadi salah satu penghuni kerajaan surga-Nya. Luhan tahu, Tuhannya tak akan pernah menyiksa umat diluar batas kemampuan. Luhan tahu, di balik ini semua tersimpan banyak hikmah yang bisa Luhan ambil. Kemungkinan Tuhan sedang mempersiapkan suatu hal besar untuk Luhan. Jalan hidup yang masih terasa rahasia di hatinya. Sejumput kebahagiaan akan menyapa Luhan nanti.

Apapun yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya, ia tak akan menyesali. Ia tak akan menyalahkan takdir apalagi Tuhan atas apa yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya. Luhan telah terbiasa kehilangan sosok yang ia sayangi. Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan ditinggal oleh sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Hal ini masih tak begitu menyedihkan untuk Luhan jika dibandingkan dengan kehilangan sang _mama_. Luhan tak pernah menyanggah bila dirinya sering berharap Sehun adalah sosok terakhir yang akan menemani hidupnya setelah sang _baba_. Luhan tak pernah menyanggah dalam hidupnya Sehun selalu masuk dalam bait do'a yang terucap bersamaan milik sang _mama_. Setiap kali tangan itu mengatup, bibir mungilnya akan menggumamkan do'a pengharapan atas kehidupan tenang bagi sang mama di surga. Juga kebahagiaan dirinya bersama dengan Sehun. Dulu, ia dulu saat Luhan belum mengetahui bahwa hati Sehun telah terbagi menjadi dua.

Dan saat ini, di depan altar itu tangan Luhan masih mengatup. Mata rusa yang berselimut kabut tipis menatap lembut salib yang menggantung. Bibirnya terbungkam beberapa saat. Hanya hati kecilnya yang tengah berdo'a. Ini menjadi rutinitas Luhan kembali setelah banyak masalah yang mendera akhir-akhir ini. Luhan selalu menyempatkan datang ke gereja demi memungut secuil kasih dari Tuhan.

Perlahan kelopak tipis itu memejam perlahan. Bibirnya mengatum sejenak sebelum mulai bergerak kecil. Ia menunduk mulai meloloskan beberapa tetes air yang bersarang di bola matanya.

"Tuhan..." Bibirnya bergetar menyebut kata itu.

Setetes dua tetes air lolos begitu saja.

"Tuhan... Engkau menyayangiku bukan? Engkau mencintai bukan?"

"Tuhan... Kenapa rasanya ini masih sakit sekali? Apakah Engkau tidak akan mengambil rasa sakit ini? Bukankah Engkau telah berjanji akan menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.."

"Tuhan..." Isakan tangis Luhan masih mengalun lembut. "Aku berusaha menerima ini semua. Namun rasanya sulit.. Kenapa ini begitu menyiksaku?"

Ia menunduk sejenak. Meluapkan gemuruh yang masih tertahan di dada. Isakan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar menyayat. Kesunyian gereja itu terisi dengan tangisan dari Luhan. Siapapun yang berada di sana akan merasa pilu melihatnya.

"Tuhaan... Aku hanya ingin bahagia... Kenapa Engkau mengambil satu persatu kebahagiaanku? Bukankah aku selalu berdo'a kepada-Mu setiap hari?" Terisak, Luhan kembali terisak lebih dalam. Bahkan sekedar nafas ia terasa susah. Ia mengusap berulang air mata yang jatuh.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia Tuhan! Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang aku cintai berada di sekilingku.. Tapi mengapa mereka malah menjauh pergi?"

" _Mama_... Sehun... Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?" Lirihan itu sungguh menyayat. Luhan bagaikan sosok yang putus asa. Ia meluapkan semua hal yang selama ini mengekang perasaannya.

Luhan selama ini telah berusaha menerima semuanya. Perasaan yang ada untuk Sehun maupun lainnya. Namun setelah Baekhyun mendatanginya, bukan rasa lega karena Baekhyun tak akan membencinya lagi yang ada. Melainkan rasa sakit yang kembali datang menghantam. Pikirannya kembali teringat tentang Sehun. Ia benar-benar berusaha melepas. Tapi susah.. Rasanya tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Apakah memang aku harus hidup sendiri? _Ah_ , aku masih memiliki _baba_.. Tapi... Dia bukan milikku sepenuhnya... Aku..." Luhan melemah. Tubuhnya nyaris limbung akibat tangisan yang terus dilakukan.

"Tuhaan... Ku mohon! Jangan ambil orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai... Aku ingin bersama mereka.. Aku ingin..."

"Jika memang kau mengijinkan.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan _mama_.. Aku merindukan _mama_... Aku ingin bersama _mama_..."

"Tuhan.. A-."

 _Greepp..._

Luhan tersentak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Sebuah pelukan erat melingkar di pinggangnya. Dadanya sekejap menyesak. Siapa yang telah memeluknya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar deru nafas tak teratur di telinga.

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Tubuh Luhan diputar paksa oleh sosok itu. Mata rusa Luhan bisa melihat sosok itu meski sedikit kabur. Kabut yang menyelimuti kristalnya membuat daya pandang itu berkurang.

"Ka-Kai.. Kau Kai?" Lirih Luhan.

Alih-alih menjawab, sosok yang diyakini Luhan adalah Kai justru menangkup wajah Luhan. Mendekatkan bibirnya di atas milik Luhan. Mengecup dalam bibir ranum itu. Luhan terbelalak tak percaya. Apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini? Ciuman? Apakah benar Kai yang menciumnya? Luhan tak tahu. Degup jantungnya berdetak diatas batas normal. Darahnya berdesir pelan menggoda sang kelopak untuk memejam. Entah bagaimana, Luhan hanya menutup kelopak mata itu dan membiarkan bibir hangat penuh perasaan itu menyapu bersih. Hingga ia tersadar bahwa belaian itu telah memabukkannya.

"Kai.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Wanna review?_

 _Oh yaa, chapter depan aku ganti di TV Exo next door yaa.._

 _Bagi guest yang gak ngefollow cerita biar tahu nanti._

 _._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Silahkan reviewnya_

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	8. Seven

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **S** _ **umma**_ **ry:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad s _umma_ ry)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

.

.

 **Chapter seven**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai?"

Luhan terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa memang Kai yang telah menciumnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia melemah. Nyaris jatuh jika tangan Kai tak sigap berada di pinggangnya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa sosok Kai datang dan menciumnya. Luhan tak kuasa melawan tatapan lembut bercampur kekhawatiran dari sorot mata kelam Kai. Luhan tak bisa menghentikan semua godaan yang bersahutan di dalam diri.

Nyaris ia menghentikan tarikan nafas ketika hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah. Luhan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan semua ini. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai tiba-tiba. Luhan mendorong dada Kai agar melepaskan pelukan di pinggang.

Kai mengerti lekas melepaskan tangannya. "Luhan!" Kai beralih menangkup wajah Luhan. Sorot teduh kristal Kai menghujam kedua mata rusa Luhan.

"Luhan.. Aku mohon!"

Kening Luhan mengerut. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Kai? Apa yang ingin dikatakan Kai?

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini! Tidak! Selamanya kau tidak akan meninggalkannya." Deru suara Kai beradu dengan nafas tersengal dari Kai. Bahkan iringan isakan juga turut menyertainya.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Kai yang tampak gelisah dengan linangan air di kedua sudut mata itu. Hatinya menghangat, desir panas darah itu meremang. Melihat Kai seperti ini membuatnya berpikir tak karuan. Otaknya bermandikan banyak tanya dari sosok ini.

"Kai.." Lirih Luhan saat ia tak mampu menatap mata berair Kai. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kai dengan lembut. "Kai, bagaimana bisa kau?"

"Aku mohon Luhan! Jangan lagi kau berdo'a agar Tuhan membawamu. Tidak! Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini.." Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

Luhan terkesiap dengan gerakan cepat itu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana selain menepuk punggung Luhan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir tidak ada orang yang menyayangimu! Ada aku Luhan! Ada aku.. Ada aku yang selalu akan berada di sampingmu!" Jeritan suara hati Kai mengiris perasaan Luhan. Gadis itu merasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Kai.

Tanpa terasa dalam pelukan Kai tangisan Luhan kembali pecah. Air itu menyeruak dari kelopak tipis mata Luhan. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa yang entah bagaimana menggambarkannya. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Kai selanjutnya begitu menyentuh hati. Luhan bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Harusnya ia merasa senang.. Tapi.. Kenapa rasa nyeri justru semakin membumbung tinggi? Di saat seperti ini Kai datang menjulurkan tangan dan menggapainya. Menariknya dari jurang kepedihan. Namun ada rasa lain yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Apakah ia akan memanfaatkan uluran baik tangan Kai? Apakah dengan ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada uluran itu berarti ia menerima tawaran Kai?

Luhan tak pernah menampik rasa yang pernah berkeliyaran di benaknya tentang Kai. Namun jika ia menerima di saat seperti ini. Bagaikan ia tengah membawa Kai dalam keterombang-ambingan rasa. Ia masih memiliki separuh lebih rasa untuk Sehun. Masih. Dan sekarang?

"Kai!" Luhan melirih. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Kai.

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ku mohon! Jangan pernah menangisi sosok Sehun lagi! Ada aku disini.. Kau tidak boleh berpikir bahwa kau akan sendirian. Tidak! Ada aku Luhan ada aku! Asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Luhan.. Aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Kai masih dengan tangan memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Putri kandung keluarga Wu itu terperangah dengan ucapan Kai. Ia nyaris tak bernafas begitu kalimat terakhir itu mampir di pendengarannya. Apa maksud dari segala rangkaian kata ini? Apakah Kai tengah menyatakan cinta padanya?

Dada Luhan bergemuruh hebat, desir darah yang meremang dan buncahan di perutnya seolah memberikan respon dari ucapan Kai. Gelitikan kecil dirasakan Luhan. Sepertinya ada rasa bahagia setelah mendengar itu. Namun Luhan masih belum yakin.

"Aku mecintaimu.. Sungguh!"

"Kai.." Setelah beberapa saat bibir Luhan terbungkam, akhirnya ia berucap.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Luhan. "Lihat aku Lu.." Kai mengunci maa rusa Luhan. "Dengarkan aku! Apa yang aku katakan ini benar. Apa kau tidak merasakan selama ini? Lu, aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini! Aku pedih melihatmu tersakiti seperti ini.." Kai mengusap air mata Luhan. "Jangan lagi menangisi Sehun! Air matamu terlalu berharga untuknya."

Luhan mengatupkan bibir mungilnya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Rasanya ia begitu lemah dengan segala penuturan Kai. Mau menyangkal pun akan percuma. Semua yang dikatakan Kai benar. Sepertinya ia terlalu sia-sia menangisi sosok Sehun dan memikirkan Sehun. Toh, ia dan Sehun telah berpisah dan tak akan kembali bersama.

"Kai... Kau.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Luhan hendak mengucapkan kata tetapi bibir Kai lebih dulu membungkamnya. Mata Luhan membola seiring dengan gerakan lembut dari bibir itu. Kali ini Luhan tak merasa canggung lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali dan menikmati bibir penuh itu. Bahkan sedikit Luhan mengimbanginya dengan mengalungkan tangan di leher Kai.

Apakah mungkin semuanya bisa secepat ini? Apakah bisa Luhan menghapus jejak Sehun dan menggantinya dengan Kai? Mungkinkah takdir Luhan memang Kai? Entahlah, di dalam gereja ini hati Luhan berdo'a. Semoga semua akan dimulai dengan indah dan berakhir dengan indah. Luhan akan memulai semuanya. Meski terdengar sedikit egois, Luhan tak menampik rasa yang ditawarkan Kai dengan membuka lebar tangannya. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan perasaannya untuk Sehun.

Semoga Kai tak akan kecewa dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan bersalah memang selalu mengikuti siapapun yang pernah melakukan dosa. Sehun tak lepas dari hal itu. Nyaris setiap malam ia merutuki sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terbuai dengan hal yang salah? Sebuah rasa yang seharusnya ia jaga saat pemiliknya berada jauh nyatanya tersingkir oleh hal baru. Entah mengapa Sehun bisa berbuat demikian menggelikannya. Sehun sendiri tak mengerti pesona apa yang diberikan Baekhyun hingga ia bisa tertarik. Apakah karena intensitas mereka bertemu? Hingga seperti ini?

Semuanya telah terjadi. Mau diapakan lagi? Sehun telah memilih untuk memulainya dengan Baekhyun. Secara tidak langsung keduanya telah mengikat diri dalam suatu hubungan. Sehun akan menjadikan Baekhyun pendampingnya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya memiliki rasa dan keinginan yang sama. Sehun berharap semuanya akan berakhir bahagia.

Pagi ini Sehun berencana ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan setelah memeriksakan penyakitnya. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti demi Baekhyun. Tak tahu sejak kapan, rasa ingin melindungi begitu tinggi tumbuh di hati Sehun. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena status mereka?

Setelah semuanya siap, Sehun menyambar kunci mobil dan segera pergi ke garasi. Jam di tangan menunjukkan waktu sepuluh pagi. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu lama.

Mungkin efek dari rasa cinta yang tak memiliki beban membuat Sehun begitu cepat berada di depan Baekhyun. Dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar, kedua manikan tajam itu menyipit demi menarik hati sosok di depannya. Bak gayung bersambut, gadis cantik berbalut dress yang dipadukan dengan rajutan tangan itu mengulurkan tangan untuk Sehun. Ia siap dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sehun.

Kali ini banyak hal yang berbeda terjadi. Jika biasanya pertemuan yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar melempar senyum. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan kecupan mesra berani Sehun sematkan pada kening Baekhyun. Ia seolah tak memiliki rasa bersalah untuk melakukan itu. _Toh_ , memang nanti Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya dan statusnya saat ini yang bebas tak membuatnya canggung melakukan itu.

" _Oppa_... Setelah aku _check up_ , kita ke taman yuk.. Aku ingin melihat taman di musim panas ini."

Sehun mengernyit heran. Bukan karena permintaan Baekhyun melainkan kata terakhir yang terucap. " _Hey_! Ini belum masuk musim panas Baekhyun.. Ini masih musim semi." Tanggap Sehun disertai tawa kecil terkesan jahil.

" _A-ah_.. Benar! Kenapa aku tidak bisa membedakan musim?" Sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit tampak bodoh.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia mengusak surai cokelat milik Baekhyun yang tak terikat. "Kau ini! Apa karena terlalu banyak pikiran hingga seperti ini?" Atensi Sehun beralih pada jalanan yang masih lengang meski waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

Baekhyun meringis. Pertanyaan Sehun sedikit mengiris hati. Banyak pikiran? Jelas.. Itu pasti ia lakukan. Apalagi beberapa kejadian yang cukup membuat Baekhyun harus rela menguras tangis dan pikirannya. Apalagi rasa bersalah yang mengikutinya beberapa hari ini.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sehun yang dihantui oleh rasa bersalah. Baekhyun pun demikian.

Setelahnya hanya terasa keheningan yang menyergap. Baekhyun memilih mengamati jalanan yang tak tampak meramai. Ia menerawang jauh, entah bulatan pikiran apa yang mengikat dalam otaknya. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit lebih diam. Atau ia terpikirkan lagi kata-kata Sehun dan menimbulkan rasa itu lagi? Rasa salah yang masih bersemayam dalam dirinya. Entalah, Baekhyun tak bisa jelas membacanya.

Jika waktu sanggup diputar dan dikembalikan, Baekhyun memilih tak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan maupun Sehun. Ia ingin bebas dari mereka. Baekhyun ingin hidup tenang. Tapi apa? Takdirnya memang harus bertemu dengan mereka. Bahkan hingga jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Terkadang Baekhyun tak mengerti sebenarnya bagaimana jalan hidupnya. Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan jadi sosok perusak? Tapi...

Apa ini juga sepenuhnya salahnya?

Hanya Tuhan yang mengerti jawaban atas keburaman dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeryit bingung. Tatapan matanya tak berhenti mengamati dokumen yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Yixing. Sesekali ekspresi penuh tanya tergambar dalam wajahnya. Saat ini Sehun berada di ruang Yixing setelah menunggu Baekhyun diperiksa ulang. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Dengan suara pelan, Yixing mengatakannya lagi.

"Keadaan Baekhyun semakin parah.. Bahkan dia mudah lelah walau hanya berjalan beberapa meter saja."

Sehun mendelik, ia memajukan wajahnya. "Apa Baekhyun tidak bisa sembuh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sembuh?" Yixing mendesah pelan sebelum membuka kacamatanya. Ia melirik sejenak Baekhyun yang tengah merapikan barang di ranjang. Percakapan Yixing dengan Sehun cukup lirih. "Ku rasa tidak. Kalau dia tidak segera mendapatkan donor hati."

Jawaban ini telah menghantam pertahanan hati Sehun. Bagaikan dikoyak sebuah benda tajam, Sehun merasa nyeri yang teramat. Tak bisa sembuh sebelum ada donor hati? Kenapa harus begitu?

"Donor hati? Apakah tanpa itu kemungkinan Baekhyun sembuh akan kecil?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak? Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan obat-obatan. Itu hanya memperlambat pertumbuhan kanker, bukan mengobatinya."

"Tapi _noona_..."

"Aku memang tidak bisa sembuh _oppa_.." Potong Baekhyun yang mulai duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun terhenyak dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Ia tak siap jika sosok yang ia sayangi itu mendengar kabar menyakitkan. Tapi dari bagaimana Baekhyun berucap, ia seolah tak terlalu peduli.

"Baekhyun." Gumam Sehun lirih.

Seulas senyum mengembang dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia melirik sejenak pada Sehun sebelum memperhatikan goresan di kertas kecil yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai daftar obatnya.

" _Unni.._ Apa obat Baekhyun ganti? Sepertinya ada deret tulisan yang berbeda."

Yixing mengangguk pelan lalu menunjukkan kertas itu. "Ini hanya antibiotik dan vitamin.. Kau butuh banyak vitamin Baekhyun." Sahutnya.

" _Ah_... Baiklah.." Baekhyun mengambil alih kertas itu dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengajaknya pergi dari sini. " _Kajja_ kita pergi.. Aku tidak betah lama-lama disini."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan lirikan kilat pada Yixing. Mendapat jawaban anggukan dari dokter muda itu membuat Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berpamitan pada Yixing sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Setelahnya ia mulai mengiringi kaki kecil Baekhyun yang beranjak pergi.

Setiap langkah yang tercipta, mata elang itu tak berhenti memperhatikan gadisnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah takut ataupun kecewa. Siapapun yang mendengar nasib seperti itu pasti akan terpukul. Tapi Baekhyun? Gadis ini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Kenapa?

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan oleh Sehun, keduanya berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi rumah sakit. Taman ini cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sehun menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di dekatnya. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit memucat. Mungkin angin yang tak jarang menyapa kulit mereka.

Baekhyun duduk tenang di sebelah Sehun. Ia memandang dalam kakinya yang menyilang sempurna. Lekukan bibir itu terbentuk kala mata cantiknya tak berhenti memperhatikan hal di bawah. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Gadis ini seolah kehilangan jiwanya. Seolah yang berada di dekatnya bukan Baekhyun. Gadis angkuh yang sering membuat kesal siapapun.

"Apa _oppa_ tidak salah memilihku?" Pertanyaan lirih itu mendengung keras di telinga Sehun. Lekas ia membalik pakas tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? Kenapa?"

"Apa _oppa_ tidak akan menyesal memilihku? Aku tidak akan lama menemani _oppa_.."

"Baek!" Sehun menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Justru itu yang membuatku ingin selalu bersamamu! Aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu! Jangan berkata aku memilihmu karena aku kasihan kepadamu tidak! Bukankah aku sering mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Sekelebat bayangan tentang ucapan Sehun bermain-main di benaknya. Ia tak menampik ucapan cinta yang sering diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin _oppa_ terluka dengan kepergianku nanti."

"Baekhyun! Jangan mengatakan hal itu!"

"Tapi _oppa_!"

"Baek!" Sehun mengecup dalam bibir Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengunci sorot mata itu. "Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku! Tidak! Kita akan terus bersama. Percayalah."

"Aku.. Aku tidak akan hidup lama _oppa_! Bukankah kau mendengar sendiri bagaimana dokter mengatakannya?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Dokter tadi. Sedikit ada keraguan tentang hal itu, dalam hati Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja dengannya sampai nanti.

"Aku akan berusaha mencarikan donor hati untukmu!"

" _Oppa_.." Lelehan air mata Baekhyun tak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Apakah mungkin hal itu bisa Sehun lalukan? Siapa? Kapan? Pertanyaan yang sedikit meragukan itu terus berputar menghantui Baekhyun.

Ia juga ingin mendapatkan donor hati.. Tapi siapa dan kapan?

Rasanya itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang telah terjamah tangan Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

"Ini lucu sekali Kai..."

Kai tersentak aneh ketika melihat lengkungan cantik merambat di bibir Luhan. Gadis yang sedari tadi tak menghentikan tangisannya itu mendadak tersenyum. Apalagi deret kata yang terdengar. Sepertinya ia sedang merasakan kejanggalan dengan ucapan Kai barusan.

Luhan menatap dalam Kai dengan ulasan senyum yang masih tercetak. Tangannya menggesek pelan cangkir yang ia genggam.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan Kai?"

Dugaan Kai benar. Pasti Luhan masih belum mempercayai apa yang barusan ia katakan. Sebuah pernyataan yang semula juga membuat Kai terbelalak tak percaya. Apalagi kalau bukan kabar tentang perjodohan itu? Kai merasa gatal untuk tak mengungkapnya. Ditambah dengan keadaan Luhan yang terus menyesakkan dadanya membuat ia harus mengatakan hal ini. Siapa tahu dengan kabar yang ia ucapkan bisa membuat Luhan menghentikan keinginannya di gereja.

"Kau meragukan apa yang aku katakan?" Kai mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil kemudian menyesap pelan minumannya.

Kai mendekat pada Luhan. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis yang tengah membuang pandangan pada jalanan yang meramai.

"Nyatanya kedua orangtua kita telah merumuskan rencana ini." Senyum ikut mengembang dari bibir penuh Kai. "Apa kau tak menyukainya?"

Mungkin terdengar aneh dengan mereka berdua. Setelah pertemuan di gereja yang penuh haru, Kai tak merasa canggung membicarakan tentang perjodohan mereka. Kai malah merasa lega setelah semua terungkapkan daripada harus dipendam dalam. Luhan pun demikian, ia mengikuti alur yang tercipta dari cerita Kai. Ia tak merasa risih membicarakan tentang perjodohan itu walaupun sebelumnya genang air menutup seluruh pelupuk mata saat ia merasa tak ada yang menyayanginya lagi. Saat ia ingin pergi bersama dengan _mama_ -nya. Tapi apa? Kehadiran Kai cukup membuatnya melupakan semua.

Apalagi Luhan tak menampik rasa yang sempat bersemayam dalam dada. Bahwa kenyataan ia juga mencintai lelaki ini dan membuka lebar hati untuknya. Dan sekarang? Sebuah kenyataan yang menggelitik ulu hatinya membuat dirinya semakin tak bisa lepas dari jeratan seorang Kai. Mungkin Tuhan memang telah menciptakan Kai untuk dirinya.

Perjodohan itu tak dianggap berat oleh Luhan. Ia memang terkejut awalnya, namun ia bisa memakluminya. Bukan hal aneh pada jaman sekarang mendengar kata perjodohan. Bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan dengan berat. Ini adalah salah satu cara mempertemukan dengan takdir. Dan Luhan percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya adalah hal baik. Seperti perjodohannya dengan Kai.

"Kai.." Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang tampak tenang di sebelahnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir pada meja lalu menarik nafas dalam. "Apa kau menginginkan perjodohan ini?"

Kerutan di kening Kai tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini?" Alih-alih menjawab, Kai malah mengulang pertanyaan itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menunduk dengan gelengan kecil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar lalu menatap Kai.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa." Tukasnya lirih.

"Kecewa?" Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menghujam kedua kristal rusa itu dengan pandangan tanya.

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Ia melepaskan tangan Kai yang berada di dagunya.

"Kau telah melihatku saat di gereja.. Kau tahu.. Aku masih.."

"Mencintai Sehun?" Senyum Kai mengembang setelahnya. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan memaksa kedua mata rusa itu agar bertubrukan dengan mata kelamnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk melupakan Sehun?"

Luhan melirik bawah sebentar lalu kembali menatap mata Kai. Anggukan ragu ia berikan. Kai tersenyum. Sebuah kecupan dirasakan kening Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan... Kenapa aku harus membenci perjodohan ini?" Kai mengusap surai madu milik Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau lupa pada Sehun."

Getar hati itu terasa lagi. Luhan tak sanggup melawan sorot mata Kai yang sama sekali tak mengatakan kebohongan. Bagaimana ini? Ketulusan itu sungguh dapat Luhan rasakan. Ia tahu bahwa ia juga mencintai Kai, tapi sosok Sehun masih...

"Harus aku menciummu lagi agar kau percaya?" Celetuk Kai membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kaaiii..."

Kai tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya dalam. "Percayalah! Aku akan membantumu melupakan Sehun.. Asal kau ada usaha untuk itu." Ucapnya dengan usapan tangan pada pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk disertai ulasan senyum. Ia mengecup pipi Kai kilat. Entah dari mana ia memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu lebih dulu.

"Aku akan berusaha.. Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri Kai... Aku tidak ingin berjuang sendiri."

"Pasti.." Kai memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Ia merasa senang Luhan telah membuka hati untuknya. Ini memang terlalu cepat, namun ia percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan dekapan erat Luhan dalam tangannya. Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap dalam sekali lagi manikan kembar itu. Senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya. Selanjutnya, ia merogoh kantung celana.

"Ada yang aku lupa."

Luhan mengernyit penasaran. Mata rusa itu mengikuti setiap gerak yang ditimbulkan oleh Kai. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa menangkap benda yang berada di tangan Kai saat ini. Sebuah benda kotak yang Luhan bisa yakini bahwa itu adalah...

Dugaan Luhan benar, sebuah cincin. Keterkejutan melandanya kala dengan gerakan perlahan Kai membuka kotakan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ah, tidak! Apakah Kai telah merencanakan semua ini?

"Kau mungkin terkejut dengan semua ini!" Kai mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya. "Aku berniat memberikanmu hari ini juga. Tapi ternyata aku melihatmu menangis di gereja."

Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya seraya menggigit kecil bibir mungil itu. Ada gemuruh yang entah apa artinya bermain-main di dalam hati. Ada buncahan aneh yang sedari tadi terus menggelitiknya. Dan itu semakin menjadi ketika tangan mungil itu harus menerima cincin yang dipaksakan terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Maaf kalau caraku tidak terlalu romantis." Kai mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak mau menunda lagi."

Luhan terkesiap dan nyaris berjengit kaget kala mendapati sosok Kai yang berlutut di hadapannya. Ia melirik gelisah sekitar. Tempat ini cukup ramai untuk menarik perhatian dari mereka berdua.

"Wu Luhan.." Kai memaksa kedua mata rusa membalas tatapan dalamnya. "Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu! Aku jatuh cinta sejak pertama mengenalmu.. Aku tahu, aku tidak sempurna seperti Sehun.. Aku tidak tampan seperti idol kesayanganmu.. Tapi aku ingin berusaha menjadi lelaki yang tidak akan menyakitimu.. Menjadi lelaki yang selalu ada di sisimu.. Menjadi lelaki yang terus mendampingimu.." Kai menarik nafasnya dalam. "Luhan... Maukah kau menerima cintaku? Menjadikanku pendampingku? Menjadikanku suamimu?"

Luhan terbelalak tak percaya. Sebait kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya tak sanggup bernafas normal. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak karuan. Ia harus apa dan bagaimana? Segelintir rasa itu kembali membuka kenyataan yang terpendam dalam hati. Ia memang memiliki rasa cinta untuk Kai, tapi masih ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Namun... Selama ini Kai memang telah membuktikan ia layak dijadikan lelaki di hidupnya. Apakah ini terlalu cepat jika ia menerima?

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimaku saat ini. Aku-"

"Kai!" Luhan memeluk erat Kai yang terkesiap dengan gerakan cepat Luhan. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa sosok cantik itu telah menitikkan air mata. "A-aku mau Kai.. Aku mau.. Tapi.."

"Sungguh?" Batin Kai menjerit mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Ia tak percaya Luhan akan menerimanya secepat itu walaupun ia tahu bahwa Luhan masih butuh waktu untuk menyingkirkan rasa selain untuk Kai. "Aku tahu! Aku akan membantumu menghapus jejak menyakitkan yang ditorehkan Sehun." Kai mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kau setuju menikah denganku?" Kerlingan mata genit Kai mengundang kerutan di kening Luhan.

"Kai!"

"Aku mengerti."

Setelahnya, Kai mengeratkan pelukan Luhan dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Ia memang tak pernah tahu bagaimana Tuhan berbicara melalui takdirnya. Ia tak menyangka jika semua akan berjalan seperti ini. Di saat awal ia sempat ragu bahwa Luhan akan menjadi miliknya, namun takdir telah berkata sebaliknya. Jika keduanya memang ditakdirkan bersama maka hal apapun akan terlewati dan pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama.

Setiap apa yang terjadi Luhan selalu mensyukurinya dalam hati. Kali ini nikmat apa yang telah Tuhan tuliskan untuknya? Mungkin ia akan menyakiti Kai beberapa waktu ke depan, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar hal itu tak terjadi. Ia akan menjadikan Kai sosok satu-satunya di dalam hati. Meski itu butuh waktu yang cukup menguras tenaga. Setidakanya ada usaha yang tak akan berbuah sia-sia. Luhan tahu, bahwa Tuhan tak akan menyulitkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun sedikit membaik, Luhan sering diminta untuk tinggal di rumah. Lebih dari dua kali sang _umma_ memintanya tinggal di rumah. Dan Luhan menuruti Jumnyun untuk tinggal di rumah. _Toh_ Baekhyun tak menolak kehadiran Luhan.

Sikap dewasa yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati sendiri jika ia bersikukuh menolak kehadiran Luhan. Lagipula ia telah meminta maaf dan berjanji tak akan menerima kehadiran Luhan. Hingga pada puncaknya, Baekhyun mau ditemani Luhan tidur bersama. Entah hati Luhan memang terbuat dari mutiara atau lainnya, ia tak bisa membenci sosok Baekhyun. Karena mungkin hatinya yang tak terluka semenjak kedatangan Kai membuatnya seakan melupakan bagaimana dulu Baekhyun bersikap.

Seperti malam ini, ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga Wu. Luhan sendiri yang menawarkan diri membuat makan malam. Sedikit dibantu oleh Junmyun ia menata makanan yang siap hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sejam.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kris telah berada di meja makan dengan manisnya. Mereka siap menyantap bersama makan malam ini.

"Ini untuk _baba_.." Luhan meletakkan piring yang telah terisi nasi dan lauk ke depan Kris. "Lalu ini untuk _umma_.." Setelahnya ia meletakkan juga makanan untuk Junmyun.

"Aku?" Baekhyun cemberut melihat Luhan hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua orangtua mereka.

Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat wajah merajuk dari Baekhyun. "Kau sudah besar Baekiya... Ambil sendiri yaa.."

" _Unni_... Bahkan _umma_ dan _baba_ juga sudah besar dan tua.. Kenapa _unni_ mau mengambilkan untuk mereka?"

"Hei! Kau ini..." Walau Luhan seolah menolak keinginan Baekhyun, ia tetap mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Ia senang melakukan itu. Dengan begini hubungan dirinya dan Baekhyun akan bertambah dekat.

Sedari tadi baik Kris maupun Junmyun hanya memperhatikan buah hati mereka. Senyum hangat terulas dari bibir-bibir itu. Mereka merasa bahagia kedua anaknya bisa akur. Tidak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka cukup tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Awalnya Junmyun dan Kris merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang memiliki kisah cinta memilukan. Namun mau bagaimana? Mereka juga tidak mau menyalahkan Baekhyun. Mengingat keadaan Baekhyun juga tidak dalam keadaan yang dirasa menguntungkan atau diuntungkan.

Cukup lama suasana dibiarkan hening, Kris selaku kepala rumah tangga menyingkapnya.

"Ada yang ingin _baba_ sampaikan disini."

Semua yang ada menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Kris penuh tanya.

"Luhan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Jika Junmyun dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Maka Luhan tidak. Berita itu tak lagi asing baginya. Sebuah senyum ia berikan sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan Kris.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata dengan alis naik sebelah. Ia melipat tangan di depan meja lalu menyondongkan tubuh ke depan. Seolah ia masih tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Benarkah _unni_ akan menikah? Kapan dan dengan siapa?"

"Sayang... Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Luhan akan menikah cepat?" Kali ini Junmyun yang berujar.

" _Umma_ tidak tahu Luhan _unni_ akan menikah?"

Junmyun menggeleng. " _Umma_ tahu.. Bahkan siapa calonnya juga tahu, tapi _umma_ tidak tahu kalau _baba_ akan melangsungkan pernikahan Luhan sebentar lagi." Jelas Junmyun.

Kris membiarkan kedua bibirnya tertarik ketika memperhatikan wajah-wajah penasaran itu. "Kalian tidak usah terkejut seperti itu.. Ini sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. _Oh_ ya untuk calon suami Luhan, mungkin Baekhyun juga sudah mengenalnya. Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disebut Kai, kau tahu?" Ujar Kris.

" _Ah_... Kai? Pemuda tampan yang biasa bersama dengan _unni_? Bagaimana bisa.. Ah, _baba_ kenapa semuanya terkesan ditutupi sebelumnya?"

"Kami tidak menutupinya Baeki-ya. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja."

"Apa... _Ah_ tidak." Baekhyun mengunci erat bibirnya ketika sebuah tanya hendak keluar. Dalam hati ia ingin menyakan sejak kapan rencana pernikahan ini ada. Mengingat belum lama Baekhyun dan Luhan sempat berada dalam titik terbawah tentang hubungan mereka yang mencintai satu lelaki. Lalu, jika Luhan menerima perjodohan ini apakah Luhan tidak lagi mencintai Sehun?

Kalimat itu entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun berdesir perih dan menyesakkan dada. Antara ia bersyukur dan bersalah. Bersyukur mengetahui mungkin saja Luhan tidak lagi mencintai Sehun namun rasa bersalah juga menjalar. Mungkinkah Luhan terpaksa menerima demi ia? Mengalah demi Sehun yang telah ia rebut?

Baekhyun meringis saat mengingat hal itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang tengah membicarakan perjodohan itu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dari kilatan mata saat Luhan berbicara, Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika wanita muda itu tampak bahagia. Tak ada sebuah beban yang tersemat di dalamnya. Atau jangan-jangan.. Luhan memang tidak lagi mencintai Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol atau bagaimana. Di saat usia yang entah masih dikategorikan muda atau menginjak dewasa, Luhan dan Kai tampak senang mengelilingi taman yang penuh dengan anak kecil. _Hey_ , mereka sengaja memilih tempat kencan yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Alasannya apa? Sebuah keinginan aneh dari Luhan. Gadis dengan mata rusa itu tiba-tiba ingin memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain.

Mendekati musim panas, _Yeouido Park_ terasa pas menjadi pilihan. Taman yang dilalui oleh jalur sungai itu ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain air. Kai terus mengukir senyum hangat di bibir penuhnya. Mata tajam itu bisa melihat guratan kebahagian yang ditawarkan Luhan. Ia tak menyesal membawanya kemari. _Ah_ , ada sebuah perkiraan yang menggoda Kai di dalam hati. Bahkan itu membuatnya sedikit menahan tawa malu atau rasa yang entah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Apakah mungkin Luhan siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu? Bukankah insting seorang wanita lebih kuat dari lelaki?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Kai tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika ia benar menikah dan memiliki anak bersama dengan Luhan. Seolah Tuhan telah membiarkan Tangan-Nya menyentuh salah satu mimpi besarnya. _Yah_ , walaupun rencana pernikahan dengan Luhan telah mencapai lima puluh persen rampung digarap. Kedepannya siapa yang tahu?

"Jangan tersenyum aneh begitu Kai! Kau tampak mengerikan!" Tukas Luhan heran dengan kekasihnya yang tersenyum melihat dua keluarga kecil di pinggir sungai.

Kai menoleh cepat pada Luhan. "Aku hanya membayangkan salah satu keluarga kecil itu adalah kita." Timpal Kai.

" _Ah_.. Kau ingin punya keluarga cepat yaa?"

" _Hey_! Bukankah itu kau? Kau ingin melihat anak-anak karena menginginkannya _'kan_?" kerlingan mata Kai membuat Luhan mengerucut lucu. Ada sedikit semburat merah muncul di balik kecurutan itu. Kai yang merasa gemas lantas menarik tubuh Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Luhan menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Kai. "Aku ingin melihat anak-anak yang masih polos tak berdosa. Melihatnya membuatku merasa tenang. Andai aku masih berada di usia mereka.. Pasti-"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Luhan terhenti akibat sebuah benda lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Luhan membelalakkan mata. Ia tak siap menerima kecupan lembut dari bibir Jongin. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berciuman. Apalagi dalam keadaan Luhan berbicara. Tapi degup jantung dan remang darah itu masih terasa. Seolah baru pertama kali Luhan melakukannya.

Ini hanya sebuah kecupan dalam, bukan lumatan atau ciuman panas telah membuat Luhan tak sanggup mengontrol dirinya. Bagaimana dengan hal itu? Namun di balik itu semua Luhan merasakan ketulusan dari cinta Kai yang tersalurkan lewat kecupan itu.

"Kai!" Luhan memukul dada Kai meski masih ada semburat tersipu yang menghias di pipi mulusnya.

Kai tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup kilat pipi Luhan. "Maaf! Aku hanya tidak suka kau berandai-andai hal yang mustahil." Terangnya kemudian.

"Hal mustahil?"

" _Hmm_.. Bukankah kau berandai kembali pada masa kecilmu? _Hey_ , mengingat masa kecil memang baik untuk sebuah kenangan dan pembelajaran. Tapi kalau kau ingin kembali pada masa itu, sama saja dengan kau tidak mensyukuri masa sekarang dan tidak menginginkan masa depan."

Luhan mendelik dengan ucapan Kai barusan. _Oh_ , kekasihnya sangat dewasa sekali. Lekas ia menyunggingkan senyum sebelum mengecup bibir penuh Kai.

"Aku menyukai masa sekarangku dan aku berharap pada masa depanku.. Tapi bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku menginginkan kembali ke masa kecilku?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau kembali ke masa kecilmu.. Kalau seperti itu, tidak ada aku di sisimu.. Pasti kau memiliki teman spesial di saat kecil." Sahut Kai dengan wajah tidak suka.

Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan dari Kai. Ia menggeleng-geleng kecil seraya memeluk tubuh nyaman Kai.

" _Hey_! Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan teman spesialku saat masih kecil?"

Kedua lensa kelam milik kai turun menatap wajah Luhan yang masih tergores tawa kecil. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sedikit tarikan di sisi kanan. Gadis ini sangat cantik. Kai terpukau dengan kecantikan Luhan yang ia akui sejak dulu. Mengenalnya lebih dari dua tahun tetap tak melunturkan rasa kagum yang bersemayam dalam hati. Bahkan Kai bisa melihat betapa mulianya hati Luhan. Tak hanya wajahnya yang cantik, hatinya juga.

Kai mengusap pipi Luhan. "Aku cemburu kepada apapun di saat kau tidak di sisiku." Sahutnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Luhan mendesis pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga bisa bertatap langsung dengan Kai. Kedua mata cantik itu melengkung kecil. Binar dari mata itu membuat kecantikan Luhan bertambah banyak. "Aku tidak memiliki teman spesial saat kecil.. Kenapa kau harus cemburu dan khawatir akan hal itu? _Oh_ ya, aku baik-baik saja saat kau tidak di sisiku.. Aku bisa menjaga hati ini untukmu."

"Sungguh?"

" _Hmm_.." Luhan mengecup kilat bibir penuh Kai hingga membuat Kai sedikit terlonjak. _Sejak kapan gadis ini suka mencuri kecup seperti ini?_

Kai merasa gemas dengan Luhan lantas menangkup wajah itu dan mengecup ringan ujung hidung mancungnya. Ia mengecup juga kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang terpejam. Luhan terkikik kecil dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata. Lensanya menangkap wajah bahagia Kai. Wajah itu membuatnya bergetar tak karuan. Derap jantung yang berpacu cepat juga aliran aneh menyengat tubuhnya.

Ia jatuh cinta dengan wajah itu.. Dengan tubuh itu.. Dan dengan sosok itu..

Luhan jatuh cinta lagi pada Kai...

.

.

.

.

.

" _Unni_ siap menikah?" Suara Baekhyun mengejutkan Luhan yang tengah mempehatikan katalog tentang desain ruangan untuk pernikahan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa duduk. " _Ah_... Ini _unni_ hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun duduk di dekat Luhan. Mata sipit itu ikut memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di majalah. Bibirnya melengkung seiring dengan sorot mata yang merasa kagum pada foto-foto itu. Reflek ia membuka lembaran berikutnya hingga membuat Luhan yang tengah memegang majalah itu tersentak.

" _He-hei_.."

" _Unni_.. Aku juga ingin gedung pernikahanku di desain seperti ini! Tampak elegan dan klasik."

Luhan mengerut sejenak lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia berdecak pelan untuk menanggapi kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin menikah cepat juga? Atau kau yang siap menikah?"

" _Uh_?"

"Desainnya bagus.. Aku juga suka.. Tapi aku ingin yang lebih simpel dan sederhana dari ini." Luhan membalikkan halaman majalah itu. "Seperti ini mungkin."

" _Unni_!" Luhan menengok Baekhyun dengan kilat tanya berada di sorotnya. "Unni benar-benar akan menikah cepat?"

Luhan meneleng sejenak. Ada apa dengan adik tirinya ini? Kenapa ada sorot tidak terlalu suka dari sana? Keningnya yang berlipat membuat Baekhyun menunduk ragu.

"Kenapa?"

" _Unni_..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Luhan dari samping. Tiba-tiba sebuah isakan terdengar menggores hati Luhan. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

Luhan mengusap jalur tipis itu. "Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Maaf?"

Sebentar Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Sepasang kristal kecil yang telah tertutup embun itu menatap penuh harap pada Luhan.

"Gara-gara aku, _unni_ harus menikah lebih cepat.. Dan juga calon _unni_.."

"Aku tahu maksudmu.." Luhan merengkuh kepala Baekhyun dan memeluknya. " _Unni_ tidak masalah dengan pernikahan ini.. Calon _unni_? Maksudmu gara-gara Sehun memilihmu, _unni_ tidak bisa menikah dengan Sehun dan harus bersama dengan Kai?"

Hati Luhan memang terbuat dari sebuah kristal, meski mengatakan hal itu sungguh berat, senyum masih bisa terlihat tulus di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengangguk takut. Bahkan ia tak mampu membalas sorot manikan rusa itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta dengan Kai."

" _Unni_?"

"Dan kau tahu? Aku baru sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Kai saat kami tinggal bersama." Luhan tersenyum sipu. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya memancarkan ekspresi malu. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana dulu sikap hangat yang diberikan Kai terus menggempur dirinya. Degup jantung, debar dada dan buncahan dari dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun mengerjab tak percaya melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Jelas sekali Luhan merasa bahagia. Ah, seperti itu rupanya. Ada desah kelegaan saat ternyata Luhan menerima semua ini. Dan lagi, Baekhyun bersyukur kakak iparnya merasa bahagia dengan keputusan sang _baba_.

"Jadi _unni_?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku ragu pada awalnya namun yakin setelah melihat bagaimana selama ini Kai bersikap kepadaku." Jawab Luhan masih dilingkupi senyum yang membuat Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak percaya. "Jangan merasa bersalah lagi Baekhyun-ah.. Aku mencintai Kai.. Aku yakin dengan keputusan ini."

" _Unni_..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka kakak iparnya memiliki hati yang luar biasa. Rasa menyesal menyesak dalam jiwa. Kenapa tak sedari dulu saja ia memiliki hubungan baik dengan Luhan?

Semua karena keegoisan dan keangkuhannya.

Namun ia bersyukur, setidaknya sikap itu bisa ia hentikan dan ia hilangkan secara perlahan. Entah ini akibat Sehun telah di tangan atau lainnya. Yang jelas, Baekhyun bersyukur bisa lepas dari sikap yang membuatnya tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **Hay hay hay hay...**_

 _ **Ada yang kangen aku? Hahahah...**_

 _ **Maaf yaa lama banget updatenyaa..**_

 _ **Sibuk nih..**_

 _ **Wkwkwkwkw ke depannya juga bakal lama ini kayaknya..**_

 _ **Tp tetep aku lanjutin kok .. ^^.**_

 _ **Terima kasih yaa untuk kalian yang nunggu lanjutannya..**_

 _ **Silahkan di review para readers tercintaku~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Best Regard**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Deer Luvian~**_


	9. eight

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **S** _ **umma**_ **ry:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad s _umma_ ry)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

.

.

 **Chapter eight**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau bisa memiliki Sehun _sunbae_ sepuasmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagis mendengar nada terkejut dari sang sahabat. Do Kyungsoo. Baru mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Sehun. Ia tak percaya jika sahabatnya sanggup mengalahkan kakak tirinya. _Yah_ , walaupun dari cerita Baekhyun, Luhan turut andil dalam hubungan itu. Hal yang tak sanggup Kyungsoo pahami adalah begitu mudahnya Luhan melepaskan Sehun dan membiarkan Baekhyun memilikinya.

Apakah hati gadis itu tidak sakit? Apa ia memiliki hati sekeras batu yang tak sanggup hancur dengan terpaan angin maupun hantaman gelombang?

Kyungsoo memang tak sepenuhnya tahu, namun ia cukup senang jika hubungan mereka telah membaik. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan hidup dalam kemunafikan. Ia masih mencoba melebarkan telinga siapa tahu ada hal yang akan ia dengarkan hari ini.

Baekhyun mengaduk sebentar minumannya. Ada hal lain yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada Kyungsoo. "Luhan _unni_ telah bahagia." Ucapnya senang.

"Bahagia? Karena?"

"Luhan _unni_ akan menikah dengan sosok yang ia cintai."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar semakin besar. Ia melongok terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Sosok yang dicintai? Siapa? Bukankah Luhan hanya mencintai Sehun?

"Kau tidak tahu calon suami _unni_?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia teman Luhan _unni_ saat masih di Inggris."

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk reflek. Hatinya berdesir senang mendengar berita dari Baekhyun. Setidaknya dengan hal itu Luhan yang selama ini mengalah untuk Baekhyun akan merasa bahagia dengan orang selain Sehun. Hanya ada harapan untuk Luhan, semoga pilihannya menikah dengan Kai bukan pilihan yang salah. Namun mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun mengucapkan berita itu, sepertinya Luhan menerima dan siap untuk meraih kebahagiaannnya. Tapi ada yang lain menyentil hatinya. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa lelaki yang telah menorehkan luka dalam hati Luhan?

" _Eung_.. Baek!" Kyungsoo menatap intens Baekhyun yang menoleh dengan wajah terlukiskan tanya. "Sehun _sunbae_.. Apa dia mengetahui apa yang kau katakan?"

Baekhyun membola sejenak sebelum mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Belum.. Sehun _oppa_ belum mengetahui rencana pernikahan Luhan _unni_ dan Kai _oppa_."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu... Semoga saja Sehun _oppa_ akan mau menerima itu dan ia bisa membuka hati untukku dengan tulus. Tanpa ada bayang-bayang Luhan _unni_."

"Kau belum membicarakan ini dengan Sehun _sunbae_? Atau Luhan unni tidak memberi tahu hal ini pada Sehun s _unbae_?"

"Sepertinya hubungan Luhan _unni_ dan Sehun _oppa_ tidak sebaik sebelumnya. Entalah aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini."

Kyungsoo mangut-mangut mengerti. Ia bisa paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Baekhyun. Setidaknya ada titik terang disini. Walaupun kisah mereka terbilang rumit dan menyakitkan, namun nampaknya akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja hingga seseorang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh pada kehadiran sosok itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah minumannya. Sosok yang baru saja datang sama sekali tak pernah Baekhyun harapkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

"Kau benar-benar telah berhubungan dengan Sehun _sunbae_?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar miris di telinga Kyungsoo namun bangga di telinga Baekhyun. Segera gadis dengan mata sipit itu mengangguk senang.

Tao menghela nafas berat. Lelaki berkebangsaan Tiongkok itu pupus harapan. Usahanya selama ini mengejar Baekhyun harus terpatahkan oleh kehadiran Sehun. Ia hanya bisa mengulas senyum pahit lalu menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan kening Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Selamat.." Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu maksud Tao, hanya saja ia sedikit tak percaya dengan pemuda ini. "Kau berhak bahagia dengan Sehun _sunbae_." Ulasan senyum itu membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun tak mengalih dari sosok Tao.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengangguk demi membuat Tao merasa dihargai. Ada yang aneh ketika Baekhyun melihat senyum yang mengembang dari bibir Tao. Sepertinya ia telah menyakiti hati pemuda ini walaupun senyum ia terima. Ah, Baekhyun minta maaf dalam hati jika memang pemuda ini tersakiti.

"Terima kasih dan maaf." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tao hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo yang sama-sama menunjukkan keheranan.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun menatap penuh tanya pada Kyungsoo. Bahu Baekhyun mengendik kecil sebelum Kyungsoo melontarkan sebuah tanya.

"Tao pemuda yang baik dan kau telah melukai hatinya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Semua ada konsekuensinya Kyungie-ya.. Itu pilihan Tao mencintaiku dan pilihanku adalah mencintai Sehun _oppa_.. Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana yang seharusnya terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Baekhyun memutuskan datang ke kantor Sehun yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya kuliah. Ia merindukan sosok Sehun yang sedikit menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Dari yang Baekhyun dengar, perusahaan keluarga Sehun sedang ada masalah tentang penggelapan pajak. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun harus ikut memeras otak menyelamatkan reputasi perusahaan yang lainnya. Baekhyun cukup mengerti jika Sehun beberapa hari ini tidak menemuinya.

Kakinya tampak tenang melangkah di setiap ubin yang terpasang cantik di lorong perusahaan. Senyumnya selalu terulas manis kala manikan itu menangkap sosok lain dari arah berlawanan. Tak lupa bungkukan kecil tanda hormat turut menyertai. Ia menoleh sesekali mencari ruangan Sehun. Pada urutan ke empat, ruangan Sehun muncul di lensa bening miliknya. Lekas ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sepi.. Setibanya Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan itu tak ada siapapun. Kemana Sehun? Apa lelaki tampan itu tidak membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan? Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebelum memutuskan duduk di sofa. Nyaris saja ia duduk jika sebuah tangan tidak memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau benar-benar datang kemari?"

" _Oppaa_!" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan sebelum mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun. "Maaf.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Perlakuan dari Sehun memang terkesan romantis. Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya itu orang lain? Mana mau Baekhyun dipeluk orang lain? Untung saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Aku membawakanmu _bubble tea_. Pasti _oppa_ belum makan _'kan_?" Baekhyun meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa lalu duduk di sofa. Sehun menyusul di belakang. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Si tampan menggeleng kecil dilengkapi senyum yang mengembang. "Kau tahu saja kalau aku belum makan. Mau menemaniku makan?"

Kantin kantor Sehun cukup lenggang, semenjak kabar penggelapan pajak dan beberapa kasus terakhir ini menyebabkan ada pemulangan karyawan. Perusahaan keluarga Sehun harus banting tulang mengembalikan semuanya. Walau tinggal beberapa karyawan yang masih loyal kepada perusahaan itu. Lambat namun pasti keadaan sedikit membaik.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar. Ada tiga atau empat orang lainnya yang duduk bersantai dengan sepiring makanan di depan mereka. Jika Baekhyun tak salah ingat, waktu sepertinya telah masuk jam kerja.

"Ayo dimakan, jangan hanya melihat mereka." Sepertinya Sehun mengerti kemana arah mata Baekhyun berkelana.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu lalu mulai mengaduk makanan di hadapannya. Setelah itu, ia menyuapkan pada mulutnya.

Keadaan kembali menghening. Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu giat makan. Seakan lelaki tampan itu belum menjamah makanan beberapa lama. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kala manikan kelam itu menelisik lucu wajah datar Sehun saat makan. Begitu menggemaskan dan penuh nafsu.

"Pelan-pelan _oppa_! Kau bisa tersedak." Baekhyun menyodorkan minuman pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menegak pelan minumannya.

"Kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini _oppa_! Sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Kau tahu sendiri alasannya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Oppa_! Apa kau tahu kabar tentang Luhan _unni_?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengannya? Aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak tahu apa-apa."

Benar dugaan Baekhyun kalau Sehun tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Sedalam mungkin ia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Mata sipit itu menatap lembut pada Sehun seolah menyalurkan rasa agar Sehun tak terkejut kala bibir tipisnya memberikan jawaban.

"Luhan _unni_." Ia menjeda sejenak saat dirasa Sehun mulai memberikan perhatian. "Akan menikah bulan depan!" Lanjutnya sepelan angin yang berhembus lirih.

 _Deg.._

Sehun nyaris menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia genggam. Apa yang ia dengar bukan sesuatu yang salah _'kan_? Benarkan sosok yang pernah ia cintai itu akan menikah? Secepat itu? Dengan siapa? Sehun memang masih memiliki sedikit rasa untuk Luhan. Wajar jika harinya berdesir perih dan sakit dengan teramat dalam. Ia tersenyum pilu dan Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. Bahasa tubuh Sehun jelas kentara mengisyaratkan akan kepedihan yang dirasa. Siapapun juga pasti bersikap seperti Sehun. Baekhyun tahu Luhan adalah sososk yang pernah ada dalam bagian hidupnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan hati kecil Sehun rapuh dengan berita ini meski saat ini ada dirinya di sisi Sehun.

" _Oppa_.." Lirihan Baekhyun mengundang senyum mengembang dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Dengan siapa Luhan akan menikah?" Ulang Sehun ketika tak mendapati jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin.. Kai _Oppa_.. Mereka dijodohkan.."

" _Ahh_.." Sehun mengangguk paham. Lalu ia menyesap minumannya. Sedikit demi sedikit luka itu tampak menganga kala ingatannya ia bawa pada sosok Kai. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang begitu setia berada di dekat Luhan. Tak heran jika Luhan menyetujui perjodohan itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran dengan Sehun yang tampak tenang sekali. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun terkejut atau.. marah?

" _Oppa_?" Sehun mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Oppa_ baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk?"

"Apa _oppa_ tidak terkejut atau marah dengan kabar Luhan unni?"

"Baek.." Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya. "Ini memang sudah jalan yang harus kita jalani. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan kalau aku dan Luhan tidak ditakdirkan bersama?" Ia mengecup kilat punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Ada kau disini. Buat apa aku harus marah? Kalau terkejut, _oppa_ akui memang terkejut."

Baekhyun diam. Jawaban Sehun sangat jelas ia resapi. Ia hanya bisa mengukir senyum tipis sebelum melepas pagutan tangan mereka.

"Kau ingin seperti Luhan?"

" _Eh_?" Kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Menikah? Kau ingin aku menikahimu?" Kali ini suara Sehun terdengar lebih menggoda.

Baekhyun mengerucut. " _Yaa_! _Oppa_! Aku tidak ingin menikah muda." Tanggapnya.

"Hahahaha.. Aku mengerti."

Tawa memang terdengar menggelegar. Namun siapa tahu ada sesak di baliknya. Sehun mulai terasa pedih di dalam. Mau tak mau ia harus bisa melepaskan Luhan. Benar seperti apa yang ia katakan sendiri. Ada Baekhyun. Pilihannya memang jatuh pada Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin menyakiti sosok ini. Ia membiarkan Luhan hidup bersama dengan pilihannya. Pilihan selamanya menjadi pilihan yang akan dilakukan. Semua telah ada yang mengatur. Dan hidup Sehun memang bukan untuk Luhan. Melainkan untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari dengan cerita berbeda. Tawa dan duka seiring menemani setiap gantinya hari. Luhan, gadis periang itu tak lagi menampakkan kesedihan. Ia bisa menerima segala yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tak ada keluhan barang sedikitpun atas apa yang harus ia lalui. Bersama dengan Kai rupanya membuat hidup Luhan jauh lebih dewasa.

Kai menemani dan mengajarkan Luhan cara melupakan Sehun dengan mengajak dan terus berada di sampingnya. Hingga Luhan sendiri tak merasa ada yang aneh ketika sosok Sehun ada di pelupuk matanya. Bersama dengan adik tirinya dan tertawa bersama. Luhan tersenyum lembut melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Meski ada sedikit rasa kesal yang tersisa di dalam hati Luhan.

Dan semua seakan perlahan menguap manakala dukungan dari keluarga Kai ia terima. Bukan kali pertama Luhan datang ke rumah ini. Sekedar berkunjung ataupun membantu keluarga menyiapkan makan malam. Luhan seolah telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Luhan pun tak merasa canggung di lingkungan itu.

" _Unni_..." Si cantik Kei menengadah pada wajah Luhan dari samping. Berniat mengagetkan si cantik Luhan. Kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut semenjak Luhan senang memasak di dapur keluarga Kim.

Luhan berjengit namun bisa merasakan siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Memasak apa? Pasti buat Kai _oppa_." Tukasnya seraya mengendus makanan yang baru saja jadi di tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mulai meletakkan makanan itu. Kei mengikuti dari belakang langkah kaki Luhan. Ia duduk manis disana seolah Luhan akan menyiapkan makanan untuknya juga.

"Kau mau? Kalau mau _unni_ akan membuatkannya buatmu."

"A-."

"Jangan kau buatkan! Biarkan dia membuat sendiri." Suara lelaki dengan tenang memotong ucapan Kei. Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan lalu memandang gemas pada Kei. Ia begitu senang menggoda adik kecilnya itu.

Sontak hal itu membuat Kei mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Oppa_!"

"Kau bisa buat sendiri Jiyeon-ah! Ini untuk _oppa_.." Tukas Kai seraya mengambil alih mangkuk makanan itu dari hadapan Luhan.

Kei memberikan tatapan datar penuh kekesalan pada sang kakak hingga menimbulkan tawa gemas dari Kai. Ia menyebikkan bibir mungilnya lalu menggeser duduk mendekati Luhan. Di otaknya ada rencana merayu Luhan agar dibuatkan makanan yang sama dan mengabaikan ucapan Kai barusan.

Namun bukan Kai namanya jika ia tinggal diam, kekasihnya menarik tangan Luhan agar tetap tinggal di tempat dan menolak permintaan Kei.

"Kai~, kau ini kenapa sih? Kan Kei juga ingin makan." Luhan bersuara. Ia menatap lembut kekasihnya agar memberikan ijin membuatkan makanan untuk Kei.

Kai menggeleng tegas dengan tangan masih mencengkeram lengan Luhan. "Biarkan saja! Jiyeon sudah besar! Dia tahu bagaimana memasak ini." Kilah Kai. Entah ada apa dengan Kai, ia paling senang membuat kesal adiknya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa berduaan dengan Luhan.

Benar saja apa yang ada di pikiran Kai. Si cantik Kei merasa jengah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Kai yang melarang Luhan memasak untuknya. Ia menatap bengis pada Kai sejenak sebelum kaki rampingnya mengukir jejak di setiap ubin menuju kamarnya. Luhan berdecak melihat tingkah Kai yang terlalu berlebihan pada adiknya. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya tertawa puas penuh kemenangan.

"Kai! Kau berlebihan sekali.."

Kai menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk lebih dekat dengan menggeser kursinya. Luhan tahu, jika sudah seperti ini pasti ada yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu _dong_! Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu.."

Luhan berdecak pelan. "Aku datang kemari agar lebih dekat dengan keluargamu! Bukan denganmu." Sahutnya diiringi desah pasrah.

Kai tak peduli dengan ucapan Luhan. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan hingga membuat si pemilik sedikit berjengit kaget. Luhan sepertinya mengerti dengan keadaan ini lantas membalas tatapan mata sayu dari Kai. Satu detik dua detik tiga detik, Luhan memejam sejalan dengan mendekatnya wajah Kai. Nyaris saja bibir tebal Kai menempel pada bibir mungil Luhan jika sebuah deheman tak mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

" _Hey_! Ini dapur umum! Bukan tempat untuk ciuman."

Sial! Kai mengumpat dalam hati setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia paham betul dengan pemilik suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan L kakaknya? Lantas ia melepas tangkupan itu dan menatap datar pada L yang hanya menampakkan wajah tak berdosa. Di belakang L ada Soojung yang datang dengan senyum mengembang. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba meramai seperti ini?

L duduk dan diikuti oleh Soojung tepat di depan keduanya.

"Jongin! Kalau kau memang bernafsu jangan lakukan di sembarang tempat! Masih ada Jiyeon disini." Ujar L menasehati.

Kai hanya menggumam pelan menanggapi perkatakan L.

" _Oh_ Luhan!" Luhan menatap penuh tanya pada Soojung. "Kau bisa membantuku? Ikut aku yuk, ke butik aku ingin mencari gaun lagi untuk pernikahanku minggu depan."

"Lagi?" Alih-alih Luhan yang menjawab, Kai malah berseru heboh.

Soojung memandang bingung calon adik iparnya itu. "Kau kenapa Kai?"

" _Noona_! Bukankah kemarin _noona_ sudah membeli gaun?"

"Benar! Tapi kali ini untuk Luhan. Aku juga ingin Luhan tampak cantik di pernikahanku.."

Kai membentuk mulutnya menjadi O dan mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan senyum mengembang.

"Baik _unni_ , aku akan menemanimu."

Setelahnya, Luhan pamit pada Kai dan L. Ia mengikuti langkah Soojung yang lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat duduk. Luhan merasa senang ia diterima baik dalam keluarga ini. Bahkan sosok Soojung yang notabene masih calon keluarga. Ia tak menyangka jika Soojung akan mengajaknya untuk mencari gaun. Kebetulan sekali Luhan memang masih belum punya persiapan apapun untuk pernikahan L dan Soojung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keluarga Kim memang terkenal baik dan setia."

Sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu Luhan menemani Soojung berbelanja. Di setiap jalan yang mereka jejaki selalu ada kata yang terucap. Terutama saat keduanya dengan begitu semangat membicarakan keluarga Kim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon keluarga mereka.

Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan tangan menyibakkan beberapa pakaian yang digantung.

"Aku juga menyadarinya sejak dulu pertama kali kenal dengan Kai."

"Dan Keluarga Kim terkenal mereka tidak akan melepas sosok yang dicintai." Pertanyaan Soojung sukses membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Soojung tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi heran dari Luhan.

Tak langsung menjelaskan, wanita bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekati ruang ganti dengan sebuah baju gaun di tangan. Sementara Luhan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Dulu, aku sempat putus dengan L. Saat itu aku berkencan dengan temanku yang dari Jepang. Ku pikir L akan melupakanku, namun ternyata tidak. Dia berusaha terus menggempur pertahananku untuk bisa menerimanya lagi. Alasan kami putus sebenarnya terdengar konyol, aku tidak mau ditinggal ke Amerika. Tapi dia membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar tetap ingin bersamaku dengan setiap sebulan sekali pulang ke Korea. Walaupun itu cukup merepotkan namun dia melakukannya."

Luhan sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Kai.."

"Kai?"

"Aku merasa Kai mungkin juga akan memiliki sifat yang sama seperti L _oppa_."

Soojung tersenyum. "Mereka saudara. Pasti ada yang sama. Lalu bagaimana Kai di matamu Lu?"

"Dia..." Luhan menjeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas dalam. "Sosok yang tidak akan pernah aku lepas. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Berdiri tegak setelah badai menggoyahkanku. Dia yang menyingkirkan semua badai dan melindungiku. Dia sosok yang selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang."

Luhan menunduk, mengingat bagaimana Kai selama ini berjuang untuk bisa membuat Luhan lupa dengan Sehun mengalun manis hingga membiarkan bibir Luhan melengkung canti.

"Dia sosok yang aku cintai."

Kata-kata itu membuat Soojung tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan yang berdiri. Ia mengusap pipi Luhan dan menyibakkan poni yang sedikit menutup wajahnya. Mata cantik Soojung menyorot lembut penuh kehangatan.

"Aku juga tahu kalau Kai mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Soojung menyentuh kedua pundak Luhan. "Tuhan akan memberkati kalian dan kalian akan hidup bahagia selamanya nanti."

Luhan tersenyum cantik disertai lengkungan dari kedua mata rusa itu. Ia mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih _unni_.. Aku juga berharap _unni_ akan hidup bahagia dengan L _oppa_."

"Itu sebuah keharusan."

Setelahnya tawa menggelegar di ruang ganti. Alih-alih mencoba pakaian yang akan dibeli mereka malah asyik bercengkrama. Hati Luhan menghangat. Ini bukan pilihan yang salah dan patut disyukuri. Ternyata Soojung juga memiliki hati malaikat seperti keluarga Kai yang lain. Ia yakin akan sangat betah dengan keluarga Kim jika nanti ia harus tinggal disana.

Banyak cerita yang Luhan dengar dari Soojung tentang kebiasaan keluarga Kim. Ia juga menceritakan perjalanan cintanya dengan L yang ternyata cukup rumit juga seperti dirinya. Namun ada yang membuat Luhan begitu kagum dengan Soojung. Gadis bersurai cokelat tua panjang itu rela melepaskan pekerjaan hanya demi menikah dengan L. Sungguh benar-benar pengorbanan yang patut diacungi jempol. Padahal menjadi seorang model bukan pekerjaan yang mudah didapat bukan?

Soojung dan Luhan memilih untuk makan sore setelah lelah berjalan-jalan. Gaun yang dicari juga sudah ada di tangan. Tinggal memanjakan perut yang sedari tadi meraung-raung meminta diisi. Restoran cepat saji yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbelanja menjadi pilihan mereka. Luhan dengan tenang menunggu pesanan tiba. Sedangkan Soojung sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Saat mata Luhan mengedar, ia bisa melihat ada objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Tunggu, benarkah yang dilihat Luhan?

Luhan mendesah pelan, ternyata benar. Itu adalah Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Sepertinya mereka baru saja berbelanja.

"Ada yang kau lihat?"

" _Eh_?" Luhan tersenyum kikuk lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu makanlah.. Keburu dingin."

 _Ah_ , Luhan baru sadar ternyata makanan telah sampai. Dengan gerakan kikuk, ia menyuapkan makanannya. Kenapa dengan dirinya? Bukankah ia sering melihat Sehun dengan Baekhyun? Tapi kenapa rasanya..

Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Silauan itu membangunkan Luhan yang terasa lelah. Sedikit merenggangkan tangan, Luhan menarik diri dari tidurnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada silau itu dan tersenyum. Rupanya Kai lupa menutupnya usai menyesap rokok di beranda. Sedetik kemudian, sorot mata Luhan berpindah pada sosok yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

Wajah tampan dengan bibir tebal, hidung lucu dan kelopak tipis yang membungkus mata tajamnya. Semua yang terlekat di wajah itu adalah anugrah dari Tuhan. Dan semua itu yang membuat Luhan bertambah cinta. Luhan mengecup pipi gembil yang selalu terangkat untuknya. Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutup wajahnya lalu mengecup kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Tawa geli terdengar setelahnya. Tak puas hanya demikian, Luhan memainkan hidungnya dengan riang.

Sosok itu menggeliat pelan merasa terganggu dengan ulah Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu membuka mata dan menarik wajah Luhan agar mendekat padanya. Kedua mata rusa itu terkunci mata sayu yang biasa menajam saat emosi. Bibir Luhan bergerak gelisah seolah ia telah berbuat salah. Sosok di bawahnya mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

"Kau pagi-pagi sudah menggodaku.. Mau bermain lagi?"

" _Eh_? Ti-tidak!" Sontak Luhan mundur namun tubuhnya di dekap oleh Kai.

Kai mengecup pipi Luhan. "Aku lelah Luhan.. Kalau kau mau main lagi, nanti malam saja yaa.."

" _Yaa_!" Luhan mengerucut kesal. Ia lantas melepaskan dekapan Kai lalu mendorong wajah Kai. "Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu!" Ucapnya kemudian.

Kai hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya gemas melihat wajah Luhan yang seperti itu. Ia menyangga kepala dengan tangannya dan memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah melilitkan selimut di tubuh telanjangnya. Lalu si cantik itu turun dari ranjang. Sedetik selepas Luhan turun, dering ponsel terdengar memekik. Segera Luhan menghampiri dan mengangkat telepon itu. Keningnya mengerut, ia mengoleh pada Kai dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah tengah meminta ijin. Kai bisa melihat dari layar itu siapa yang menelpon. Senyum Kai mengembang lalu Luhan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ha-hallo Sehun?" Sambutnya setelah suara pekikan terdengar.

"..."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "Kapan?"

"..."

"Aku akan kesana nanti.." Tukasnya pelan seraya melirik Kai yang tampak penuh penasaran di ranjang.

Luhan mendesah pelan setelah meletakkan ponselnya dan menghampiri Kai. Senyumnya mengulas sedikit lemah dengan gurat keraguan yang kentara.

"Dia ingin menemuiku." Ucap Luhan pelan.

Kai mengangguk paham lalu mengusak surai madu miliknya. "Pergilah! Jam berapa kalian janjian?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Jam sepuluh." Jawabnya seraya melirik jam yang menggantung. "Dua jam lagi." Lekas ia bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya asal. "Kau bangunlah! Apa kau tidak ke kantor?"

Kai ikut bangkit dan mengangguk. "Iya.. Aku akan ke kantor sebentar lagi. Kau tak membuatkanku sarapan?" Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang seraya mengecup lehernya.

Luhan mengusap tangan Kai di pinggang. "Akan aku lakukan."

Setelahnya, Kai mengulum bibir Luhan dalam seraya mengecup berulang pipi tirusnya. Sementara Luhan hanya menikmati setiap perlakuan dari Kai. Ia menyukai momen seperti ini setiap paginya. Semenjak Kai memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Luhan, gadis itu tak lagi merasa kesepian.

.

Kai baru saja menurunkan Luhan di depan kafe ini. Sebuah kafe yang menyediakan berbagai jenis kopi kesukaan Luhan. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri dan menolak Kai untuk menunggunya. Ada yang mengganjal jika Kai menunggu Luhan yang akan menemui Sehun.

Dengan langkah sedikit malu-malu, Luhan tersenyum kikuk kala obsidian cantiknya menangkap sosok Sehun duduk dengan tenang di pojok kafe. Lelaki yang tampak dewasa itu tengah menyesap pelan minumannya sebelum melambai pada Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah lama?" Tanya Luhan lalu ia duduk di kursi.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, baru saja sampai. Kau apa kabar?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum yang dipaksa mengembang. Jika boleh jujur, saat ini Sehun juga sedang menata hati agar siap berbicara dengan Luhan. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Baik.. Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?"

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis lalu memainkan cangkir yang ia pegang. Meski sebenarnya telah banyak rangkaian kata yang terekam di otaknya, rasa ragu masih membumbung kala melihat raut cantik Luhan. Apa ia sanggup tegar mengungkapkannya? Masalahnya bukan pada mengungkapkannya, tapi apakah ia akan sanggup menerima jawaban dari Luhan?

Mendengar sendiri bahwa mantan kekasih yang masih sedikit ia sisakan rasa di relung hatinya itu akan menikah; bukan dengannya.

"Apa kau.." Sehun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Kedua mata sipit itu tak kuasa melawan tatapan menuntut dari Luhan. "Benar akan menikah?" Meski dengan suara pada level terendah milik Sehun, wanita muda itu masih mampu menangkap baik.

Reflek, bibir _pink_ itu terkulum perlahan. Gelisah yang ditunjukkan oleh kelopak tipis itu terlihat kentara. Bagaimanapun Luhan tahu apa yang tengah menggeluti hati Sehun. Lelaki dengan wajah tampan itu pasti begitu menguatkan diri untuk bertanya. Tak berbeda jauh dengannya yang berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa yang ada. Karena pada dasarnya sebagian kecil kepingan rasa milik Sehun masih tersisa di dinding hati Luhan dan terekat dalam.

Tak bersuara; kepala Luhan yang menjawab. Sebuah anggukan sukses meleburkan pertahanan Sehun saat itu juga. Ini adalah saat-saat yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Luhan. Bayangkan saja, jika ia berpisah dengan Luhan masih ada harapan untuknya kembali. Namun bila Luhan bersama orang lain? Apa mungkin..

Bisa saja jika...

Dan Sehun tidak ingin hati Luhan terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kapan?" Mungkin puing-puing hati Sehun telah kembali merekat walau tak sekuat awal.

"Bulan depan."

" _Ah_.."

Yang dikatakan Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar. Kenapa ia harus bertanya lagi? Harusnya ia tak usah bertanya biar lembaran luka yang telah terlukis sebelumnya tak menjadi lebih parah.

Kendati hati Sehun terluka, lengkungan tipis masih ia tampilkan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Selamat.. Semoga kalian nanti akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Luhan memejam erat. Sengat pedih yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya seakan membakar dirinya saat ini. Luhan menegang; pengharapan dari Sehun bagaikan ombak yang menghempaskan tubuh lemahnya. Luhan runtuh; suara bergetar dari Sehun menumbuknya hingga lebur jadi abu. Luhan..

Tak tahu mengapa masih merasa seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan.."

Wajahnya yang akan teredam air mata ia bawa mendongak. Menatap kedua mata elang itu dengan rasa yang tak tahu bagaimana Luhan mengungkapkannya.

"Kau terluka sangat dalam karenaku.." Sehun menarik nafas dalam. "Aku berharap Kai tidak akan melakukan itu padamu. Cukup kau terluka karenaku Lu.."

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Lu."

"A-aku.."

"Kau berhak atas semua ini."

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

Tinggal sehari lagi, pernikahan L dan Soojung akan digelar. Baik keluarga Kim maupun keluarga Wu –yang notabene belum berbesan- pun ikut sibuk. Dan hari ini adalah hari kelima dimana Sehun mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Selama itu Luhan merasa..

Jauh lebih baik?

Sepertinya memang jauh lebih baik. Ia merasakan tak ada beban setelahnya. Walau ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa Sehun juga akan menyusulnya bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Di kediaman Kim, Luhan ikut berberes membantu Eunji. Ia begitu cekatan menata berbagai bingkisan untuk para tamu. Sengaja Eunji tidak menyuruh orang lain melakukan ini karena bujukan Luhan. Calon istri Kai ini begitu keukeuh akan membantunya. Toh, ada Baekhyun dan Kei juga. Selain itu, Jimin –kekasih Kei- juga turut membantu. Jadi, Luhan menyimpulkan ada banyak tenaga yang bisa dimanafaatkan.

Memang dasarnya Luhan keras kepala, ya keras kepala. Kendali ia masih calon menantu, Eunji tak mampu menolak _puppy eyes_ yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Dasar rusanya Kai!

"Apa masih ada yang kurang?" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang tampak sedikit bingung. Raut cantik gadis itu tidak bisa membohongi mata sipit Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut kecil. "Plastik pembungkusnya kurang." Ujarnya kemudian.

" _Oh_ kurang? Kurang banyak?" Baekhyun memperhatikan tumbukan bingkisan yang dikerjakan Luhan. Selama Luhan berkutat dengan hal itu, Baekhyun tengah di ruang tengah membantu Eunji.

"Iya." Luhan menata ulang bingkisannya. "Ini.. Sekitar seratus bingkisan lagi."

" _Wahh_.. Masih banyak.. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk membelinya?" Usul Baekhyun.

Sontak hal itu menyebabkan bola mata Luhan membesar. " _Ah_ , ide bagus.. Ayo kita keluar." Sahut Luhan seraya meraih jaket yang ada di dekatnya. Luhan berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah untuk memberi tahu Eunji.

Mendapat ijin dari Euji, Luhan dan Baekhyun segera pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan. Waktu yang dimiliki tak cukup banyak untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Memakai mobil milik Kai, Luhan dan Baekhyun membelah jalanan Kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Di tangan telah ada beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan. Luhan dan Baekhyun segera naik ke dalam mobil. Waktu yang dimiliki memaksanya untuk segera diselami agar selesai segalanya. Dengan sedikit tak sabar, Luhan menjalankan mobil Kai. Beruntung saat ini tidak sedang macet, jadi kecepatan yang diterapkan oleh Luhan bisa sedikit maksimal dari sebelumnya.

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari dashboard mobil. Luhan begitu antusias mengikuti setiap lirik yang terdengar. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menggerakkan tangan bergoyang sesuai lantunan Luhan. Mereka sangat serasi dalam menikmati lagu itu. Hingga bibir keduanya mengeluarkan tawa yang menggelegar.

Satu dua lagu terlewati, Luhan mulai lelah. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala mengikuti musik yang mengalun. Sementara bagian siapa yang bernyanyi jatuh pada Baekhyun. Gadis cantik itu bernyanyi seperti yang dilakukan Luhan sebelumnya.

" _Ahh_... Menyenangkan sekali bernyanyi bersama di dalam mobil.." Pekik Baekhyun senang seraya meregangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku. Ia juga memutar kepalanya yang sedikit lelah.

" _Hmmm_.."

"Cepat sekali waktu berjalan.. _Ah_ , kurang berapa hari _unni_ dan Kai _oppa_ akan menikah? Tiga minggu lagi yaa? Wah sebentar lagi.."

Luhan tersenyum saat menoleh pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu begitu bersemangat mengingat tentang pernikahannya. Mungkin hal ini yang paling dinanti oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun ia berharap banyak pada kebahagiaan Luhan. Dan salah satu jalan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia adalah hidup bersama dengan Kai. Sedangkan Luhan, ia juga berpikir tentang Baekhyun. Ada yang menggelitik ulu hati kala membiarkan bayangan Baekhyun berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Iya.." Luhan memutar kemudinya. "Kalau kau? Apa Sehun telah melamarmu? Kau sangat _ngebet_ ingin menikah dengannya bukan?"

Baekhyun mendelik lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang fokus menyetir. Bibirnya mengerucut aneh. Benar ia begitu menginginkan menikah dengan Sehun, tapi tidak secepat itu juga. Bukankah selama ini Baekhyun selalu bercerita pada Luhan? Kenapa ia bertanya seolah mengejeknya.

" _Unni_!"

"Kenapa Baek?"

"Kau mengejekku yaa?" Ucapnya kesal.

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mengulas senyum cantiknya. "Tidak! Siapa tahu kau menyembunyikan tentang hal itu."

"Hey!" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari _unni_!" Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Yaaa.. yaaa.. yaa."

"Ak-"

Saat Baekhyun akan melontarkan ucapan, dering ponsel terdengar nyaring memotongnya. Lekas Baekhyun merogoh ponsel di dalam tas. Sedikit ceroboh ia mengambilnya hingga jatuh ke bawah kursi. Baekhyun mencoba bungkuk dan mengambil ponselnya. Namun tangan itu tak mampu menjangkau ponsel yang terjatuh di bawah Luhan. Melihat Baekhyun kesusahan dan mendengar telepon yang terus berdering, Luhan berinisiatif membantunya. Salah satu tangan Luhan meraih-raih bawah sana, dan satunya mengendalikan kemudi. Kepala Luhan sesekali melihat ke arah depan.

Beberapa kali mencoba tetap tak bisa; memaksa Luhan untuk lebih menunduk dalam. Saat akan meraih ponsel itu, klakson terdengar keras dari arah belakang mengakibatkan keterkejutan untuk Luhan. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan kemudinya hingga.

"Awaasss _unniiii_.." Pekik Baekhyun mencoba mengambil alih kemudi.

Namun..

 _Braaakkkkkk..._

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _So sorry.._

 _Taking so long to update this story.._

 _Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali... Jadi yaa mohon maaf yaa._

 _Bagaimana? reviewnya sangat dirunggu.._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia mengikuti FF ini.._

 _Love u all.._

 _._

 _._

 _Best regards._

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	10. nine

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **S** _ **umma**_ **ry:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad s _umma_ ry)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **Chapter Nine**

 **.**

 **.**

Air mata yang ia miliki tak mau lagi menetes. Sudah lama ia membuangnya sejak pertama kali duduk di kursi ini. Ia bukan lelaki lemah. Namun bagaimana bisa ia menolak kuasa itu jika melihat keadaan seperti ini? Kai tak tahu. Yang jelas ia bagaikan kehilangan semangat hidup. Sebagian raganya melayang bersama dengan kesimpangsiuran kabar di dalam sana.

Di depan ruang ini, wajah Kai tak beraturan. Kusam dengan jejak air yang mengalir di kedua mata tajamnya. Diusap sekali, akan kembali tercetak setelahnya. Bibirnya sulit membuka, tangkupan tangan mengerat seiring do'a isakan yang tak lagi bersuara. Dalam hati ribuan do'a ia panjatkan demi sosok yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana. Harapannya hanya satu, semua terlewati dan ia bisa melihat senyum itu kembali.

Kejadian ini begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Ia tak pernah menyiapkan hati untuk menerima kabar ini. Siapa yang akan mengantisipasinya? Dan siapa yang menginginkannya? Kai menyender pasrah pada kursi depan ruang operasi.

Ruang operasi?

Luhan, wanita yang ia cintai mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat mengendarai pulang. Kabar yang ia dengar, polisi mengatakan bahwa itu murni kesalahan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mobil yang ia tumpangi oleng sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan dengan cukup parah. Ada indikasi bahwa keduanya tidak begitu baik dalam mengendari mobil atau mungkin ada kejadian lain yang tak begitu mereka mengerti. Keduanya sama-sama masuk meja operasi. Namun, di antara keduanya tubuh Luhan yang paling parah menerima luka. Setahu Kai, tubuh mungil itu mendekap Baekhyun seolah ia tengah melindungi adik tirinya.

Entahlah, Kai tak tahu bagaimana rupanya saat kejadian. Ia hanya sekedar mendengar dari pihak yang berwajib dan berakhir dengan wajah kusam juga air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dalam diam.

Sesekali ia menegakkan tubuh lalu kembali merosot. Benar-benar, sosok berkemeja biru muda itu bagaikan kehilangan separuh nyawa yang melekat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih dan ia sering menampilkan pandangan kosong. Bibir yang terkunci rapat dan nafas tercekat. Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana Kai saat ini akan berpikiran sama; menyedihkan.

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat itu entah ditujukan kepada siapa Kai tak peduli. Sosok itu masih tak bergeming dalam pandangan kosong yang memaku pintu kaca. Sementara di sebelahnya ada sosok lain yang juga merasakan hal sama seperti Kai. Hatinya digodok dan diaduk begitu mendengar kabar ini.

Sehun, sosok yang duduk di sebelah Kai mendesah pelan lalu menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Jika Kai hanya merasa sakit karena keadaan Luhan, lalu ia? Dirinya harus menyiapkan mental lebih kuat lagi. Bukan hanya Luhan, tetapi juga Baekhyun yang berjuang di dalam sana dan masih dalam keadaan yang tak pasti. Sehun menyentuh punggung tangan Kai hingga membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget.

"Kita sama-sama sedih dengan hal ini. Kuatkan hatimu Kai! Luhan adalah sosok yang kuat, pasti ia bisa melewati ini semua." Suara berat itu memaksa Kai menoleh. Tatapan datar tanpa jiwa menghujam kedua blackhole Sehun.

Kai tersenyum kikuk setelahnya. "Kau berbicara seolah hanya aku saja yang terluka.." Sahutnya pelan.

"Hahahaha.." Sehun masih bisa tertawa meski terdengar pilu. Ia mengulum senyumnya. "Aku terluka, tapi aku mencoba tegar. Seharusnya aku yang memiliki banyak rasa khawatir." Ia menjeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Baekhyun."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Baekhyun memiliki penyakit mematikan, aku khawatir dia yang tidak mampu bertahan." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih nyaris hilang dibawa angin.

Kai terdiam, bungkam tak bersuara. Otaknya tengah mencerna ucapan Sehun. Ada puing ingatan yang terbuka cepat. _Ah_ , Kai ingat jika Baekhyun tengah sakit kanker hati. Benar, disini yang jauh lebih mengawatirkan adalah Baekhyun. Reflek, lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu beralih pada pundaknya.

"Tabahkan hatimu Sehun.. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

" _Yah_ , aku selalu berharap demikian. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan, aku masih ingin melihat mereka mengukir senyum yang cantik."

"Itu akan terjadi nanti.."

Sehun mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit canggung dan tak nyaman saat berada di dekat Kai. Bagaimana mungkin kau merasa nyaman berada di sekitar orang yang telah menjadi pendamping hidup dari mantan kekasih yang kau sayang? Sehun tahu betul ada gejolak di hatinya yang seakan memanas. Mana kala ia mengingat ucapan Luhan yang akan menikah. Tapi mau bagaimanapun mereka harus saling menguatkan. Mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kai yang masih bergulat dengan rasa khawatir untuk Luhan. Ia juga merasa aneh duduk berdua dengan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, semua seolah menghilang saat mereka sama-sama berada dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunggu sekitar tiga jam selama operasi berjalan telah dilakukan oleh Kai. Saat ini ia bisa menatap tubuh Luhan yang lemah dengan beberapa alat bantu menempel di tubuhnya. Matanya kembali panas, sesak di dada ia rasakan. Bibirnya terkunci kuat tak sanggup berucap walau hanya sepatah. Wanita muda itu begitu memilukan untuk dilihat dan Kai nyaris tak sanggup bertahan dalam ruangan itu.

Namun, ia harus lebih kuat dari Luhan. Jika ia lemah, siapa yang akan menguatkan Luhan? Kekasih dan calon istri yang sangat ia cintai? Kai tak mau ketika Luhan sadar nanti, ia tak ada di dekatnya. Ia tak mau Luhan melihat sosok lain untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan harus melihatnya saat kelopak tipis itu terbuka. Hal itu menuntut Kai untuk duduk tenang di sebelah ranjang Luhan dan segera meraih tangannya.

"Luhan sayang.." Kai menempelkan punggung tangan Luhan pada pipinya. Ia mengecup lagi kemudian. "Apa kau akan tertidur seperti ini?"

Kai mendongak untuk sementara. Ada genang air yang mengintip di balik kelopak matanya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah ayu Luhan terukir senyum. Tidak seperti ini; tampak begitu lemah dan menyakitkan. Kai membenamkan wajahnya pada ranjang Luhan. Air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan harus kembali turun. Kai paling lemah melihat sosok yang ia cintai terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Kai paling tidak suka melihat adegan ini. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa Luhan harus seperti ini?

Untuk beberapa saat, Kai membiarkan air mata itu lolos lagi dan lagi. Kai merelakan wajahnya basah hanya demi menangis untuk Luhan. Baginya saat ini Luhan adalah sosok yang berharga jika harus meninggalkannya. Tidak! Kai tidak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam lebih dulu. Luhan pasti akan sadar. Pasti! Luhan adalah wanita yang tangguh dan kuat.

"Kau pasti bisa melawannya Luhan."

Divonis trauma pada otak dan menyebabkan Luhan harus koma mau tak mau memaksa Kai untuk bertahan lebih kuat. Harus ia siapkan sebidang hati untuk menahan gejolak yang tak mungkin saja akan menyulut emosinya. Kai benar-benar harus menyiapkan segalanya demi membantu Luhan lebih kuat lagi. Salah satunya adalah kasih sayang tulus yang harus ia bisikkan pada Luhan. Siapa tahu dengan bisikan itu Luhan akan segera membuka kelopak matanya.

"Luhaan.. Aku akan tetap di sampingmu! Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu.." Kai mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. "Kau harus kuat dengan ini semua Lu.. Kau harus kuat.."

Jika Tuhan menghendaki apa yang ia inginkan, Kai rela bertukar tempat dengan Luhan. Terbaring dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Membeku dan hidup dengan bantuan alat-alat yang menyerang tubuhnya. Berada dalam kegamangan entah kapan akan kembali membuka mata. Kai rela, Kai mau. Tapi, itu adalah hal mustahil yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia tetap harus menggenggam tangan Luhan membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa membangkitkan semangat dalam diri Luhan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kai, Sehun pun sama. Berada dalam satu kamar dan hanya terhalang sekat kain mampu menghantarkan ucapan Kai padanya dengan baik. Telinga Sehun bergetar mana kala mendengar penuturan penuh kepedihan dari bibir Kai. Lelaki itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Kai saat ini; ia pun juga tengah merasakannya.

Baekhyun, gadis yang telah membutakannya akan cinta dari Luhan juga terbaring lemah di sebelah ranjang milik Luhan. Gadis itu masih belum membuka matanya. Jika dibandingkan Luhan, keadaan Baekhyun tidak terlalu parah. Mengingat tubuh Luhan yang melindungi Baekhyun saat kecelakaan. Hanya saja penyakit yang diderita Baekhyun sebelumnya yang menumbuhkan kekhawatiran lebih dan lebih.

"Apa kau akan terus menutup matamu? Tidak 'kan sayang? Ayo buka.. Aku merindukanmu.. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu tersenyum? Itu beberapa hari yang lalu.. Ayo bangun lah.." Tutur Sehun ditemani air mata yang mengalir pelan.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Ia mengecup berulang tangan yang terkulai lemas bagaikan tak bernyawa. Air matanya tak sanggup lagi bertahan dalam kungkungan kelopak Sehun; ditambah dengan penuturan dari Kai membuat emosinya semakin beradu, bercampur baur.

"Apa kau dan Luhan sedang bertemu di alam sana? Di bawah kesadaranmu?" Entah darimana Sehun bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sehun habis daya, ia menangis hingga berpikir yang tak masuk akal. "Apa kalian sedang tertawa di alam sana? Kembalilah Baek, kembalilah!"

Sehun menyeka air matanya dan menatap nanar sosok Baekhyun yang masih terpejam. Ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun dalam. "Ajak Luhan kembali!" Bisiknya pelan.

Ia melirik sejenak pada Kai yang tampak lelap di sebelah Luhan. Lelaki itu begitu terpukul melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Ajak Luhan pulang, kasihan Kai! Dia terlihat menyedihkan." Ungkapnya pilu.

Jika ditilik lebih dalam, dirinya juga sama. Ia juga dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Berada dalam satu ruang dimana kekasihnya tertidur pulas dan mantan kekasih di dekapan lelaki lain. Sungguh, jika dibandingkan dengan Kai, Sehun adalah sosok yang lebih menyedihkan lagi. Mau bagaimanapun rasa yang sempat ditanamkan untuk Luhan masih tersisa.

Hingga dalam beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan menghening. Baik Sehun maupun Kai sama-sama lelah menangis dan mereka berdua terlelap di samping ranjang masing-masing sang kekasih. Namun, Luhan dan Baekhyun masih belum memiliki keinginan untuk membuka kelopak indahnya. Keduanya tetap terlelap dalam paksaan koma yang menuntutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Andai saja Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal itu. Mungkin keduanya sedang berada dalam tawa kebahagiaan yang menggelegar di penjuru ruangan; tipe keduanya yang sama-sama memiliki sifat periang. Masih ingat bukan jika hari ini adalah hari pernikahan L dan Soojung? Hari membahagiaan yang secara tidak sengaja sangat ditunggu oleh Luhan. Wanita itu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau pernikahan. Karena setiap pernikahan pasti melahirkan kebahagiaannya.

Namun sayang, Luhan dan Baekhyun tak bisa menghadirinya. Begitu juga Kai yang memilih bersama dengan Luhan di rumah sakit. Lelaki itu tak pernah mau beranjak dari samping Luhan. Ia ingin ketika Luhan membuka mata, sosoknya lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia telah berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Luhan, menemani Luhan dan bersama Luhan dalam keadaan apapun.

Pagi ini pun sama, Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tak kunjung sadar. Genggaman itu menguat seiring dengan emosi yang tertahan dalam hati.

"Luhaan." Lirih Kai lalu mengecupnya kilat. "Ini sudah pagi sayang, apa kau masih akan terus terlelap?"

Tak ada tanggapan, sang lawan bicara masih berada dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Kau sering memarahiku jika aku tidur terlalu lama. Lalu kenapa kau malah tidur sangat lama?"

Kai mengecup kening Luhan dalam.

"Bangunlah Lu.. Aku akan mengajakmu keliling dunia. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Manchester? Kau tidak ingin melihat tim kesayanganmu?"

Luhan tak tertarik dengan bujukan Kai. Kedua mata itu masih setia terpejam.

"Lu.."

"Kai!" Kai tersentak dengan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia segera menoleh pada sang pelaku. Sehun, Oh Sehun yang telah memanggilnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di dekat Kai dan memandang sejenak Luhan dengan senyum hangat terulas.

"Luhan begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Seperti ia tidak pernah tidur sebelumnya."

Kai tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar!"

"Baekhyun juga seperti itu." Sehun melirik sejenak Baekhyun yang sama seperti Luhan; terlelap tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kai tersenyum lagi. "Mereka sama." Sahutnya pelan. "Sepertinya Luhan dan Baekhyun terikat satu sama lain."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Walau terdengar memilukan, namun ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit berkabut. Mereka berdua tak boleh terus bersedih. Keduanya harus sama-sama kuat demi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Dan waktu dibiarkan berlalu seiring dengan percakapan yang mengalir pelan. Lama kelamaan Sehun dan Kai menjadi sosok pribadi yang dekat satu sama lainnya. Berada dalam ruang yang sama dalam waktu yang sama mau tak mau membuat mereka saling dekat. Percakapan yang dibangunpun cukup mudah diteruskan. Tak ada kecanggungan, tak ada rasa sungkan dan bisa mencairkan suasana yang cukup memilukan.

Lama mereka berdua berbincang-bincang ringan, suara pintu digeser membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Ada dua sosok yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Sontak, baik Kai maupun Sehun bangkit dan membungkukkan badan; memberi hormat pada sosok yang baru saja masuk. Mereka mempersilahkan kedua pasang suami istri itu untuk duduk.

"Kalian masih betah disini?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dibarengi dengan senyum hangat mengembang. Sebuah tanda berisikan candaan yang sengaja diberikan demi menghilangkan ketegangan. "Pulanglah kalau kalian lelah."

"Tidak _eomoni_." Sahut Kai dengan senyum mengembang. "Saya tidak akan pulang sebelum Luhan sadar."

"Saya juga!" Tukas Sehun.

Kedua sosok yang baru saja masuk itu tersenyum senang. "Kalian.." Salah satu dari kedua orang itu duduk di dekat ranjang Luhan.

"Maafkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang merepotkan kalian."

Kai menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa harus merepotkan? Saya mencintai Luhan, saya berjanji akan menjaga Luhan selamanya." Ucap Kai serius.

Kris –salah satu sosok yang datang- merasa hangat dengan jawaban dari Kai. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Kai. "Beruntung sekali anakku mendapatkan lelaki sepertimu Kai." Tukasnya seraya mengusap pundak Kai. "Kau juga Sehun." Kali ini arah pandang Kris beralih pada Sehun.

Lelaki berwajah pucat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau selalu ada untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bisa berubah karenamu." Kris mengulas senyum. "Maaf, _abeoji_ baru mengatakan ini padamu. Terima kasih Sehun."

" _Ah_ , itu-itu." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun malah merasa canggung membahas hal ini. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Kris bahwa dirinya telah merubah Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Tapi Luhan? Apakah Kris lupa dirinya lah yang telah melukai hati Luhan dan menghancurkan harapannya?

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" Kali ini Junmyun yang bertanya.

Kai dan Sehun menggeleng bersama.

"Ini, _eomoni_ membawakan kalian makanan. Makanlah dulu!" Junmyun membuka bekal makanan yang ia bawa dan menata di atas meja.

Sehun dan Kai merasa sedikit tak enak hati melihat kebaikan ibu dari Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka menurut; tak ingin membuat kecewa Junmyun. Detik selanjutnya, makanan yang tersaji itu dinikmati oleh Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya begitu lahap memakan masakan Junmyun. Bukan hal aneh, mengingat mereka cukup kelaparan menjada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Ketika keduanya menikmati makanan yang dibawa Junmyun, keadaan menghening. Hanya suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring-piring itu. Selama keduanya makan, Kris dan Junmyun lebih terfokus pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kedua putri yang mereka sayangi harus berjuang dengan koma. Perasaan mereka campur aduk. Bayangkan saja bagaimana pilunya saat mengetahui dua anak kesayangan dalam keadaan yang sama; tidur dengan ketidakpastian.

Junmyun sempat menitikkan air matanya –lagi-. Kali ini –bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya- Junmyun tak sanggup menahan pedih yang menjerat. Ia ingin melihat kedua anaknya bangun dan tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Tangan halus Junmyun membelai wajah Luhan untuk sejenak dan mengecup keningnya. Lalu ia berpindah pada Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun Luhan bukan anak kandung, tetap saja hati Junmyun merasa sesak melihatnya seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya selesai makan. Sehun segera meletakkan piringnya dan pamit keluar. Ada telepon yang ia terima. Selain itu, Sehun ingin memberikan waktu kepada Junmyun untuk menemani sang buah hati.

"Terima kasih Kai." Kris berujar lirih setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar.

Kai mengerut tak mengerti.

"Selama ini kau selalu ada untuk Luhan. Bagaimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun."

Kai tersenyum hangat. Tangannya ia bawa memeluk tubuh lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya _Aboeji_ lupa dengan pernyataan saya." Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya. "Saya mencintai Luhan, apapun akan saya lakukan untuk membahagiakan Luhan."

"Beruntung, Sungkyu mempunyai anak sepertimu Kai!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat rela jika Luhan kau bawa. Nanti setelah Luhan sadar, segera saja kalian menikah. Aku tidak ingin melihat Luhan menderita lagi."

" _Abeoji_!"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Kai menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Siapa yang merasa keberatan dengan penawaran ini? Bukankah sebelumnya juga telah mereka bicarakan bahwa Kai akan menikah dengan Luhan pada bulan depan? Kai tak akan menolak jika Kris memintanya segera menikahi Luhan.

"Baguslah!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu bangkit dan menatap Kris juga Junmyun bergantian. Ia mengambil ponsel setelahnya lalu menunduk memberikan hormat.

"Saya akan keluar sebentar. Kalian pasti ingin bersama dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun bukan?"

Baik Junmyun maupun Kris mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan.

Hingga akhirnya Kai keluar dari kamar Luhan. Bukan ia ingin pergi meninggalkan Luhan tidak, Kai hanya ingin memberikan waktu kepada kedua orang tua itu untuk bersama dengan anak-anaknya. Selama ini yang berada di samping keduanya adalah Kai dan Sehun. Kris dan Junmyun tak berada di sana. Jadi bukan hal yang salah 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang membentang telah berganti warna; dari warna semula biru laut cerah menjadi hitam pekat. Dingin angin yang ada mencoba menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela yang sengaja sedikit dibuka. Sinar bulan pun ikut menyertai angin itu dan memberikan cahaya hangat sendiri di antara benderang lampu yang menyala.

Kai, lelaki itu telah kembali pada sisi Luhan. Setelah kepergian kedua orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kai menjaga lagi Luhan. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu masih ada keperluan kantor yang harus diselesaikan. Ada satu masalah yang sepertinya cukup sulit ditangani hingga membuat Sehun harus absen menjaga Baekhyun.

Rasanya memang sepi. Sendirian tanpa ada teman untuk mengobrol. Kai sedikit merasakan kebosanan yang melanda. Ia berulang kali membuang arah pandang pada pemandangan di luar. Membuka jendela dan memaku sorot mata pada jalanan yang bisa dibilang sepi. Tubuhnya ia biarkan menyender pada jendela dan memainkan jemari yang tengah bertaut di depan dada. Ada hembusan halus nafas yang terdengar mengiringi kesepian yang ada.

Kai masih mengamati jalanan, sesekali ia melirik pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terus terlihat tenang. Kai menengadah; bibirnya menggumam sebuah do'a untuk kesadaran mereka. Cukup kidmat, hingga setetes air muncul secara malu-malu dari balik kelopak matanya.

" _Eung_!"

Ada bunyi lenguhan. Reflek kepala Kai menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia terbelalak mengetahui salah satu dari mereka membuka mata dengan gelisah.

"Lu-luhan _unni_.." Lirihnya memaksa Kai mendekat dan menatap haru padanya.

"Baek! Baekhyun kau sadar? Baek! Tunggu!" Kai tak membuang waktu langsung memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. Tak lupa Kai juga menelpon keluarganya tentang kabar dari Baekhyun.

Sang dokter datang dengan wajah senang dan segera memerika keadaan Baekhyun. Tak lama, hanya beberapa menit semua pengecekan dilakukan. Sang dokter tampak tersenyum setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi saya harus mempelajari beberapa hal disini. Apa kau sendirian menjaganya?" Tanya Dokter Hwang.

Kai mengangguk. "Syukurlah! Ya, kebetulan saya sendiri. Sehun dan kedua orangtuanya ada keperluan lain." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Masalah Baekhyun akan saya bicarakan dengan orangtuanya nanti."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan jalan pada dokter. Setelah kepergian sang dokter, Kai masuk ke dalam kamar kembali untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ada ukiran hangat dari bibirnya manakala manikan kelam miliknya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk bangkit. Kai tahu, pasti gadis itu ingin melihat Luhan.

"Jangan memaksa bangun dulu Baekhyun!" Tutur Kai lembut.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Ka-Kai _Oppa_..." lirihnya.

Kai membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan menyenderkan tubuh Baekhyun pada dinding. "Luhan masih tertidur. Dia belum sadar setelah kecelakaan itu." Suara Kai melemah, seolah ia tengah memberitahu pada Baekhyun betapa sedih dirinya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya menyesak mendengar penuturan Kai. Ini juga salah satu kesalahannya. Jika Baekhyun tak salah ingat, Luhan yang telah melindunginya. Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Kai lalu menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada kedua pasang iris kelam Kai.

"Maaf _oppa_."'

Kai menggeleng dengan senyum mengembang pilu. "Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, Luhan un-."

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kai menoleh pada teriakan itu. Baekhyun terkesiap melihat siapa yang berteriak. Kedua mata sipitnya melebar seiring dengan gerak tubuh sosok itu yang semakin mendekat. Mengerti situasi ini, Kai memilih mundur dan memberikan ruang bagi Sehun. Sontak tanpa aba-aba Sehun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kai tau jika Sehun tengah menangis dalam. Di kala tangan Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tak berhenti gumaman terima kasih dan maaf terdengar. Juga ucapan syukur sesekali menggema. Jelas hal itu memancing emosi Baekhyun untuk ikut menangis.

Sementara Kai? Lelaki itu menatap miris bermandikan rasa cemburu. Dalam hati keinginan seperti itu begitu kuat mengakar. Lekas ia mendekat pada Luhan. Meraih pergelangan lemah Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Ada bisikan lirih yang dihantarkan Kai untuk Luhan. Sebuah pengharapan agar Luhan segera membuka mata dan mengulas senyum yang ia rindukan.

"Ayo bangun Luhan, aku sungguh merindukanmu." Kai mengecup kening Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari ketiga. Ya, hari ketiga setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Luhan. Tetapi tanda-tanda akan kesadaran Luhan masih belum dirasakan. Kenapa begitu lama? Bukankah Luhan telah ditangani dengan baik dan benar? Bahkan Baekhyun yang notabene dalam keadaan lebih parah –memiliki kanker hati- itu saja telah lebih dulu kembali pada alam sadar. Lalu Luhan?

Mau menyalahkan Tuhan? Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin Kai akan menyalahkan Tuhan tentang hal ini. Mungkin ini salah satu ujian yang harus dijalani oleh Kai dan Luhan. Hidup memang tak jauh dengan ujian bukan?

Di saat Sehun bercanda dengan Baekhyun, Kai hanya mendengar mereka dengan tersenyum pedih. Rasa iri dan cemburu itu masih ada. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

" _Oppa_!" Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun setelah ia membenarkan posisi selang infus milik Luhan. " _Oppa_! Apa _oppa_ ingin makan ramen? Sehun _oppa_ akan membelikan untukmu!"

Kai mengernyit bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ramen?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu _oppa_!" Baekhyun mengerucut. "Aku ingin makan ramen dan Sehun _oppa_ bersedia membelikan untukku."

"Kau makan ramen? Bukankah kau masih sakit? Itu tidak baik Baek!" Tutur Kai lembut. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu juga. Tapi little princessku tidak mau mendengarkan _oppa_ -nya." Timpal Sehun.

" _Oppa_!"

"Bukankah seperti itu?"

"Tapi!"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian. "Turuti kata kekasihmu! Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu!"

Walau bibir Baekhyun mengerucut hendak protes, ia mempertimbangkan perkataan Kai. Memang sepertinya ia harus menjaga kesehatan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa jika tubuhnya tak kuat seperti dulu –bahkan tidak pernah kuat sejak dulu-. Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, menimbulkan sudut bibir tertarik di wajah Sehun. Lelaki itu segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Junmyun tiba. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap pipinya. Sementara Sehun menggerakkan kepala bingung.

" _Abeoji_ mana?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun. "Iya, _baba_ mana?"

"Dokter memanggil _baba_." Jawab Junmyun lirih dengan senyum hangat.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya curiga. Dalam hati ada yang berbisik untuk menyusul Kris di ruang dokter. Sehun yakin jika yang memanggilnya adalah Yixing. Mengingat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan, wanita itu sedikit memberikan tanda yang entah apa maksudnya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jumnyun yang saling berbagi cerita, Sehun pamit untuk menyusul Kris. Junmyun memberikan ijin begitu juga Baekhyun. Tak menyiakan waktu, dengan cepat Sehun berlari ke ruangan Yixing. Kali ini perasaannya sungguh kalang kabut. Sesuatu membuatnya harus mengaktifkan mode awas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita butuh donor hati dengan segera?" Sehun mengulangi lagi kata-kata Yixing. Lelaki itu menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dadanya bergemuruh tak tentu. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Bagaikan ada sebuah tombak runcing yang merajamnya saat ini. Ditambah hantaman batu karang yang sanggup menghancurkan seketika hatinya.

Yixing mengangguk. "Keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lebih lama lagi. Dokter Hwang mengatakan jika pertahanan Baekhyun memburuk setelah kecelakaan." Ia melepaskan kacamata yang menutup mata indahnya. "Kita tidak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya bukan?"

Sehun memejam, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Begitu pula dengan Kris. Lelaki paruh baya itu syok dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar. Ini memang bukan kali pertama mendengar kabar ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya kali ini berbeda? Kris memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut lebih. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan donor hati?

Tatapan memelas dari Sehun dibalas gelengan oleh Yixing. Wanita itu cukup tahu bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun, dan hal ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Baekhyun sudah semakin parah. Jika tidak segera mendapatkan donor hati maka...

"Darimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" Lirih Sehun putus asa. Rajutan benang harapan itu seakan sedikit demi sedikit merenggang dan nyaris putus.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit di luar Seoul, siapa tahu ada yang bisa membantu." Tukasnya.

"Kami berterima kasih padamu dok, kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun."

Yixing tersenyum pada Kris. "Itu sudah tugas saya Tuan Wu. Saya rasa cukup sampai disini, nanti kalau ada perkembangan lagi akan saya kabari ke kalian." Tukas Yixing seraya menutup beberapa dokumen tentang Baekhyun.

Kris dan Sehun mengangguk paham. Keduanya lantas bangkit dan membungkuk pada Yixing; memberikan salam. Detik selanjutnya, mereka keluar dari ruang Yixing untuk kembali ke kamar Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan, Sehun bisa merasakan ada desah pasrah dari Kris. Sebuah beban yang tampak berat bertengger di kedua bahunya. Walaupun Baekhyun bukan anak kandung, tetap saja hal itu mampu mengambil sebagai besar pikirannya.

Dan di ruangan ini Sehun melihat gelak tawa Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak bahagia dengan ibunya. Lalu bagaimana jika nanti tak ada donor hati yang diterima? Apa Baekhyun masih akan tertawa. Sejenak arah pandang Sehun mengalih pada Luhan. Gadis itu masih terlelap dalam koma. Kenapa hidup harus seperti ini? Luhan yang masih memiliki anggota tubuh lengkap harus berjuang dengan komanya, sedang Baekhyun yang telah kehilangan hatinya telah terjaga dan sanggup menguarkan tawa. Sehun meringis mengingat itu semua. Hatinya perih dan sesak sekali. Seolah ini memang sebuah pertanda yang entah apa artinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Luhan _unni_ tidak bangun juga?" Baekhyun mengerucut sedih manakala tangan rampingnya mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

Gadis itu baru saja membersihkan diri dan ingin duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia merindukan sosok periang Luhan. Tanpa ada Luhan memang berbeda. Baekhyun telah terbiasa hidup berdampingan dengan Luhan. Walaupun tidak dua puluh empat jam, namun tanpa kehadiran Luhan sanggup memberikan efek yang terasa di hati.

Kai tersenyum lemah, lelaki itu juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Ini sudah hari ke empat dan Luhan masih tertidur lelap. Kai mengusak surai cokelat Baekhyun.

"Do'akan saja _unni_ mu cepat bangun."

"Pasti.."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, ada yang ingin ia cari namun sosok itu tak tampak di kedua mata cantiknya.

"Kemana Sehun _oppa_?" Cicitnya sedikit kecewa. Ia tidak melihat Sehun sejak kemarin malam. Terakhir kali sebelum kedua orangtuanya pulang.

Kai yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Lelaki itu memang tidak tahu kemana Sehun pergi. Sehun juga tak memberi kabar kemana ia. Atau mungkin ada dugaan Sehun tengah bekerja mengingat beberapa hari ini Sehun mangkir dari kerja demi menunggu Baekhyun. Ia mengusak surai cokelat Baekhyun; menenangkan sang calon adik ipar.

"Sehun akan datang. Mungkin ia masih ada keperluan lainnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku mengerti _oppa_." Ada lengkungan manis yang terulas dari bibirnya. " _Oppa_.."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jaga Luhan _unni_ nanti kalau kalian menikah yaa!"

"Hei!" Kai mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Pasti, aku pasti akan menjaga Luhan sepenuh hati."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lega. Kata syukur mungkin tak akan bisa mengganti semuanya. Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan begitu beruntung. Wanita yang telah menjadi keluarga Baekhyun itu dicintai dan disayangi oleh banyak pihak. Salah satunya Kai; juga dirinya. Mungkin karena sifat baik yang melekat padanya membuat Luhan begitu dicintai yang lain. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur ia cepat menyadari kebaikan hati Luhan; masih ingat bukan bagaimana dulu ia membenci Luhan?

Setelahnya, Kai pamit untuk membeli sarapan lebih dulu. Baekhyun sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri bersama dengan Luhan yang masih tertidur dalam koma. Sedikit merasa bosan, Baekhyun turun dari ranjang. Ia bersyukur, tubuhnya tak begitu lemah; begitu bangun dari koma, ia masih bisa bangkit sendiri. Ia hendak melangkah menuju jendela, tapi sesuatu menariknya begitu saja.

Sebuah kotak mesin yang menandakan detak jantung seseorang bergerak.

Atas rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun mendekat. Itu milik Luhan, gerakan tak teratur di layar kecil itu adalah detak jantung Luhan. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya kasar, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan grafik yang ditampilkan. Lekas ia menoleh pada Luhan. Mata sipitnya melebar seketika.

"Lu-, _unni_... _Unni_ i..." Jerit Baekhyun begitu mengetahui keadaan Luhan.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan. " _Unni_ ii... _unni_ ii..."

"Lu..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Kayaknya semakin aneh yaa? Maaf kalau feelnya ilang._

 _Saya sedang sibuk skripsi jadi nulisnya agak gimana gitu..._

 _Maaf yaa, chapter depan saya usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi._

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	11. ten

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **S** _ **umma**_ **ry:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad s _umma_ ry)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Luhan.."_

 _Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara; kedua mata cantiknya melebar seketika. Kabut putih yang membalut tubuh itu perlahan menghilang seiring langkah kaki yang mendekat. Luhan bangkit dengan pandangan bingung tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang lama meninggal hadir di depannya?_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. Percikan kilau dari kedua matanya memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan bagi Luhan. Sungguh, paras ayu itu yang selama ini Luhan rindukan. Walau masih ada kesangsian di dinding hati, Luhan melangkahkan kaki demi masuk dalam rentangan tangan itu. Dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan ini Luhan selalu bisa menuangkan segala kekhawatiran yang selama ini membelenggunya. Luhan akan merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan surga setiap kali halusnya tangan itu membelai lembut punggungnya._

 _Jangan lupakan alunan merdu yang terucap dari bibir merah itu. Ah, Luhan bahkan lupa bahwa sebenarnya wajah ayu itu sedikit pucat pasi meski ada tarikan warna di kedua pipi dan bibirnya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita itu seraya membiarkan senyum tulus terurai dari bibir merahnya._

 _Luhan menangis; air mata yang tak tahu sejak kapan ada itu perlahan turun. Bagaimana tidak? Tuhan seakan mengabulkan do'a-do'anya selama ini. Ini adalah harapan Luhan, dan Tuhan. Tuhan telah memberikan secara percuma pada Luhan._

" _Mama..." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu dan mulai menangis dalam dekapannya._

 _Wanita itu –mama Luhan- menepuk pelan punggung Luhan dengan sayang._

" _Aku merindukanmu mama."_

 _Sang mama menangkup wajah cantik Luhan. Sebuah kecupan terasa hangat di kening Luhan. Setelahnya ada seulas senyum yang mampu memaksa air mata Luhan turun kembali._

" _Mama juga merindukanmu sayang." Sekali lagi sang mama memeluk Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini."_

 _Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua mata cantiknya mengedar. Pemandangan ini, pemandangan ini memang terasa berbeda. Ini dimana? Luhan bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana. Tempat ini begitu indah, bagaikan sebuah surga._

 _Surga? Tunggu!_

" _Mama!"_

 _Mama Luhan tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk. "Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini sayang. Kembalilah!" Tukasnya seraya mengusap pipi Luhan._

 _Luhan menggeleng keras. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya Luhan masih belum meninggal, tapi kenapa?_

" _A-aku!" Luhan terdiam kembali; sang otak tengah berpikir keras tentang ini semua. "Mama! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"_

 _Entah ini ke berapa kalinya, sang mama mengulas senyum. Wanita itu begitu lembut dan penyayang; seperti Luhan. Lantas ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di sebuah sungai tempat Luhan semula. Kedua kaki mereka mengayun di antara belaian air yang mengalir._

" _Ini tempat mama sayang." Suara lemah sang mama terdengar menyentak telinga Luhan._

 _Luhan mencerna ucapan sang mama. "Tempat mama? Jadi.."_

 _Sang mama mengangguk._

" _Belum waktunya kau berada disini." Sang mama meraih kepala Luhan dan menempatkan pada pahanya. "Kau harus kembali ke tempatmu sebelumnya."_

" _Mama." Mata rusa Luhan menyorot dalam kedua manikan lemah milik sang mama. "Aku ingin bersama mama."_

" _Tidak." Tangan sang mama mengusap pipi Luhan. "Tempatmu bukan disini. Masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu disana Luhan."_

" _Tapi Luhan ingin bersama mama." Lirih Luhan yang tak ingin semua ini berakhir._

 _Sang mama menggeleng dan mengecup pipi Luhan. "Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau sayang?"_

" _Aku menyayangi mama!"_

" _Bagaimana dengan baba?"_

 _Alis Luhan naik sebelah._

" _Lalu Kai?"_

" _Kai?" Tiba-tiba harti Luhan berdesir perih mengingat nama itu. Segelintir bayangan menggoda di dalam benaknya. Nama itu berulang-ulang kurang ajar di sana._

 _Bahkan wajah tampan itu tampak menyedihkan di ingatan Luhan._

 _Sang mama mengulas senyum kembali. "Iya Kai! Kau tidak merindukannya? Kau tahu? Kekasihmu itu begitu merindukanmu dan menginginkanmu kembali!" Ucapnya._

 _Luhan mengulum bibirnya dan menggigitnya kecil._

" _Kembalilah sayang. Mama akan sang bahagia jika kau kembali ke tempatmu yang seharusnya."_

 _Untuk sesaat, Luhan memaksa kedua kristal kembarnya menjelajah sekitar. Memindai keadaan dan merekam dalam ingatan. Tempat ini begitu indah, menenangkan; apalagi dengan mama yang ada di sampingnya. Ia ingin sekali bersama sang mama, tapi sebagian belah hatinya terasa berat. Seakan ada hal lain yang menahannya._

" _Babamu akan sangat sedih saat kau memilih bersama mama."_

 _Setetes air mengintip malu-malu di pelupuk mata Luhan._

" _Dan juga."_

 _Telinga Luhan menjadi awas setelahnya._

" _Kai!" Mata lembut sang mama menatap serius pada Luhan. "Kau tega meninggalkannya? Apa kau tidak ingin hidup bahagia dengannya?"_

 _Luhan membeku tak bergeming. Serangkaian tanya dari sang mama seolah menghentikan aliran darahnya. Semuanya memang benar, hatinya tergelitik perih._

 _Luhan tidak sanggup meninggalkan Kai. Ada harapan mereka akan hidup bahagia. Kalau ia bersama dengan sang mama bagaimana dengan Kai?_

" _Lu?"_

" _Mama." Luhan memeluk tubuh sang mama. "Luhan menyayangimu ma, Luhan menyayangimu."_

" _Mama juga." Satu kecupan diberikan sang mama pada Luhan. "Sekarang kembalilah, buka matamu dan tersenyum kepada Kai." Tutur kata sang mama menuntun bibir Luhan untuk terangkat ujungnya. Langsung Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk lebih erat sang mama._

 _Pada akhirnya, sang mama melepas pelukan Luhan. Lambaian tangan, bibir yang tersenyum dan sorot lembut mata yang terbungkus kabut air itu mengiringi perpisahan Luhan dengan sang mama. Luhan menangis, air mata yang ia tahan selama ini turun dengan derasnya. Kali ini Luhan harus melepas semuanya. Pertemuan dengan sang mama harus ia akhiri sampai disini._

 _Karena seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang mama, tak seharusnya ia berada disini. Tempat Luhan bukan disini. Masih ada orang-orang yang menginginkan Luhan. Terutama Kai._

 _Namun Luhan bersyukur, Tuhan mengijinkan ia untuk bertemu dengan sang mama di tempat yang indah ini._

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Tunggu, ini bukan suara sang mama. Lalu siapa?

Dengan berat Luhan membuka pelan kedua matanya. Sedikit kabur namun ia memaksa melihat.

"Luhan! Syukurlah! Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih!" Ucapan syukur terus Luhan dengar saat ini. Luhan memejam kembali demi menghilangkan pandangannya yang kabur. Detik selanjutnya ia membuka lebar kedua matanya.

Kai!

Pertama kali ia melihat dengan jelas adalah wajah tampan sang kekasih. Wajah itu terisi dengan berjuta kekhawatiran. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata menciptakan bekas di kedua pipinya.

"Luhaan!" Saat ini Luhan merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Pelukan erat dari Kai membuatnya nyaman. Seakan telah lama sekali ia tak merasakannya. Luhan tersenyum, walau sepenuhnya ia belum begitu mengerti ini semua ia tetap tersenyum. Seperti yang dikatakan sang mama; Kai membutuhkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu dengan tenang. Luhan kembali di tengah-tengah mereka. Kai, lelaki dengan sejuta kekhawatiran itu mampu mengukir sebuah senyum lega. Ia telah menyingkirkan satu persatu pemikiran yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Sang kekasih telah bangun dari komanya; seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Kai juga telah menyaksikan senyum yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Bisa dibilang Luhan merasakan bukti kasih sayang yang ditawarkan oleh Kai. Lelaki itu begitu semangat menjaga Luhan dari segala hal yang mungkin saja menyakitinya. Tidak, tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Luhan. Mungkin hanya sekedar kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang diinginkan Luhan. Dan Kai akan siap sedia membantu Luhan.

Satu kali dua kali, Luhan sering merasakannya. Kai selalu berada di sampingnya dan sesekali mengecup pipi Luhan. Sungguh, kali ini Luhan diperlakukan bak ratu. Hal ini jelas membuat Luhan tak menyesali keputusannya untuk kembali.

Toh, Tuhan memang masih belum memanggilnya bukan?

"Apa kau lapar?" Pertanyaan itu kembali Luhan dengar setelah ia memejamkan mata. Luhan menggeleng membuat sang penanya mengulas senyum lalu mengangguk.

Kai –sosok yang bertanya- mengecup pipi Luhan. "Aku menyayangimu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi eum?" Pintanya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Wanita dengan mata rusa itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak!" Lantas ia meminta bangkit. Kai membantunya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kai! Aku mencintaimu!" Tanggapnya dengan senyum terulas.

Kai mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kai mengecup kening Luhan. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Luhan memejam dalam kecupan Kai, ia paham betul dengan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Kai. Lelaki itu jelas tak akan menyakitinya dan selama ini ia tak pernah menyakiti dirinya. Luhan beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Kai.

Setelahnya tubuh Luhan merasakan detak jantung yang teramat kencang. Itu milik Kai. Jelas ini menandakan bahwa Kai memang memiliki rasa pada Luhan. Luhan menikmati dentuman yang merambat kepada telinganya. Bagaikan sebuah alunan yang sanggup memaksanya untuk kembali terpejam dalam ketenangan.

Tak lama kemudian, geser pintu terdengar memekak; sang pelaku sedikit kasar dalam membuka pintu.

" _Aigooo~ Unni_!" Itu suara Baekhyun. Gadis itu memaksa Sehun mendorong kursinya agar lebih dekat pada Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya begitu melihat Baekhyun mendekat.

"Kalian berdua yaa! Tidak pernah tidak bermesra-mesraan." Sungut Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum gemas kepada Baekhyun. Ia tahu adiknya tidak marah. Hanya menggoda dirinya.

"Harusnya _unni_ yang marah padamu! Kemana saja kalian berdua _eum_?"

"Kami.." Baekhyun melirik sejenak Sehun. "Baru saja..."

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan ke taman Lu." Sehun menyahut begitu Baekhyun merasa sedikit tak enak hati pada Luhan. Lelaki itu lekas mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ranjang. "Baekhyun ingin udara segar."

Luhan berdecak pelan. "Setiap saat ingin udara segar _huh_?" Timpalnya dengan nada dibuat seolah-olah ia kesal.

"Dia selalu begitu, bahkan sejak kau masih koma Lu." Kali ini suara Kai yang iku masuk ke dalamnya.

" _Oppaaa_!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Ia merasa kesal diserang oleh dua orang sekaligus. Mana kekasihnya tidak membelanya.

Baik Kai maupun Luhan hanya tertawa setelah itu. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Kedua manikan tajam Sehun mengungkapkan perintah pada Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya Baekhyun paham. Gadis itu berbaring dan memejamkan mata seiring dengan tepukan pelan pada lengannya.

Setelah Baekhyun memejam dan bernafas pelan teratur, Sehun bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Luhan menyender. Ada desah berat yang menguar dari bibirnya. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak lesu duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" Suara Luhan terdengar nyaring di pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun merosot dalam duduknya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya.." Sehun sedikit ragu untuk berucap. "Tubuhnya melemah sedikit demi sedikit." Lanjutnya.

Luhan terkesiap saat itu juga. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan menatap penuh selidik pada Sehun. "Apa mungkin.." Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian. "Lalu Baekhyun? Apa dia tahu bahwa penyakitnya semakin parah?"

"Tanpa kita beri tahu, Baekhyun pasti juga merasakan bagaimana keadaan dirinya."

"Kau benar!" Kai merubah duduknya menghadap Sehun. "Lalu? Apa kalian sudah menemukan pendonor untuk Baekhyun?" Tanya pelan dan hati-hati; ia mengantisipasi agar Sehun tak tersinggung dan Baekhyun tak mendengar.

Dari cara Sehun memancarkan sorot mata, sepertinya belum. Kai menghela nafasnya dan menoleh pada Luhan yang tampak syok. Bukan hal rahasia saat Luhan mengetahui tentang hal ini, walaupun mereka menutupinya dari Baekhyun. Dada Luhan bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum manakala mengingat kembali bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Seandainya, seandainya ia bisa.

Sejenak Luhan mempelajari raut wajah Kai juga Sehun. Kedua lelaki itu tampak cemas terlebih Sehun. Lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatinya seakan dilingkupi perasaan bercampur. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ia boleh merasa egois atau tak mensyukuri nikmat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan, lebih baik ia tak kembali dan hidup bersama sang mama. Agar hati yang ada di dalam dirinya bisa digunakan oleh Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun berhak hidup bahagia seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih terus melamun Manajer Oh? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh _file-file_ di depanmu." Seseorang mengejutkan Sehun yang tengah melamun. Lekas ia menoleh demi melihat siapa yang datang.

Senyum kikuk hadir di wajah tampan Sehun. Ia menggeleng kecil sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun pagi-pagi?" Tukasnya seraya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan.

Ini masih pagi memang, sekitar pukul sepuluh. Tapi Sehun sudah bagaikan tak berada pada tempatnya. Pikirannya melayang, terbang meninggalkan sang empunya. Sehun memaku pandangan kosong pada meja yang tak akan bergerak barang seincipun meski ia mengamatinya. Sehun mendesah pelan, ia memejam lalu memijat pelipisnya yang menegang.

"Baekhyun." Suara pelan itu sanggup sang lawan dengar.

Youngjae mendekat. Duduk di depan Sehun kemudian menumpukan tangan di atas meja. Bisa ditebak makna dari pancaran mata itu; ia penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Sampai saat ini masih belum ada pendonor untuknya." Ucapnya lirih.

" _Ahh_.." Youngjae menanggapi prihatin. Ia tahu bagaimana usaha Sehun mencari penyelamat Baekhyun. "Dari Ilhoon? Apakah tidak ada kabar darinya?"

"Tidak!"

Youngjae mengangguk paham.

Lelaki dengan paras menawan itu menarik nafasnya dalam. Ada sesak yang memburu di dalam dada. Ia tak pernah menyangka segalanya akan seperti ini. Seharusnya sejak awal ia telah mengantisipasinya. Tapi, takdir Tuhan tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu bukan?

Sama seperti Sehun, Youngjae yang notabene hanya rekan kerja Sehun juga merasa kasihan. Ia mengenal Baekhyun semenjak si gadis sering main ke kantor Sehun. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia bisa menilai Baekhyun adalah gadis yang baik dan penyayang, begitu perhatian dan dicintai Sehun. Tetapi ia tak pernah tahu jika di balik wajah manis itu tersimpan gores luka dari penyakitnya. Berita itu terdengar telinga setelah kecelakaan yang dialami Baekhyun.

Manakala keduanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, seseorang menggedor pintu ruangan Sehun.

" _Oh_ , Ilhoon-ah, ada apa?" Youngjae bertanya.

Ilhoon menatap serius Sehun yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Maaf Sehun!" Suara Ilhoon menarik kepala Sehun untuk terangkat. "Aku masih belum bisa menemukannya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa. Mencari pendonor hati memang bukan hal mudah. Siapa yang akan rela memberikan hatinya cuma-cuma? Walaupun ada imbalannya, itu pun juga tak akan banyak membantu.

"Tapi." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ada bilah harapan yang menganga dalam hati. "Ada harapan dari Busan, temanku mengatakan ingin membantu dan lebih dari lima puluh persen bisa diandalkan."

"Kau yakin?"

Ilhoon mengangguk. Ia meletakkan sebuah amplop di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak meyakinkan bagi Sehun. Lekas lelaki itu meraih amplopnya dan membuka dengan segera.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Sehun selepas ia memperhatikan foto yang ada di dalam amplop. Itu foto seorang gadis cantik tapi tampak pucat.

Ilhoon duduk di sebelah Youngjae. "Kita tidak berharap dia mati cepat. Hanya saja, keadaanya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertahan lebih lama." Ilhoon menarik dalam nafasnya. "Sama seperti Baekhyun, kanker otak menyerangnya. Dua kali operasi namun masih tetap sama. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya." Jelasnya.

Kepala Sehun mendadak pusing tak karuan. Ia memang menginginkan sebuah donor hati. Tapi ini? Ini seakan ia merampas kehidupan orang lain demi Baekhyun. Meskipun ada sang pemilik menghendakinya tetap saja. Sehun merasa ia kejam sekali. Kalau harus seperti ini bagaimana? Sehun tak tahu. Ia tak tahu. Semua ia serahkan kepada Tuhan bagaimana takdir akan membawa kehidupan mereka. Ia yakin Tuhan tak akan diam atas semua ini.

"Son Naeun, bersedia mendonorkan hatinya jika nanti ia tak bertahan hidup."

Bagaikan dihantam ribuan karang yang tajam, hati Sehun runtuh seketika. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sakit. Mana mungkin Sehun tega dengan keadaan itu? Tuhan...

"Kita berdo'a yang terbaik." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Baik Ilhoon maupun Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Tak ada tanggapan setelahnya. Mereka cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang paling Luhan senangi adalah suasana seperti ini; dikelilingi keluarga saat ia sakit. Banyak yang datang menghibur tidak hanya Kai maupun Baekhyun saja. Sejak tadi pagi, Kei, Jimin, Soojung dan L menjenguknya. Mereka membawa kebahagiaan yang dibagikan kepada Luhan. Terutama pasangan L dan Soojung. Berita baik yang dibawa adalah kelancaran pernikahan mereka.

Mengingat Luhan tidak bisa mengikuti upacara sakral itu. Tapi Luhan mampu turut bahagia hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari mereka.

"Rencananya, _unni_ dan _oppa_ akan pergi kemana?" Setelah panjang cerita yang diperhatikan Luhan, ada pertanyaan yang cukup menggelitik dirinya.

Soojung tampak tersipu malu. " _Emmm_.."

"Eropa!" Alih-alih Soojung maupun L yang menjawab, Kai malah membuka suaranya.

Luhan mendengus. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu Kai!" Tukasnya ketus.

Kai hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Kami akan menghabiskan bulan madu di Spanyol Lu." Jawab L.

"Spanyol?" Kedua alis Luhan menaut. "Kenapa kesana? Ada sesuatu yang menarik kalian untuk datang kesana?" Selidik Luhan penuh rasa penasaran.

Soojung dan L menggeleng berbarengan. L merubah duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Sepertinya ia hendak bercerita banyak kepada si cantik Luhan.

"Spanyol merupakan salah satu negara yang ingin _oppa_ kunjungi Lu.. Disana banyak tempat-tempat menarik dan romantis."

Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya ke samping kanan. Dari wajahnya ia tampak tak setuju dengan ucapan L.

"Tidak!"

" _Eh_." L dan Soojung menoleh pada Luhan. Begitu juga yang lain.

Senyum cantik mengembang dari bibir Luhan. "Maksudku, Spanyol bukan tempat yang romantis. Masih kalah romantis dari Prancis maupun Inggris _oppa_." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak berlibur ke Inggris saja?"

" _Hey_!" Soojung mengusap pipi Luhan. "Aku tahu kau merindukan Inggris bukan? Kami tidak ke Inggris. Keinginan dari awal memang akan ke Spanyol Lu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Lu." Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Tangannya menggapai surai Luhan untuk diusak acak. "Kenapa kau memikirkan mereka? Kau ingin ke Inggris yaa? Kita bisa kesana berdua." Tukasnya disertai senyum tampan terulas.

" _Yaaa_!"

Pekikan Kei membuat yang lainnya menoleh heran. Kenapa dengan adik bungsu mereka ini?

Kei melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah angkuh. Ia seakan ingin melakukan protes kepada mereka. Sedikit mendengus dan berdecak, Kei akhirnya bersuara.

"Kalian semua membuatku iri!" Tukasnya kesal.

Luhan dan Soojung menelengkan kepala. "Iri?" Tanggapnya berbarengan.

" _Hmm_.." Kei melepas lipatan tangannya. "Aku bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ke Eropa!" Gumamnya. Kali ini suara lembut Kei berubah menyedihkan.

Luhan dan Soojung tersenyum, sedangkan Kai dan L tertawa kecil. Mereka tak menyangka jika adik kecilnya merasa sedikit tersinggung manakala kakak-kakaknya membicarakan kota-kota di Eropa, mengingat Kei belum pernah menjejakkan kaki di sana. Kei memberenggut kesal, bagaimana bisa kakak mereka menyinggung dirinya. L yang sadar dengan hal itu lantas menepuk pundak Kei dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Lain kali _oppa_ akan mengajakmu. Jangan cemberut yaa!"

Kei hanya menatap datar L; masih tersisa rasa kesal yang ada.

Setelahnya mereka saling melempar cerita-cerita yang ada. Berbagi macam tawa ditawarkan, tak ada kepedihan yang dituangkan. Semuanya tampak bahagia dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Tampak jelas dari bagaimana mereka bercerita. Tak terkecuali Luhan, ia merasa senang dan bahagia ketika melihat mereka bahagia. Bagi Luhan, kebahagiaan mereka adalah semangat di dalam dirinya.

Sekitar sejam sudah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan mereka, Kai dalang dari semua. Ia berdalih ingin memberikan waktu Luhan istirahat. Meski Luhan menolak, tapi Kai tetap memaksa mereka untuk pulang. Mau tak mau Luhan harus kembali sendirian. Ia menurut pada Kai untuk pergi tidur saja. Ada yang ia inginkan nanti sore. Ia ingin memaksa Jongin membawanya ke taman dekat rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ingin kemari?" Jongin berjongkok di depan Luhan. Ia telah mendorong kursi roda yang Luhan pakai sampai pada satu taman di dekat kamarnya. Rumah sakit ini memiliki beberapa taman yang tersebar.

Luhan tersenyum. Tangan kurusnya ia bawa membelai pipi Jongin dan menarik dagu Jongin untuk mendekat. Menurut, Jongin menghapus sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu!" Sahut Luhan masih dengan senyum mengembang.

Jongin mengecup kening Luhan. "Bukankah kita sering bersama?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kita hanya berkutat di dalam kamar saja sayang." Luhan mengecup pipi Jongin. Setelahnya, ia mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk memberikan jalan.

Kedua mata rusa Luhan mengedar; mempelajari keadaan sekitar. Ini musim apa? Luhan tak begitu bisa menerawang musim apa saat ini. Yang jelas, ia mendapati banyak bunga tubuh di sisi taman. Indah, Luhan menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Sepertinya Jongin cukup paham dengan Luhan, segera ia mendorong kursi Luhan dan membawa ke tempat yang diinginkan Luhan sebenarnya.

Ada sebuah air mancur yang diletakkan di tengah taman. Luhan memaku arah pandang pada air mancur itu. Seketika belah bibirnya terangkat tipis. Kerjaban kecil ia lakukan di saat kenangan indah berputar manis di otaknya. Luhan mengingat bagaimana dulu ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kai saat masih di Manchester. Pertama kali Luhan menikmati suasana musim semi di sana. Indah, Luhan tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan pujian kala itu. Kai, nama Kai berulang-ulang hadir di otak Luhan hingga menyebabkan Luhan semakin dalam tersenyum.

Masih tak percaya jika saat ini Luhan terikat dengan Kai. Padahal dulu, ada harapan ia dengan Sehun. Ah, dada Luhan seketika menyesak. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada objek lainnya. Masih ada yang bermain disana. Ingatan tentang bagaimana dulu Kai sering menemani menghabiskan waktu suntuknya di taman. Dengan sabar Kai akan berjuang dengan kantuk manakala Luhan memaksa tengah malam ke taman.

Dan Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika pengorbanan Kai dulu akan terbawa sampai sekarang. Bahkan Luhan tak pernah membayangkan jika Kai akan menjadi calon suaminya. Luhan tersenyum malu mengingat kata suami. Seketika bayangan tentang pernikahan melintas di benaknya.

"Kai!"

Kai yang tengah membiarkan Luhan melamun menikmati pemandangan, memutar tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Luhan menarik tangan Kai agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Apa kau benar-benar akan menikahiku?" Tanya Luhan serius.

Seketika kedua mata Kai mendelik bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya itu sayang?" Kai mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Jawab saja aku Kai! Apa kau ini menikah denganku?"

"Tentu!" Kai mengecup bibir Luhan kilat. "Aku pasti akan menikahmu! Ada apa sayang? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kai masih belum paham dengan maksud Luhan. Pikirannya ia biarkan berkelana menebak secara acak maksud Luhan. Dan entah datang dari mana, ada sekelebat perkiraan dimana Luhan...

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku hingga kau mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau!"

" _Yaaa_!" Luhan memukul kecil kepala Kai dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tak habis pikir Kai punya pikiran seperti itu.

Kai hanya meringis, satu kecupan kembali ia berikan. "Lalu apa?" Tanya Kai seraya menyibakkan poni Luhan yang hampir menutup mata.

Ada senyum yang terlukis di wajah Luhan hingga menyebabkan perut Kai bereaksi sedikit lebih aneh. Kai menyukai senyum itu, senyum yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan bahagia.

"Aku ingin segera hidup denganmu." Jawab Luhan malu; kedua pipi Luhan memerah, kepala Luhan menunduk.

Kai tertawa seketika. Entah mengapa jawaban Luhan membuatnya geli. Bukan berarti Kai tidak menyukai itu tidak. Kai sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja sedikit lucu manakala Luhan mengatakannya dengan tersipu. Lekas Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecup punggungnya cepat.

"Aku juga ingin hidup denganmu Lu! Pasti, pasti aku akan menikah denganmu."

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat, ia membiarkan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kai masuk mengisi rongga hatinya. Rasanya menenangkan. Luhan bersyukur Tuhan masih memberikan waktu dimana ia berada di sisi Kai kembali. Luhan bersyukur Tuhan tak akan memisahkan ia dengan Kai. Kemungkinan ia pulang menghadap Tuhan memang besar mengingat ia sempat koma beberapa hari. Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Kai. Ia benar-benar tak akan pernah melepaskan Kai selamanya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dalam bibir tebal Kai. Si pemilik bibir tersenyum manis sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai-yaa!" Luhan mengecup kembali bibir Kai.

Kai melumat sejenak bibir Luhan dan menari di atasnya.

"Apalagi aku, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Walaupun itu terdengar menjijikan setiap hari mengucapkan kata cinta, Luhan tak peduli. Yang paling penting, ia benar-benar mencintai Kai dan ingin hidup bersamanya.

Kesempatan hidup dari Tuhan tidak seharusnya disia-siakan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan Yixing, wanita itu tengah mempelajari file di depannya. Sehun duduk di depan Yixing dengan wajah entah bagaimana mengartikannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini, sekitar seminggu lebih Sehun memikirkannya. Apalagi jika bukan tentang Baekhyun.

Kesehatan Baekhyun dan donor untuk Baekhyun.

Sudah seminggu sejak Baekhyun dibawa pulang, Sehun sering datang ke rumah sakit demi menemui Yixing; membicarakan keadaan Baekhyun dan donor untuk Baekhyun. Sehun ingin mengonsultasikan lagi kapan sebaiknya Baekhyun operasi cangkok hati. Ada donor hati untuk Baekhyun, namun masih ada masalah tentang hal itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Sehun mengangguk.

Yixing melepas kacamatanya dan mendesah pelan. "Donor yang aku katakan itu.." Kedua alis Sehun menaik bersamaan. "Tidak cocok untuk Baekhyun."

 _Bang.. Bang... Bang..._

Sehun membeku seketika. Apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi juga. Pantas saja jika Yixing seakan mengundur-undur tentang hal ini, ternyata masalahnya ada di kecocokan hati keduanya. Sehun merosot, hatinya masih belum siap mendengar berita ini. Ia memejam; segumpal air siap untuk turun di pelupuk matanya.

Yixing mengusap pundak Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Tapi ada kabar baik lainnya." Sontak Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh harap pada Yixing.

"Hati Naeun, cocok dengan Baekhyun. Tapi.."

Sehun memejam kembali, ia tahu apa artinya ini.

"Apa kau tega mendo'akan Naeun meninggal cepat?"

Sehun tak lekas menjawab, karang-karang yang bertebaran di hatinya perlahan menekan hingga perih ia rasa. Sehun tahu, ia sangat kejam. Kejam sekali. Sehun tahu, ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Ia mendesah putus asa. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu!" Jawabnya lirih.

Yixing tersenyum. "Jika Naeun akan berhasil dalam operasinya esok hari, kau siap melepaskan Baekhyun?" Tanya Yixing.

Pertanyaan ini, pertanyaan ini yang cukup menyiksa dirinya. Apa mungkin ia bisa ikhlas melepaskan Baekhyun? Itu tidak mungkin. Ia terlalu cinta kepada gadis itu. Lalu?

"Tidak!"

"Terus? Apa kau ada opsi lain?" Yixing menyenderkan tubuhnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. "Donor hati bukan hal yang mudah. Kita juga harus tahu apakah hati pendonor akan cocok di tubuh Baekhyun."

Sehun bungkam. Untuk masalah seperti ini, ia tak ingin banyak bicara. Bukan berarti ia tidak berharap banyak, ia sangat berharap. Sangat berharap, tapi bagaimana?

"Aku akan berusaha mencari pendonornya." Sehun bangkit. Berada di ruang ini hanya akan menyulut emosinya; bukan amarah, melainkan kepedihan lainnya. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin _noona_ katakan?"

Yixing mengangguk, memang hanya kabar itu yang ingin ia bagi dengan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk paham lalu membungkuk kilat. Ia pamit pulang. Rasanya ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang sepi dan menangis disana. Sementara Yixing, wanita itu cukup tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Ia paham betul bagaimana Sehun mencintai Baekhyun. Usaha lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan donor begitu tinggi. Sehun begitu gigih mencari informasi demi Baekhyun. Dan Yixing percaya usaha Sehun tidak akan sia-sia.

Kekuatan cinta akan selalu menang bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Tangkupan tangan itu tak terlepas sejak sejam yang lalu. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam seiring bibir mungil yang menggumam beribu do'a. Ada bait-bait do'a yang ia tujukan pada Tuhan. Ada banyak keinginan yang membutuhkan pencapaian. Dan di tempat ini, ia menuangkan segalanya.

Baekhyun bukan gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia sangat mengerti dirinya. Ia paham bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Baekhyun bukan gadis bodoh yang tak mendeteksi bahwa dirinya memang akan pergi. Ia pergi. Menghadap kembali kepada Tuhan.

Lelehan butir bening turun tanpa ijin dari sang empunya. Membentuk jalur tipis antara sudut mata hingga rahang. Tak hanya sekali dua kali jalur itu tercipta, melainkan telah berkali-kali. Siapa yang tak akan menangis saat berdo'a mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan dari kerasnya penyakit yang ia derita? Sekeras hati Baekhyun dulu, ia akan lemah jika berkaitan dengan penyakitnya. Apalagi ia tahu, Baekhyun tak akan lama menemani Sehun; sosok yang ia cintai.

"Tuhan!" Suara Baekhyun melirih dari sebelumnya. "Ini kali ke sepuluh aku memanjatkan do'a untuk-Mu!"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, membiarkan dadanya terisi udara yang menyegarkan. Ia menunduk, jika harus mengucapkan do'anya lagi rasa sesak akan memburu di dalam dada. Air mata itu pun turun lagi.

"Ijinkan aku hidup bahagia bersama dengan Sehun _oppa_ dan _umma_ ku." Bahu Baekhyun bergetar halus. "Aku tahu, aku tidak akan lama lagi berada disini. Tapi aku ingin bahagia bersama dengan mereka. Tuhan."

Baekhyun mengusap jalur yang tercipta di pipi. Ia menatap tegar patung salib yang ada. Tatapan penuh harap itu menyorot pilu setelahnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin ada yang ada di benaknya terkabulkan.

"Aku tahu Tuhan!" Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan. "Kau menginginkan-Ku lebih cepat pulang bukan?" Ada senyum pahit yang terukir. "Tapi! Aku masih ingin bersama dengan Sehun _oppa_!"

Baekhyun bungkam kemudian, ia memberikan waktu pada air mata untuk turun dengan deras. Kali ini tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi bertahan, kaki Baekhyun lemas. Seketika ia terjatuh. Dalam jongkoknya, Baekhyun menangis lebih dan lebih. Seolah dengan hal itu semua beban dan pesakitan yang ada hilang saat itu juga.

Cukup lama setelah itu, Baekhyun bangkit lagi. Ia menatap sejenak patung salib dengan ukiran senyum yang lebih tulus. Dalam hatinya ada rasa lega selepas ia mencurahkan pada Tuhan. Ia akan menerima apapun yang ditakdirkan padanya. Tapi harapan bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan? Ia masih berharap Tuhan akan mendengarkan semua do'a yang ia panjatkan.

" _Oppaa_!" Baekhyun berjengit kaget manakala ia melihat Sehun saat berbalik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis sekali lalu memeluk cepat Baekhyun. Seakan mereka tak lagi bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya, wajah Sehun tampak lebih cerah. Memang ada yang akan disampaikan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa _oppa_ bisa ada disini? Darimana _oppa_ tahu Baekhyun disini?"

Sehun mengecup dalam kening Baekhyun. "Luhan, Luhan dan Kai yang mengatakan kau berada disini." Jawabnya. "Apa kau berdo'a untukku?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia memperhatikan air muka yang tercetak di wajah Sehun. Sepertinya memang ada yang berbeda, ada apa?

"Baekhyun-ah!" Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat. "Apa kau bersedia untuk operasi?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham. Kenapa tiba-tiba operasi? Ada apa? Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung.

"O-operasi?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias lalu mengecup dalam kening Baekhyun lagi.

"Dengar!" Sehun menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Ada pendonor untukmu! Dan itu cocok dengan tubuhmu!" Ungkap Sehun senang. Ini adalah berita yang tak sanggup Sehun tahan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Apakah telinganya masih berfungsi baik? Apakah itu hanya gurauan dari Sehun? Tapi mana mungkin Sehun bergurau tentang hidupnya. Lalu ini? Apakah benar?

" _O-oppa_!"

"Iya Baekhyun, yang kau dengar itu benar!" Ucap Sehun seolah ia sanggup membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Memang benar, kemarin Sehun mendapatkan berita dari Yixing jika Naeun gagal di operasi, sehingga Naeun akan memberikan hati untuk Baekhyun.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun nyaris tak sanggup bernafas. Rasa senang yang ada membuncah di dalam diri. Ia berlonjak dan memeluk Sehun. Apakah Tuhan telah mengabulkan keinginannya saat ini juga? Apakah Tuhan benar-benar akan memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk hidup bahagia dengan Sehun?

Sehun pun mengeratkan pelukan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berada dalam satu kebahagiaan yang sama. Ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu Sehun selain keberhasilan operasi Baekhyun nanti. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Sehun segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan menyentuh pelan belah bibir Baekhyun. Sebentar hanya mengecup, lama kelamaan bibir Sehun menari indah di atasnya. Ada sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sehun dan menjalar pada tubuh Baekhyun. Secara otomatis, kedua lengan Baekhyun mengalung di leher Sehun. Ia mengimbangi permainan Sehun.

Setelah cukup lama, Sehun melepas kecupan itu dan menangkup kembali wajah Baekhyun. Namun mata Sehun terkejut melihat ada darah di bibir Baekhyun. Ia lekas meraba bibir itu. Baekhyun tersenyum pilu sebelum pada akhirnya...

"Baek! Baekhyun.. Baek! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terjatuh di lengan Sehun saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **Bagaimana? Silahkan direview... ^^,**_

 _ **Terima kasih ^^,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Best Regards**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Deer Luvian~**_


	12. eleven

**My Heart**

.

 **By :**

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Casts:**

.

Lu Han as Wu Luhan (GS) – 24 y.o

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin/Kai – 24 y.o

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS) – 22 y.o

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun – 24 y.o

.

 **Other Casts**

.

Wu Yifan as Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Luhan's Father) – 50 y.o

Kim Junmyun as Kim/Byun Junmyun (Baekhyun's Mother and Luhan's stepmother) – 47 y.o

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao (Baekhyun's friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (GS) (Luhan's Friend) – 24 y.o

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo (GS) (Baekhyun's Friend) – 22 y.o

Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo/L (Kai's brother) – 26 y.o

Kim Jiyeon as Kim Jiyeon/Kei (Kai's sister) – 22 y.o

Kim Sungkyu as Kim Sungkyu (Kai's Father) – 55 y.o

Jung Eunji as Jung Eunji (Kai's Mother) – 48 y.o

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Kai's friend) – 24 y.o

And Other will be mentioned.

.

 **Rated:**

T-T+

.

 **Genre**

.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst

.

 **Length**

.

Multi Chapter

.

 **Disclaimmer**

.

All Casts are not mine. They are Gods. The stories is mine. Mungkin inspirasi cerita berasal dari film _**Heart**_ yang ditulis oleh _**Armantono**_. Ada beberapa yang mungkin sama tetapi jalan cerita tidak sama dan penokohan juga berbeda. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada _**Armantono sunbaenim**_ yang telah menulis cerita bagus itu. Bisa dibilang plagiatkah? Tidak 'kan? Saya hanya terinspirasi. So, jangan plagiat ff yang telah susah payah saya kembangkan dari otak saya.

 _ **Don't plagiat, Don't bash and Don't blame.**_

 _This is genderswicth for some casts. So bagi kalian yg tidak suka GS ya jangan dibaca._

 **KaiLu/KaiHan** , slight! **Hunbaek** , **Hunhan** , **TaoBaek** and other crack pair will be showed.

.

 **S** _ **umma**_ **ry:**

.

Mengalah bukan berarti kalah 'kan? Aku memilih untuk bisa membuat semua bahagia dengan mengalah.. Tapi, apakah dengan mengalah aku bisa mencapai kebahagiaan? Dan apakah dia kejam jika harus menerima sikap mengalahku?

(Sorry for bad s _umma_ ry)

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **.**

 **.**

Sikap tanggap Sehun perlu diacungi jempol. Bila saja sang kekasih tak lekas membawa, Baekhyun akan dinyatakan terlambat. Bukan hanya itu, keberuntungan lain juga menghampiri Baekhyun. Donor hati yang diumbar-umbar beberapa waktu silam telah ada di rumah sakit. Dengan begitu mereka tinggal menunggu bagaimana Baekhyun berjuang di dalam sana.

Hampir tiga jam sudah, mereka berdiri dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Mereka saling menatap dan menggumam. Banyak do'a yang masing-masing panjatkan agar semuanya lancar. Banyak harapan yang terpancar dari masing-masing wajah agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Banyak keinginan yang akan diperbuat jika nanti Baekhyun bangun dari operasinya. Yang jelas banyak orang yang menunggu sosok Baekhyun hadir kembali dalam rengkuhan mereka.

Tak terkecuali Luhan dan Kai, apalagi Sehun.

Luhan terus-terusan menangis; wajahnya nyaris tenggelem dalam basuhan air mata. Ia menggenggam tangan Kai erat. Seolah hal itu dapat mengalirkan kecemasan yang membelut di dalam hati. Tak sesekali ia bersandar di dada sang kekasih demi mendapatkan dukungan dan kekuatan juga keyakinan bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali merasakan pelukan juga melihat senyumannya.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja! Dia gadis yang kuat!" Kai mengecup puncak kepala Luhan agar lebih tenang. Lelaki dengan kulit lebih gelap itu paham dengan kegelisahaan hati Luhan.

Sementara Sehun, ia melirik sejenak pada Luhan. Hatinya sama seperti Luhan, penuh dengan rasa cemas, gelisah, takut dan sebagainya. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Meski banyak harapan tentang keberhasilan operasi ini, namun bayangan akan gagalnya operasi ini juga ikut menyertai. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tak sanggup bertahan?

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kaca itu terbuka. Menampikan lelaki berjas putih dan dua suster di belakangnya. Segera, Sehun dan yang lain mengerubungi mereka. Ada kecamuk yang tumpah disana.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" Sehun memegang lengan sang dokter. Tatapan mata elang itu memaksa sang dokter untuk segera menjawabnya.

Seulas senyum yang muncul di wajah lelah dokter itu melegakan hati yang lain: ini pasti bertanda baik. Lelaki itu memegang pundak Sehun.

"Baekhyun berhasil melalui semuanya. Ia sedang istirahat. Kalian bisa menjenguknya. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Jangan semua masuk! Satu-satu, paling banyak tiga orang." Sekali lagi sang dokter tersenyum hangat. "Saya yang kembali ke ruangan, jika nanti ada apa-apa, silahkan panggil saya. Permisi."

Sehun tersenyum hangat dan memberikan jalan pada sang dokter. "Terima kasih dok.."

Setelah itu, Kris dan Junmyun diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat Baekhyun ditemani oleh Sehun. Sementara Luhan dan Kai maupun yang lain menunggu di luar. Luhan merasa bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Setidaknya ia masih bisa diberikan kesempatan bersama dengan Baekhyun nanti.

"Baekhyun?!" Junmyun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih lemah. Air menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Syukurlah nak, kau sanggup bertahan. Cepat sadar! Lihatlah, disini ada Sehun _oppa_ yang begitu mengawatirkanmu." Junmyun mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_?! _Baba_ percaya kau memang gadis yang kuat." Kris mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Jadilah pribadi yang selalu bertahan dalam segala hal! Kau ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia Baek."

" _Umma_ dan _Baba_ menyayangimu." Baik Junmyun maupun Kris saling memeluk Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum hangat melihat kedekatan mereka. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu Baekhyun bersikukuh menolak kehadiran Kris. Tapi lelaki itu masih gencar mendekati Baekhyun agar menerimanya. Sungguh, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Apalagi saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan juga memiliki hubungan yang erat.

Tak terasa ternyata Sehun tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ia tak sadar jika Kris telah berdiri di depannya dan memberikan isyarat agar menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun. Sementara Kris dan Junmyun memilih memberikan waktu kepada mereka berdua.

"Sayang..." Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam. "Terima kasih kau mau bertahan sampai saat ini. Aku yakin kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" Sekali lagi ia mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Kalau kau ingin sesuatu nanti, aku akan mengabulkan untukmu! Sungguh."

Dan waktu berlalu bagi mereka berdua, suara-suara berisikan banyak harapan menjuntai turun dari bibir tipis Sehun. Tak ada yang lain, pasti keinginan untuk Baekhyun kembali yang paling kuat berselancar dalam diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menikah?" Pekik Luhan tak percaya setelah mendengar keinginan Baekhyun.

Sejak Baekhyun sadar, Luhan dan Kai yang bergiliran menjaga Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan dunia kerja. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan Sehun tak khawatir selama ada Luhan yang menjaga Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku benar-benar ingin menikah cepat dengan Sehun _oppa_."

Sekali lagi Luhan mendelikkan kedua matanya. Ia heran dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengutarakan keinginannya menikah. Itu bukan hal aneh memang, tapi tetap saja. Bahkan Luhan dan Kai yang direncanakan untuk menikah saja masih belum melaksanakannya. Lalu Baekhyun? Sama sekali belum ada omongan tapi ingin menikah. Ada apa dengan adik kecilnya itu?

Baekhyun tertawa kecil memperhatikan wajah bingung bercampur keterkejutan dari Luhan. Ia tahu jika kakaknya itu tak akan percaya dengan dirinya. Tapi Sungguh, keinginan itu melekat di dalam hati. Apalagi setelah ia sadar dari operasi yang baru saja ia jalani.

"Lalu Sehun? Apa dia mengiyakan?" Kali ini Kai yang akan bicara.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Aku masih belum mengatakan keinginan ini pada Sehun _oppa_ maupun _umma_ dan _baba_. Tapi aku sungguh ingin menikah dalam waktu yang dekat." Jawabnya riang.

Keyakinan Luhan akan perbedaan Baekhyun sangat jelas terasa. Ada apa dengan adik kecilnya ini?

"Jangan terburu-buru Baek! Kau masih muda." Luhan mengusak surai cokelat milik Baekhyun.

" _Unni_! Aku ingin menikah selagi Sehun _oppa_ masih mau denganku!"

Luhan dan Kai berseru bersamaan. "Hey! Sehun tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baek!" Luhan melirik pada Kai lalu bersuara. "Kalau dia ingin meninggalkanmu kenapa tidak sejak kemarin saja? Kau tidak tahu kalau Sehun yang telah mencarikan donor untukmu?" Suara lembut Luhan mengetuk pendengaran Baekhyun. Si lawan bicara mengangguk paham.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi!"

"Tapi aku tetap ingin menikah!"

"Siapa yang ingin menikah?" Suara hangat yang berdampingan dengan pintu bergeser membuat Luhan dan yang lain menoleh. Mereka lekas menyunggingkan senyum dan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sosok yang baru datang itu duduk dengan nyaman didekat Kai setelah mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ia juga meletakkan buah-buahan yang dititipkan padanya.

" _Baba_!" Baekhyun merajuk. "Biarkan Baekhyun menikah muda ya _ba_.."

Kris, mendelikkan kedua matanya. Ia pikir kata-kata Baekhyun yang tertangkap telinganya tadi hanya bualan belaka. Ternyata itu memang sebuah keinginan dari sang buah hati. Lelaki paruh baya itu bangkit dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ada yang benar-benar ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kau? Kau ingin menikah?" Kris mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Baiklah! Setelah Luhan _unni_ yaa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin menikah setelah Luhan _unni_. Aku ingin menikah secepatnya!" Pintanya dengan sedikit merajuk.

Sekali lagi lelaki paruh baya itu dibuat keheranan oleh putri tirinya. Banyak tanya yang bergelayut manja di dalam otaknya. Ini kali pertama buah hati dari istrinya itu merajuk seperti ini. Mungkin ini bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Luhan saja, namun juga sang ayah tiri.

Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

Luhan yang lebih memilih memperhatikan keduanya semakin mengeratkan tebakannya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Atau efek dari pasca operasi? Mana mungkin?!

Kris hanya tersenyum sembari mengusak surai cokelat Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. _Baba_ akan mengatakannya kepada Sehun." Tukasnya.

"Sungguh? _Waahh_... Terima kasih _baba_." Baekhyun berseru girang lalu memeluk tubuh Kris. Sementara Luhan dan Kai ikut tersenyum walaupun Luhan tak melepas pemikirannya itu.

Sesuatu memang perlu dibuktikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Luhan masih belum membuka suara. Keduanya hanya diam dengan tangan memegang es krim yang nyaris mencair. _Oh_ bukan keduanya, hanya Luhan saja. Nyatanya Kai nyaris menghabiskan satu es krim. Sementara Luhan? Jiwa wanita itu masih pergi entah kemana.

Mungkin ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kai menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Luhan. Wanita itu masih tak bergeming. Sedikitpun tidak. Malah genggaman di contong es krim yang tampak mengerat. Sedikit saja Luhan mengeratkan kembali genggamannya, Kai yakin contong itu akan pecah saat itu juga.

Kai mendesah, ia meniup telinga Luhan.

" _Eh_?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan menyangkal!" Kai menarik hidung Luhan.

Luhan menunduk sejenak sebelum menoleh pada Kai. "Kau merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya iya, tapi aku tidak yakin apa."

Sang wanita mengarahkan es krim pada mulutnya. Ia menyentuh pinggir es krim sejenak lalu menariknya kembali. Ada keragu-raguan untuk menyantap es krim yang akan meleleh itu. Sepertinya memang ada yang mengganggu di dalam pikiran Luhan.

Bukan mengganggap diri hebat bagaikan seorang paranormal, Kai yakin Luhan seperti ini karena Baekhyun. Ia lekas memeluk Luhan dari samping hingga menyebabkan sang pemilik terjingkat kecil. Luhan menoleh, dari tatapan rusa itu Kai tahu ada tanya disana.

"Kau terlalu khawatir kepada Baekhyun. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh Lu. Keinginan menikah itu hal manusiawi."

"Aku tahu." Luhan mendesah pelan. "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kai mengusak surai madu Luhan lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Sama seperti saat aku memutuskanmu dan kau tidak siap mendengarkannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Itu berbeda." Luhan mengerucut.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, kau hanya belum siap mendengarnya. Kau terkejut, makanya ada yang mengganjal. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya mungkin!"

Luhan menyerah. Berdebat dengan kekasihnya hanya akan membuang tenaga. Kemungkinan Kai tidak peka bisa saja terjadi. Mengingat Kai dan Baekhyun tidak begitu dekat dibandingkan Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Masih terus mengganggu sistem otak kiri Luhan, keinginan Baekhyun itu berputar berulang. Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mau dipikir bagaimanapun ia tetap tak mendapatkan jawabannya jika tak bertanya pada sang pelaku.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai redup, mata rusa itu mengamati es krim di tangan. Dalam waktu yang tak lama es krim itu akan mencair. Segera Luhan memakannya. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan. Apalagi ada Kai di sebelahnya, bisa-bisa sang kekasih akan mengomelinya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu es krim, Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang tampak diam mengamatinya makan. Tatapan lembut berisikan tanya itu jatuh pada kedua iris Kai. Mau tak mau membuat si pemilik menggeleng kecil seraya mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang makan es krim dengan _mood_ yang hampir hilang."

Luhan mengerut bingung.

"Aku yakin kau sedang berada di dunia berbeda bukan?" Kai mengecup pipi Luhan. "Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau memikirkan kita?"

"Kita?"

" _Eum_ , pernikahan kita?"

Untuk sesaat Luhan membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa kata. Ia mengarahkan pandangan kepada hamparan langit di atas. Pernikahan, satu kata itu bermain-main di otaknya. Tak lama bibirnya melengkung cantik dalam diam.

"Kapan?"

"Kau tanya kapan?" Kai menimpali dengan tawa kecil menggoda. Ia tersenyum. "Kita bisa melakukannya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun?"

Luhan kembali diam. Ada satu yang disadari Kai seharian ini. Kekasihnya lebih banyak diam, terlebih setelah mereka pulang dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat. Sedangkan persiapan kita masih belum seberapa."

"Hey!"

"Aku.. _Ah_." Luhan menoleh pada Kai. Kedua mata rusa Luhan memancarkan sebuah permohonan. "Setelah pernikahan Baekhyun ya?"

Melihat Luhan seperti ini menimbulkan gelitikan aneh dalam dada Kai. Wanita yang ia cintai ini memang tampak berbeda. Apa karena keinginan aneh dari Baekhyun? Tapi itu bukan suatu yang aneh! Wajar kalau Baekhyun ingin cepat menikah dengan kekasihnya setelah ia sembuh. Atau karena calon suami Baekhyun adalah Sehun? Kai baru ingat kalau Sehun adalah mantan kekasih Luhan. Apakah Luhan masih belum bisa melepas Sehun? Tidak-tidak, Kai sepertinya perlu mendinginkan otaknya. Mana mungkin Luhan belum melupakan Sehun dan tidak rela kalau Baekhyun menikah dengan Sehun.

Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat Luhan seperti ini?

"Baiklah, kita akan menikah setelah pernikahan Baekhyun." Kai mengecup pipi Luhan. "Setelah aku pikir-pikir! Sepertinya memang terlalu mendadak Baekhyun memutuskan ingin menikah!"

Dan Luhan hanya mengerucut menimpali ucapan Kai. Kekasihnya ini terkadang memang menyebalkan. Padahal tadi ia telah mengatakan hal itu dan masih diulang oleh sang kekasih. Dasar!

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya keinginan Baekhyun tercapai. Setelah omongan-omongan dari kedua belah pihak, rencana pernikahanpun berlanjut. Awalnya Sehun ingin pernikahan ini bersamaan dengan pernikahan Luhan dan Kai, namun karena Luhan masih ingin mengundurnya mau tak mau mereka menggelar pernikahan lebih dulu.

Banyak persiapan yang telah dilakukan hanya dalam waktu lima hari. Untungnya Sehun adalah pebisnis yang memiliki kolega begitu banyak. Ia tak khawatir dengan rekan-rekannya yang mempunyai bisnis EO, ada banyak pilihan yang ditawarkan dan disanggupi terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat. Begitu juga dengan masalah gaun, Baekhyun bukan seseorang pemilih yang keterlaluan. Ia akan menunjuk satu buah gaun jadi, sehingga tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk menjahit lagi.

Semuanya telah siap, pernikahan yang akan digelar di dua tempat –gereja dan rumah- siap untuk dilaksanakan. Baik keluarga maupun staf yang akan membantu telah menyiapkannya. Baekhyun tak sabar untuk segera menggelar pernikahannya dengan Sehun yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Ia benar-benar menantikan momen ini setelah ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Baekyun terdiam di kamar. Sesuatu menohok di ulu hati. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Baekhyun tak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Bisa saja ini karena rasa gugup yang menyerangnya. Rasa gugup yang bisa datang kapan saja saat suatu acara besar akan dihadapi. Baekhyun meyakini itu. Kemungkinan besar memang karena itu.

Tapi..

Baekhyun mengenal baik dirinya sendiri. Rasa ini telah ia rasakan semenjak ia bangun dari operasi. Ia tak bisa berbohong dan ini tak bisa membohonginya. Baekhyun memejam demi mengurangi rasa itu. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya erat seraya menggumam sebuah do'a di dalam hati. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan yang akan membopongnya sampai nanti ia bisa merasakan sebuah pernikahan dengan Sehun. Sosok yang ia cintai.

Harapan Baekhyun hanya itu. Ia bersyukur Tuhan masih bisa mendengarkan do'anya. Hanya saja, ia juga merasa kalau Tuhan membutuhkannya.

Setetes air turun percuma dari balik kelopak matanya. Segera ia mengusapnya manakal ketukan pelan ia dengar dari arah pintu. Ia merapikan diri dan menyambut siapapun yang datang masuk.

" _Oh_ , _unni_!" Ternyata Luhan. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun.

Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau gugup yaa? Atau kau terlalu senang?"

" _A-ah_ , mungkin aku gugup! Aku tidak menyangka akan menikah dengan Sehun _oppa_ besok." Baekhyun menyampirkan selimut yang menutup sebagian kakinya. "Kenapa _unni_ tidak mau menikah bersamaan denganku? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita menikah bersama."

Luhan mengulas sebuah senyum manis untuk adik tirinya itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun berucap saat ini membuatnya merasa gemas. Ia memang membenarkan kalimat Baekhyun hanya saja itu terlalu cepat baginya. Entah mengapa Luhan masih ingin melaksanakan pernikahan sesuai dengan jadwal awal agar tak terkesan terburu-buru atau dikejar sesuatu.

"Nanti _unni_ pasti juga akan menyusulmu!" Luhan mengusak surai cokelat Baekhyun. "Sekarang kau istirahat _eum_? Kau pasti akan lelah besok! Selamat malam adikku sayang." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia mengijinkan kakak tirinya untuk pergi. Dari awal memang Luhan hanya ingin mengecek Baekhyun apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Luhan merasa ingin sekali menemani Baekhyun tidur. Hanya saja mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri untuk merasakan kegugupan karena akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Dan setelah kepergian Luhan, Baekhyun memegang kembali titik itu. Rasanya masih sama. Malah bertambah sakit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa seperti ini? Kelopak mata Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan segalanya. Tetes air berhasil menembus pertahanan dan turun membentuk jalur di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

Mencoba agar lebih baik, ia berbaring. Tubuhnya dibungkus oleh selimut tebal. Dengan sedikit memaksa, ia memejamkan kelopak mata. Sayup-sayup do'a terdengar menyayu dari bibir tipisnya. Perlahan namun pasti dengkuran halus terdengar menyingkap keheningan malam.

Dan Baekhyun terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba.

Baik kedua belah pihak keluarga telah berpakaian rapi di sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari kediaman Keluarga Wu. Tak kurang dengan kehadiran Luhan dan sang calon suami. Juga lengkap dengan Keluarga Kim yang datang menyaksikan. Mereka tampak berkumpul dengan wajah cerah berbahagia. Bagaimana tidak, melihat salah satu anggota mereka yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan jelas akan memberikan kebahagiaan sendiri.

Tak terkecuali Luhan dan Kai. Sepasang kekasih itu tak pernah melepaskan senyum dari wajah rupawan mereka. Terutama Luhan, ia masih sedikit tak menyangka jika sang adik tiri akan menikah lebih dulu darinya. Ia masih merasa sedikit aneh dengan pernikahan ini. Meski ia turut senang tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun saat ini membuat sesuatu di hatinya bergejolak. Luhan tak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya.

Wajah ayu Baekhyun tampak sumrigah, namun di mata Luhan ada sesuatu tersembunyi. Senyum Baekhyun merekah indah, namun di mata Luhan seakan senyum itu menutup sesuatu. Binar mata Baekhyun memancar cerah, namun di mata Luhan ada sedikit titik yang tampak berbeda. Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Ia memang bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi...

Sesuatu itu jelas tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Apalagi melihat sesekali Baekhyun memegang dadanya.

Katakan mata Luhan cukup jeli akan hal sekecil itu. Namun bagaimanapun dan apapun yang membelenggunya saat ini, Luhan terus mengembangkan senyum seakan tak ada apa-apa. Ia memang masih gamang dengan hal ini. Mau bertanya pun tak mungkin. Lebih baik melupakannya saja daripada membuat suasana menjadi runyam.

Dan saat ini waktu yang ditunggu semua. Dua mempelai dengan wajah rupawan penuh kebahagiaan berdiri di depan altar. Wajah cantik Baekhyun memancarkan aura yang luar biasa menawan. Wajah tampan Sehun pun tak kalah sama. Keduanya tampak begitu manis berdiri dengan pakaian pengantin itu. Luhan mengeratkan kaitan di tangan Kai hingga menarik sang pemilik untuk menoleh.

Senyum Kai mengulas lebar manakala ia melihat wajah Luhan tampak berbinar bahagia. Siapapun akan memancarkan hal yang sama di dalam keadaan ini. Bahkan ia juga. Kai yakin bahwa wajahnya juga memancarkan aura yang sama seperti Luhan. Mereka memang bahagia melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri disana.

Seorang pastur berdiri tegap di hadapan keduanya. Mereka telah siap untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling membawa text yang siap untuk dibaca nantinya. Senyum Pastor Yoon merekah sebelum ia berucap kepada mempelai.

"Maka tibalah saatnya meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan masing-masing saudara mengucapkan perjanjian nikah di bawah sumpah." Ucap Pastor Yoon.

Sehun tersenyum, sebelum ia membaca bait yang tertulis disana lebih dulu ia melirik pada Baekhyun yang tak sanggup membendung kebahagiaannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam keadaan untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya seraya membaxa text di tangan.

"Oh Sehun, saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya bersedia mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup."

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun selamanya."

"Saya berjanji melindungi Sehun _Oppa_ di sisa usia saya."

"Saya akan memperlakukan Baekhyun sebaik-baiknya. Seperti saya memperlakukan diri saya sendiri."

"Saya akan menuruti semua keinginan Sehun _Oppa_ sampai saya tak mampu melakukannya lagi."

Setiap untaian sumpah janji yang diucapkan oleh keduanya terasa begitu menyayat. Pernikahan mereka terasa sekali kesakralannya. Ditambah dengan iringan tetes air mata yang turun manakala Baekhyun membacakan sumpah janji pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun bersyukur dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir pelan. Pernikahan yang ia inginkan telah dilaksanakan dengan kidmat. Akhirnya, ia telah resmi menjadi istri dari Sehun seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun tak berhenti bersyukur atas kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan sampai saat ini.

Suasana yang penuh dengan ucapan selamat itu begitu mengharukan. Sepasang kekasih yang telah mengikatkan janji suci di depan Tuhan ini memberikan keharuan yang luar biasa. Banyak tepuk tangan dan gumam pujian yang ia terima. Rasa bahagia jelas tercetak di masing-masing wajah mereka. Terlebih mereka yang saling mengucap janji.

Sedari tadi Kai tak berhenti menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia tahu dan hapal bahwa hati Luhan itu lembut. Kekasihnya tak akan bisa menahan air mata saat melihat adegan seperti ini. Kai tersenyum. Ketulusan Luhan jelas terpancar dari mata rusa dan senyum indahnya. Ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir mungil itu. Namun Kai masih bisa mengontrol untuk tak sembarangan menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan menangis! Akan tiba waktunya kau juga seperti itu!" Ucap Kai dengan menoel hidung mancung Luhan.

Digoda demikian membuat Luhan mengerucut. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya memang sedang terharu melihat bagaimana bahagianya Baekhyun yang telah bersanding dengan Sehun secara sah. Selain itu rasa cemburu dan iri memang tengah menggelayutinya juga. Luhan tak menampik itu dan itu memang hal yang wajar bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Baekhyun membuka percakapan setelah beberapa saat keheningan menguasai. Saat ini ia berada di dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Sehun. Pesta pernikahan mereka telah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat sibuk dan melelahkan. Apalagi bagi Baekhyun yang seharusnya masih berada dalam tahap pengembalian energi pasca operasi. Butuh banyak waktu untuk istirahat demi pulihnya sang tubuh.s

Keduanya masih belum sanggup terpejam. Sejak sejam yang lalu, Sehun masih sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur. Ia lebih dulu membersihkan diri. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menunggu Sehun yang tengah siap-siap sebelum tidur.

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja." Meski ia tak tahu makna di balik pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang masih terduduk di depan nakas. Baru saja lelaki yang ia cintai itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan surai yang basah.

"Hanya merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada kita." Baekhyun mengambil alih handuk yang sempat menggantung di tangan Sehun. "Aku ingin mendengar dari _oppa_ bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya seraya mengusap lembut surai kelam milik Sehun.

Alih-alih menanggapi, Sehun malah menarik tangan Baekhyun demi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sehun membawa tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada paras ayu istrinya itu. Setelahnya, ia mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kita pasti baik-baik saja." Tangan Sehun mengusap surai coklat milik Baekhyun. "Pasti." Lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan dalam pada kening Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun mengulas senyum. Ada kelegaan yang mampu membekukan gemuruh. Sebuah perasaan yang entah mengapa menggerogoti keyakinan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, kemungkinan besar apa yang saat ini Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah sebuah kekhawatiran. Tapi mengapa sebuah kekhawatiran harus mengambil alih seluruh keyakinannya?

Rasanya memang bukan sebuah kekhawatiran biasa. Ada sesuatu di balik ini semua dan Baekhyun mampu mengenalinya dengan cukup baik. Bahwa perasaannya tak pernah meraba sesuatu yang salah. Memang akan ada hal lain yang menjadi sebuah cerita nantinya.

Sehun pun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membiarkan terdekap dalam tautan lengannya. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Meski ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun seperti ini. Sehun hanya berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan bagi Baekhyun. Ia hanya menebak mungkin ini bagian dari sisa operasinya kemarin.

Terkadang ada perasaan gelisah meski tahu bahwa semua telah berakhir dengan baik.

"Sekarang kita tidur _eum_?! Lusa kita harus melakukan perjalanan jauh. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Sehun melirik sekilas pada jam yang menggantung. "Lagi pula jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Sebelum ia melepas pelukannya, lebih dulu tangannya mengerat. Seolah memberikan tanda pada Sehun untuk tak melepaskannya dengan cepat. Dan Sehun tampak mengerti, ia pun memberikan waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap bertahan dalam pelukannya.

Hingga tanpa disadari ada tetes air mata yang mengalir pelan dari sudut mata cantik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan semangat baru. Cicit burung yang menghibur di luar sana menjadi teman sinar mentari yang menerjang. Sesekali angin pagi ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang tampak tenang dari sebelumnya. Meski masih pukul tujuh, rupanya kesan ramai telah mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun.

Pelakunya adalah Luhan dan Sehun yang sedikit berselisih tentang apa yang akan menjadi hidangan pagi ini. Pantas saja selepas Baekhyun membuka mata, ia tak mendapati sosok Sehun di sebelahnya. Ternyata lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu berada di dapur dan beradu pendapat dengan kakak perempuannya. Lucu sekali.

"Pagi!" Seru Baekhyun demi menghentikan pekikan-pekikan kecil yang menyesak telinga.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama menoleh pada sumber suara.

" _Oh_ , Baekhyun? Sudah bangun?"

"Suara kalian membuatku terbangun!" Gerutunya kecil dengan kerucutan yang menghias wajah.

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Sempat ia berikan kecupan kilat pada bibir mungil itu. Jangan salah sangka! Sehun tak sedang membuat Luhan meradang. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan istrinya saja.

"Maaf!" Luhan mengulas senyum. "Aku ingin membuat sarapan tapi suamimu tiba-tiba merusuh!"

"Hey _yaaa_! Aku hanya ingin membantu!" Sungut Sehun tak terima.

Alih-laih marah, Baekhyun malah terkikik tak jelas. Melihat bagaiman kedua insan yang telah berstatus adik dan kakak ipar itu memberikan hiburan sendiri baginya. Lucu sekali mereka berdua. Apalagi mengingat keduanya adalah mantan kekasih. _Ah_ , jangan diingatkan lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Luhan pun mendorong tubuh Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Sudah, kalian duduk saja! Aku yang akan memasak untuk hari ini. Jangan ribut! Nanti _baba_ dan _umma_ terbangun." Titah Luhan tanpa bisa dibantah.

Pada akhirnya Sehun dan Baekhyun mengalah. Keduanya duduk dengan anteng melihat Luhan yang sibuk merajang sayuran. Sebenarnya mereka ingin membantu tapi melihat bagaimana garang-garangnya Luhan membuat mereka urung. Lebih baik Baekhyun membuat susu saja.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sarapan pagi telah tersaji di depan mata. Baekhyun berseru senang. Kris dan Junmyun pun juga sudah berada disana. Mereka berlima duduk melingkar untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Sarapan pagi yang untuk pertama kali dengan anggota keluarga baru.

" _Waahh_ , sarapan kali ini sepertinya enak." Kris memperhatikan satu persatu makanan yang dimasak oleh Luhan. "Apa ini semua Luhan yang buat?"

Luhan mengangguk. " _Eum_ , spesial untuk penyambutan anggota keluarga baru." Sahutnya dengan nada bercanda.

" _Ah_ , Oh Sehun! Ayo sekarang dimakan."

Semua mengangguk. Menurut pada kata Kris dan mulai mengotak-atik makanan di depan masing-masing. Luhan pun sama, ia juga melakukan itu. Beberapa detik setelah meracik makanannya, Luhan mulai menyantapnya secara perlahan.

Keterdiaman menyambar mereka. Tak ada suara yang keluar kecuali dentingan suara sendok yang menyentuh nakal piring-piring itu. Mereka tampak fokus dengan apa yang disantap sampai lupa tradisi cerita bersama saat sarapan tiba. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Jadi?" Luhan mengusap bibirnya. "Kalian akan bulan madu kemana?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ia tak lupa mengambil alih gelas yang sebelumnya tampak tenang di atas meja.

 _Eye smile_ yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun muncul dengan cantik di wajah Baekhyun. "Kita memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris." Sahut Baekhyun antusias.

"Paris?" Kali ini Junmyun yang menimpali. "Kenapa Paris?"

"Paris tempat yang menyenangkan _umma_. Bolehkan kita kesana?"

Kris mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang. "Pasti. Kalian bisa kemanapun yang kalian inginkan." Tukasnya.

" _Yeeiii_!"

Luhan tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berseru antusias.

" _Oh_ yaa.." Luhan meletakkan gelas minumnya. "Jangan lupa pulang nanti harus ada kabar bahwa anggota baru sudah tiba." Kerlingan mata Luhan menjadi ikon untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

" _Unniii_!" Pekik Baekhyun. "Tapi.. Nanti kalau aku punya anak perempuan aku akan memberi nama Luhan."

" _Uh_?" Luhan mendelik. "Kenapa?"

Sebelum menceritakan keinginannya, Baekhyun melipat tangan di atas meja dan mulai menatap Luhan yang tampak bingung. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum cantik. Lalu ia mulai bersuara.

" _Unni_ adalah salah satu sosok hebat yang pernah aku temui. Mempunyai sifat lembut dan baik hati. Aku ingin anakku nanti seperti itu juga _unni_."

"Hey! Tapi tidak dengan nama Luhan 'kan?" Sahut Luhan dengan kerucutan kecil.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa lalu menoleh pada sang _baba_.

" _Baba_ , apa tidak boleh Baekhyun memberi nama Luhan untuk anakku nanti?"

Kris terhenyak kecil. Ia lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Tanyakan pada suamimu sayang. Kalau _baba_ sih tidak masalah mau Baekhyun beri nama siapapun." Jawabnya.

"Tuh!" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Sehun dan Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana _unni_?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Entah kenapa lensa kembarnya menangkap raut berbeda dari Baekhyun. Ia tak sedang berada dalam dunia berbeda kan? Kenapa Baekhyun tampak sedikit...

" _Unni_?"

" _Uh_? _Ah_ , yaa-yaa.." Luhan kikuk sendiri. "Y-ya, ya kau bisa menggunakan namaku."

Dan senyum itu. Senyum dari Baekhyun tampak tak sama jika dibandingkan dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ada apa? Seolah ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan sorot mata itu. Tak secerah biasanya.

Bukankah saat kita telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kita inginkan semua hal akan menjadi cerah? Tapi ini?

Luhan membiarkan pikirannya melayang menebak apa saja yang membuatnya merasa kurang begitu nyaman.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hayy!_

 _Ada yang masih inget ini FF gak? Sudah buluk kali yaaa, hahahaha_

 _Maaf banget ini FF lama sekali gak diupdate, ada banyak alasan yang kalau aku tuangkan bakal bikin kalian mual._

 _Dari akhir tahun lalu, aku sibuk ngurus buat syarat wisuda dan teman-temannya._

 _Terus sibuk ini sibuk itu gak ada hentinya.. -.-_

 _Terus sedikit kehilangan feels, entah kenapa._

 _Terus yang bikin aku sedikit gondok dan sempet pengen berhenti nulis ini FF adalah berita dating kai dan krystal._

 _Aku suffering banget waktu itu, hahaha alay.._

 _Sebenarnya sih nggak, cuma agak gimanaaaaaaa gitu, yaudah numbuhin lagi buat bisa nerusin ini FF butuh waktu lama._

 _Akhirnya dah ini bulan Juli baru kelar chapter ini._

 _Jadi silahkan direview yaa. Maaf kalau makan waktu lama sekali.._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih berminat dengan FF ini dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca._

 _Saranghae~_

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _Deer Luvian_


End file.
